EL CAZADOR DE SUEÑOS
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Sherrilyn Kenyon, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, y/o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 0

**PRÓLOGO**

SANTORINI. GRECIA, 1990

Completamente inmóvil en el borde del acantilado, Candace Andry contemplaba las

aguas, de un azul tan perfecto que era casi doloroso mirarlas. El fragante aire salado, el aceite de

oliva de los carros mercantes, y la brillante luz del sol, formaban una escena hogareña única en la

región. El cálido sol acariciaba su bronceada piel, mientras la fuerte brisa azotaba su vestido blanco

contra su cuerpo. Los barcos se deslizaban por las olas de una manera casi irreal, lo que le hizo

recordar los días de su niñez, había caminado con su padre y su madre por esos acantilados y

playas mientras estos hacían todo lo posible por inculcarle lo que significaba ser Griego.

Era realmente una de las escenas más hermosas del mundo, y a cualquier otra persona de

veinticuatro años le encantaría estar aquí.

Sólo deseaba poder ser una de ellas.

En lugar de eso, odiaba este lugar con un fervor casi irracional. Para ella, Grecia era muerte y

dolor, sufrimiento absoluto, preferiría tener mil anzuelos clavados en el cuerpo que volver a poner

un pie en esta tierra otra vez.

Su largo cabello rubio que llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo golpeó su piel, como si

buscase algo de paz para sus turbulentos pensamientos. Pero no había nada que hacer.

Ya que en su interior sólo encontró furia reprimida.

Su padre, del cual se había distanciado, estaba muerto. Él había muerto igual que había

vivido….persiguiendo un estúpido y descabellado sueño, que no sólo acabó con su vida, también

con la de su madre, su hermano, su tía y su tío.

—La Atlántida es real, Candy. Puedo sentirlo rezumando hacía mí incluso mientras hablo.

Está asentada en el Egeo justo debajo de nosotros, como una gema perdida, brillante, que está

esperando que la encontremos y mostremos al mundo la belleza que una vez tuvo.— Incluso

ahora, podía oír la hipnótica voz de su padre mientras le sostenía la mano encima del agua para

que pudiera sentir la suavidad de las olas que acariciaban su diminuta palma. Todavía podía ver

su hermosa y entusiasmada cara, cuando le contó por primera vez porque pasaban tanto tiempo en

Grecia.

—Vamos a encontrar la Atlántida y a mostrar la maravilla a todos los demás. Recuerda mis

palabras, bebé. Está ahí y nuestra familia ha sido escogida para descubrir su magia.

Ese había sido su loco sueño. Un sueño que durante toda su vida había intentado venderle a

ella, pero a diferencia de su alocada familia, no fue tan estúpida como para comprarlo.

La Atlántida es un falso mito creado por Platón como metáfora para explicar lo que sucedió

cuando el hombre se volvió contra los dioses. Al igual que el Necronomicon de Lovecraft, es sólo

una invención ficticia en la que muchas personas han querido creer, y equivocadamente lo han

sacrificado todo para encontrarla.

Ahora su padre yacía en una tumba en la isla que tanto había amado. Había muerto

amargado y arruinado, una cáscara vacía de un hombre que había enterrado a su hermano, a su

hijo, a su esposa...

¿Y para qué? Todo el mundo se había reído de él. Ridiculizándolo. Había perdido su trabajo,

junto con su respetabilidad como profesor años atrás, y sólo consiguió publicar su investigación en

la prensa sensacionalista.

¡Demonios!, incluso algunos editores sensacionalistas se habían reído de él, y varios le habían

rechazado, rehusándose a gastar dinero para publicar su ridículo trabajo. Y todavía él había

continuado con su febril deseo dándole a la gente más motivos para reírse de él, cosa que habían

hecho con ganas.

Pero aun así, al final había logrado verlo una vez más antes de que falleciera, y no había

muerto solo como temía. De algún modo, y en contra de lo que decía el médico, su padre logró

aguantar hasta que ella cogió un avión desde los Estados Unidos y fue al hospital a verle. Aunque

su encuentro fue breve, hizo todo lo posible por darle algo de paz para que pudiera morir

tranquilo, sin sentirse culpable por haberla abandonado para continuar su búsqueda.

Ojala hubiera podido encontrar un poco de esa paz para sí misma. Todavía no había

conseguido olvidarlo y perdonar. Por más que su abuelo intentó justificar las acciones de su padre,

ella sabía la verdad. La única cosa que alguna vez su padre había amado era su sueño, y por él

sacrificó a su familia entera...su familia entera.

Ahora con veinticuatro años, gracias a él, no tenía ni hermano ni padres.

Estaba completamente sola en el mundo.

Le había prometido a su padre en su lecho de muerte que continuaría con su trabajo, y eso la

estaba quemando por dentro. Fue en uno de esos raros momentos de debilidad. Al verlo tan frágil,

tumbado en una fría cama de hospital mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a la vida, la había

destrozado, y aunque apenas habían hablado en los últimos ocho años, no había tenido corazón

para herirle, cuando todo lo que buscaba era morir en paz.

Frunció los labios mientras observaba como las olas llegaban hasta la blanca orilla.

—Encontrar la Atlántida, mi trasero. No me arruinaré como hiciste tú, papa. No soy tan

estúpida.

—¿Dr. Andry?

Ella se giró al oír el sonido de una voz con un fuerte acento griego, y se encontró con un

hombre bajo, rechoncho de unos cincuenta años clavando los ojos en ella. Era un primo de su

padre, Cosmo Tsiaris, había sido el abogado de su familia en Grecia. Un pseudo-socio de la

compañía de salvamento de su padre, además fue quien ayudó a su padre en su búsqueda

antediluviana, consiguiendo permisos e inversionistas.

Aunque conocía a Cosmo desde que tenía uso de razón, se asustó cuando la saludó. White

había sido el nombre de su padre, un nombre que había desechado hace años, después de que sus

solicitudes de trabajo en la universidad fueran rechazadas, a pesar de que cumplía de sobra con los

requisitos de admisión. Ningún respetable departamento de clásicas, historia o antropología

aceptaría en sus filas a un Andry por miedo a manchar su reputación. Así que ella había

1 Grimorio, libro mágico ficticio creado por el escritor Howard Phillips Lovecraft, uno de los maestro de literatura de

terror y ciencia ficción.

aprendido a usar el apellido de soltera de su madre, para conservar su credibilidad y su

reputación.

Como el resto de su familia inmediata, Candy Andry había muerto en estas playas.

—Soy la Dr. Candace Andry

Una brillante sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¡Te casaste!

—No—, dijo ella, lo cual hizo que él literalmente se desinflara ante sus ojos.—Cambié

legalmente mi nombre de Andry hace ocho años, cuando me fui a los Estados Unidos y solicité la

emancipación de mi padre.

Ella podía decir por la cara de Cosmo que esté no entendía su razonamiento, pero le daba

igual. Sabía que con su mentalidad patriarcal, él nunca lo comprendería.

Frunciendo el ceño, él no hizo ningún comentario sobre sus palabras y le tendió una pequeña

caja.

—Eneas dijo que si le sucedía algo, debía asegurarme de que le fuera entregada a su hija.

¿Esa todavía serías tú, no?

—Si—, dijo ella, ignorando su sarcástico comentario. ¿Quién más sería lo suficientemente

tonto como para reclamar algo a un hazmerreír como su progenitor?

Candace se sobresaltó ante ese pensamiento. Con toda sinceridad, amaba a su padre. Incluso

cuando su pena y su búsqueda le privaron de todo, hasta de su cordura y su salud, todavía le

había seguido queriendo. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Él había sido un padre amable y cariñoso

cuando era niña. Esto solo había cambiado cuando entró en la adolescencia y empezó a cuestionar

su investigación y fervor, por que al crecer ellos la habían apartado.

—La Atlántida es una chorrada, papá. Toda esta investigación también. No quiero subir más

a ese estúpido barco. Soy joven y quiero amigos. Quiero ir a la escuela y ser normal. ¡Tú estás

desperdiciando tú tiempo y mi vida!—. En su decimoquinto cumpleaños la había abofeteado tan

fuerte que ella todavía podía sentir el dolor punzante.

—No te atrevas a insultar la memoria de tu madre. O la de mi hermano. Ellos dieron su vida

por esto.

Seis meses más tarde, el hermano de Candace también la dio, cuando su equipo de buceo se

enredó, y su tanque se quedó sin oxígeno. Ese había sido el punto de inflexión entre su padre y

ella. Ella no iba a ser como Jason. Ella no iba a dar su vida por los sueños de otra persona...jamás.

Así que, ¿qué importaba si le había hecho una promesa a su padre? Él estaba muerto. Nunca

sabría que ella la había incumplido. Él había muerto feliz y ella finalmente podría dejar el pasado

atrás y seguir adelante con su vida en América.

Como su abuelo, tenía la intención de dejar el país y no volver a poner a poner un pie en él

otra vez.

Cosmo le entregó la blanca caja, y luego la dejó sola para que la abriera.

Candace clavó los ojos en ella un par de minutos, asustada por lo que podría encontrar.

¿Habría algún objeto personal que le hiciera volver a llorar? Sinceramente ella no quería volver a

llorar por un hombre que le había roto el corazón tantas veces que no podía ni empezar a

contarlas.

Pero al final, la curiosidad ganó y abrió la caja. Al principio, parecía que sólo había un clínex

arrugado. Tuvo que escarbar hasta el fondo para encontrar lo que contenía.

Y lo que encontró la dejó pasmada. Ella clavó los ojos en la palma de sus manos, incapaz de

entenderlo.

Había dos cosas. Una parecía ser un Komboloi, una cuerda de cuentas parecido a un rosario

pequeño que algunos griegos utilizaban cuando estaban tensos o preocupados, sólo que ella nunca

había visto uno como éste antes. El diseño y la edad parecían anteriores al de cualquier otro

kolomboi del que ella hubiera tenido noticias. Tenía quince cuentas de un verde iridiscente,

realizadas con un tipo de piedra desconocida en la cual habían grabado pequeñas e intrincadas

escenas familiares de gente con un tipo de ropa que ella no había visto antes en sus

investigaciones. Las tallas estaban intercaladas con cinco cuentas de oro, que llevaban tres rayos

atravesando un sol. Donde un Kolomboi debería tener una pequeña pieza griega parecida a una

medalla del tamaño de una moneda de diez céntimos, éste tenía un círculo con una escritura

parecida al griego antiguo pero a la vez muy diferente. Tan diferente que ella, que se había criado

con el griego antiguo no podía descifrarlo.

Como muchos artefactos descubiertos sacados de una excavación, el kolomboi tenía una

pequeña etiqueta blanca colgada de un hilo rojo, donde su padre habría escrito notas sobre el

hallazgo:

_9/1/87_

_152,4 centímetros abajo desde la fecha (ver pág. 42)_

_Datación absoluta: 9529 a.C._

_Piedra verde desconocida/sin verificar_

_Escritura desconocida/sin verificar_

El antropólogo en ella se emocionó ante lo que podría significar históricamente este

descubrimiento. Si la datación era verdaderamente absoluta...

Esto mostraba una sofisticación y una metalurgia previamente desconocidas. En aquel

entonces, los griegos no deberían haber tenido ese nivel de habilidad. De hecho, la precisión de las

tallas y los grabados hacía pensar que estaban hechas por una máquina y no a mano. Hace once

mil años, el género humano simplemente no poseía las herramientas necesarias para realizar algo

tan intrincado.

¿Cómo podía ser?

Intrigada, se fijó en una pequeña bolsita de cuero que había en el fondo de la caja. Ésta,

también estaba etiquetada.

_7/10/85_

_Metal desconocido/sin verificar_

Frunciendo el ceño, abrió la bolsita y encontró cinco monedas de diferentes tamaños. Eran

viejas... muy viejas y revestidas de una gruesa pátina. Otra vez, no había monedas tan viejas.

Ciertamente no habían existido en ese período de tiempo y especialmente, no en Grecia. Como el

Kolomboi, las monedas tenían el mismo tipo de escritura, pero bajo dicha escritura había algo que

ella sí podía entender. Eran palabras del griego antiguo que decían: "Provincia Atlante de

Kirebar".

_¡Dios mío!_

Otra vez, las monedas no parecían estar hechas a mano, y el metal no era mezcla típica que

ella hubiera visto antes. No eran de un color anaranjado, no eran de plata, ni de oro, ni de bronce,

cobre o hierro—tal vez era una extraña combinación de esos metales, aunque tampoco lo parecía.

_¿Qué diablos era?_

Aun con la pátina recubriéndolas, las imágenes y la escritura eran nítidas y precisas, como en

las monedas modernas.

Con el corazón acelerado, giró la moneda más grande para mirar el reverso. Éste tenía el

mismo símbolo extraño grabado en el kolomboi, un sol atravesado por tres rayos. Y con el grabado

había unas palabras desconocidas y encima otras en griego: "Apollymi protégenos".

Candace miró la moneda con incredulidad. ¿Apollymi? ¿Quién era esa?

No había oído ese nombre antes.

—Es una falsificación—. Tiene que serlo, y pesar de cómo la percibía, sabía la verdad. No

eran falsificaciones. Su padre probablemente los había encontrado en una de sus muchas

excavaciones en el Egeo.

Esto era lo que había mantenido a su padre investigando mientras el resto del mundo se reía

de él. Él lo sabía, una verdad que ella había rechazado.

La Atlántida era real.

Y si esto era así, su padre había sido cuestionado por todo el mundo...incluso por ella sin

motivo. El dolor y la pena la desgarraron cuando recordó todas las discusiones que habían tenido

durante años. Ella no era mejor que los demás.

Dios, las peleas que habían tenido al respecto. ¿Por qué nunca se lo contó? ¿Por qué le

ocultaría un descubrimiento de tal magnitud?

Desgraciadamente, sabía la respuesta. Porque no le habría creído. Aunque me hubiera

mostrado el lugar donde lo había encontrado. Me habría reído de él, también, se lo habría echado

en cara.

Sin duda él había querido ahorrarse el dolor de que yo lo ridiculizara.

Cerrando la caja, Candace la mantuvo cerca de su corazón mientras lamentaba cada horrible

palabra y crítica que había pensado sobre él. ¿Cuánto daño le hicieron sus palabras? La única

persona que debería haber tenido fe en él había sido tan cruel como todos los demás.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—Lo siento, papi—. Respiró con dificultad a través de las lágrimas. Como todos los demás,

había asumido que él estaba chiflado. Equivocado. Que era estúpido.

Pero de alguna manera él había encontrado esos artefactos. Y de alguna manera eran reales.

La Atlántida es real. Las palabras invadieron su mente. Con la mirada fija en el mar azul,

apretó con fuerza la caja mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que le dijo a su padre.

—Vale, vale, lo prometo. Buscaré la Atlántida también. No te preocupes por eso, papá. Está

en buenas manos—. Palabras que dijo de forma apresurada y desapasionada, y aún así a él le

consolaron.

—Está allí, Candy Sé que la encontrarás y entonces lo verás. Tú. Lo harás. Me conocerás por lo

que soy, y no por lo pensaste que era—. Entonces él se durmió y pocas horas después murió

mientras le sujetaba la mano.

En ese momento, se había sentido como una niña, y no como la mujer adulta que era. Una

niña que sólo quería recuperar a su papá. Que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la

reconfortara y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Pero no había nadie en su vida que pudiera hacer eso. Y ahora, después de todo, la

apresurada promesa que había hecho cobraba sentido para ella.

—Te oigo, papá—. Le susurró a la brisa cargada de aceite de oliva, con la esperanza de que

ésta llevara su voz hasta dondequiera que él hubiera ido.—Y no te dejaré morir en vano. Voy a

.net

9

probar que la Atlántida existe. Por ti. Por mama y por el tío Theron y la tía Athena...por Jason.

Aunque tarde el resto de mi vida, cumpliré mi palabra. Encontraremos la Atlántida. Lo juro.

Pero igual que había dicho esas palabras con mucha convicción, no pudo evitar preguntarse

si sería capaz de soportar el ridículo que su padre había aguantado durante toda su vida

profesional. Justamente hace seis semanas ella había conseguido su doctorado en Yale y había

supuesto que empezaría a dar clases en Nueva York este otoño. Era joven para haber logrado algo

así, y todos esperaban grandes cosas de ella..., las instituciones, los profesores que le habían

otorgado el doctorado y ella misma.

Seguir por este camino sería una estupidez. Ella lo perdería todo. T-O-D-O. Era un paso

difícil de dar. Uno del que nunca se recuperaría.

Mi padre creía en él.

Y su tío y su madre.

Habían dado sus vidas por eso aun cuando todo el mundo se había reído de ellos. Ahora una

segunda generación de tontos iba a seguir el camino hacia la ruina de la primera.

Candace sólo esperaba que al final su destino fuera mejor que el que había tenido la primera

generación.

Como padre, como hija.

No tenía otra opción, salvo completar la búsqueda que él había comenzado, hasta que no lo

hiciera su nombre no valdría nada, como el de su padre.

—Que empiecen los golpes…


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

SANTORINI, GRECIA, 1996

—**Mi reino por un arma.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las hostiles palabras de Candy, Brian le abrió tranquilamente la**

**puerta del coche mientras se acercaba al pequeño taxi que les esperaba en medio de la atestada**

**calle griega.**

—**Tú no tienes un reino.**

**Se detuvo brevemente sobre la acera para fulminarle con la mirada. Considerando lo furiosa**

**que estaba, no podía creer que él se atreviera a indicarle algo tan obvio. Era conocida por herir con**

**las palabras cuando sólo estaba un poco irritada. Realmente, el hombre no tenía instinto de**

**conservación.**

—**Y no tengo un arma— parece que soy una imbécil con suerte hasta el final, ¿huh?**

**De todas formas, él siempre estaba tranquilo—algo que realmente no la ayudaba a mejorar su**

**humor. Por una vez, ¿no podría molestarse él también?**

—**Entiendo que no conseguiste los permisos... otra vez.**

**Podía haber pasado esa parte de "otra vez".**

— **¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?**

—**Oh, no sé. Tal vez porque caminabas calle abajo pisando muy fuerte, apretando los puños**

**como si estuvieras estrangulando a alguien, o quizá por como me miras, como si quisieras**

**arrancarme los ojos cuando yo no he hecho nada para cabrearte.**

—**Sí, lo has hecho.**

**Ella diría que él estaba intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Gracias a Dios que él tenía la sensatez**

**de ocultarlo.**

— **¿Y qué hice?**

—**No tienes un arma.**

**Él resopló.**

—**Vamos, no puedes pegarle un tiro a cada oficial griego que se cruce en tu camino.**

— **¿Quieres apostar?**

**Brian se alejó para dejarla entrar en el taxi primero. Con un metro ochenta y dos y sus**

**cuarenta y tantos años era un hombre apuesto. Muy distinguido e inteligente. Y lo mejor de todo,**

**es que era desmesuradamente rico y muy capaz de financiar su última loca aventura sin quejarse**

**demasiado.**

** .net**

**11**

**Desgraciadamente, él no quería sobornar a los oficiales públicos.**

**¿Era mucho pedir encontrar un financiero corrupto? Sin duda Brian tenía que tener algún**

**vicio, y en ese momento no podía pensar en ninguno que le sirviese más que ese.**

—**Así que, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó él mientras se reunía con ella en el coche.**

**Candy suspiró, deseando poder contestarle. Su equipo estaba esperando en el barco que tenía**

**atracado en los muelles, pero sin la autorización que les permitía excavar los montículos donde ella**

**y Tory creían que había una ciudad amurallada, sólo podían bucear sobre la superficie de lo que**

**habían encontrado y admirarlo.**

**Era triste conformarse con eso. Esa era la mejor pista que habían tenido en años.**

—**Quiero otra muestra de cieno.**

—**Ya has analizado y reanalizado esas muestras.**

—**Lo sé, pero quizá pueda ayudarnos a convencerlos de que nos den los permisos—. Sí,**

**seguro… Ella no había recibido particularmente bien la negativa y las palabras que le dijeron en su**

**última visita todavía resonaban en sus oídos.**

—**Esto es Grecia, Dra. Andry. Hay ruinas por todos lados y no voy a darte permiso para que**

**empieces a levantar el suelo del Egeo, la cual es un área con mucho tráfico marítimo, cuando todo**

**lo que puedes darme es esta es otra-historia-sobre la Atlántida. La verdad, es que ya he tenido**

**suficientes caza tesoros intentado robar nuestra historia nacional sólo por su propia gloria o**

**riqueza. No necesito ninguno más. Nosotros en Grecia nos tomamos nuestra historia con más**

**seriedad y tú me estás haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo. Buenos días.**

**Con sólo recordarlo le hacia desear estrellarle la cabeza contra el escritorio hasta que se**

**retractara o le concediera los permisos. Su búsqueda no era una caza del tesoro, pero intentar**

**convencerlo de ello era tan estúpido como intentar volar con alas de cera.**

—**Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de ésta.**

**Brian se puso rígido.**

—**No formaré parte de nada ilegal.**

**Y por desgracia, ella tampoco.**

—**No te preocupes, Brian. No quiero que vayamos a la cárcel por esto.**

**Pero tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer...**

**Si tan sólo desapareciera el maldito dolor de cabeza podría pensar. Pero el palpitante dolor, y**

**el desagradable oficial, parecían decididos a arruinarle el día.**

**Se reclinó en el asiento y observó los bellos edificios y el paisaje de la ciudad, la gente iba**

**hacia las tiendas que había en las aceras. Como desearía no tener obligaciones y poder vagar por**

**las tiendas, comprando y sonriendo como la mayoría de esos transeúntes. Desafortunadamente,**

**nunca había podido ser una turista en ningún lugar.**

**Pues Candy Andry siempre trabajaba y nunca jugaba.**

**Ninguno de ellos habló mientras el taxi se dirigía a través de las estrechas calles, hacia el**

**puerto donde estaba esperando su barco. Mientras Brian le pagaba al taxista, Candy se bajo y se**

**dirigió a la pasarela del barco para enfrentarse al equipo tras su estrepitoso fracaso.**

**Tory se acercó primero. Con quince años y muy alta para su edad, la prima de Candy tenía el**

**pelo largo de un soso color marrón y gafas gruesas. Era una adolescente torpe que tenía más**

**interés por sus libros que por cualquier otra cosa. Aunque Tory no recordaba a su padre, Theron,**

**era como él. Encontrar la Atlántida era su única ambición.**

— **¿Y bien?—, preguntó, con su joven cara expectante.**

**Candy negó con la cabeza.**

**Tory dejó escapar una maldición que hizo boquear a Candy.**

— **¿Por qué no nos dejan excavar? ¿Qué está mal en esas personas?**

—**Ellos piensan que es una pérdida de tiempo.**

**Tory arrugó la cara con aversión.**

— **¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Ellos son estúpidos!**

—**Sí—, dijo Candy secamente. —Todos somos estúpidos.**

**Tory se burló de su comentario.**

—**Yo no soy estúpida. Soy un auténtico genio. Pero el resto... estúpidos…**

—**Te dije que no te molestaras.**

**Candy miró por encima del hombro de Tory y vio a su otra prima, Cynthia, acercándose.**

**Llamada así por la diosa griega de la caza, Artemisa, Thia odiaba todo lo relacionado con Grecia.**

**La única razón por la que estaba aquí era para conseguir créditos en la universidad y seguir a su**

**última fijación, Scott, el cual pensaba que sería una actividad de verano divertida. Sin mencionar el**

**pequeño detalle de que si Thia se quedaba en Nueva York, se habría visto obligada a trabajar en la**

**charcutería de su madre, algo que odiaba aun más que Grecia.**

**Con un ideal metro ochenta y dos, la belleza de cabello cobrizo era una de las pocas mujeres**

**más altas que Candy — algo que era realmente una hazaña, ya que Thia apenas tenía dieciocho**

**años.**

**Candy frunció el ceño mientras miraba la larga falda azul de Thia y la camisa blanca de**

**manga larga, bordada al estilo griego.**

—**Pensé que estabas tomando el sol—, dijo Candy.**

**Tory se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído.**

—**Ella lo hizo temprano y se quitó la parte superior del bikini, esperando que Scott viese sus**

**pechos desnudos y se uniese a ella. Él no lo hizo, pero los hombres que paseaban en un bote casi se**

**caen por la borda antes de que Justina la enviase bajo cubierta.**

**Thia apretó los labios.**

—**Tú pequeña molestia. En lugar de estar contando cosas sobre mí, deberías contarle a Candy**

**como casi le prendes fuego a sus informes porque su gato te asustó y tiraste el mechero Bunsen de**

**Teddy.**

**Tory se sonrojó antes de colocarse bien las gafas sobre la nariz.**

—**Soy un genio, pero no soy mona y sí demasiado torpe. C'est moi2.**

**Candy le sonrió mientras esta admitía la terrible verdad. La gracia nunca había sido una**

**virtud que Tory tuviera, al contrario de Thia, que tenía de sobra para repartir.**

—**Está bien, Tor. Te ayudaré a rehacerlos.**

**Thia dio un pesado suspiro mientras miraba alrededor de la cubierta.**

—**¿No es el lugar más aburrido de la tierra? No puedo conseguir que Scott me haga caso ni**

**un maldito segundo.**

**Obviamente. Si su desnudo no lo había conseguido. Nada lo haría.**

—**Él está ahí abajo con Teddy—, continuó Thia con irritación, —encima de un mapa de**

**excavación—como si algo fuera a suceder. ¿Qué tiene este país dejado de la mano de dios que cada**

**vez que traigo a un chico aquí éste pierde la cabeza?**

**2 Esa soy yo, en francés en el original.**

—**Quizá es por estar tanto tiempo a tú alrededor—, dijo Tory, colocándose un mechón de**

**pelo suelto detrás de la oreja. Se inclinó lentamente sobre Candy para susurrarle en su propio y**

**único idioma entre el griego antiguo y el latín.**

—**Pienso que ella les absorbe la testosterona y entonces la hace parte suya.**

**Candy sonrió.**

**Al instante Thia se puso rígida.**

— **¿Qué dijo de mi?**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza hacia Tory antes de responder.**

— **¿Por qué siempre tiene todo que girar en torno a ti, Thia?**

—**Por qué es así—. Y con eso, se marchó airadamente.**

**Tory dejó escapar un cansado suspiro.**

—**Un día espero que encuentre a alguien que la ponga en su sitio. Estoy cansada de ver como**

**machaca al pobre Scott. Juro que tiene una parte de súcubo.**

—**Espero que no. No le deseo a nadie esa carga.**

—**Buen punto—. Tory se paró antes de girarse y examinar fijamente a Candy. —Así qué dime**

**qué ha pasado.**

**Como si ella quisiera revivir aquella mierda.**

—**No hay mucho que contar. Ellos se negaron a darme los permisos... otra vez.**

**Tory dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo.**

—**Vamos, hombre. Eso no es justo.**

—**Lo sé —, dijo, dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Tory. —Tenemos que tener paciencia.**

—**Al infierno con la paciencia. Ellos entrarán en razón, cuando yo esté jubilada y tenga que**

**excavar con un bastón—. Dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto. —Ésta es la vez que más cerca hemos**

**estado de encontrar la ciudad. Yo sé que la Atlántida está aquí. ¡Puedo sentirlo!**

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Candy. Tory se parecía demasiado a sus padres**

**para su gusto. La misma locura que les había poseído, conducía a Tory también. Una locura en su**

**sangre que le hacía quedarse trabajando hasta tarde en la noche después de que todo el mundo se**

**hubiera retirado.**

**Había veces en las que realmente asustaba a Candy. Todas las personas de su familia que**

**tenían el mismo nivel de dedicación que Tory habían encontrado una muerte temprana. Algo que**

**no sólo destruiría a Candy, sino también a su abuelo, que haría cualquier cosa por el miembro más**

**joven de su familia.**

**Ella era la razón por la que ellos vivían.**

**De cuando en cuando, Candy sospechaba que Tory usaba el proyecto como una forma de**

**distraerse y olvidar el dolor que sentía por haberse quedado huérfana. La pobre no tenía recuerdos**

**de sus padres. Su trabajo era lo más cerca que Tory podría estar de ellos. Era todo le que le habían**

**dejado a su hija.**

—**Todo saldrá bien, Triantafyllo—. Candy uso el apelativo que su abuelo le había dado a**

**Tory. —Ahora voy a echar una pequeña siestecita y ver si puedo parar algo este dolor de cabeza**

**que me está matando.**

—**Okay. Yo estaré con Scott y Teddy revisando datos, que serán absolutamente inútiles si no**

**podemos excavar. Pero, ¿qué más da? Soy joven y tengo tiempo de sobra que gastar. Tú en**

**cambio...**

**Candy hizo una pedorreta.**

—**No soy mucho más vieja que tú.**

**Como si la hubieran golpeado, Tory se sacudió.**

—**Yeah, uh-huh. Consigue un bastón, Abuela.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza por el juego de Tory, entonces se encogió por el dolor que atravesó**

**su frente y que palpitaba detrás de sus ojos.**

**Brian frunció el ceño cuando se unió a ella en la cubierta.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

—**Otro dolor de cabeza—. Ella estaba teniendo muchos últimamente. Por supuesto con su**

**suerte, sería un tumor cerebral inoperable y acabaría probablemente al final a merced de Thia de**

**modo que su prima podría finalmente torturarla sin fin… lástima de pensamiento. —Estaré bien.**

**Sólo necesito descansar un par de minutos.**

—**Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.**

_**Necesito un permiso. ¿Hola?**_

**Si sólo pudiera decirlo en voz alta y no perder a su tan necesario financiamiento...**

—**Lo haré. Gracias—. Y con eso, Candy se dirigió hacia la pequeña habitación que compartía**

**con Tory. No había mucha privacidad en el barco, pero sinceramente eso no le molestaba a Candy.**

**No como cuando tenía la edad de Tory. La diferencia entre ellas era impresionante.**

**Mientras que Candy había odiado no tener su propio espacio, Tory era ambivalente con ello.**

**Todo lo que a la niña le importaba era su búsqueda.**

**Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, Candy adoraba a su prima. Tory era lo más parecido a una**

**hermana que nunca tendría, y desde que sus padres murieron, antes de que la niña cumpliera los**

**seis años, toda su familia la había acogido y se habían encargado de ella como si fuese propia.**

**Candy sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación, y encontró el camisón de Tory y su**

**desgastado osito Teddy tirados sobre su cama. Tory no sabía lo que era el orden.**

—**Okay, Mr. Cuddles, tú tienes que estar en tu sitio. No tirado sobre mi cama. Tengo**

**tendencia a dar patadas mientras duermo—. Candy sentó al osito sobre la cama sin hacer de Tory,**

**entonces dobló el camisón rosa antes de ponerlo debajo de Mr. Cuddles.**

**Una luminosa sonrisa jugueteó en la comisura de sus labios. Podía oír las voces**

**amortiguadas que provenían de la cubierta mientras el barco se mecía suavemente bajo sus pies,**

**arrullándola, provocándole un profundo estupor. Realmente necesitaba descansar. Su sueño había**

**sido muy irregular últimamente. Probablemente por tener demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.**

**Quitándose los zapatos, se echó hacia atrás y se metió en la estrecha cama.**

**Se durmió casi inmediatamente.**

**Los ruidos del barco se desvanecían mientras flotaba a través de su oscuro sueño cubierto de**

**una blanca neblina y una fría brisa. Desde que era niña, Candy había entrado rápidamente en la**

**fase REM del sueño... normalmente en cinco minutos, algo que era prácticamente imposible. Era**

**un extraño desorden del sueño que ningún médico había podido explicar.**

**Sus sueños fluyeron, se encontraba de pie en una oscura playa donde las olas coronadas de**

**nieve se estrellaban contra la extraña orilla. El sonido resonó en sus oídos mientras encogió los**

**dedos de los pies sobre la húmeda arena, arena negra.**

—**Candace—. La profunda voz masculina era caliente y erótica, envolvente con un acento**

**exótico y extraño, un susurro que atravesaba a Candy como el brandy con chocolate caliente.**

**Intenso. Puro.**

**Intoxicante.**

**Gimió dormida mientras su misterioso amante aparecía frente a ella. Como siempre, estaba**

**impresionantemente guapo, con su largo cabello negro agitado por el viento y esos ojos azules que**

**parecían brillar, desde cualquier ángulo su cara estaba perfectamente esculpida; y esos hipnotizantes ojos se veían resaltados por un par de cejas negras que afilaban sus rasgos. Él la envolvió con sus bronceados brazos y apretó su espalda contra su arrebatador desnudo pecho que**

**se ondulaba y curvaba con músculos perfectos.**

**Él era magnífico.**

**Absolutamente seductor.**

**Y por el momento, era todo suyo...**

**Cerrando los ojos, dejó que su masculino aroma le invadiera los sentidos, una cruda**

**masculinidad que se le coló hondo hasta dejarla completamente borracha de placer. Inclinó**

**levemente la cabeza, mientras sus calientes labios rozaban su cuello, así que él pudo acariciar y**

**lamer cariñosamente su piel hasta que su cuerpo entero ardió.**

**Candy no sabía por qué estaba teniendo esos salvajes sueños eróticos. Por qué este hombre**

**increíblemente sexy se le aparecía. Después de todo, Candy Andry no sabía nada de la sensualidad**

**o la feminidad. Candy era tan dura como una piedra. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida**

**luchando por sus creencias, luchando por ser ella misma, y esas batallas no le habían dejado**

**tiempo para practicar los típicos pasatiempos femeninos, como el pelo, y las argucias femeninas.**

**Y por el momento dedicaba todo su tiempo a restaurar la reputación de su padre, había**

**tratado de probárselo a sus colegas e inversores. Aunque se suponía que no podía competir en un**

**campo dominado por hombres pero así era la norma.**

**Pero había tenido un éxito admirable. Así que, ¿ qué importaba si no era la más elegante de**

**las mujeres? La habían elogiado mucho y además había cogido la ruinosa compañía de su padre y**

**la había transformado en poco más de tres años desde su muerte. Andry Salvaje era ahora una de**

**las principales compañías de Grecia, y como ya había reconstruido la compañía de su padre,**

**también quería hacer realidad su último deseo.**

**Eso siempre había sido suficiente para ella.**

**O eso pensaba hasta que una sofocante noche dos meses atrás Terry apareció por primera**

**vez en sus sueños.**

**En el mismo instante en que puso sus ojos sobre él había quedado atrapada.**

**Él la giró en sus brazos para que lo enfrentara. Mordisqueándose el labio, Candy buscó sus**

**abrasadores ojos. Él llevaba un par de pantalones de cuero negros y unas botas, nada más... La**

**suave brisa agitaba su ondulado pelo alrededor de su cara jugando con él, y provocando cosquillas**

**en sus mejillas.**

— **¿Qué te ha alterado hoy, agamenepee?— preguntó él, en un tono que siempre le**

**provocaba escalofríos.**

**Candy apoyó la cabeza contra el hueco de su musculoso hombro, así podía respirar su esencia**

**y conseguir calmarse.**

**Si tan sólo fuera real...**

—**Ellos no quieren darnos nuestros permisos—. Susurró, trazando la línea de su pezón y**

**observando como se apretaba. —Y no puedo asesinarlos por eso. Sé que hemos encontrado la**

**Atlántida. Lo sé. Estoy así de cerca puedo sentirlo y ahora... ahora es imposible.**

**Ella apretó los dientes con frustración, agradecida por contar con alguien a quien confiar**

**como se sentía realmente. Su equipo esperaba que ella mantuviera la calma y sosegarse todo el**

**tiempo, cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era golpear al oficial hasta que le diera lo que**

**necesitaba.**

**Malditos sean por ello.**

—**Voy a fallar—, dijo con la voz tomada. —Al paso que vamos. Tory tiene razón. Seremos**

**demasiado viejos hasta para recordar que era lo que estábamos buscando.**

**Terry acunó su cara entre sus grandes manos y se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.**

—**No entiendo porque esto es tan importante para ti.**

—**Porque mi padre murió como un alcohólico roto. Yo quiero que todo el que se rió alguna vez de él tengan que comerse sus palabras. Quiero probarle al mundo que mi padre no luchaba contra molinos de viento. Quiero mantener la promesa que le hice. Se lo debo.**

**Terry agachó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos como si pudiera ver directamente su alma.**

— **¿Encontrar la Atlántida te haría realmente feliz?**

—**Más que nada.**

—**Entonces lo harás. Te daré la Atlántida.**

**Sonrió ante esa absurda declaración. Caray, cuando su subconsciente se iba al espacio**

**exterior, realmente se iba al espacio exterior.**

**Aún así, significaba mucho para ella tener al menos una persona de confianza. No pasaba**

**nada si él no era real. Necesitaba su hipotético apoyo y estaba agradecida de tenerlo.**

**Terry agachó la cabeza y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Candy gimió al notar el dulce**

**sabor de él. No había nadie en la tierra que tuviera el mismo sabor que él. Nadie que la hiciera**

**sentir mejor en sus brazos, aunque era probable que por eso estuviera relegado a sus sueños.**

**Pero estaba contenta de tenerlo ahí, sentir su cálida piel deslizándose contra la suya.**

**Oh, ella podría comerse vivo a este hombre.**

**Sus manos deslizaron hábilmente el vestido blanco, que cayó fluidamente de sus hombros, en**

**menos de un suspiró estaba desnuda delante de él, éste mordisqueó y saboreó su boca con sus**

**labios y su lengua. Se asombró por la facilidad con la que se rendía a él, aún en sueños. En la vida**

**real, Candy nunca había sido el tipo de mujer que permitía que un hombre pusiera su vida patas**

**arriba. Que permite que la pasión la domine.**

**Era una mujer de hielo, lógica y con las emociones bajo control.**

**Era por eso por lo que ella amaba tanto sus sueños. En ellos era libre de estar con Terry sin**

**preocupaciones. No había peligro de embarazo o enfermedad. No tenía que preocuparse por verle**

**la cara a la mañana siguiente.**

**No había riesgo de decepción o de risa cruel. Tenía el control de sus sueños y de él. Cuando**

**estaba con él se sentía a salvo y caliente, y era el mejor momento del día.**

**Él la dejó con cuidado en el arenoso suelo y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Oh…, sentirle así**

**era increíble. El cuero de sus pantalones acariciaba sus piernas mientras le separaba sus muslos**

**con la rodilla.**

**Él movió su boca sobre ella, bajando hacía sus hinchados pechos que gritaban por sus besos.**

**Jadeante y débil, se aferró a su cabeza mientras él movía su lengua hacia atrás y delante sobre**

**el erecto pezón. Su aliento quemaba contra su ruborizada piel.**

—**Eso es—, dijo él mientras su mano descendía con facilidad buscando el lugar dentro de ella**

**que clamaba por él. Sus cálidos dedos acariciaron y presionaron hasta que ella sintió crecer el**

**orgasmo. —Dame toda tú pasión, Candace. Déjame sentir tu placer. Déjame probarlo.**

**Besándole salvajemente, ella empujó sus caderas contra su mano, buscando aún más placer**

**de él.**

—**Quiero más—, demandó ella, alargando la mano para coger su cremallera.**

**Él sonrió perversamente.**

—**Y yo te lo daré.**

— **¡CANDY!**

**El fuerte grito la sacó de su sueño y aceleró su corazón más que cuando estaba con Terry.**

**Candy abrió los ojos, se encontraba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama.**

**Tory entró como una tromba en la habitación.**

—**Será mejor que vengas rápido. Thia está ahogando a Teddy. Y no estoy bromeando.**

**Terry abandonó su sueño con una maldición, mientras flotaba en el Strobilos que no le daba**

**forma o sustancia mientras espiaba el reino humano. Siempre que una persona despertaba de su**

**sueño, dejaba sumido a un dios del sueño en un basto vacío. No había sonido, ni color, sólo había**

**oscuridad.**

**Todo lo que él podía sentir eran sus fugaces emociones, y él estaba desesperado por**

**conseguirlas.**

—**Candace...— la llamó Terry, esperando volver al momento que habían compartido. Pero**

**sabía que era demasiado tarde. Su pequeña fijación era más fuerte que la mayoría de los humanos**

**y no siempre venía a él cuando la llamaba.**

**Se suponía que el suero de Lotus podía inducirla a dormir hasta que ella estuviera lista para**

**responderle. Pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era darle dolor de cabeza mientras luchaba contra**

**él.**

**Maldita sea. Él quería que ella volviera.**

**Le dolía el cuerpo por la necesidad insatisfecha, pero más que eso sentía algo extraño en su**

**pecho.**

**Dolor.**

**Él la anhelaba y estaba enfadado por su pérdida. Ni una sola vez en su vida había sentido**

**algo parecido. Los dioses del sueño estaban supuestamente desprovistos de emociones... de todas**

**excepto del dolor. Una sola emoción a través de la cual otros dioses podían controlarlos y**

**castigarlos.**

**Sólo que él no sentía dolor en su pecho. Todavía podía sentir las emociones de Candace, lo**

**que demostraba lo mucho que ella había reprimido su pasión y su ira.**

**Al principio ella sólo había sido una pasajera curiosidad para él. Sus sueños habían sido**

**nítidos y coloridos. Dos cosas que no eran. La mayoría de las personas soñaban en blanco y negro**

**con mucha niebla.**

**Algo de lo que muchos dioses del sueño huían, especialmente los eróticos Skoti como él que**

**se sentían atraídos por los humanos más audaces. ¿Por qué bailar en los sueños de una persona**

**poco imaginativa cuando lo que se quería era experimentar emociones y sentimientos a través del**

**durmiente?**

**Así su tipo brincaba a través de los sueños, buscando refugio en aquellos que podían crear**

**sueños bonitos y que le daban a los Skoti aquello que necesitaban.**

**Los sueños de Candace estaban inundados de inteligentes y brillantes emociones. La primera**

**vez que se introdujo en ellos, ella se estaba bañando en un río de chocolate.**

**Flotando sobre la neblina que llevaba a la cámara de los sueños, Terry cerró los ojos para**

**evocar sus recuerdos. Todavía había vestigios de la pasión de Candace dentro de él pensó, aun**

**cuando su conexión con su sueño se había roto, y eso le hizo recordar el placer que sintió al**

**encontrarla aquella primera noche.**

**Aún ahora podía saborear el chocolate del sueño en su lengua, chocolate que había lamido de**

**su cuerpo desnudo. Sentir la cálida sensación resbalando por su cuerpo mientras hacía el amor.**

**Todavía se preguntaba asombrado como había podido saborear el chocolate como en el plano**

**mortal.**

**¿Por qué le había dado Candace tanto placer?**

**Lo mejor de todo, es que él ardía sólo con pensar que ella podía saborearlo. Que podía olerlo.**

**Su polla dio un brinco por la dulce expectación.**

— **¿Terry?**

**Giró la cabeza hacia fuera al tiempo que una brillante luz rompía su oscuridad.**

—**Joder, Mordante—, gruño él reconociendo la voz de su viejo medio hermano.**

— **¿Eso es ira?**

**Terry se empujó así mismo para colocarse al lado del dios que era igual de alto que él. Como**

**él, M'Ordant tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un azul traslúcido. Todos los de su raza estaban**

**marcados por esos colores, y por una belleza sobrenatural.**

**Esta vez cuando Terrence habló su tono era monótono y liso, como correspondía a uno de su**

**especie maldita.**

— **¿Cómo podía serlo? No tengo emociones.**

**M'Ordant estrechó su mirada penetrante y si Terrence no lo conociera mejor, hubiera jurado que**

**su hermano estaba desconcertado. Aunque pensándolo, ellos no podían sentir realmente, ellos**

**habían aprendido a simular expresiones, algo que hacía que otros dioses menores estuvieran**

**nerviosos alrededor de ellos.**

—**Has pasado demasiado tiempo con el humano. Necesitas cambiarlo por otro.**

**Ese era el camino a seguir. Un Skotos como Terrence era tolerado sólo para ayudar a drenar los**

**excesos de emociones humanas. Si un Skoti pasaba demasiado tiempo con una persona, ellos**

**podían, en teoría, volver loca a la persona o asesinarla.**

**Al Skoti normalmente se le daba una sola advertencia y si no hacían caso, un Oneroi debía**

**elegir otro castigo o eliminarlos de su existencia. M'Ordant era uno de los muchos que vigilaban el**

**sueño humano y mantenía a los Skoti en la raya.**

—**¿Y si no quiero dejarla?**

—**¿Estás siendo sarcástico?**

**Terrence lo miró fijamente.**

—**¿Cómo podría?**

—**Entonces terminarás con ella—. Dijo M'Ordant desvaneciéndose.**

**Lo prudente por supuesto, sería hacer caso de su advertencia. Pero Terrence estaba demasiado**

**enganchado con su humana como para prestarle atención a las palabras de M'Ordant. Después de**

**todo, eso requería miedo... una cosa sobre la que Terrence no sabía nada.**

**Cerrando los ojos, Terrence todavía podía oler el perfume de la piel de Candace. Todavía podía**

**saborear el salado pero dulce sabor de su cuerpo en su hambrienta lengua. Sentir su toque en su**

**piel.**

**No, él no había terminado con ella. Sólo estaba empezando.**

**###########**

**Estaba inclinada sobre un costado del barco, así podía ver los botes de vela cercanos,**

**deslizándose sobre la cristalina agua azul, Candy no sabía que estaba mal con ella. Aunque había**

**dormido apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y eso no era algo típico de ella.**

—**Creo que tengo narcolepsia.**

**Tory se paró al lado de Candy antes de mirarla de arriba abajo.**

—**Posiblemente. ¿Sabes que el setenta por ciento de la gente con narcolepsia también sufre**

**ataques de catalepsia?—. Antes de que Candy pudiera abrir la boca para contestarle, Tory rebatió**

**su propia teoría.—Pienso que tú no lo eres. Te he visto enfadada demasiadas veces como para**

**saber que ese adorable síntoma a ti no te afecta. Por supuesto, los narcolépsicos también tienen**

**frecuentes alucinaciones tanto dormidos como despiertos. Y, por supuesto, sonambulismo. Y yo sé**

**que tú no eres sonámbula. ¿Has empezado a tener alucinaciones últimamente?**

**Sí, pero discutir sobre sus frecuentes fantasías sexuales con una quinceañera empollona no**

**era algo que Candy tuviera intención de hacer.**

**Candy la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.**

—**¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre eso? Joder, Tory, eres una niña. Actúa como tal.— Antes de que ni**

**siquiera pudiera parpadear, Tory estiró la mano y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Fuerte.—¡OW!—**

**Ella se frotó el bíceps donde Tory le había golpeado.—¿Y eso a qué ha venido?**

—**Un estallido emocional inesperado e irracional. ¿No es algo que se supone que hacen los**

**adolescentes? Oh, y estar de mal humor. De muy mal humor.**

**Candy levanto las manos en señal de rendición.**

—**Bien. Hágalo a su modo. Dra. Andry.**

**Con una expresión típica de su edad, Tory le lanzó una sonrisa burlona antes de irse a**

**ayudar al capitán con los botes que éste estaba amarrando con una cuerda.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza, Candy se dirigió a las bodegas para buscar a Teddy y Scott, los cuales**

**se estaban quejando de la presencia de Thia en su equipo mientras trabajaban... algo que Candy no**

**podía solucionar ya que le había prometido a la madre de Thia que la vigilaría por ella este verano.**

**Aparentemente la pequeña arpía había atacado a Teddy por acaparar mucho tiempo a Scott.**

**Candy esperaba que a ellos se les pasara pronto el enfado. Había enviado a su prima de**

**compras a la ciudad mientras ellos se preparaban para zarpar rumbo al área donde Candy creía**

**que estaba escondida la Atlántida. La última cosa que necesitaban era tener a Thia encima,**

**quejándose por todo.**

**De todos modos, Thia estaba loca por las compras. Lo que más le gustaba a ella eran los**

**objetos muy brillantes. Hasta tal punto, que la chica llevaba puestos unos cuernos rojos del pasado**

**Halloween, que estaban decorados con unos aros de diamante colgados. Como cabía esperar, Thia**

**estaba vestida para comprar como un demonio.**

**Brian se había ofrecido como voluntario para acompañarla y evitar que se metiera en**

**problemas—lo cual, conociendo a Thia, era un trabajo necesario. Serían afortunados, si al final se la**

**llevaban unos tratantes de blancas o la abducían unos extraterrestres verdes.**

**Mientras tanto, Candy que estaba muy cansada, no podía relajarse. Lo único que podía hacer**

**era mantenerse despierta.**

—**Candace. Vuelve a mí...**

**Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo, cuando escuchó la erótica voz en su cabeza otra vez.**

**Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo moverse. Se giró y ahí en la puerta, sobre las escaleras que**

**llevaban a la cubierta, estaba Terry. Vestido completamente de negro, estaba de pie de lado con**

**sus malvados ojos que prometían una larga noche de orgasmos, y una seductora sonrisa que la**

**congeló en la pasarela.**

—**Ven, Candace—. Su voz susurrante como la de un fantasma, la acarició. Arrullándola.**

**Él le tendió la mano...**

**Ella nunca había visto una pose más irresistible. Todo lo que quería era coger su mano y que**

**él la tomara en brazos como hacía en sus sueños. Quería desnudarle y probar su cuerpo perfecto.**

**Saborear esos provocadores labios.**

**Sin pensarlo, acercó sus manos hacia las de él. Tan cerca que casi podían tocarse. Sólo faltaba**

**un poco más...**

**Pero no era real y lo sabía.**

— **¿Candy? ¿Puedes pasarme mi regla?**

**Ella dio un brinco al oír la voz de Teddy. Dejando caer su mano, miró hacia la derecha y vio**

**la regla en el atestado escritorio. Ella parpadeó antes de volver a mirar hacia las escaleras.**

**Estaban vacías, sin ninguna señal de que Terry estuviera esperando ahí a que ella volviera,**

**y eso la decepcionó.**

—**Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.**

**Yeah, pero vaya forma de perderla. Todo el mundo debería tener una alucinación**

**sumamente sexy.**

**No queriendo pensar en ello, cogió la regla y se la devolvió a Teddy, que la estaba mirando**

**con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. A pesar de que sólo era unos años mayor que ella,**

**actuaba más como un padre para ella que como un amigo o un colega. Su corto pelo marrón estaba**

**siempre impecablemente peinado, tenía unos joviales ojos marrones y un par de dulces hoyuelos.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

—**Cansada.**

**Se rascó la cabeza perpleja ante su respuesta.**

—**Dormiste catorce horas la pasada noche.**

**Le dio una palmadita en el brazo.**

—**Lo sé, pero todavía estoy cansada.**

—**Quizá necesites un examen médico.**

**Más bien un examen mental. Ella apartó ese pensamiento a un lado y le sonrió.**

—**Estaré bien. De verdad.**

**O lo estaría si pudiera dejar de tener esas extrañas ilusiones. Aún ahora se sentía como si**

**alguien la estuviera mirando...**

**Terrence quiso maldecir de frustración cuando vio a Candace sonreírle a otro hombre. ¿Por qué**

**no había sucumbido a su suero? ¿A sus suplicas?**

**¿Cómo podía una simple mortal ser tan fuerte?**

—**¿Terry?**

**Cuando la luz se introdujo en su oscura habitación dejó escapar otro cansado suspiro al oír la**

**voz de su tío Wink. Terrence estaba cansado de esas interrupciones sobre todo cuando lo único que**

**quería era estar con su objetivo humano.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Te dije que me devolvieras el suero del sueño que te di. Aparentemente estás abusando de**

**él y haciendo enfermar a tú humano.**

**Terrence se giró para mirar la cara del viejo dios del sueño. El largo pelo castaño de Wink estaba**

**trenzado a su espalda mientras sus ojos grises danzaban con travesura. Aunque era uno de los**

**dioses más antiguos tenía la mentalidad de un niño de trece años. No había nada que amase más**

**que hacer travesuras y bromear—dos de las muchas cosas que habían tenido Terrence y sus hermanos**

**malditos.**

**En otro tiempo, habían sido fácilmente seducidos y manipulados por otros dioses, y se**

**habían dejado utilizar por Wink, Hades y otros dioses en gestas y guerras privadas.**

**Hasta que un día Zeus impuso el alto de una vez por todas. Tenía gracia que hubiese**

**castigado a las herramientas y no lo hiciera con quienes las manejaban.**

**Pero, Zeus no era conocido precisamente como Dios de la Justicia.**

—**¿Y si quiero quedarme con el suero?**

**Wink arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario, entonces chasqueó la lengua.**

—**Vamos, Terry, tú conoces las reglas— Su cara se suavizó.—Tú sabes lo que les sucede a**

**aquellos que no cooperan.**

**Por supuesto que lo sabía. Todos los de su clase lo sabían. Su espalda tenía más cicatrices que**

**el cielo estrellas. Había veces que él sospechaba de su abuelo Hypnos, era quien supervisaba sus**

**castigos físicos, no era más que un sádico que sólo podía sentir placer cuando repartía dolor a**

**otros.**

**¿Cuan cruel sería para enviar al Skoti a drenar a los humanos de excesos o emociones**

**retenidas, para después castigarlos cuando no deseaban irse porque por fin experimentaban otra**

**cosa que no fuese dolor?**

**Pero esa era su manera de hacerlo.**

**Después de su "charla" con M´Ordant, Terrence había sabido lo que pasaría. No había caso en**

**discutir. Wink había sido enviado para recuperar el Suero de Loto que utilizaban en los seres**

**humanos, y todos los sobornos del Olimpo no lo harían desistir. Wink era sólo un instrumento que**

**servía a los dioses del sueño.**

**Terrence sacó el pequeño frasco y se lo tendió a Wink, quien lo cogió con una estoica sonrisa.**

—**Anímate, viejo muchacho. Hay un montón de soñadores ahí fuera con los que puedes**

**jugar. Viven para sus sueños y son poseídos por ellos constantemente.**

**Si, pero ninguno de esos humanos tenía el tipo de desinhibidos y vívidos sueños de Candace.**

**Esto hacía que Terrence más que nada quisiera saber como sería ella en el mundo real. Si sería igual**

**con un humano…**

**Terrence vio como Wink se marchaba, dejándole en la cámara de los sueños como única**

**compañía a la oscuridad. Quizás este era un castigo justo después de todo. Como uno de los hijos**

**del Dios Morfeo, Terrence había sido originalmente un Oneroi. Como era costumbre en ellos, él había**

**sido asignado a los humanos para velarlos y protegerlos contra los Skoti que algunas veces hacían**

**presa sobre ellos. En esos días, había pasado su vida monitoreando a sus sujetos, asegurándose de**

**que los que estaban bajo su protección tuviesen sueños normales que deberían incluso ayudarles a**

**tratar con sus problemas o inspirarlos.**

**Hasta esa fatídica noche.**

**Él había ido a ayudar a una de sus asignaciones la cual estaba enferma. Debido a su**

**enfermedad, sus sueños se habían hecho extremadamente vivos y emocionales, tanto que uno de**

**los Skoti se había pegado a ella. Tal cosa era común e incluso tolerada. Los Skoti se alimentaban de**

**emociones humanas, siempre y cuando se mantuviesen bajo control y no condujeran los sueños o**

**interrumpieran en la vida de los humanos, tenían permitido drenar a los humanos. Sólo cuando el**

**Skoti empezaba a volver repetidas veces y tomaba el control del anfitrión eran castigados.**

**Los humanos poseían mentes frágiles. El regreso continuo de un Skoti podría fácilmente**

**volver loco al humano o convertirlo en un homicida. En el peor de los casos, un Skotos podría**

**incluso matar al humano, lo cual era el por qué los Oneroi los monitorizaban. Si un Skoti pasaba**

**demasiado tiempo con su anfitrión, era entonces el turno de los Oneroi de entrar y expulsarlos.**

**Si todo eso fallaba, el Oneroi mataría al Skotos.**

**Una vez, la vida de Terrence había estado dedicada a proteger a los humanos. Para no sentir nada**

**y seguir y tan sólo seguir las órdenes de la élite de los Oneroi. En su día, él había vencido a**

**numerosos Skoti sin entender o preocuparse de por qué buscaban a los humanos de la manera en**

**que lo hacían. Por qué sentían una imperiosa necesidad de arriesgar sus vidas por esa búsqueda.**

**Y entonces una noche… no, un encuentro había cambiado eso y trajo con ello una**

**clarividencia que todavía resonaba en él.**

**Nacido de una madre humana y del dios de los sueños Phobetor, Solin vivía en la Tierra,**

**pero por la noche corría desbocado en los sueños de otros humanos. Completamente amoral, a él**

**no le importaba lo que hacía a otros siempre y cuando obtuviese su propia satisfacción.**

**Durante siglos los Oneroi habían estado intentando detener y atrapar a Solin. Él era uno de**

**los pocos Skoti que habían sido condenados a sentencia de muerte. Sus voraces apetitos y sus**

**habilidades en la lucha eran legendarias entre los Oneroi que habían sido lo bastante**

**desafortunados como para enfrentarse a él.**

**Y Terrence había sido uno de ellos. Todavía joven por aquella época, Terrence había pensado coger a**

**Solin por si mismo.**

**La mayoría de los Skoti sentían la aproximación de un Oneroi. Los Oneroi tenían**

**completamente carta blanca por los otros dioses para hacer lo que tuviesen que hacer para**

**controlar a los Skoti. Dado que un Skotos podía drenar las emociones de casi cualquier humano,**

**ellos normalmente se iban sin dilación y no perdían el tiempo luchando cuando simplemente**

**podían ir a por algún otro.**

**Pero Solin era más fuerte que la mayoría. Más duro. En vez de huir como Terrence había**

**esperado, Solin había vuelto a por el pobre humano. Debido a sus leyes, Terrence tenía prohibido herir**

**al humano, y Solin lo sabía. Terrence había intentado alejarla de él sin hacerle daño, pero en el**

**momento en que los labios de ella tocaron los suyos y hubo probado su lujuria, algo en el interior**

**de él se rompió.**

**Había sentido placer y había despertado por primera vez en su vida.**

**Y cuando la humana cayó de rodillas y lo tomó en su boca, había sabido que su guerra estaba**

**pérdida y su convicción hecha pedazos. En un sólo latido de corazón, se había vuelto Skoti.**

**Había sido un Skoti desde entonces.**

**Oscilando de un sueño al siguiente, había estado buscando todos esos siglos a alguien que**

**elevara sus emociones al nivel de esa primera noche. Pero nadie se había acercado.**

**Nadie hasta Candace.**

**Sólo ella era capaz de alcanzar el vacío en su interior y hacerle ver vívidos colores otra vez.**

**Hacer que él sintiese sus emociones. Después de todos esos siglos, él finalmente entendía por qué**

**los Skoti se negaban a dejar a sus compañeros.**

**Por que estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a morir.**

**Debido a Candace, quería saber como era el mundo a través de los ojos de ella. Cómo era.**

**Como se sentía. Y su habilidad para mantenerse apartado de él estaba empezando a joderlo**

**seriamente.**

**¿Pero qué podía hacer? Incluso si él fuese a la tierra para estar cerca de ella, él no podría**

**realmente sentirla a ella o a su ambiente.**

**Él quería su pasión. Su fuerza vital.**

**Quizás hubiese una manera de tocarla…**

**Terrence se detuvo ante ese pensamiento. Era verdad que ambos, Oneroi y Skoti podían tomar**

**forma humana en el reino mortal, pero a causa de su maldición, ellos todavía carecían de**

**emociones. Así que ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Ellos eran fríos y estériles, e incapaces de sentir en su**

**forma humana como lo eran en su propia forma de dioses.**

**Eso no era lo que quería.**

**No, él quería ser humano. Quería sentimientos y emociones de manera que pudiese sentirla**

**al máximo.**

**Eso es imposible.**

**¿O no lo era? Había dioses, con poderes de Dios. ¿Por qué debería tal cosa ser inalcanzable?**

**Sus poderes no eran capaces de tal cosa. Zeus se había asegurado de eso cuando los castigó**

**por tratar de forzar sus sueños.**

**Por otra parte, Terrence no tenía esos poderes. Pero había otros dioses cuyos poderes superaban**

**con creces a los suyos. Dioses que podían hacerlo humano si querían.**

**Zeus nunca haría tal cosa, odiaba demasiado a los Dioses del Sueño. Sus hijos le tenían**

**demasiado miedo como para intentarlo. Pero sus hermanos…**

**Ellos eran un asunto completamente diferente.**

**Y Terrence sabía con cual hacer el trato.**

**Hades. El dios del Inframundo no tenía miedo de nadie ni de nada. Sus poderes eran más**

**que comparables a los de los otros, y lo mejor de todo, odiaba a los otros dioses tanto como ellos lo**

**odiaban a él.**

**Por ello, Hades siempre estaba abierto a un buen trato, especialmente si tal trato irritaba a**

**Zeus.**

**Este era al menos un tiro acertado.**

**Con las constantes emociones de Candace retirándose de él, Terrence voló de la Isla Desaparecida**

**donde la mayoría de los dioses del sueño residían, y bajó, directo al corazón de los dominios de**

**Hades. Allí todo era oscuro como la noche. Triste. No había pasillos de marfil y oro como los que**

**se encontraban en el Olimpo.**

**Al menos no hasta que uno visitaba Los Campos Elíseos, donde las buenas almas eran**

**enviadas a vivir su eternidad en el paraíso. Aquellos que eran lo bastante afortunados para residir**

**allí tenían todo lo que sus corazones concebían. Podían incluso reencarnarse si así lo deseaban.**

**Pero Los Campos Elíseos eran sólo una parte de un mucho más vasto reino. Uno que no**

**contenía otra cosa que miseria para aquellos que estaban condenados. Especialmente en esta época**

**del año. Hacía tres meses que la amada esposa del dios, Persephone, había sido enviada a vivir con**

**su madre en el reino superior. Hasta que Persephone volviese, Hades haría la vida un infierno de**

**cualquiera que se atreviera a tratar con él. Desde el momento en que ella se iba hasta que**

**regresaba, el pasaba todo su tiempo torturando a aquellos que estaban a su alrededor…**

**Un dios en su sano juicio esperaría a que Persephone volviese, normalmente era más**

**razonable, pero Terrence estaba desesperado. La última cosa que él quería era darle la oportunidad a**

**otro Skoti de encontrar a Candace.**

**No, era ahora o nunca.**

**Además, Terrence nunca había sido un cobarde. Él ni una sola vez había retrocedido en una**

**batalla o conflicto. Eso era lo que lo había hecho uno de los mejores Oneroi y lo que lo hacía uno de**

**los más mortales Skoti.**

**Él siempre conseguía lo que quería. Malditas sean las consecuencias. Tenía la eternidad para**

**pagar por eso. Lo que más importaba era el presente y eso era en lo que se concentraba. Siempre.**

**Cuando voló más allá de Cerberus, el perro de tres cabezas se levantó para ladrarle.**

**Ignorándolo, se zambulló en las catacumbas hechas de esqueletos y huesos de los enemigos**

**de Hades. Muchos de los cuales habían sido Titanes y antiguos quienes habían tenido la mala**

**suerte de irritar al sombrío dios—ellos ni siquiera tuvieron la ventaja de que Hades los torturara**

**para la eternidad. Él los había relegado a nada más que decoración.**

**Eso debería ser una advertencia para Terrence…**

**Pero la valentía y la desesperación nunca prestaban demasiada atención.**

**Terrence disminuyó su vuelo cuando entró en la cámara de los dominios de Hades. Esta era la**

**única sala del opulento palacio de Hades que estaba abierta a los forasteros… Pero había mucho**

**más de su hogar que este sitio.**

**Terrence sabía el porqué nadie era inmune a los poderes de un Dream-Hunter. Nadie. Todos los**

**dioses eran vulnerables cuando estaban descansando, lo cual era por lo que ellos temían a los**

**Dream-Hunters, y en épocas tales como esta Terrence se había aventurado allí para ver que era lo que**

**Hades mantenía tan secreto.**

**Terrence se hizo invisible y se elevó hacia el negro techo en el que brillaba débilmente una**

**misteriosa luz. Hades estaba sentado abajo, sólo, en su trono. Hecho de huesos de Titanes, su trono**

**negro había sido pulido hasta que brillaba como el acero.**

**Duro e intimidante, como el dios que era, dominaba los estrados donde se sentaba. Al lado**

**de éste había una silla mucho más pequeña. Hecha de oro y acolchonada con cojines del color de la**

**sangre. Ese era el lugar donde Persephone se sentaba siempre que estaba en casa con su marido.**

**Hades se quedó mirando su trono con una mirada tan profunda que Terrence casi podía sentir su**

**pena. Y no fue hasta que Hades se movió que Terrence se dio cuenta que el dios tenía un pequeño, y**

**delicado abanico en su mano. Uno de encaje y marfil.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, Hades se lo llevó gentilmente a la nariz e inhaló la esencia.**

**Entonces maldijo y tiró el abanico al trono a su lado.**

**Un latido más tarde, él se levantó para recuperarlo y ponerlo con más cuidado en un**

**pequeño hueco sobre el brazo derecho. Allí era obviamente dónde Persephone lo guardaba.**

**Hades se quedó quieto e inclinó la cabeza como si estuviese escuchando algo.**

—**¿Quién se atreve a entrar en mi salón sin mi consentimiento?**

**Terrence bajó al suelo y se materializó.**

—**Yo.**

**El dios se volvió lentamente y entrecerró sus ojos ambarinos en Terrence.**

—**¿Qué te trae aquí, hijo de Morfeo?**

**No había necesidad de ocultar lo que él quería.**

—**Quisiera hacer un trato contigo.**

—**¿Para qué?**

—**Deseo ser humano.**

**La diabólica risa de Hades reverberó en la vacía sala, haciendo eco alrededor de ellos.**

—**Tú sabes como ser humano, Skotos. Deja de comer Ambrosía y beber Néctar.**

—**Eso sólo me haría mortal y yo no quiero morir. Quiero sentir. Por eso necesito ser un**

**humano y no un dios.**

**Hades se aproximó a él lentamente hasta que estuvo justo frente a Terrence.**

—**¿Sentir? ¿Por qué debería nadie en su sano juicio desear eso? Sentir es de tontos**

**Terrence echó un vistazo al abanico.**

—**¿Incluso para ti?**

**Hades gritó con rabia al tiempo que hacia un movimiento con la mano y clavaba a Terrence**

**contra la pared con sus poderes. Los afilados huesos se clavaron en la espalda de Terrence, rompiendo**

**la tela de sus ropas. Terrence luchó contra el agarre pero no había nada que pudiese hacer por el**

**momento excepto sangrar.**

—**Para un dios que no desea morir, hablas de cosas que no deberías mencionar.**

**La fuerza del agarre cesó tan rápido que él apenas tuvo tiempo de recobrarse antes de caer.**

**Él se tambaleó sobre el piso por un latido antes de ponerse de pie.**

**Hades elevó las cejas con sorpresa.**

—**Eres más rápido que la mayoría.**

—**Y en mi reino, soy incluso capaz de más hazañas.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

—**Sólo que un dios de tal poder debería tener cuidado. Incluso el gran Hades tiene que**

**dormir alguna vez.**

—**¿Me estás amenazando?**

—**Sólo estoy constatando un hecho—. Terrence miró apuntando hacia el trono de Persephone.—Y**

**recordándote, Mi Señor, que no hay nada peor que permitir a un Skotos saber de una debilidad.**

**Hades arqueó las cejas antes de echarse a reír.**

—**Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se atrevió a tal audacia en mi presencia.**

**Mira a tu alrededor, Skotos, ¿No ves los restos de las personas que me fastidiaron?**

—**Mi nombre es Terrence y lo veo todo, incluyendo la belleza y el confort del palacio que ocultas**

**tras esta fachada de muerte. Pero por otro lado, te preguntaría, ¿Qué tiene de bueno amenazar a**

**alguien que no puede sentir miedo?**

**Hades asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Buen punto. Así que dime… Terrence, ¿Qué trato deseas proponerme?**

—**Quiero vivir en el mundo de los humanos como uno de ellos.**

**Hades chasqueó ante su petición.**

—**Eso no es tan fácil de lograr, querido chico. Ningún dios nacido en el Olimpo puede vivir**

**en la tierra por mucho tiempo.**

—**Pero podemos vivir allí por un tiempo. Yo iría allí ahora, pero esa no sería la cuestión ya**

**que solo podría observar lo que está a mí alrededor pero no experimentarlo. Es la experiencia lo**

**que yo deseo.**

—**¿Qué hay de bueno en esa experiencia si la olvidarás en cuanto regreses?**

**Lo que el dios no sabía era que Terrence no olvidaría. Él había recordado y quería esos recuerdos.**

**Al contrario que M´Ordant y muchos de los otros, Terrence no tenía conocimiento de emociones reales**

**o sensaciones—ellas le habían sido sacadas a golpes hacía tanto tiempo que había olvidado**

**completamente lo que era sentir. El quería conocer cuan intensas podían ser esas sensaciones**

**cuando no estaban bloqueadas por la maldición.**

—**¿Acaso el por qué importa realmente?**

**Hades consideró eso por un momento. Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, frunció el ceño a**

**Terrence.**

—**Para lo que deseas, tendría que haber un elevado precio.**

—**No esperaba nada menos. Sólo dime tu precio.**

—**Un alma. Un alma humana.**

**Eso era bastante fácil. Tomar una vida humana no le preocupaba. Ellos vivían finitamente de**

**todas maneras y muy pocos de ellos incluso apreciaban la belleza de la existencia humana. Él, sin**

**embargo, saborearía su breve tiempo como uno de ellos.**

—**Hecho.**

**Hades chasqueó su lengua ante Terrence.**

—**Niño, cuan ingenuo eres. Aceptaste demasiado pronto. No es sólo un alma lo que yo**

**quiero.**

—**¿Qué entonces?**

—**Quiero el alma de la mujer que te ha obligado a hacer un pacto con el diablo. Seguramente**

**ella debe tener un alma magnífica para que vengas aquí y hagas tratos conmigo, el más desdeñado**

**de los dioses.**

**Terrence vaciló. No le preocupaban mucho los sentimientos de Candace pero no estaba muy**

**seguro de que lo que pasaría entre ellos para cuando se viera obligado a regresar.**

—**¿Y si no puedo completar el trato?**

—**Serás tú el que sufra aquí en su lugar. Si no puedes entregármela, te mataré como hombre**

**y me llevaré tu alma al Tártaro. El dolor que has sentido hasta la fecha no será nada comparado**

**con lo que sufrirás entonces. Y antes de que lo reconsideres, recuerda que ya has aceptado. No hay**

**vuelta atrás. Nuestro trato está cerrado.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo me darás?**

—**Dos semanas y ni un día más.**

**Terrence no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de crisparse antes de que una extraña y gruesa oscuridad lo**

**cubriera. Un momento antes estaba parado en medio de la sala del Trono de Hades y al siguiente**

**estaba rodeado de humedad.**

**Era agua…**

**Y al contrario que en sus sueños, su cuerpo era pesado. De plomo. El agua entraba por su**

**boca y su nariz, causando que se ahogara encharcando unos pulmones que no estaban realmente**

**acostumbrados a respirar. Intentó nadar, pero el agua era demasiado densa. Ésta parecía estar**

**tirando de él hacia el fondo del mar.**

**El pánico lo consumió. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.**

**Se iba a ahogar.**

**################**

—**¡Candy, rápido! ¡Hay un cuerpo en el agua!**

**Oh, buen dios. ¿A quien había atacado ahora Thia?**

**Alertada, Candy levantó la mirada de las notas de Tory a la llamada de Justina. La segunda al**

**mando de Candy estaba señalando a un lado del barco. Cuando Candy se hizo a un lado para echar**

**un vistazo, le tendió la libreta de notas a Tory. Estaba completamente segura, había alguien**

**luchando contra las olas. Y por lo que parecía, él estaba perdiendo rápidamente la batalla.**

—**¡Christof!— gritó Candy al capitán del barco.—Necesitamos…— Ella se detuvo cuando el**

**cuerpo se hundió bajo las hambrientas aguas.**

**No había tiempo.**

**Su corazón latía apresuradamente preso de la adrenalina, Candy se quitó los zapatos y saltó**

**del barco. La frialdad del agua la atontó cuando la cubrió completamente. Batiendo sus piernas,**

**nadó hacia arriba hasta irrumpir en la superficie de modo que pudiese buscarlo.**

**Incluso aunque el agua estaba clara, Candy tuvo un momento difícil en encontrar al tipo bajo**

**la superficie. Ella se mantuvo sumergida, después volvió a salir en busca de aire fresco antes de**

**volver a sumergirse para buscarle. Gracias a dios que era una nadadora fuerte que había sido**

**entrenada como socorrista e instructora de submarinismo. Pero bueno, esto era su especialidad**

**como una submarinista de rescate experta. Tenía que ser tan ágil en el agua como un pez.**

**Solo deseaba que hubiese tenido tiempo de coger su equipo antes de lanzarse por él. Si no**

**encontraba pronto al tipo, estaría muerto, especialmente desde que no aparecía en la superficie.**

**Sus pulmones ardían de aguantar la respiración cuando se sumergió bajo el agua otra vez.**

**Sus oídos zumbaban y se taponaban por la presión cuando imágenes de él ahogándose la**

**consumieron.**

**Candy tenía veinte años cuando el padre de Tory se había ahogado a solo unas pocas millas**

**de su mismo puesto. Imágenes de su padre tratando salvar la vida de Theron pasaron a través de**

**ella, ahora cuando recordaba a su padre sumergiéndose por él. Su padre había sacado a Theron del**

**agua y había hecho todo lo que había podido para resucitarle.**

**Aquello había sido horrible y la última cosa que ella quería volver a revivir.**

—**Vamos. No te atrevas a morirte. ¿Dónde estás?— Ella bajó la velocidad y giró a su**

**alrededor mientras flotaba ingrávidamente en el mar. La luz se reflejaba y bailaba bajo el agua**

**verde y azul, resaltando varios peces y algas, pero no había signos del hombre que ella buscaba.**

—_**Mira hacia abajo**_**.**

**Ella se congeló al oír la voz en su cabeza, no entendía la demanda de ésta, pero no podía**

**dejar de obedecerla. Mirando hacia abajo, lo localizó justo debajo de ella. Incluso aunque estaba**

**intentando nadar, se estaba hundiendo rápidamente…**

**Su largo pelo negro bailaba en el agua mientras las burbujas flotaban alrededor de él y movía**

**sus piernas y brazos intentando ascender.**

**Aliviada de haberlo encontrado pero asustada de que quizás fuese demasiado tarde, se**

**dirigió a él tan rápido como pudo. Llegó a situarse a su espalda, entonces tiró su largo cuerpo**

**contra el suyo y pataleó para subirlos hacia la superficie.**

**¡Dios Bendito! El hombre era enorme y hecho de sólido músculo. Sin ninguna grasa en él, era**

**como un ancla en el agua. Le requería mucho esfuerzo llevarlos a ambos a la superficie.**

**Para el momento en que salieron a la superficie, ambos escupían y tosían.**

—**Aguanta—, le dijo a él.—Te tengo— Incluso así, medio esperaba que él luchase contra ella.**

**La mayoría de las víctimas lo hacía.**

**Pero él no. Él se mantenía quieto contra ella como si confiase completamente en ella.**

**Justina y Teddy ya estaban en el agua listos con un salvavidas. Juntos, colocaron al hombre**

**en el arnés y trataron de subirlo, siguiéndolos a continuación.**

**Para el momento en que Candy consiguió subir al —Simi— otra vez, ella vio al desconocido**

**hombre tendido sobre la cubierta, tapado con una manta, mientras Thia le estaba haciendo el boca**

**a boca. Candy no podía ver la cara del hombre debido a Thia.**

— **¿Está muerto? —Preguntó Candy, yendo hacia ellos cuando la preocupación la golpeó.**

**Justo cuando llegó a su lado, él hombre tosió expulsando el agua. Jadeando, él se volvió**

**rápidamente de lado y empezó a toser y convulsionarse mientras Thia le golpeaba en la espalda**

**para ayudarle a limpiar sus pulmones. Su piel mojada estaba completamente bronceada y perfecta,**

**excepto por los profundos verdugones que estropeaban su espalda. Las cicatrices eran antiguas,**

**pero sin embargo, eran lo bastante prominentes como para que Candy se hiciese una idea de lo**

**mucho que le debía haber sufrido cuando las recibió. Esto le recordaba la manera en que los**

**marineros eran castigados en la antigüedad.**

**¿Por qué tendría un hombre moderno esas cicatrices? ¿Quién le habría golpeado así y por**

**qué?**

**Y él no usaba nada más que un par de finos pantalones blancos que estaban pegados a su**

**cuerpo… y que mostraban absolutamente todo, especialmente el hecho de que había sido bien**

**dotado en cierto departamento.**

**Él muy bien podría estar desnudo.**

—**Ahora un hombre que no cree en la ropa interior, ¿huh?— dijo Justina en voz baja solo para**

**oídos de Candy mientras ella se apartaba el pelo.—No es que no esté agradecida por ello. Él tiene el**

**culo más impresionante de todo el planeta. No me sorprende que Thia se ofreciera para el boca a**

**boca. No me importaría un pequeño boca a boca con ese cuerpo, de ningún modo.**

**Mientras Candy estaba más o menos de acuerdo con esos pensamientos, no se inmutó cuando**

**Tory le pasó una manta sobre los hombros.**

—**Vaya un infierno de pez que encontraste allí— dijo Christof cuando traía más mantas para**

**ellas. Él le entregó una a Justina y a Teddy.**

**Ignorándolo, Candy se arrodilló al lado de su captura. El hombre se sostenía a si mismo sobre**

**un solo esculpido brazo mientras continuaba respirando brevemente, entre dolorosos jadeos.**

**Su enredado y mojado pelo negro le caía sobre la cara, ocultándolo completamente de ella y**

**de los demás. Los tendones de sus manos eran bien definidos y hermosos, lo cual le hacía sentir**

**curiosidad de cómo sería su cara.**

**¿Estaría marcada de cicatrices como su espalda o sería prístina y hermosa como el resto de**

**él?**

—**¿Estás bien?— le preguntó ella en Griego, suponiendo que ya que estaban en el Mar Egeo**

**él entendería mejor el griego que ningún otro lenguaje.**

**Él asintió mientras continuó tosiendo para expulsar el agua de su cuerpo. Era casi como si no**

**supiera cómo usar sus propios pulmones.**

**Respirando con dificultad, él levantó su cabeza para mirarla a través de los mojados**

**mechones de su pelo. Y tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, Candy jadeó y luchó ante la**

**urgencia de santiguarse y escupir cuando se vio cara a cara con los intensos ojos azules de sus**

**sueños.**

**No puede ser…**

**No era posible y estaba todavía allí ante ella en toda su casi desnuda gloria. Conocía esos**

**perfectos, sardónicos labios. La línea marrón oscura de sus cejas sobre ojos de un azul tan pálido**

**que irradiaban. Conocía esa mandíbula fuerte, espolvoreada de barba. Era una que había**

**mordisqueado y lamido durante horas sin fin.**

**Contra toda razón, éste era Él.**

**Algo caliente e imperioso pasó a través de ella como una afilada aguja mientras luchaba**

**contra el impulso urgente de tocarlo para cerciorarse de que estaba realmente allí.**

**Terrence no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando fijamente a Candace. Era incluso más**

**bella en la realidad de lo que había sido en sus sueños. Sus profundos ojos azules lo cautivaron**

**cuando mechones de su cabello rubio cayeron ante ellos. Su pálida piel pedía su contacto justo**

**cuando ella separó ligeramente sus labios necesitada de su beso.**

**Él empezó a ir hacia esos labios, entonces tosió más cuando intentó respirar a través del**

**agudo dolor de su pecho. Su cuerpo se sacudía incontroladamente mientras era asaltado por**

**horripilantes e intensas sensaciones y emociones. Incluso los gritos de los pájaros estaban**

**perforando sus oídos—el zumbido del océano. Y el calor del sol en su piel… le abrasaba. Nunca se**

**había sentido tan fuera de control. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no lo obedecía?**

**¿Por qué diablos no podía dejar de toser y de temblar?**

**El medio esperaba que Candace palmeara su espalda como había hecho su compañera. En**

**vez de eso, el tacto de Candace fue gentil cuando le golpeó ligeramente para ayudarle a disipar el**

**agua de su cuerpo ahora humano.**

**Entonces empezó a frotar su espalda suavemente en círculos.**

**Los escalofríos le recorrieron mientras sentía un agradable calor, el cual era inimaginable.**

**Olvida el calor del sol, esto era incluso más abrasador.**

**Nadie lo había tocado con tal gentileza y nunca había sentido un contacto así antes,**

**especialmente no a través de su piel. Todo lo que él quería era atraerla a sus brazos y probar los**

**tensos pezones que se marcaban tan evidentes a través de su mojada camisa blanca.**

**Si su cuerpo tan solo le obedeciera.**

—**Creo que está en shock— dijo Candace a los otros —Traed más mantas.**

**Otra mujer hizo a un lado a Candace.**

—**Déjame ver.**

—**¡No!— gruñó él, alcanzando la mano de Candace para mantenerla a su lado. No había**

**llegado desde tan lejos para perderla de vista ahora.**

**Candace cubrió su mano con las suyas en una tierna caricia.**

—**Está bien. Cálmate— Ella tomó una manta de una joven mujer con gafas para envolverla**

**después alrededor de él.**

**Terrence cerró los ojos y saboreó la breve sensación de sus manos sobre sus hombros. La**

**sensación de su piel sobre la suya… era electrizante. Caliente.**

**Si sólo pudiera dejar de temblar.**

**Candy no estaba segura de qué hacer. Ella intercambió una mirada con Althea, quién era su**

**médico abordo.**

—**Necesito examinarle y asegurarme que él está bien— dijo Althea en inglés.**

**Candy asintió.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**Estaré bien en unos pocos minutos, — dijo el desconocido en un perfecto acento inglés. Su**

**voz era tan profunda y resonante que literalmente hacía eco alrededor de ellos. Eso intensos,**

**predatorios ojos la taladraron.—Solo no me dejes.**

**Candy se encontró a si misma asintiendo, aunque el posesivo mando de su tono hacía que**

**quisiese huir. No estaba en su naturaleza dejar que alguien le dijese lo que tenía que hacer, pero en**

**este caso, había algo extrañamente atrayente en él. Fascinante.**

**Honestamente, ella no quería dejarlo ir. Y eso realmente la asustaba.**

**Con su corazón martilleando, usó una esquina de su manta a modo de toalla para secarle el**

**pelo, peinándolo después fuera de una cara que era verdaderamente perfecta.**

—**¿Qué prefieres que usemos el inglés o griego? Le preguntó**

—**No importa.**

**Wow. Él era extremadamente bilingüe. También estaba extremadamente expuesto y la**

**imagen de él con esos pantalones que se le pegaban como una segunda piel, trajeron las más**

**traviesas imágenes a su mente. En sus sueños, ella había sido adicta a ese cuerpo suyo igual que a**

**una droga y había lamido cada pulgada de el.**

**De acuerdo. No era exactamente ese cuerpo. En sus sueños, no había tenido cicatrices. Pero**

**su cuerpo se acercaba lo bastante a aquel como para que evocara un fervoroso calor en su interior.**

**Candy limpió una gota de agua de su mejilla con la manta.**

—**¿Qué te ha sucedido?**

**Él miró a lo lejos.**

—**No lo sé.**

**Thia le dedicó a ella una traviesa sonrisa.**

—**Bueno, no es que todos los días pesquemos un dios medio desnudo en el mar, ¿verdad? Me**

**alegro de haber vuelto pronto de mi viaje de compras. Esto es definitivamente digno de ver.**

**El hombre volvió repentinamente la cabeza hacia ella y le dedicó una fiera mirada. Era obvio**

**que sus palabras le habían tocado un nervio.**

— **¿Thia?, dijo Candy en un tono cortante. — ¿Te importa?**

**Ella rodó sus ojos.**

—**De ninguna manera. Veremos si yo salvo su vida la próxima vez que se esté ahogando.**

**Christof dio un paso adelante.**

—**Deberíamos informar de esto a las autoridades.**

**Incluso más furioso lo miró con esos ojos azul pálido.**

— **¡No!— Su tono era firme y de mando. —Nada de autoridades.**

**Teddy frunció el ceño e intercambió una mirada con ella.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Estás huyendo de ellos?**

—**No. Es solo que no quiero ser interrogado cuando no puedo recordar nada.**

**Christof entrecerró sus ojos en él.**

— **¿Sabes tu nombre?**

**Él vaciló.**

—**Terrence.**

— **¿Terrence qué?**

**Él levantó la mirada hacia Candy con una confusión que encogió su corazón.**

—**No lo recuerdo.**

**Candy inclinó su cabeza, no estaba segura de que pensar. Algo en su profundo interior le**

**decía que él estaba mintiendo, pero no estaba segura de qué.**

— **¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza?**

**Él asintió.**

—**Podría tener amnesia, — dijo Tory. —Si se cayó de un barco quizás le haya pasado por**

**encima. O quizás le golpearon y lo lanzaron al agua. Podrían ser piratas.**

—**No está golpeado— apuntó Christof. —Y no ha habido actividad pirata por aquí desde hace**

**varios cientos de años.**

—**Sí, pero dije podría. Inusuales y extrañas cosas suceden todo el tiempo. ¿Sabías que ha**

**habido sesenta y cinco ataques piratas sobre barcos civiles solamente en el último año? Seis más**

**contra los Guarda Costas de los Estados Unidos. Un grupo incluso intentó abordar un crucero.**

**Ignorando las estadísticas de Tory, Candy tiró de la manta de los hombros de Terrence.**

— **¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?**

—**Yo… no lo sé.**

**Una extraña, cálida sensación cayó sobre ella cuando le miró. Aquel momento era totalmente**

**surrealista. No podía creer que estuviese viendo a… Terry.**

**Ese había sido un sueño pero el hombre ante ella era una copia exacta. Una copia llamada**

**Terrence.**

**Podrían ellos posiblemente…**

**No seas estúpida.**

**Esto solo era una extraña coincidencia. Quizás algún tipo de premonición.**

**Su cara se volvió roja ante tal pensamiento. Bueno, no ese tipo de premonición. No estaba**

**dispuesta a saltar desnuda a una piscina de chocolate con este tío.**

—**De acuerdo— dijo ella lentamente —Teddy, lleva a Terrence abajo y encuéntrale algo de ropa.**

**Terrence empezó a protestar por dejarla, pero entonces se detuvo. Estaba inquieta junto a él.**

**Podía sentirlo. Si la presionaba demasiado, quizás lo abandonara y lo hiciera a un lado.**

**Esa era la última cosa que quería.**

**No, debería proceder cuidadosamente para ganarse su confianza. Estaba allí, en su mundo.**

**Y tendría bastante tiempo para seducirla en breve. Por el momento era mejor complacerla.**

**Él se levantó lentamente, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de su mirada. Cuando una ola golpeó**

**contra el barco, él trastabilló ligeramente y casi pierde el equilibrio.**

**Candace lo alcanzó, sus manos sosteniéndole.**

**Terrence cerró los ojos cuando el calor de su contacto chamuscó cada uno de sus nervios. No**

**había nada comparable a la sensación del contacto humano—a sentir esas delicadas manos**

**tocando su piel—y el no podía esperar a sentir esas caricias sobre esa parte de él que estaba dura**

**por ella.**

**Él bajó su cabeza de modo que pudiese inhalar su dulce y femenina esencia de mujer al aire**

**libre mezclado con un ligero toque de perfume. Esto era incluso más Intoxicante de lo que había**

**sido en sus sueños y él quería impregnarse de ello.**

**Incluso más de lo que él quería olerlo en sus sábanas y piel. Beber de ella durante horas sin**

**fin hasta que estuviese completamente saciado y contento.**

**Candy se tensó ante la sensación de su caliente respiración sobre su piel húmeda. ¿Qué**

**pasaba con este extranjero que hacía que todo su cuerpo se incendiase?**

**Se forzó a apartarse de él incluso aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era acercarse hacia**

**ese magnifico cuerpo escultural.**

**Sus ojos mostraban su anhelo cuando él se encontró otra vez con su mirada y advertía sus**

**acciones.**

—**No tengas miedo de mí, Candace—. Ronroneó en su oído. —Nunca te lastimaría.**

**No fue hasta que él se marchó que se dio cuenta de que la había llamado por un nombre que**

**nadie utilizaba.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Terrence se encogió ante la áspera sensación de los vaqueros que se deslizaban contra sus piernas**

**desnudas. La aspereza de éstos era difícil de soportar. ¿Cómo lo conseguían los humanos?**

**El hombre, Teddy, le había prestado una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros. Pero el tejido de**

**ambas prendas picaba y era duro. Las ropas que usaba Terrence no tenían peso o costura alguna. Al**

**menos ninguna que pudiera sentir, y en sueños… bueno desde que él era considerado un Eróticos**

**Skotos, raras veces llevaba ropa, ya que éstas se interponían en el camino de otras sensaciones más**

**agradables.**

**Después de subir la cremallera de sus vaqueros, alcanzó la tiesa camisa blanca al mismo**

**tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe. Hizo una pausa al ver a Candace de pie bajo la estrecha**

**entrada, la cual se parecía muchísimo a un cachorro al que lo había cogido un diluvio. Sus shorts**

**de color caqui caían hasta las rodillas. Llevaba una holgada camiseta blanca que la hacía parecer**

**algo carente de forma. O al menos así sería si no estuviese mojada. Como lo estaba, eso dejaba muy**

**poco de su exuberante cuerpo a la imaginación.**

**En este reino, ella ocultaba cada indicación de las voluptuosas curvas que poseía. Incluso el**

**espeso pelo rubio, estaba retirado severamente de la cara en un apretado moño.**

**Pero la cara era la misma. Aquellos ojos inteligentes, agudos y claros, de forma almendrada**

**que tocaban el mundo a su alrededor. Las ligeras pecas espolvoreadas sobre el puente de la nariz.**

**Y los labios…**

**Había pasado noches enteras besando esos lujuriosos labios. Observándolos danzar sobre la**

**piel cuando lo lamía y mordisqueaba hasta que ambos estaban cegados de éxtasis.**

**El recuerdo de ello, junto con la visión de los pezones fruncidos, apretados contra la**

**camiseta, hizo que todo su cuerpo se quemase con el hambre.**

— **¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?— Exigió en un tono enfadado que estaba rebajado con**

**una nota de aprensión.**

**Vaciló cuando sintió su temor. Tendría que proceder con cuidado si esperaba conseguir lo**

**que quería de ella. No sabía demasiado acerca del mundo humano, pero sabía por los sueños que**

**anfitriones asustados no dejaban que los tocase. Así que siendo lógico, ellos también eran**

**asustadizos en este reino. Si la quería en su cama, tendría que ganarse su confianza.**

—**Tú me lo dijiste—. Eso no era una mentira. La noche en que se habían conocido mientras**

**estaban bañados en chocolate, ella se lo había dado.**

—**No. No lo hice. Nadie me llama Candace. Nadie.**

— **¿Cómo te llaman entonces?**

—**Candy.**

—**Entonces eres Candy.**

—**Sí, pero eso no explica como es que sabías mi nombre cuando yo no lo he dicho.**

—**Quizás sea Psíquico—.Había intentado hacer una broma, pero por la mirada en la cara de**

**ella, podría asegurar que no lo había encontrado divertido.**

—**No creo en Psíquicos**

— **¿Entonces como explicas esto?**

**Candy entrecerró los ojos. Estaba jugando con ella y no lo apreciaba en lo más mínimo.**

— **¿Te conozco? ¿Nos hemos encontrado?**

**Vaciló antes de responder.**

—**No hay necesitad de que me tengas miedo, Candace. Nosotros nos conocimos antes. Hace**

**años, cuando estabas dando una conferencia en Vanderbilt.**

**Candy frunció el ceño cuando recordó el evento claramente. Esa había sido su primera**

**conferencia en público... Había estado increíblemente nerviosa. Tanto que había tropezado al**

**dirigirse hacia el podio, tirando sus páginas y notas delante de todos, y después pasó diez**

**minutos, la cara roja, mientras se afanaba en juntarlos otra vez.**

**Casi había colocado los papeles antes de que se diese cuenta que una página había caído bajo**

**el pesado estante de madera y tuvieron que parar todo otra vez para recuperarlo.**

**El evento la había dejado humillada mientras la gente se reía de ella. Después de ese fiasco,**

**había tenido suerte de que alguien la hubiese invitado siquiera a hablar o cualquier cosa.**

—**No me acuerdo de ti**

—**Yo estaba entonces en la audiencia. El Dr. Chandler nos presentó después, pero no**

**conversamos realmente. Tú parecías un poco atosigada antes de que el Dr. Chandler te llevase a un**

**lado para presentarte su viejo profesor de colegio.**

**Recordaba vagamente esa parte. El hecho de que él lo hiciera prestaba credibilidad a su**

**argumento. Era verdad que había estado tan preocupada con salvar algo de dignidad ante la**

**sociedad… pero aún así, un hombre así de caliente debería haber quedado grabado en su**

**memoria.**

**Una burlona sonrisa asomó en una esquina de la boca.**

—**Me dejaste bastante impresionado.**

**Tuvo que morderse para no reír. Sí, claro. ¿Un tipo como él se acordaría realmente de un**

**espantajo con sobrepeso que se había avergonzado a si misma?**

—**Encuentro eso difícil de creer.**

**Pero en su intensa mirada no había burla. Solo sinceridad.**

—**No deberías. Es la verdad.**

**Candy frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordarle, pero honestamente, había estado tan**

**nublada ese día que era completamente posible que ellos se hubieran conocido y lo hubiese**

**olvidado.**

—**¿Por qué estabas allí?**

—**Era estudiante, de antropología. Te pregunté acerca de la Atlántida entonces y fuiste**

**bastante grosera acerca de ello.— La sonrisa se extendió por su cara llegando hasta sus ojos.**

**Estaba todavía escéptica, pero eso tenía sentido. Le habría arrancado la cabeza solo por**

**preguntar entonces sobre la Atlántida. Esto explicaría también en que lo hubiese bloqueado**

**expulsándolo de la memoria.**

**Quizás eso era el por qué había estado soñando con él últimamente. Quizás el subconsciente**

**le había recordado a él y su deseo de encontrar la Atlántida.**

—**De todas maneras, eso no es por lo que estoy ahora aquí. Al igual que tú, yo quiero**

**encontrar la Atlántida.**

**Se puso rígida ante esas palabras.**

—**¿Quién dice que voy tras la Atlántida?**

—**Eres una americana con un equipo científico en el Mar Egeo, a bordo de un barco que está**

**equipado para fondear y excavaciones. ¿Qué más podría ser?**

—**Algún artefacto antiguo.**

—**¿Entonces por que llevas una antigua moneda Atlante colgada de tu cuello?**

**Su mano subió para cubrirla. Había tenido la moneda montada un mes después de que la**

**muerte de su padre le recordase la promesa que le había hecho. Pero lo que más la confundía era el**

**hecho de que la parte con la escritura estaba en el reverso. La parte que se mostraba a Terrence era la**

**imagen de un sol con tres rayos atravesándolo.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Esa moneda lleva el símbolo de **_**Apollymi Magosa Fonia Kataastreifa**_**.**

—**¿Apollimy quien?**

—**La diosa Atlante de la sabiduría, muerte y destrucción. Pero era conocida por la mayoría**

**de los Atlantes como Apollymi Akra kataastreifa3. Apollymi La Gran Destructora.**

**No había manera de que pudiese saber eso. No a menos que hubiese visto el misterioso**

**símbolo en algún lugar.**

—**¿Dónde has visto el símbolo? ¿Cómo sabes lo que significa?**

—**Procedo de una antigua familia Griega. No hay nada acerca de esta área que no sepa.**

**Nada. También sé que incluso si has encontrad la Atlántida, nunca obtendrás un permiso para**

**excavar.**

**Eso era verdad. Había estado intentando obtener uno durante años. Pero era una persona**

**non grata aquí.**

**Terrence entrecerró al mirarla.**

—**Permíteme quedarme a bordo de este barco como miembro de tu equipo, y puedo**

**garantizarte un permiso para cualquier cosa que necesites.**

—**Estás mintiendo.**

**Negó con la cabeza.—Tengo más conexiones aquí de las que tú puedes soñar. Literalmente**

—**¿Y cómo puedo creerte?**

—**¿Cómo puedes no hacerlo? Soy la única esperanza que tienes de obtener lo que más deseas.**

**Notó un extraño doble sentido enterrado allí.—No te creo. ¿Cómo puede conseguir mis**

**permisos cuando no puedes recordar ni tu propio nombre?**

—**Ya te he dicho mi nombre.**

—**Terrence y nada más.**

**Terrence sonrió ante ella antes de arriesgarse más.**

—**Terrence Catranides, — dijo, usando el apellido humano de Solin. Este era un movimiento**

**arriesgado dado lo imprevisible de Solin, pero su hermano le debía este favor, y si no lograba**

**cooperar, Terrence lo mataría.**

**3 La traducción correcta sería "****Apollymi Señora de la Destrucción****"**

**Candy miró a Terrence con suspicacia. Durante más de cinco años había sido saturada de papeleo**

**de tal manera que el gobierno Griego le había dado tantas vueltas y con tal dureza que se sentía**

**igual que un pequeño coche de plástico atrapado en un interminable circuito de frustración.**

**No había obtenido nada en ningún lado y estaba bastante segura de que se había salido de la**

**pista algunas veces y se había estrellado en un árbol… en su primer enfrentamiento.**

**¿Sería posible que él obtuviese los permisos que necesitaba?**

**No. Infiernos no en esto. Nada va a conseguir que se muevan y tú lo sabes. Todo lo que tenía**

**que hacer era dejar que siguiera adelante con su fanfarronada y él se arrepentiría.**

—**Bien, si quieres probarte ante mí, consigue los permisos. Pero la única manera de que te**

**quedes a bordo de esta expedición es si yo conozco al hombre que los concede y veo como pone el**

**bolígrafo en el papel. No quiero una falsificación que me lleve a prisión.**

—**Nada de falsificaciones. Puedes confiar en mí, Candy. Te lo prometo.**

**Todavía no estaba segura de que pudiera, o incluso debiera, asintió con gravedad, después se**

**volvió para irse. Antes de que pudiese hacer una salida limpia, él la sujetó delicadamente para**

**detenerla. Esperó que dijese algo. En vez de eso simplemente se la quedó mirando con una**

**imponente expresión que era parte incrédula y parte devoradora. Ningún hombre la había mirado**

**así alguna vez.**

**Afrontémoslo, con su 1.82 de alto, ella dejaba enanos a la mayoría de los hombres, y aunque**

**no fuese horrible, no era flaca o hermosa. Era solamente medianamente normal y los hombres**

**como Terrence no estaban interesados en mujeres como ella.**

**Excepto en sus sueños…**

**¿No podría ser todo este día más que una ilusión? ¿Qué estuviese soñando incluso ahora?**

**Terrence quería decirle que estaba allí por ella y sólo por ella. Quería que supiera que había**

**tenido que hacer para conseguir estar allí, pero por lo que sabía de los humanos, ella no**

**reaccionaría bien a ese conocimiento. Especialmente no lo haría en lo que se refería a la parte**

**donde había cambiado el alma de ella por esto.**

**Pero desde el momento en que la había tocado, las palabras se le escapaban. Quería**

**saborearla, sostenerla.**

**Ella arqueó una ceja ante la expectativa.**

**Te quiero conmigo, Candace. Esas palabras estaban en la punta de la lengua. Quemaban,**

**necesitando ser dichas. Pero decirlas le costaría la misma cosa que estaba intentando tan**

**duramente conseguir.**

—**Necesito contactar con mi hermano.**

—**Bien, — dijo ella suavemente.—Puedes verle una vez que atraquemos.**

—**Pero yo no sé donde está o como encontrarle. Necesitaré tu ayuda.**

**Sus ojos le miraron otra vez con sospecha.**

—**Por favor, Candace.**

—**Candy, — dijo ella entre dientes.**

—**Por favor, Candy. Tengo que encontrarle.**

**Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

—**¿Cuál es su nombre?**

—**Solin Catranides.**

**Su entero comportamiento era de duda.**

—**Mejor será que esto no sea un truco, ¿Entendido?**

—**No es un truco.**

**Todavía sus ojos lo miraban acusadores.**

—**Bien. Quédate aquí y te haré saber cuando hayamos regresado a puerto.**

—**Esperaré más que ansioso.**

**Apostaría que lo haría. Dándole una mirada de advertencia, Candy se volvió para marcharse**

**y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Fue solo entonces cuando pudo respirar otra vez.**

**¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Había alguna validez en sus aseveraciones? ¿O**

**era un enorme embustero?**

**Sin estar segura de que creer, se dirigió hacia la cubierta donde Brian y Teddy estaban**

**charlando.**

—**¿Va todo bien?— preguntó Brian cuando ella se unió a ellos.**

—**Supongo… oh, demonios, no lo sé. Nuestro nuevo pasajero clama que puede conseguirnos**

**los permisos.**

**Teddy se rió con incredulidad.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Es Zeus? ¿Conoce personalmente a los dioses? Por que no te ofendas, pero eso sería**

**lo único que nos iba a llevar obtener algún tipo de permiso.**

**Brian asintió.**

—**Tengo que estar del lado de Teddy. Esto empieza a parecer desesperado. Temo que voy a**

**tener que retirar mi financiación.**

**El estómago de Candy se contrajo ante las noticias. Incluso aunque era la condueña de la**

**empresa de salvamento de su padre, el dinero estaba tan atado que no podría tocar la clase de**

**dinero que necesitaba para financiar esos viajes de verano.**

—**Vamos, Brian**

—**Lo siento, Candy. Es demasiado costoso y ahora no tenemos permisos.**

**Ellos nunca habían tenido permisos. Al menos no legales.**

—**¿Puedes darme un día? Terrence jura que su hermano es bueno para esto.**

**Teddy bufó ante el comentario.**

—**¿Quién es su hermano? ¿El Rey Constantine?**

—**Algún tipo llamado Solin Catranides.**

**Brian se quedó con la boca abierta.**

**Una luz de esperanza pasó a través de ella.**

—**¿Lo conoces?**

—**¿El Playboy multimillonario? Uh, Sip, sé de él. Pero nunca he sido capaz de acercarme lo**

**bastante a él para conocerle. Siempre está rodeado por un harem de mujeres que intentan**

**convertirse en su próxima mimada amante.**

**Candy frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba ni remotamente parecido a un tío que tendría un**

**hermano flotando en medio del Egeo.**

**Entonces otra vez…**

—**¿Sabes donde podemos encontrarlo?**

—**Puedo hacer algunas llamadas y ver si mi gente puede localizar a la suya.**

**Eso valía para ella.—Por favor hazlo. Quiero saber si Terrence está mintiendo.**

**Teddy se rascó la mejilla.**

—**Sabes, podría ser un Solin Catranides totalmente diferente.**

**Negó con la cabeza ante Teddy**

—**¿Cuántos hombre podría posiblemente haber allí con un nombre igual a ese?**

—**Hey, nunca se sabe.**

—**Sip, pero ¿Cuántas son las probabilidades?**

**Teddy se rió.**

—**Tan buenas como pescar a un tipo medio desnudo en el mar.— él miró hacia Brian.—**

**Tienes que preguntarte sobre un tío así. Él no estaba borracho. ¿Así qué? ¿Decidió nadar veinte**

**millas desde la orilla? ¿Sin barco?**

—**Oh, cállate, Teddy, — dijo Candy juguetonamente.**

**Brian les dejó para hacer su llamada en el teléfono vía satélite con Teddy siguiéndole a un**

**paso. Pero cuando escuchó las preguntas de Teddy, se dio cuenta que no estaba teniendo la**

**habitual pulla con ella. Por una vez el hombre tenía razón.**

**¿Por qué estaba Terrence sólo allí fuera? ¿Cómo había llegado a estar en el mar cuando era obvio**

**que el hombre no podía nadar?**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Se volvió para ver a Tory detrás de ella.**

—**No lo sé. Me estaba preguntando si quizás debiéramos haber dejado a nuestro misterioso**

**nadador en el agua.**

**Tory frunció el ceño.—Esa no eres tú. ¿Por qué dirías eso?**

—**Hay algo raro acerca de él, ¿no crees?**

—**¿Quieres decir además del hecho de que estaba casi desnudo en el agua?**

—**Bueno, eso también.**

**Tory se encogió de hombros.**

—**No lo sé. Realmente yo no fui la única que estuvo hablando con él. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto**

**de él?**

**Candy le sonrió.**

—**No lo sé. Quizás sólo estoy cansada.**

—**Las personas sólo dicen eso cuando no están realmente dispuestas a enfrentarse al**

**problema que tienen al alcance de la mano. Es como cuando preguntas a un tío en que está**

**pensando y te dice —nada— pero en realidad tú sabes que está pesando en otra mujer y no**

**quiere que tú te apenes por ello.**

**Candy jadeó ante su inesperada analogía.**

—**Esa es la teoría de Thia.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Creo que necesitas apartarte de ella antes de que te corrompa.**

—**Nah, es demasiado divertido. Ella tiene la más equivocada visión sobre todas las cosas.**

**Pero creo que la que acabo de decir es una de los pocos pensamientos lúcidos que ella ha tenido.**

**Candy tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso, también.**

—**De acuerdo, Doogie Howser4, regresa a los libros.**

—**Sabes, eso es lo que siempre me dices cuando he golpeado demasiado cerca con una**

**observación.**

**Ella estaba en lo cierto, pero Candy no iba a dejar que lo supiera.**

—**Coge tu pequeño y flacucho cuerpo y ve a fastidiar a alguien más antes de que haga un**

**sacrificio humano contigo, Tor. Estoy intentando pensar, ¿Ok?**

—**Sip. Estaré en la cubierta de abajo irritando a Scott por si me necesitas después.**

**Riendo, Candy observó como su prima se iba. Dios, como amaba a esa chiquilla. Había algo**

**muy contagioso en ella.**

**Tory pasó a Brian entrando por la puerta. Por la mirada en su cara, Candy podía decir que él**

**tenía malas noticias.**

**Ella se encontró con él a mitad del pasillo cruzando la cubierta.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**Aparentemente Solin es hijo único. No tiene hermanos, o hermanas. Infiernos, ni siquiera**

**tiene un cerdo de guinea.**

**La rabia y la victoria pasaron a través de ella.**

— **¡Lo sabía! Sabía que estaba mintiendo.— Candy cogió a Brian por el brazo y tiró de él de**

**vuelta por el camino por el que había llegado.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Voy a enfrentar a nuestro invitado con esto y tú serás mi testigo.**

**##############**

**Terrence estaba fascinado por la erizada textura de la sábana de ositos sobre la cama.**

**Era áspera e irritante. ¿Por qué querría alguien eso cerca de su piel? Incluso las almohadas no**

**eran lo que él había pensado que eran. En sueños, esas cosas eran tan suaves como el aire y se**

**deslizaban a través de la piel igual que agua caliente.**

**Pero allí… él tiritaba.**

**Era un mundo extraño en el que los humanos tenían que vivir. No le extrañaba que**

**tendiesen a escapar hacia los sueños.**

**Y estaba cansado de estar allí sin Candace. Ella estaba demostrando ser incluso más esquiva**

**en persona de lo que había sido antes. No sabía donde estaba, pero ya era hora de que la**

**encontrase.**

**Justo había alcanzado la puerta cuando esta se abrió tan rápido que sintió la ráfaga de aire a**

**través de su piel.**

**Una cálida, dulce emoción pasó a través de él cuando vio a Candace. Al menos fue así hasta**

**que advirtió la mirada de enfado en su cara.**

—**¿Qué?— Preguntó él, preguntándose por que estaba tan irritada ahora.**

—**Solin Catranides es hijo único.**

**Terrence sonrió ante lo absurdo de esa frase. Como un Dream Hunter, Solin tenía miles de hermanos.**

**Literalmente.**

—**Te aseguro, que no lo es.**

**Ella indicó al hombre detrás de ella.**

—**Díselo, Brian.**

—**He llamado a un amigo quién lo conoce. Me aseguró que Solin nunca había mencionado**

**familia de ningún tipo.**

**Terrence le dedicó una sardónica sonrisa.**

—**Estoy seguro que no mencionaría nuestra familia a una mujer cuando esto no es de su**

**incumbencia. Ponme al teléfono con él.**

**Le echó una mirada al oír el tono de mando de voz que usaba. Si había una cosa que ella**

**sabía acerca de Brian, era que no le gustaba ese tono mucho más que a ella.**

**Los ojos de Brian lo golpearon con desprecio.**

—**Yo ya he preguntado.**

—**Y están equivocados.**

**Brian le tendió el teléfono.**

—**Llama tu mismo entonces, tío.**

—**No conozco el número.**

—**Entonces estás jodido.**

—**Brian, —le pidió en un amable tono, intentando deshacer su enfado. Cogió el teléfono de**

**manos de Terrence y se lo devolvió a Brian.—¿Puedes conseguir el número de Solin para mí? Quiero**

**hablarle yo misma.**

**El curvó los labios ante Terrence.**

—**Es su hermano. ¿No debería él conocer el número?**

—**Brian, por favor. Él podría llamar a cualquier número de Grecia y la persona que le**

**respondiese podría ser alguien que pretendiese ser Solin. Quiero asegurarme de que estoy**

**hablando con la persona correcta.**

**Su enfado se suavizó cuando vio lo razonable de su respuesta.**

—**Bien.**

**El cogió su teléfono y buscó en la agenda. Después de algunos minutos, sacó un bolígrafo y**

**papel del bolsillo y anotó el número. Lo arrancó y se lo tendió a ella.**

—**¿Estás seguro de que es el correcto?**

—**Es el único Solin Catranides que yo conozco. Sea o no sea este su desconocido hermano.**

—**De acuerdo.— ella marcó el número y esperó mientras Terrence le pasaba una presumida**

**mirada a ambos.**

**Después del sexto tono, un hombre con una profunda voz Británica respondió en griego.**

**Manteniendo los ojos sobre Terrence quien le devolvía la mirada con una estoica expresión en su**

**hermosa cara.**

—**¿Es Solin Catranides?**

—**No. Kyrios Catranides no está disponible en este momento. Si quiere dejar su nombre y**

**número, yo añadiré su mensaje a los otros.**

**¿Podía haber tenido la posibilidad de decir eso en un tono engreído? Realmente, el hombre**

**debió enseñar arrogancia en la escuela de mayordomos… de estudios avanzados.**

—**Es una emergencia.— insistió ella.**

—**Siempre dicen eso, thespeneice. No se ofenda. El Profesor no desea ser molestado esta**

**tarde por nadie.**

**Entrecerró los ojos en Terrence, esperando que él resbalase y le mostrase si estaba mintiendo o**

**no.**

—**Ni siquiera para su hermano.**

—**¿Perdón?— El engreimiento se marchó, reemplazado por la incredulidad.**

—**Tengo un hombre parado frente a mí que dice ser su hermano.**

**Ahora el tono era completamente liso.**

—**El Profesor no tiene hermanos, thespeneice.**

**Antes de que pudiese responder, Terrence le quitó el teléfono de las manos y habló en una lengua**

**que no conocía. Sonaba como si estuviese basado en el griego pero era algo incluso más complejo.**

**Terrence pasó una presumida mirada a Brian, después a Candace. Estaba cansado de su**

**desconfianza... no era que no se la mereciera. Esto meramente estaba causándole una molestainteresante**

**emoción. No le gustaba. Era demasiado… molesta.**

—**Él se pondrá ahora al teléfono.**

**Dos segundos después, Solin respondió en un enojado tono de voz.**

—**¿Esto es una broma?— habló en el lenguaje que solo los dioses conocían.**

**Terrence respondió de la misma manera.**

—**No, Solin, no lo es. Necesito tu ayuda.**

—**Si eres quién dices ser, y desde que estás usando mi lengua natal no tengo duda acerca de**

**tu relación, no necesitas mi ayuda.**

—**Si, la necesito. Estoy atrapado en el plano humano por dos semanas sin mis poderes y**

**necesito tu ayuda hasta que pueda irme a casa otra vez.**

—**Yo.**

—**No se te ocurra negarte,—dijo Terrence apretando sus dientes.—Por culpa tuya me volví Skoti.**

**Niégate a ayudarme ahora y te prometo que nunca dormirás otra vez en paz. Pasaré el resto de la**

**eternidad sincronizado solo para ti. Todo el tiempo que cierres los ojos, yo estaré allí… sacudiendo**

**la mierda fuera de ti.**

—**Dios, esa es una amenaza de alguna clase.**

—**No son amenazas, solo promesas.**

**Solin hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar.**

—**Para que conste, no me tomo demasiado bien las promesas a la ligera.**

—**Y yo no las doy a la ligera. Si dudas de mi o de mi destreza, pregunta a M´Ordant quien**

**soy y de lo que soy capaz. He recorrido un largo camino desde el insensible Oneroi que tú te has**

**vuelto. Quiero tu ayuda, Solin. Sé que ayudar a alguien va en contra de tu carácter, así que chúpate**

**esa y échame una mano.**

**Hubo unos segundos de silencio como si Solin estuviese pensando.**

—**Si estás ahí, supongo que habrás cabreado a un dios, ¿Quién ha sido?**

**No había necesidad de ocultarle eso. Si el realmente quería saberlo, no le llevaría demasiado**

**tiempo descubrirlo.**

—**Hades.**

**Solin bufó.**

—**¿Has hecho un pacto con Hades? ¿Estás loco?**

—**Estaba definitivamente cuerdo y bajo control mientras era Oneroi. Entonces alguien**

**cambio eso. ¿Qué soy ahora?, es un misterio para cualquiera, incluso para mí.**

**Más silencio lo siguió.**

—**De acuerdo.— dijo Solin al final.—No hago de esto un hábito, pero has despertado mi**

**curiosidad. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?**

—**Necesito un permiso para una arqueóloga americana para excavar la Atlántida.**

**Solin estalló en risas.**

—**Ahora sé que estás loco. ¿Han encontrado realmente ese lugar?**

—**¿Eso importa?**

—**En este plano de existencia, sí. Tú empieza a hurgar allí y estarás jodiendo a personas que**

**es mejor dejar a solas.**

—**Desde que los días de los humanos están contados, no creo que eso vaya a ser un**

**problema. Déjala tener un poco de emoción antes de que muera. ¿Cuál es el daño?**

**Solin dejó escapar un brusco suspiro entre sus dientes.**

—**No, no lo harías.**

—**¿No haría el qué?—Preguntó Terrence**

—**Prometer un intercambio de almas con Hades. Has tenido valor, he de reconocerlo.**

**No estaba seguro si impresionar a su hermano era una buena cosa o no, pero al menos Solin**

**sonaba un poco más amable.**

—**¿Además de los permisos, quieres decir?**

—**Esto. Ella quiere conocer al oficial que los redacte para asegurarse que no son falsos.**

—**¿Cuán pronto lo necesitas?**

—**¿Cuán pronto puedes hacerlo?**

**Otra breve pausa.**

—**Dame una hora para arreglarlo. Tengo algunos amigos en el gobierno que me deben algo.**

**Solo tengo que decidir a quién quiero intimidar o chantajear.**

**Miró a Candace y habló en inglés.**

—**Él necesita una hora para obtener los permisos. ¿Puedes encontrarte con él entonces?**

**Su mandíbula se quedó floja antes de que ella pudiese asentir.**

—**Ella puede estar allí.—le dijo a Solin.**

—**Bien. Me pondré en contacto contigo.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Por que tengo que conocer al Dios que es tan arrogante y necio cara a cara.**

**Terrence no estaba seguro de si debería sentirse alagado o insultado. Quizás debiese estar un**

**poco de ambos.**

—**Entonces le permitiré a la buena doctora que te de sus señas.— respondió Terrence tendiéndole**

**el teléfono a Candace quien todavía estaba boquiabierta.**

**Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Era realmente tan simple? ¿Podía nada más que**

**una llamada telefónica ganar para ella, los esquivos papeles que necesitaba?**

—**¿Hola? ¿Kyrios Catranides?— Preguntó ella**

—**Sí, ¿Y usted es?**

—**Dra. Candace Andry.**

—**Encantado de conocerla, doctora. Como mi hermano dijo, necesitaré las señas del lugar**

**elegido por ustedes dos para que nosotros podamos proceder con sus permisos.**

**Candy todavía estaba un poco reservada. No estaba en su naturaleza confiar en las personas y**

**especialmente no después de todos esos años en los que había estado intentando llevar a cabo lo**

**que ellos dos parecían haber sido capaces de hacer en una hora.**

—**Pensé que usted era hijo único.—respondió ella.**

**Solin no vaciló con su respuesta.**

—**Sí y no. Tengo algunos medio hermanos. Uno de los cuales resulta que es Terry. Ahora si**

**usted fuese tan amable como para darme su dirección.**

**Ella incluso había llegado a esperar que todo esto fuese una broma.**

—**Muy bien.— dijo Solin una vez que acabó de darle su dirección y señas del puerto.—Los**

**veré a los dos en una hora.**

—**Gracias.**

**Él colgó.**

**Candy finalizó la llamada, entonces le tendió el teléfono a Brian.**

—**El va a conseguirnos los permisos. ¿Tú crees realmente que puede hacer eso?**

**Brian se encogió de hombros.**

—**Si alguien puede, es él. Solin se mueve en los círculos más altos. Incluso a eso que yo no**

**puedo ascender… lo cual te hace preguntarte exactamente cuanto dinero tiene.**

**Miró a Terrence cuya cara estaba completamente estoica.**

—**¿Y tú eres su hermano?— preguntó ella.**

—**Sí.**

**Frunció el ceño ante él.**

—**¿Entonces serías tan amable de decirme por que el hermano de tal hombre estaba flotando**

**en el mar?**

—**Eso fue una seria desgracia, te lo aseguro.**

**Brian se aclaró su garganta.**

—**Bueno, si has conseguido esos permisos, reconsideraré mi regreso.**

**Eso significaba mucho para ella. Sin su regreso, ellos no habrían tenido ninguna opción**

**excepto empacar e irse a casa.**

—**Gracias, Brian.**

**Inclinó su cabeza ante ella antes de dejarlos solos.**

**Terrence le ofreció una seductora sonrisa.**

—**¿Eres feliz ahora?**

—**No sé si feliz es la palabra correcta. Yo todavía sospecho de ti y de tus motivos.**

**El chasqueó la lengua ante ella.**

—**¿Después de todo esto, como puedes continuar desconfiando de mí?**

**¿Iba en serio? —¿Puedes culparme? Todavía no sé quien eres y aquí estás tú teniendo**

**grandes gestos sin ninguna razón. ¿Por qué deberías mostrarte dispuesto a ayudarme?**

—**Por que te encuentro fascinante. Tú eras tan apasionada en la escuela media, y ahora estás**

**en una búsqueda imposible, al igual que yo. Uno tiene que admirar eso. Por no mencionar el hecho**

**de que salvaste mi vida. Ayudarte con los permisos es lo menos que puedo hacer.**

**Había algo en sus ojos cuando hablaba que destellaba y refulgía. Se sentía igual que una**

**serpiente con el maestro encantador el cual estaba engatusándola para dejar la cesta en la carretera**

**para ser atropellada por un camión.**

—**¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Realmente?— preguntó ella.**

—**Sólo una simple sonrisa. Nada más.**

—**Encuentro difícil de creer que algo tan simple te satisfaga.**

**La sonrisa se volvió cruelmente encantadora.**

—**Esto debería al menos ayudarme un poco.**

**Candy no estaba segura qué hacer con él. Por un lado, la estaba ayudando de una manera que**

**nadie había podido. No le había debido nada después de todo y todavía…**

**¿Podría ser tan simple como que estuviese compensándola por haberle salvado la vida? Los**

**griegos tenían un estricto código de conducta acerca de lo que estaba bien o mal. La retribución**

**debía ser algo que ellos otorgaban sin vacilar. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado dura con él.**

—**De acuerdo, Terrence, siento haber estado un poco irritable contigo. Yo no confío en las**

**personas como regla general, especialmente en las que no conozco.**

—**Lo entiendo y nos hemos conocimos bajo circunstancias extremadamente extrañas.**

**Una tímida sonrisa cruzó su cara cuando recordó su llegada a bordo.**

—**Cierto.**

**Las facciones se suavizaron con la más seductora mirada que ella había visto nunca en algún**

**hombre.**

—**¿Empezamos de nuevo?—él le tendió la mano.—Soy Terrence Catranides.**

**Ella estrechó su mano.**

—**Candace Andry y todavía quiero saber como es que acabaste en el mar.**

**El llevó su mano a los labios de modo que pudiese depositar un susurro de un beso en sus**

**nudillos.**

—**Y yo te prometo que un día conocerás la respuesta a ese misterio.**

**No estaba segura de por qué, pero el pelo de su nuca se erizó mandando un escalofrío por su**

**espina dorsal. Esto fue seguido por los recuerdos de los sueños donde Terry la había bañado en**

**crema de chocolate batida que había lamido de su cuerpo lenta y suavemente. Pero este no era el**

**hombre que la había seducido.**

**¿Era eso? ¿Podría ser que de alguna manera su subconsciente hubiese retenido los recuerdos**

**todos esos años y que sólo ahora que le necesitaba lo recordase?**

**Eso no parecía factible. Pero entonces cómo explicar su presencia allí a bordo del barco y el**

**hecho de que hubiese estado en sus sueños esas pasadas semanas. Ella debía haberlo recordado.**

**Y ahora que estaba más relajada, había algo acerca de él muy calmo y pacífico. Algo que la**

**tranquilizaba.**

**Excepto por los ojos. Ellos le hablaban. Parecían de alguna manera omniscientes y poderosos.**

**Provocadores y mortales.**

—**Así que, ¿Dónde vives exactamente?**

**No respondió. En cambio, se movió hasta detrás de ella y la envolvió con los brazos. Esto era**

**lo que el amante de sus sueños había hecho miles de veces.**

**Se puso rígida en sus brazos.**

—**¿Quién eres tú, Terrence? ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí?**

**Restregó su mejilla contra ella de manera que las patillas enviasen escalofríos sobre ella.**

—**Tú quieres la Atlántida, ¿Sí?**

**Ronroneó en el oído haciendo que el deseo la encendiera.**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Entonces que importa?**

**El calor en su cuerpo por una sola cosa. Esto era algo diferente a lo que había experimentado**

**antes. Toda la vida, se había forzado a probarse así misma ante otros. Y desde que la reputación**

**de su padre había impugnado la suya, había abandonado su camino para no permitir el hecho de**

**que las escuelas elitistas no le hiciesen caso por ser mujer.**

**Enfocó la vida entera en ser una científica seria, eso la excluyó de todo eso.**

**Pero con Terrence, era diferente. La trataba como una mujer y no era rechazado por sus barreras**

**protectoras. La veía deseable. La sola novedad de eso la excitaba.**

**Quería cerrar los ojos y reclinarse contra él. Levantar y tender su palma a través de las**

**patillas de modo que pudiese sentir los músculos de la mandíbula. Eso era lo que había hecho en**

**los sueños.**

**Pero esta era la realidad y la Dra. Candace Andry no tenía tiempo para tales juegos. Incluso**

**aunque todo lo que quería hacer era quedarse allí donde estaba, se apartó.**

—**Necesito trabajar.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes con frustración. Pero entonces, éste era el poder que lo había hecho**

**caer en su trampa en primer lugar. Quería que te quedaras…**

**El pensamiento no acababa de abandonar su cabeza cuando ella se volvió con una molesta**

**mirada.**

—**Y yo te digo que tengo cosas que hacer.**

**Frunció el ceño ante el enfado en el tono.**

—**¿Perdón?**

—**Dices que quieres que me quede y yo no puedo hacer eso.**

**Inclinó la cabeza.**

—**No, no lo he hecho. Solo lo he pensado.**

—**Yo te he oído alto y claro.**

—**Pero yo no he hablado.— respondió él.**

_**¿Cómo podía haberlo oído cuando no tenía sus poderes?**_

**Duplicó su ceño fruncido hacía él.**

—**¿Qué eres tú?**

**Cogió su mano y la puso sobre el pecho de modo que pudiese sentir su muy humano**

**corazón latiendo**

—**Soy carne y sangre. Igual que tú.**

**Candy no sabía que pensar. Algo no estaba bien acerca de eso. Podía sentirlo. Necesitaba**

**alejarse de él hasta que pudiese encargarse de eso.**

**Sin mucho más que un adiós, le dejó y se dirigió al exterior de modo que pudiese respirar**

**aire fresco y aclarar sus pensamientos.**

**Thia se encontró con ella en la cubierta.**

—**¿Dónde está el Sr. Maravilloso?**

—**Abajo.**

**Una retorcida sonrisa curvó sus labios.**

—**Ahí es donde me gustaría tenerlo… justo debajo**

**Candy hizo rodar los ojos ante el doble juego de palabras cuando una brisa la atravesó y la**

**hizo temblar. Todavía llevaba la ropa mojada, y si ellos iban a encontrarse realmente con algún**

**Oficial Griego necesitaba cambiarse de ropa para no ofenderle.**

—**Tenlo, Thia. Estoy segura que le daría la bienvenida a eso.**

**Kat se rió cuando pasó al lado de ellas.**

—**Realmente lo dudo.**

**Candy frunció el ceño ante la extraña nota en la voz de Kat. Casi un metro ochenta y dos de**

**alto, ella, al igual que Thia, sobrepasaban al resto de la tripulación, hombres y mujeres por igual.**

**Kat también era extremadamente griega, con cabello rubio y agudos ojos verdes. Se había unido al**

**equipo hacía unas pocas semanas—justo después de que ellos encontraran el muro que estaban**

**intentando tan desesperadamente excavar.**

—**¿Sabes algo acerca de nuestro invitado?**

**Kat se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.**

—**Nop. Porqué ¿Debería?**

—**Hmmm…— Candy no estaba tan segura de si creer eso o no. Había algo en el**

**comportamiento de Kat que decía que quizás les estaba ocultando información.**

—**Kat, tú eres de Grecia, ¿verdad?**

**Ella se rió otra vez.**

—**Nacida y criada. Realmente dudo que alguien sea más Griega de lo que soy yo, ¿Por qué?**

—**¿Tú crees realmente que ese tío puede ayudarnos a conseguir los permisos?**

**Kat suspiró.**

—**Supongo que lo sabremos pronto.**

**Pero no lo bastante pronto en el libro de Candy.**

—**De acuerdo. Necesito cambiarme antes de que atraquemos. Os veré a las dos en breve.**

**Kat esperó hasta que Candy desapareció bajo cubierta antes de mirar a Thia, quién a los**

**dieciocho tenía una espantosa semejanza con la diosa Artemisa.**

—**Por cierto, Oí que Scott te estaba buscando.**

**Su cara se iluminó.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**Síp. Mejor que corras antes de que cambie de opinión.**

**Thia no había podido ser más rápida ni llevando las sandalias aladas de Hermes. Lo cual era**

**definitivamente una buena cosa.**

**Eso debería mantener ocupada a la pelirroja por al menos algunos minutos, de modo que Kat**

**pudiese visitar la última adquisición que habían hecho y no ser molestada o, más exactamente,**

**oída por casualidad.**

**Tan pronto como se cercioró que Thia estaba fuera del camino, Kat se dirigió hacia la cabina**

**de Teddy donde habían dejado a Terrence. Llamó una vez a la puerta antes de empujarla.**

**Terrence estaba junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho cuando le dedicó una**

**curiosa mirada.**

—**Tú no eres Candace.**

—**No, no lo soy. Pero lo que quiero saber es como una persona como tú ha acabado a bordo**

**de este barco.**

—**¿Una persona como yo?**

**Asintió cuando dio un paso acercándose a él.**

—**Alto, cabellera oscura. Increíblemente sexy con unos ojos tan azules que brillan.**

—**¿Disculpa?**

—**¿Quién es tu padre?—repitió antes de explicar la pregunta.—¿Morfeo o Phobetor?**

**La miró con suspicacia.**

—**¿Quién eres tú?**

—**Katra Agrotera. Pero la mayoría de la gente en este mundo me llama Kat.**

**Ella vio el reconocimiento en sus ojos.**

—**¿Agrotera?**

—**Sí, — respondió ella a su pregunta no hecha. Agrotera era uno de los nombres que solían**

**adjudicarse a la Diosa Griega Artemisa—un nombre usado por sus sirvientas. La misma diosa**

**había sido quien había enviado a Kat a observar lo progresos de este equipo.—Soy una de sus**

**Koris.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

—**Solía trabajar con el padre de Candy de vez en cuando, en aquellos días en los que ellos dos**

**no se hablaban. Desde que está acercándose un poco a la cuestión que tiene entre manos, Artemisa**

**pensó que debería poner algunas trabas en frente de ella.**

—**¿Y eso por qué?**

—**Simple. La Atlántida no puede ser encontrada.**

**Bufó ante ella.**

—**Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice en menos de una hora. ¿Por qué es tan importante**

**para Artemisa que esto permanezca oculto?**

—**El por qué no es tan importante. Solo créeme cuando te digo que no quieres ir allí… en más**

**de un sentido.**

**No parpadeó ni mostró emoción alguna, lo cual dado su nacimiento tenía sentido para ella.**

**De todos modos, era tiempo de que aprendiera a temer.**

**Cuando habló, su tono era bajo y mortal.**

—**Candace quiere encontrarla.**

—**Y la gente en el infierno quiere agua helada. Toda la historia de la humanidad está escrita**

**por personas que quieren alguna cosa que no pueden tener. Se sobrepondrá a su decepción,**

**créeme.—Se acercó a él lentamente y bajó el tono de su voz para asegurarse que nadie que pasara**

**por el corredor exterior pudiese oír sus próximas palabras.—Pero eso todavía no explica como es**

**que está aquí un Dream-Hunter, en forma humana, sobre este barco. Estoy segura que no vas**

**venido a este plano sólo para ayudar a la buena doctora en la búsqueda.**

**Estaba más protegido que un invaluable tesoro.**

—**Quería saber que se sentía al ser humano. ¿Eso es un crimen?**

—**En el Olimpo, puede serlo.**

—**¿Me estás amenazando?**

—**Te estoy advirtiendo que olvides que has oído siquiera el nombre de la Atlántida.**

—**¿Y si no presto atención a tu advertencia?**

—**Oh, esto se pondría feo. Realmente feo.**

**Le dedicó una amartillada sonrisa.**

—**Mi cuerpo ha sido usado para ser golpeado hasta el hueso, chiquilla. ¿Lo está el tuyo?—**

**No le dio tiempo a responder antes de continuar.—No puedes amanerar o intimidar a alguien que**

**no es capaz de sentir emociones en algunas pocas semanas. El dolor no me asusta es todo lo que**

**conozco.**

—**Eres un bastardo masoquista, ¿verdad?**

—**¿No es esa la misma naturaleza de un Skotos? Después de todo, fueron los de tu clase los**

**que nos maldijeron.**

**Kat hizo una pausa ante sus palabras. Eso era verdad. Lo que les habían hecho a los Oneroi**

**era deplorable y desgraciado. Pero esto todavía no cambiaba el hecho de que no podía permitírsele**

**descubrir la Atlántida. Artemisa no era la única diosa que se pondría furiosa si esta fuese expuesta.**

**Este pequeño Skotos estaba jugando con un fuego que ni siquiera podía empezar a entender.**

—**¿Así que sólo estás aquí para ser humano y experimentar el mundo? ¿Para nada más?**

—**Nada más.**

**Kat casi podría aceptar eso excepto por una cosa.**

—**¿Y como encaja Candy en todo esto?**

—**¿Quién dice que lo hace?**

**Kat se rió cuando notó la especulación en los ojos cristalinos—estaba ocultando algo.**

—**No me tomes por idiota. Tú no tienes poderes de dios, puedo sentirlo. Cuando los de tu**

**clase han venido de vez en cuando a este plano para conseguir víctimas, no perdéis vuestros**

**poderes al hacerlo. Tú has pactado con los tuyos para estar aquí y ser humano, y ayudar a Candy.**

**¿Por qué?**

—**Primero dime por qué Artemisa está interesada en esto y entonces quizás te responda.**

**Era agudo e inteligente. Tenía que reconocerlo.**

—**De acuerdo entonces. Parece que nos vamos a entender. Yo no me meteré en tus asuntos y**

**tú no te meterás en los míos.**

—**Bastante justo.**

**Kat miró más allá de él, hacia el exterior de la portilla, para ver los muelles que se iban**

**acercando. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le consiguiese los permisos a Candy.**

**Kat sofocó un escalofrío ante eso.**

—**Sólo recuerda una cosa, Dream-Hunter. Métete en mí camino y te sacrificaré por mi misión.**

**Se rió desde lo profundo de su garganta.**

—**Y a eso, todo lo que puedo decir es un resonante —lo mismo digo—. No dejaré que**

**interfieras con el por qué estoy aquí.**

**Arqueó una ceja ante eso.**

—**¿Te atreverías a amenazarme? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le sucedió al último hombre**

**que perjudicó a una Kori?**

**Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.**

—**No tengo miedo de Artemisa. Incluso aunque ahora soy humano, no será por mucho**

**tiempo. Mis poderes regresarán a mí completamente. Ambas, tú y tu señora haríais bien en**

**recordar eso.**

**Ella chasqueó ante su ignorancia.**

—**Oh, Terrence, Artemisa será el último de tus problemas si llegas a encontrar la Atlántida. Hay**

**poderes tan profundos y oscuros enterrados con ese continente que ellos harían burla de Zeus. Yo**

**solo soy una mota en el gran esquema de las cosas. Tú tienes mucho más que temer que yo o mi**

**Señora-Diosa. Y con este agradable apunte, te dejaré con solo una advertencia más.**

—**¿Cuál?**

—**Las cosas son muy rara vez lo que parecen. La Atlántida y lo que sucedió allí fue un ruina**

**exactamente para muchos un dios y para otros tantos de un panteón. Como sabes, los dioses**

**raramente están de acuerdo en algo, pero todos ellos estuvieron unidos cuando llegó eso. Harías**

**bien en irte de aquí tan pronto atraquemos, y encontrar una nueva compañera de juegos para tus**

**sueños.**

—**Así que estás mintiendo a Candace acerca de tu presencia aquí. Pretendiendo ayudarla**

**mientras le pones trabas. Cuan noble de tu parte.**

—**¿Y tú estás aquí para seducirla y hacer qué? ¿Matarla? ¿Ese es tu plan?**

**Apartó la mirada y a ella no se le escapó la efímera pena que oscureció los ojos antes de que**

**la ocultase.**

—**¿Importan mis intentos, desde que tú ya has hecho los tuyos para matarla?**

**La furia giró a través de ella ante sus palabras.**

—**Yo nunca he matado ningún humano. No soy tan fría. Demonios, intenté salvar a su padre**

**y es por él que estoy vigilando ahora a Candy, en vez de permitir que otra Kori esté aquí. Yo no**

**quiero verla morir. Es una mujer demasiado decente para eso. Así que, te lo diré de nuevo, hazte a**

**un lado.**

—**¿Y si no puedo?**

—**Entonces tú y yo estamos en guerra.**

—**Desafortunadamente, pero puedo aceptarlo.—Se movió hasta quedar ante ella y odió el**

**hecho de que tuviese que levantar la mirada para verle. Esto era lo que él había intentado al**

**acercársele, pero le costaría más que eso intimidarla.—Apártate de mi camino, Katra. Por tu propio**

**bien.**

**Bien entonces. Al menos ahora conocía los argumentos. Ahora solo tenía que visitar a su**

**amiga y hacer todo lo que pudiera para conseguir que Candy lanzase a Terrence por la borda lo antes**

**posible. El era humano en ese momento y no podría jugar con los pensamientos y emociones de**

**Candy. Eso era una bendición.**

—**Oh, no te preocupes. Me propongo ser la espina en tu costado hasta volverte furiosamente**

**loco. Puede que tengas éxito en seducir a Candy, pero no vas a lastimarla. No bajo mi vista.**

**Terrence había abierto la boca para devolverle el comentario cuando oyó que la puerta empezaba**

**a abrirse. Volvió su cabeza para ver a la mujer Thia allí de pie, mirándolos como si nada.**

—**¿Interrumpo?— preguntó Thia en tono sarcástico.**

**Kat negó con la cabeza.**

—**Ya me iba.— Le dedicó una mirada glacial a él.—Recuerda lo que he dicho.**

—**Lo mismo te digo.**

**La furia ardió en los ojos antes de hiciese a un lado a Thia y saliese dejándolos solos. Terrence no**

**se movió mientras consideraba este último giro. Así que Candace tenía a una de las Koris de**

**Artemisa como protectora…**

**Eso hacía un poco más encrespadas las cosas, pero no lo disuadía en manera alguna. Deseaba**

**experimentar completamente a Candace como hombre. Y nada, ni siquiera el mismísimo Zeus, iba**

**a detenerle.**

**Ahora sólo tenía que obtener la cooperación de Candace.**

**############**

**Candy no había estado cerca de Terrence desde la última vez que le había dejado. No tenía idea**

**de si debería o no creer en él, y hasta que tuviese más pruebas quería ser tan reservada como fuese**

**posible en lo que a él concernía.**

**Acababan de atracar y estaba en proceso de poner las cosas para su viaje de regreso a la**

**ciudad.**

**Levantó la mirada de la mesa cuando Tory irrumpió en la habitación.**

—**Santa Shinola, Gear ¡Tienes que ver esto!**

**Frunciendo el ceño, dejó su block a un lado y siguió a Tory hacia la cubierta. Candy**

**observaba a su alrededor pero no podía encontrar nada que hubiese excitado tanto a Tory. Nada se**

**veía fuera de lugar.**

**Cristof y Althea estaban hacienda el inventario mientras un par de marineros estaban**

**comprobando la línea. Thia estaba sobre la cubierta en bikini, tomando el sol.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

**Tory apuntó hacia la orilla.**

**Candy siguió la línea del dedo de Tory. Y tan pronto como vio lo que Tory estaba señalando,**

**se quedó con la boca abierta.**

**Nada de Santa Shinola. Santa Mierda y más aún.**

**Justo en la orilla del muelle estaba un Rolls-Royce blanco que tenía un conductor vestido**

**totalmente con el reglamentario uniforme de chofer al lado de la puerta con las manos**

**enguantadas cruzadas ante él.**

**Pero esa no era la parte más impresionante. No por un largo tiro.**

**Lo que hacía la hacía mirar boquiabierta era el caliente pedazo de queso que estaba sobre el**

**muelle, que se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.**

**Con negro pelo largo hasta los hombros, el hombre tenía un paso que era evidentemente**

**sexy. De cruda determinación y extrema confianza. Llevaba un traje de lino blanco con una camisa**

**azul pálido hecha a medida que mostraba la promesa de un muy bien-definido cuerpo. Sobre otro**

**hombre ese traje quizás habría llevado a preguntarse por sus preferencias sexuales, pero sobre este**

**no había dudas. Era todo hombre y mortal.**

**Un par de oscuras gafas de sol Versace cubría los ojos, los cuales ella tenía la furtiva sospecha**

**estaban centrados sobre ella.**

**Tory se aclaró la garganta.**

—**Voy a arriesgarme y decir que es el hermano de Terrence. ¿Tú que crees?**

**Sip, esa sería la mejor suposición. Ambos poseían un idéntico arrogante pavoneo—como si el**

**mundo fuese el escenario y ellos fuesen solo actores en la ciudad capaces de actuar en él.**

**Sin decir una palabra a Tory, Candy se movió para encontrarse con el hombre sobre la**

**pasarela.**

**Se detuvo en frente de ella con una indirecta sonrisa antes de que se quitara con un**

**movimiento hábil las gafas de sol. Jadeó cuando vio los mismos exactos ojos asesinos que Terrence**

**poseía. Esto fue seguido de una sonrisa con hoyuelos que hizo que el corazón de ella se desbocase.**

—**¿Kyrios Catranides?**

**Le ofreció su mano.**

—**Usted deber ser Candace. Encantado de conocerla.**

**Ella estrechó su mano, pero antes de que pudiera retirarla, la llevó a sus labios y depositó un**

**muy romántico beso en los nudillos. La mano realmente le hormigueaba por la sensación de los**

**labios sobre su piel.**

—**Es un placer conocerle también.**

**La soltó al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa desaparecía de sus labios. Su mirada fue más allá de**

**ella.**

**Ella volvió su cabeza para encontrar a Terrence allí de pie. Estaba silencioso y frío mientras**

**miraba a su hermano. Tan frío, de hecho, que esta estaba a punto de convertirse en un cubito de**

**hielo. Definitivamente no había cariño entre esos dos. Parecían igual que dos soldados de bandos**

**opuestos mirándose el uno al otro antes de la batalla.**

—**Terrence, — murmuró Solin en una profunda voz de barítono.—Cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

**Terrence inclinó su cabeza hacia Solin.**

—**Sí, efectivamente. Espero que hayas estado bien.**

**Solin se rió.**

—**Eso depende de cómo lo preguntes. Bien tiene una gran variedad de significados. Pero**

**estoy en forma para causar problemas. Eso es realmente todo lo que uno puede esperar de la vida,**

**¿no?**

—**Eso es todo lo que yo espero sacar de tu vida de todas maneras.**

**Solin chasqueó ante él.**

—**Y aún así aquí estás, pidiéndome ayuda. Llámame loco, pero uno esperaría un poco menos**

**de beligerancia.**

—**¿Debería?**

**Solin pareció tomarse con calma el desafío de su hermano mientras se volvía hacia Candy.**

—**Así que dígame, encantadora dama, ¿Dónde sobre la tierra ha ido a encontrar a mi díscolo**

**hermano?**

**Ella le echó una mirada a Terrence por encima del hombro para verle observándola antes de que**

**respondiera.**

—**Flotando en el mar, pero todavía no me ha dicho cómo es que había llegado a estar allí.**

—**Conociendo a Terrence, estoy seguro que cabreó a alguien que lo lanzó, con la esperanza de**

**que se hundiera.**

—**Realmente me lanzaron con la esperanza de que cayese encima de algún otro y los**

**ahogase. Desafortunadamente, te alejaste nadando demasiado rápido.**

**Candy tuvo que sofocar una risa ante el inesperado comentario que devolvió Terrence. Tenía un**

**muy irónico sentido del humor.**

—**Bien, un tanto para ti.— Solin volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol.—Tengo los permisos**

**esperando, pero como un favor a Stefan no deberíamos entretenerle hasta tarde en la oficina o**

**puede que cambie de idea.**

**Candy prácticamente saltó hacia delante.**

—**Definitivamente que no.**

**Cuando se dirigieron al puerto, Thia llegó corriendo tras de ellos… todavía en bikini. El top**

**de éste apenas mantenía los atractivos de la mujer en su lugar.**

—**¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?**

**Solin le dedicó una especulativa mirada que Candy estaba segura dada la despeinada**

**apariencia de su prima le haría de alguna manera parecer seductora e ingenua.**

—**Creo que deberías quedarte aquí, Thia.**

**Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, lo cual sólo enfatizó el tamaño de dicho pecho, Thia hizo**

**pucheros. Pero eso no ha haría cambiar de idea a Candy. Si algo hacía, era sólo afirmar más su**

**decisión. La última cosa que necesitaban era que Thia se liara con un playboy billonario.**

**Antes de que Candy pudiera urgir a los hombres hacia el coche, Solin se acercó a Thia con su**

**mortal contoneo. Dio un apropiado arco antes de tomar su mano y deposita un ligero beso en ella.**

—**No te inquietes, amor. Volveremos.**

**Thia se pavoneó bajo su atención. Al menos hasta que Terrence aclaró su garganta.**

—**¿No es ella un poco joven para ti?**

**Solin se rió profunda y diabólicamente, como respuesta. Su mirada fue hacia Candy por un**

**instante antes de que liberase la mano de Thia y se dirigiera hacia su coche.**

—**¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Candy a Terrence cuando le siguieron casi después de él.**

—**Su idea de una broma. Me temo que mi hermano es un caso especial la mayor parte de los**

**días. Tendrás que perdonarle. Te dije que tenía el intelecto de un niño de diez años.**

**Solin bufó.**

—**Y todavía tú aspiras a mi nivel. Wow, Terrence. ¿Quiere eso decir que tu inteligencia es la de**

**un bebé?**

**En vez de enfadarse, Terrence simplemente se quedó mirando a su hermano.**

—**Quizás. Después de todo los bebés y yo tenemos al menos una cosa en común.**

—**¿Y cual es?**

**La mirada de Terrence descendió a los pechos de ella.**

—**Creo que puedes imaginártelo. O quizás no. Tú, después de todo, solo funcionas al nivel de**

**un niño de diez años.**

**Candy nunca antes había estado tan asombrada, divertida, y altamente ofendida todo al**

**mismo tiempo. Era una extraña combinación.**

—**¿Podríamos por favor cambiar de tema?**

**Solin se detuvo ante el coche cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta.**

—**Sí, vamos.**

**La dejaron entrar primero. Terrence la siguió y después Solin. Él se sentó frente a ellos, e incluso**

**aunque no podía ver sus ojos, podría asegurar que su mirada estaba centrada en ella.**

**Cuando habló no había rastro de humor en su tono.**

—**Así que busca la Atlántida. Que búsqueda tan extraña para una mujer hermosa.**

**Al contrario que Thia, Candy no iba a caer en su actuación.**

—**Me halaga, señor. Difícilmente soy hermosa.**

—**No es verdad. Todas las mujeres son hermosas y una mujer como usted… Apostaría que**

**hay algunos hombres que venderían sus almas con solo estar cerca de él.**

**Ella se rió por lo bajo.**

—**Debería vender aceite de serpiente. Le aseguro que es altamente provechoso.**

—**Sí, pero yo ya he hecho mi fortuna en otras cosas.**

—**¿Cómo cuales?**

—**Viagra,—dijo Terrence secamente.—Mi hermano aprendió a tomar un problema personal y**

**sacarle provecho.**

—**Es verdad, — aceptó Solin con un enorme suspiro.**

—**Me dolía ver un hombre tan joven como Terrence afligido por la impotencia. Por lo tanto tenía**

**que hacer algo para ayudar a la pobre alma. Pero desgraciadamente no hay nada que hacer por**

**ello. Está tan flácido como un tallarín mojado.**

**Candy tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar reírse.**

**Terrence no tardó en replicar.**

—**Cuan creativo de tu parte proyectar tus problemas sobre mí. Pero digamos entonces que el**

**celibato es suficiente para hacer que un hombre pierda toda razón. Supongo que tú eres la prueba**

**viviente, ¿huh?**

—**¿Vosotros dos vais a pelearos así durante el resto del viaje?—preguntó Candy.—Quizás**

**debería sentarme delante con el conductor y dejaros a los dos espacio suficiente para que os**

**golpeéis el uno al otro y resolváis esto como adolescentes.**

**Solin le dedicó una mueca medio divertido.**

—**No es necesario. Creo que podremos llegar a una tregua… por su beneficio de cualquier**

**manera.**

—**Hmmm… hace que me pregunte por qué está siendo tan amable con Terrence y conmigo si es**

**obvio que ustedes dos no son exactamente amigables.**

**Solin se encogió de hombros.**

—**Somos griegos. La familia es la familia sin importar el qué, y nosotros siempre cuidamos de**

**los nuestros. ¿Verdad, Terrence?**

—**Sí… en más de un sentido.**

**Llegados a este punto, Candy se rindió. Había algo muy extraño acerca de estos dos hombres.**

**Quizás estaba loca incluso por estar allí con ellos.**

**Un temblor de temor pasó a través de ella ante ese pensamiento. ¿Estaba loca? Había saltado**

**al interior de coche tan rápido…**

**Oh Dios.**

**Realmente no sabía nada de esos tipos. Había estado tan entusiasmada que no se había**

**parado incluso a analizar sus sospechas.**

—**¿Va todo bien?—preguntó Terrence.**

—**Bien,—dijo ella, intentando calmarse. Pero era difícil cuando su imaginación la golpeaba**

**con imágenes de ellos raptándola y asesinándola.**

**Solin se quitó sus gafas de sol.**

—**Parece un poco pálida. No estará pensando que vamos a secuestrarla de modo que**

**podamos encargarnos de usted, ¿Verdad, Doctora?**

—**No.— Dijo odiando el ligero temblor de su voz. Su único consuelo era que Brian conocía a**

**Solin y la tripulación había visto su coche. Y todos sabían que se dirigían a la oficina de**

**permisos.—¿Porqué pensaría siquiera tal cosa? Quiero decir, ¿Los conozco a ambos de que? Unos**

**quince minutos. Quizás Terrence haya convertido en hábito el bucear en el océano para capturar una**

**ingenua mujer de modo que pueda engañarla para meterla en su limusina.**

**Solin le dirigió una divertida mirada a Terrence.**

—**¿Es así como trabajas, Hermano?**

—**No. Al contrario que algunas personas que conozco, no me gusta asustar a las mujeres. Lo**

**encuentro aburrido.— Terrence se volvió en el asiento para mirarla con total sinceridad.—No estoy**

**aquí para raptarte, Candace. Te lo dije, estabas a salvo y lo estás.**

**No sabía por qué, pero le creía.**

—**Lo siento. Es solo que ha sido una semana realmente mala para mí. Todo se ha vuelto**

**literalmente en mi contra y también he tenido muchas decepciones.**

**Solin arqueó una ceja.**

**Terrence le echó una ojeada a su hermano al oír la voz de Solin en su cabeza. ¿Decepcionarla? Y**

**te llamas a ti mismo un Eróticos Skotos.**

**Entrecerró los ojos.**

—**Yo no, Solin. Ha estado presionada por tus oficiales que no la dejaban excavar.**

—**Um-hummm… que gracia, cada vez que me he distraído con un humano, ella está**

**demasiado ocupada intentando regresar a mí en sus sueños para preocuparse con tales inocuas**

**búsquedas.**

—**Candace es diferente.**

**Por la cara de Solin Terrence podía asegurar que su hermano encontraba eso difícil de creer.**

—**Así que dime, ¿Cómo has hecho para encontrar el mundo humano? ¿Has estado aquí**

**antes?**

—**No.**

**Solin arqueó una ceja sorprendido.**

—**¿Te sientes arroyado por esto?**

—**Difícilmente. Pero encuentro partes de esto confuso. Es muy diferente de lo que es en los**

**sueños.**

**Solin sonrió.**

—**No tienes idea.**

**Candace se volvió hacia Terrence.**

—**¿Así que, por qué es tan importante la Atlántida para ti? Quiero decir, si podías obtener los**

**permisos con esta facilidad, ¿Porqué no lo has hecho?**

**Terrence odiaba tener que mentirle, pero si no le daba algunas respuestas plausibles, con lo**

**temerosa que era, volaría y nunca dejaría que se acercase a ella otra vez.**

—**No sabía por donde excavar. Toda mi investigación se volvió nada. No fue hasta que hablé**

**con Spiro el otro día y te mencionó que tuve una pista.**

—**¿Spiro?**

—**Gavrilopoulos. Él te rechazó hace un par de semanas.—Y por suerte ella había mencionado**

**el suceso y el nombre del hombre a Terrence en sus sueños.—He estado buscándote desde que le**

**hablaste acerca de tus descubrimientos. Dijo que habías hecho mucho énfasis acerca del lugar en el**

**que querías excavar.**

**Ella se reclinó en el asiento con expresión enojada.**

—**Así que conoces a la pequeña comadreja.**

—**¿Comadreja?—preguntó Solin con curiosidad.**

—**Hmm… se rió tanto de mi petición que pensé que iba a darle un ataque y morir por ello.**

**Terrence intentó aplacarla.—Puede ser un poco cruel.**

—**Cruel, en absoluto. Fue terminantemente brutal.**

—**Bueno, — respondió Solin cansinamente,—Su suerte está a punto de cambiar.**

**Candy quería creer eso. Podría usar un poco de buena suerte en su vida. Y si no buena, al**

**menos mediocre.**

**Necesitando distraerse a sí misma de esa línea de pensamientos, miró a Terrence. No parecía el**

**tipo de tío que estaba interesado en antropología. Ambos él y Solin parecerían demasiado autoabsorbentes**

**para pensar acerca del pasado o el futuro. Parecían más del estilo de —yo, yo, yo,**

**ahora, ahora, ahora.**

—**¿Qué te tiene tan interesado en La Atlántida? —Le preguntó a Terrence.—¿Cómo sabes lo que**

**era mi colgante?**

**Los ojos destellaron con diversión.**

—**¿Nunca haces una pregunta simple?**

—**Lo siento. Es el profesor que hay en mí. Una pregunta lleva indudablemente a otro, y como**

**no tiendo a perder el tiempo, generalmente hago ambas preguntas y después busco la respuesta. Y**

**hablando de eso, todavía no has respondido a mis dos últimas preguntas.**

—**Sí, Terrence,— dijo Solin con un tinte de sonrisa en su voz.—¿Por qué estás tan fascinado con la**

**Atlántida?**

**Terrence le dedicó una mirada cortante a su hermano que ella no podría si quiera empezar a**

**concebir. ¿Por qué deberían molestarle las preguntas?**

—**Siempre me ha intrigado lo desconocido, — dijo Terrence, volviéndose a mirarla.—Dicen que**

**la Atlántida es un mito, pero yo estoy seguro. Creo en ello.—Encontró la mirada de Solin.—De**

**hecho, creo que los dioses todavía caminan entre nosotros, incluso aquí y ahora.**

**Solin bufó ante la conjetura de Terrence.**

**Candy frunció el ceño. Después de la manera en que habían tratado a su padre mientras había**

**tenido razón, no se reiría de las creencias de nadie. Le dolía ver a Solin tan cruel.**

—**Todavía no me has explicado como sabes lo que era mi colgante.**

—**Conocí a un hombre que llevaba un medallón similar. Fue el único que me contó por**

**primera vez historias de la Atlántida.**

**Se quedó con la boca abierta ante la revelación de Terrence. ¿Alguien había encontrado una?**

—**¿De veras?**

**Él asintió.**

**Estaba intrigada por la posibilidad.**

—**¿Es Griego? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Podría conocerle yo? Me encantaría saber donde obtuvo**

**su colgante.**

**Terrence sacudió su cabeza.**

—**Otra vez con montones de preguntas.**

—**El tiempo vuela y necesito respuestas.**

**Se compadeció de ella.**

—**Sí, es griego, y lo conocí cuando era muy joven. Desgraciadamente no menciona mucho la**

**Atlántida. Creo que hay algo acerca de ello que lo aflige.**

—**No tienes ni idea, —dijo Solin riéndose.—Acheron te mataría si te oye hablar de él de esa**

**manera.**

**Terrence le pegó una patada al pie de su hermano antes de regresar su atención a Candy.**

—**Pero ya basta de mí. ¿Qué cambió tu idea de encontrarla?**

—**Mi padre. Le prometí cuando murió que yo la encontraría para él.**

—**Eso fue amable de tu parte.**

**Candy apartó la mirada cuando las emociones la golpearon. Solo deseaba haber sido cariñosa**

**con él cuando había estado vivo.**

**Solin dejó escapar un largo suspiro como si las emociones le molestaran, también.**

—**Bueno, hagamos que todos nos pongamos llorosos, ¿Os parece?— Él se estiró y presionó el**

**botón del intercomunicador para llamar a su conductor.**

—**¿Sí, señor?**

—**George, haz un alto en el camino y consíguenos algunos atizadores al rojo vivo para**

**sacarnos los ojos. Oh, y mientras estás en ello, creo que deberíamos ver acerca de adquirir sal para**

**nuestras heridas, también.**

—**Muy bien, señor, — contestó el conductor en tono seco. Entonces sin perder un segundo,**

**continuó, —¿Hay algún lugar en particular donde prefiera que me detenga? He oído que el**

**mercado es un buen lugar para los atizadores. Eso es, si está de acuerdo en dar un pequeño rodeo.**

**Solin pareció considerarlo.**

—**¿Qué opináis? ¿Os vale cualquier atizador o los queréis de calidad? Oh, demonios, ¿Por**

**qué no usar cucharas oxidadas? Eso dolería más.**

**Candy negó con la cabeza.**

—**Eres un hombre enfermo.**

**Solin arqueó una ceja ante ella.**

—**¿Me estás diciendo que vas a pasar de mi ofrecimiento?**

—**Llámame loca, pero sip. Creo que paso.**

—**De acuerdo. Gracias, George. Parece que nos vamos a ir sin los atizadores después de todo.**

—**Muy bien señor. ¿Debería parar por la sal?**

**Otra vez Solin pareció considerarlo realmente antes de responder.**

—**No, creo que estamos bien por ahora.**

**Candy dejó escapar una nerviosa risa cuando volvió a mirarlo a ambos, a Solin y Terrence. Los**

**dos eran tan extraños. Y tenían el humor más irónico que se hubiese encontrado.**

—**Vosotros dos debisteis haberos divertido mucho al crecer. Apostaría que vuestros pobres**

**padres tenían pesadillas.**

**Solin rompió a reír.**

—**Oh, no tienes idea.**

—**Me siento igual que si estuviese fuera de esta broma personal que os disputáis.**

—**Ignora a Solin.,—dijo Terrence lentamente.—Te dije que estaba loco.**

—**Sí, pero enseñé bien a Terrence. ¿No es así, Hermano?**

**Candy no se perdió el ligero brillo de rabia en los ojos de Terrence. Era sutil pero inequívoco.**

**El coche bajó lentamente y giró una esquina que Candy conocía mejor que la calle donde**

**estaba atracada. Había recorrido ese camino en los últimos cinco años que podría hacerlo con los**

**ojos vendados.**

**Casi estaban allí.**

**La frustración bajó igual que un bulto en su pecho cuando el conductor aparcó en la calle en**

**la misma localización que el taxi había usado el día anterior.**

**Esto solo se está poniendo cada vez mejor.**

**El conductor abrió la puerta dejándola salir a la acera. Terrence salió tras ella y después Solin,**

**quien bajó del coche con una masculina gracia. Varias mujeres que había en la calle prácticamente**

**se desmayaron.**

—**Saludos, mis amores.— Dijo Solin flirteando cuando les dedicó una seductora sonrisa.**

**Susurraron entre si mientras continuaban sus camino volviéndose a mirarlo.**

**Terrence pasó una graciosa mirada a Candy.**

—**Es extraño como las mujeres no pueden dejar de mirar un tren destrozado, ¿eh?**

**Solin rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Terrence.**

—**Tú deberías saberlo.**

—**Cierto. Yo nunca fui un tren arruinado. Simplemente admiro la manera en que te deslizas**

**por las vías y te incendias.**

**Cuando llegaron al edificio gubernamental, un guardia uniformado abrió la puerta para**

**permitirles entrar.**

**Candy se quedó ante las escaleras sólo para que Solin la advirtiera.**

—**No vamos a subir como la gente corriente. Nuestro hombre está por este camino.**

**Frunció el ceño mirando a Terrence antes de seguir a Solin al interior de una elegante oficina que**

**estaba adornada con antigüedades Griegas. La antropóloga en ella estuvo instantemente fascinada**

**por el perfectamente preservado florero negro dentro de una caja de cristal. Nunca había visto**

**antes una pieza mejor preservada. Era absolutamente exquisita.**

**Extendió la mano contra el cristal mientras observaba la pieza con temor reverencial.**

—**Es del Siglo I.**

**Sintió a Terrence detrás de ella.**

—**La batalla de Troya. Puedes ver a Aquiles arrastrando a Héctor alrededor de los muros.**

**Candy asintió cuando los vio.**

—**No hay ninguna desportilladura en ella.**

—**Es la razón por la cual se encuentra en la vitrina.**

**Ella se volvió hacia la perturbada voz para encontrar un corpulento caballero a principios de**

**los sesenta. Le había visto allí una o dos veces cuando había venido en el pasado, pero no tenía ni**

**idea de su nombre o trabajo.**

**Se balanceó adelante y atrás sobre sus talones mientras la observaba.**

—**La Dra. Andry, supongo.**

—**Sí.**

**Entrecerró los ojos con una mirada que le decía a ella lo poco le importaba su presencia antes**

**de soltar un sufrido suspiro.**

—**Espero que no te olvidarás de este favor.**

—**Créeme, no lo haré.**

**El hombre corpulento asintió cortante antes de invitarlos a una pequeña oficina con un**

**escritorio negro que estaba saturado con papeles.**

**El corazón de Candy se detuvo cuando vio las mismas cosas que había anhelado.**

**Los permisos.**

**Quería correr hacia ellos, arrebatarlos y apretarlos contra su pecho. Pero sin una firma y sello,**

**eran inservibles. Aún así era lo más cerca que había estado de uno. Contuvo la respiración**

**ansiosamente en su garganta.**

**Sin una palabra, él recogió los permisos como si no significaran el mundo para ella y se sentó**

**detrás de su escritorio antes de examinarlos y estamparlos.**

**Se acercó a por los permisos sin pensar, solo para que él los apartara.**

**Otra vez entrecerró esos penetrantes ojos sobre ella.**

—**¿Usted entiende que cualquier artefacto que encuentre es propiedad de Grecia? Espero que**

**se me entreguen informes completos en una semana, junto con cualquier descubrimiento que**

**desentierre.**

—**Lo entiendo.**

**Sostuvo los papeles un largo momento antes de que finalmente se los tendiese a ella.**

**Su mano realmente tembló cuando finalmente tocó los permisos. Honestamente, estaba a**

**punto de llorar. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado de cumplir su promesa desde que Cosmo le**

**había dado las pertenencias de su padre.**

—**Gracias,—dijo ella, la voz rota por las turbulentas emociones de su interior.**

—**No me lo agradezca, Dra. Andry. Solo respete la palabra que me ha dado y el favor que le**

**he hecho hoy. Si me arrepiento de este momento, le aseguro que lo que siento será una bagatela**

**con lo que la haré pasar a usted.**

—**Lo entiendo, Señor. Créame, no se arrepentirá de todo esto.**

—**Entonces procure que no lo haga.**

**Asintiendo, sostuvo los permisos contra su pecho y se volvió a ofrecer a Terrence una tenue**

**sonrisa.**

**Terrence no podía respirar mientras las extrañas emociones lo recorrieron. Los ojos de ella**

**estaban inundados de lágrimas sin derramar, pero era la gratitud en ellos la que más lo tocaba.**

**Nunca había sentido nada igual a eso. Su placer era tan grande que podía sentirlo por si mismo.**

—**Gracias,—jadeó ella.**

**Todo lo que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza mientras luchaba por entender esas**

**extrañas emociones en su interior que no tenían sentido. Su garganta estaba apretada. Su corazón**

**latía con rapidez. Quería reír y llorar y no sabía por qué. Nunca había conocido tal confusión. No**

**le maravillaba que Hades hubiese profanado las emociones.**

**Lo deslumbraban.**

**Solin inclinó su cabeza hacia la puerta.**

—**¿Por qué no vais yendo vosotros dos hacia el coche. Saldré en un momento.**

**Terrence abrió la puerta para Candace.**

**Apenas la había cerrado cuando ella se volvió a él con una risa vertiginosa. Lo rodeó con sus**

**brazos y lo besó en la mejilla mientras saltaba arriba y abajo contar él.**

**El calor lo quemó cuando los senos se presionaron contra su pecho y sus suaves labios**

**acariciaron su piel antes de que se apartara.**

—**No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por esto.**

—**Dejó escapar un extraño ruido antes de que girarse a su alrededor.—Oh dios Mío, no**

**puedo creerlo. ¡No puedo creer que obtuviese finalmente mis permisos! Legales, además, ¡Y no he**

**tenido que matar a nadie para obtenerlos!—ella soltó un extraño—yee—antes de que lo abrazase**

**otra vez.**

**Incapaz de detener el ataque sobre su propio cuerpo, la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.**

**Candy se fundió ante el tacto de los labios de Terrence. Estaba tan excitada y feliz, que hubiese**

**hecho cualquier cosa por él en ese momento. ¡Cualquier cosa!**

**O así pensaba ella.**

**En el momento en que empezó a levantar el dobladillo de su vestido, se separó de él con un**

**indignado chillido. Su júbilo había sido sustituido por la cólera.**

—**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

**Parecía completamente confundido por su cólera.**

—**Yo pensaba…**

—**¿Qué? ¿Qué podrías levantarme el vestido y sujetarme en un pasillo abierto? ¿Estás loco?**

**Solin se congeló en el umbral cuando oyó las palabras de ella.**

—**¿Qué me he perdido?**

**Ella se volvió hacia él.**

—**Tu hermano es un absoluto idiota. Me levantó el vestido. Aquí. En público.**

— **Y aún así Terrence parecía confundido por su rabia.**

**Disgustada con ambos, Candy se volvió y se volvió airada hacia el coche.**

**Solin miró boquiabierto a Terrence.**

—**¿Qué has hecho?**

**Terrence alzó las manos con frustración.**

—**Me besó. Esto me encendió, así que yo.**

—**No, tú nada.— Replicó Solin, interrumpiéndolo.—Terrence, ¿Eres idiota? Podías habernos**

**expuesto a todos.**

**La rabia ardió en su interior ante el insulto.**

—**Eso es lo que nosotros habíamos hecho cuando ella obtuvo el permiso en los sueños. A ella**

**le gustaba la manera en que la tocaba.**

—**Sí. En los sueños. Esto no es un sueño. Estás en el mundo humano y las personas no se**

**permiten lo mismo aquí. Ahora, Hermano, entiendes por que me aventuro en el mundo de los**

**sueños. Hay ciertos rituales y comportamientos que tienes que practicar en este mundo. Tú no solo**

**le echas el ojo a una mujer y saltas entonces sobre ella. Maldición. Tienes suerte de que no te haya**

**abofeteado, o estarías arrestado.**

**Terrence pasó la mano por el pelo cuando entendió su furia, pero eso no hacía nada para apagar**

**el fuego en su ingle.**

—**Yo vine aquí para estar con ella.**

—**Y si sigues por ese camino, pasarás todo el tiempo detrás de las rejas. Maldición, Terrence,**

**maldición.**

—**Te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda.**

**Solin apretó los dientes ante esas palabras. No estaba en su naturaleza ayudar a nadie. Al**

**contrario que Terrence, no era completamente un dios. Había sido relegado al mundo de los hombres y**

**lo habían dejado allí para sufrir mientras el resto de los de su clase vivían en el Olimpo o en la Isla**

**Desvanecida, lejos del prejuicio y temor de los humanos. Y si eso no fuera bastante, los mismos**

**dioses habían venido tras él para castigarlo por un defecto de nacimiento que nunca había querido.**

**Apenas había sobrevivido a sus implacables ataques.**

**Ahora uno de ellos esperaba que le ofreciese una ayuda que nunca le había sido extendida a**

**él. Era casi suficiente para hacerle reír.**

**No estaba siquiera seguro de por qué había venido aquí hoy. La amenaza de Terrence de invadir**

**sus sueños no significaba nada para un hombre que había tenido asesinos tras él en ese reino.**

**Había ganado su reputación con crueldad y estaba orgulloso de ello.**

**Todavía en todos esos siglos nunca había oído de un dios intercambiando su divinidad para**

**ser humano. Los únicos dioses sobre este plano habían sido malditos o despojados de sus poderes.**

**Ninguno vivía en ese reino voluntariamente.**

**Ninguno.**

**Excepto Terrence.**

—**¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Realmente?**

**Terrence apartó la mirada sin contestar.**

—**Responde a mi pregunta o me marcho.**

— **Él vio la angustia en los ojos de Terrence antes de que le respondiese en voz baja.**

—**Tú siempre has sido humano. Siempre has tenido sentimientos. No sabes que es tenerlos y**

**entonces sentir que te abandonan. El entumecimiento es tolerable la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero**

**con Candace…**

—**¿La amas?**

**Terrence le dedicó una enojada mirada.**

—**¿Cómo podría amar a alguien?**

**Un punto para él. Auto-sacrificio como concepto era totalmente ajeno a los Dream-Hunters.**

**Terrence dejó escapar un suspiro.**

—**Yo solo quiero entender de donde viene su pasión. Por qué algo tan simple como beber**

**una limonada puede hacerla sonreír. Por qué sus ojos se iluminan mientras baila en las olas. Y por**

**qué el pensar en su padre la hace llorar, incluso en sueños.**

**Solin sacudió la cabeza. Al contrario que su hermano, Solin entendía todo eso. Las emociones**

**no eran un regalo. Eran la última maldición de los dioses. De lo que Terrence no se daba cuenta era que**

**Zeus les había hecho un favor cuando los despojó de todo sentimiento.**

**Eso era por lo que Solin había desatado al humano sobre Terrence hacía tantos siglos. Había**

**estado celoso del vacío en el que vivían los Oneroi y quería que ellos sufrieran de la misma manera**

**que él lo hacía. Quería que ellos anhelaran cosas que no podrían tocar.**

**Para saber de lo que carecían.**

**Lo que había hecho había sido cruel y lo sabía. Pero lo triste es que no lo lamentaba. ¿Cómo**

**podría? Incluso ahora los Oneroi lo buscaban en su sueño. Nunca tendría paz. Ni respiro. Todos**

**eran unos endemoniados bastardos, todos ellos.**

**Y aún cuando estaba allí con un hermano que no quería reclamar, algo extraño cosquilleó en**

**el pecho de Solin. Era pena. Compasión. Dos cosas que había jurado no volver a sentir otra vez por**

**alguien.**

**Odiaba a Terrence por eso.**

—**¿Me ayudarás?—Preguntó Terrence.**

**Solin asintió. Por supuesto que ayudaría a Terrence, pero no por las razones que él pensaba. Solin**

**iba a hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para dejar que Terrence fuese humano. Que conociera a**

**Candace tan profundamente como fuese posible, de modo que cuando muriese por su culpa Terrence**

**entendería realmente lo que significaba ser humano.**

**Iba a sufrir como ningún dios había sufrido.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Candy se sentó en el coche, contemplando los permisos como si fuese el mítico Santo Grial**

**que se había materializado misteriosamente en sus rodillas mientras que George la ignoraba**

**educadamente. No sabía que estaba reteniendo a los hombres. Quizás Terrence había encontrado**

**alguna otra mujer a la que molestar…**

**Ese bizarro pensamiento accionó una extraña punzada de celos—lo cual realmente carecía de**

**sentido. En ese momento, pagaría encantada a cualquiera que le sacara a Terrence de las manos.**

—**¿George?**

**Se encontró con la mirada de ella por el espejo retrovisor.**

—**¿Sí señorita?**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabaja para Solin?**

—**Bastante tiempo, señorita. Bastante tiempo.**

**Tío, ¿No era la fuente de toda información? Antes de que pudiera continuar preguntando los**

**chicos finalmente dejaron el edificio.**

**Estaban mucho más sumisos cuando se unieron a ella en el coche.**

**Solin le ofreció una apretada sonrisa**

—**¿Está contenta ahora, Dra. Andry?**

—**Estoy más emocionada de lo que puedas creer.**

—**Bien.— Solin se aclaró la garganta.—De paso, querría disculparme por el inconsciente**

**comportamiento de mi hermano.**

—**No necesito que te disculpes por mí, Solin. Soy bastante capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo.**

**Si George no hubiese escogido ese segundo exacto para incorporarse al tráfico, habría abierto**

**la puerta y se habría marchado.**

—**¿Solo por curiosidad, qué te hace pensar que ese comportamiento era apropiado?**

**Terrence suspiró.**

—**Ni siquiera lo había pensado. La verdad es que me sorprendiste y reaccioné mal. Por eso**

**realmente lo lamento. Nunca te insultaría de ninguna manera.**

**De acuerdo, así que el tío podía ser encantador cuando hacía el esfuerzo…**

**Pero todavía no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se librara.**

—**¿Has hecho un hábito el hecho de meterle mano a una mujer en un lugar público?**

**Terrence entrecerró la mirada cuando le respondió a la pregunta con una propia.**

—**¿Has hecho un hábito del hecho de lanzarte a ti misma sobre los hombres y besarlos en**

**público?**

**El rostro de ella enrojeció cuando una sensación de temor lo consumió. La había ofendido.**

**Otra vez. Maldición, ser humano era difícil.**

—**No, no lo hago,—espetó ella, sus ojos llameando.—Y puedo asegurarte que nunca haré tal**

**cosa otra vez. Especialmente no a ti y ni en público, privado, o en cualquier otro lugar.**

—_**Bien hecho, Terrence**_**, — dijo Solin con sarcasmo en el interior de su cabeza.—**_**Más brillantes**_

_**disculpas como esa y serás capaz de vender carámbanos en el ecuador.**_

**Atravesó a Solin con la mirada.**

—_**¿Tienes una mejor?**_

—_**Dile que no pudiste contenerte, que estabas cegado por su belleza. Que es la mujer más deseable que**_

_**has besado nunca y por eso tus emociones se descontrolaron**_**.**

—_**No creo que eso vaya a funcionar.**_

—_**Créeme, esto siempre funciona**_**.**

**Terrence no estaba tan seguro, pero ya que Solin tenía más experiencia sobre este plano, decidió**

**escucharle.**

—**No pude contenerme, Candy. Estaba cegado por tu deseo y nunca he besado a una mujer**

**más hermosa que tú.**

**En vez de aplacarla, eso solo pareció enfadarla más.**

—_**Eso no es lo que yo he dicho, Terrence. Jeez**_**.**

—**¿Estabas cegado por mí deseo?— dijo, acentuando cada palabra lentamente de modo que**

**llevasen todo el peso de su enfado.—¿De qué planeta vienes?**

—**Moronia,— dijo Solin en voz alta.— Cada luna llena ellos tele transportan a los Morons a la**

**tierra y los dejan sueltos. Considera este vuestro primer encuentro.**

—**Cállate, Solin,—dijo Terrence entre los apretados dientes. Entonces proyectó, —**_**Te dije que no**_

_**funcionaría.**_

—_**Lo habría hecho si lo dijeras de la forma en la que te lo dije a ti**_**.**

**Antes de que pudiese hablar a Candace, Solin lo amenazó con la mirada.**

—**Espero que pueda perdonar a mi hermano, Doctora. Creció en las montañas donde aún no**

**había ningún tipo de verdadera civilización. Era prácticamente un pastor de cabras, no sabe**

**relacionarse con la gente. Carece de muchas habilidades sociales.**

—_**Oh, gracias. ¿Por qué no le dices que mojo la cama en mis sueños mientras tú estás allí?**_

—_**Si funcionara, lo haría.**_

**Candace se le quedó mirando.**

—**¿Eso es verdad?**

—**Sí, — dijo Terrence.—No me he relacionado demasiado con personas humanas.**

**Ella se rió con ligereza**

—**¿Personas humanas, huh? ¿Hay alguna de otro tipo?**

**De hecho las había, pero ahora no parecía ser el momento o lugar para instruirla sobre eso.**

**Agradecido de que su humor se hubiese aligerado, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.**

—**¿Puedes perdonarme por mi comportamiento? Por favor.**

**Bajó la mirada a los permisos en sus rodillas, entonces sonrió.**

—**Creo que puedo, pero solo si me prometes no volver a hacer algo así otra vez.**

—**Lo juro por la vida de Solin.**

**Solin escupió,**

—**Uh, ¿Discúlpame?**

—**Lo haría, pero realmente no hay excusa para ti.**

**Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

—**Ha, ha.**

**Candy rodó sus ojos ante ellos, pero en lo profundo de su interior sus juegos la herían. Ella y**

**Jason solían pelearse el uno con el otro de esa manera. Eso hacía que su padre se distrajese, y lo**

**extraño del asunto es que ninguno, ni ella ni Jason sabían por qué lo hacían.**

**Este debía ser el comportamiento natural entre hermanos que los hacía estar constantemente**

**picándose el uno al otro. Jason había sido un elegante, guapo adolescente que habría seguido a su**

**padre hasta el fin de la tierra sin quejarse.**

**Dios, cómo extrañaba a Jason.**

—**¿Estás bien, Candace?**

**Encontró la mirada preocupada de Terrence antes de asentir.**

—**Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.**

—**¿Algunas cosas?**

—**Personales,— acabó ella.**

**Él asintió y estuvo agradecida de que no la presionara en esa línea de preguntas. Cada vez**

**que pensaba en Jason, la hacía llorar.**

—**Así que ¿Qué hacemos ahora sobre la preparación de la excavación?—Preguntó Terrence,**

**cambiando de tema.**

**Cuando no respondió lo bastante rápido, Terrence señaló los permisos.**

—**¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?**

—**Lo recuerdo.**

**Solin se echó hacia delante en el asiento.**

—**¿Qué trato es ese?**

—**El que permitiría participar a Terrence en el equipo si me conseguía los permisos.**

**Solin arqueó una ceja.**

—**¿De veras? En ese caso quiero unirme a vosotros.**

**Candy se quedó horrorizada ante su petición. El barco estaba bastante apretado con su**

**equipo, realmente no necesitaban a nadie más. Y especialmente no a alguien que solo se metería en**

**el medio.**

—**No creo que esa sea una buena idea. No me pareces el típico académico.**

**Una seductora sonrisa curvó los labios.**

—**Oh, te lo aseguro, estoy extremadamente bien informado acerca de ese tema. Tanto que**

**algunos jurarían que realmente viví en la antigua Grecia.**

**Sí, claro. Sr. Rolls y Armani en una biblioteca.¿Por qué esa imagen solo no concordaba con**

**ella? Oh, espera, por que él quizás tuviera éxito al quitarle el polvo a sus Ferragamos5.**

—**Uh-huh. ¿Estudiaste historia antigua?**

—**Todo el tiempo.**

**Una marca de zapatos italianos.**

**Entrecerró su mirada sobre él.**

—**Bien. Dime la fecha de la Guerra Peloponesiana.**

—**¿Cuál de ellas?**

**Candy se asombró de que supiese incluso eso.**

—**La primera.**

—**Comenzó en el 431 A.C. entre la Liga Peloponesiana dirigida por Esparta y la Liga Delian**

**dirigida por Atenas. Archidamus II, quién estaba dirigiendo a los Espartanos, creyó que podría**

**mantenerlos en una Guerra civil, en lo cual Esparta no tenía rival, y que debilitaría a Atenas. Su**

**comandante Pericles creyó que podría usar la Armada Ateniense, la cual era la columna vertebral**

**del poder de Atenas, para debilitar a Esparta. No es necesario decir que la Guerra duró mucho más**

**de lo que cualquier bando había previsto. Y mientras que encuentro los escritos de Thucydides un**

**poco aburridos por un lado, tengo que admirar la manera en que Aristophanes fue capaz de**

**ridiculizar los líderes y eventos de la época—.Hizo una pausa para causar efecto.—Por supuesto**

**todo esto es una explicación extremadamente precipitada sobre las trivialidades de todo aquel**

**suceso que puedes encontrar en una absurda guía de estudio.**

**Candy tuvo que esforzarse por no jadear ante su inesperada disertación y comentario.**

—**De acuerdo, así que no mentiste. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionada. No encuentro a**

**menudo a cualquier persona que tenga tan siquiera la más mínima idea acerca de lo que estoy**

**diciendo.**

—**No lo harás. Encontrarás que tanto Terrence como yo mismo somos realmente útiles cuando se**

**trata de antigüedades.**

**Ella miró a Terrence.**

—**¿Y cual es tu evento de guerra favorito?**

—**Prefiero la paz de Nicias. El tiempo es demasiado precioso para malgastarlo en guerras y**

**conflictos.**

**Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír.**

—**Pero la paz estuvo cargada de escaramuzas y finalmente se rompió.**

—**Sí, ¿Y no te jode que siempre haya gilipollas quienes no puedan dejar que otras personas**

**vivan en paz? Realmente algunas personas deberían conseguirse una vida.**

**Tenía un punto en eso. En más de un sentido.**

**George se detuvo ante el puerto.**

**Candy echo un vistazo a su barco donde pudo ver a Tory y a Teddy sentados juntos mientras**

**comparaban notas.**

—**Bueno, parece que ya estoy en casa.**

**Terrence se inclinó y tocó gentilmente su mano.**

—**¿Qué pasa con nuestro trato?**

**Realmente odiaba ese trato. Cuando lo habían hecho, ella había pensado que estaba**

**mintiendo, pero por otra parte le debía mucho más por lo que le había dado hoy.—Bien, podéis**

**venir. Nosotros no vamos a hacer nada esta noche excepto preparar la excavación de mañana.**

**Estad aquí al amanecer, en punto. No esperaré por vosotros.**

—**Allí estaremos.**

**Solin gimió.**

—**¿Qué pasa con tu gente por la mañana?**

**Candy chasqueo ante él.**

—**No tienes que unirte a nosotros, ¿sabes?**

**Terrence encontró su mirada sin humor.**

—**Allí estaremos.**

—**Entonces os veré mañana.**

**George le abrió la puerta y dejó a los dos hombres solos.**

**Terrence no habló hasta después que George hubo cerrado la puerta del coche. Entonces se**

**volvió hacia Solin.**

—**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—proyectó el pensamiento a su hermano para evitar que el**

**conductor les oyese.**

—**Nada, — dijo Solin en voz alta.**

**Todavía Terrence no estaba tranquilo. Sabía que Solin estaba tramando algo. ¿Por qué querría**

**unirse a la expedición de Candace cuando no tenía ninguna razón para ello?**

—**Candace me pertenece a mí.**

**Solin bufó ante la rabia de Terrence.**

—**No estoy interesado en ella, créeme. Es toda tuya.**

—**¿Entonces por qué vienes?**

**Su rostro se calmó.**

—**Para asegurarme que no la fastidies. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo malo que sería si ellos**

**descubriesen lo que eres?**

**Aliviado de que esa fuera la única razón de Solin, Terrence volvió a sentarse en el asiento.**

—**No lo harán.**

—**No, no lo harán, lo cual es por lo que voy contigo. Estaré allí para ayudarte a cubrir**

**cualquier metedura de pata que cometas. ¿Ahora podrías decir al menos, gracias, Solin?**

**Respondió entre dientes y no con verdadera sinceridad.**

—**Gracias, Solin.**

—**De nada.— Presionó el botón de su intercomunicador.**

—**George, parece que mi hermano necesita ropa desesperadamente.**

—**Muy bien, señor. Me dirigiré a la tienda ahora mismo.**

**Tori se encontró con Candy en la pasarela. En su cara había tanta esperanza que trajo**

**lágrimas a los ojos de Candy.**

—**¿Bien?**

**Candy se forzó a si misma a no sonreír cuando dijo que no con la cabeza.**

**Tory maldijo hasta que Candy le tendió los permisos. Le llevó unos completos diez segundos**

**antes de que Tory se diese cuenta de lo que eran.**

**Saltó literalmente arriba y abajo.**

— **¡Oh Dios Mío!**

—**Sí.**

— **¡Oh Dios mío!**

—**Sí, Tory.**

**Gritando, corrió por la pasarela, entonces se detuvo en la parte de arriba y volvió a correr**

**hacia Candy.**

— **No son falsos, ¿verdad?**

—**No.**

**Gritó otra vez y corrió a decírselo a Teddy.**

**Candy rió ante la exuberancia de Tory. Por una vez estaba actuando de acuerdo a su edad.**

**Para cuando Candy alcanzó la cubierta, el equipo entero ya estaba allí.**

—**¿Los tienes realmente?—preguntó Teddy**

—**Los tengo. Empezaremos al amanecer.**

**Aquello parecía como si ella hubiese traído a casa el boleto ganador de la lotería—aunque**

**quizás lo había hecho. Todos ellos habían estado sufriendo por esto durante años y ahora su**

**paciencia había sido recompensada.**

**Iban a empezar a excavar.**

**Candy hizo una pausa cuando notó la reserva en la cara de Kat.**

—**¿Va algo mal, Kat?**

—**Oh, no. Solo estoy atónita. Tengo que decir que nunca lo esperé.**

—**Sip, lo sé. Es increíble.**

—**Sí— dijo Kat fríamente.—Lo es.**

—**¿No estás excitada?—preguntó Tory.**

—**Estoy emocionada.—Pero el tono de Kat desmentía la palabra.**

**Candy frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué Kat estaba tan molesta. Pero el resto de su**

**equipo estaba feliz y lo olvidó rápidamente mientras el resto planeaban lo que iban a hacer una**

**vez que encontraran la Atlántida.**

**Kat se quedó atrás mientras el grupo se dirigía bajo cubierta y un escalofrío recorría su**

**columna vertebral. Candy había encontrado la localización y Terrence acababa de alcanzarle la llave de**

**la puerta.**

—_**No puedes dejarles remover en los restos, Katra…**_**— las palabras de Artemisa sonaron en sus**

**oídos.—**_**Si lo haces, ellos encontrarán el sello y liberarán a la Destructora en este mundo. Si Apollymi es**_

_**finalmente liberada, sé que no tengo que decirte lo que nos haría a nosotros. A mí. No puedes dejarla libre.**_

_**Jamás.**_

**Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente desde que Katra podía oír a Apollymi**

**llamándola desde su prisión en Kalosis. Apollymi quería su libertad tan desesperadamente como**

**el resto de los dioses querían verla encerrada.**

**Y Kat estaba en medio.**

**Pero al final del día, sabía la verdadera razón por la que había mantenido la Atlántida oculta.**

**Si alguien llegase a descubrir la verdad de lo que sucedió en la isla, la única persona que sería**

**destruida era la única persona a la que amaba más que a nadie.**

**Acheron Parthenopaeus.**

**Hacía once mil años había sido esclavizado por Artemisa, y había sido el campeón de la**

**humanidad desde entonces. Era el líder del ejército de Dark-Hunters de la diosa los cuales**

**protegían a la humanidad de los demonios que querían hacer presa en ellos. Y mientras protegiese**

**a los Dark-Hunters y a los humanos, nadie había mirado sus espaldas.**

**Excepto por Kat.**

**Sólo por él, haría lo que tuviese que hacer para ocultar y enterrar ese sagrado lugar. Y si eso**

**significaba sacrificar a cada persona a bordo de ese barco, incluyendo a Candy, así sería.**

**Nadie heriría a Acheron. No si Kat podía impedirlo.**

**##################**

**Candy estaba riéndose con Teddy y Scott cuando captó una sombra de reojo. Pensando que**

**era Kat que se reunía con ellos, Candy volvió su cabeza para darle la bienvenida. Hasta que vio a**

**Terrence parado en el umbral—justo como ella se lo había imaginado aquella misma tarde. Un**

**escalofrío de deja vu pasó la bañó y su buen humor se fue. No podía negar el hambre en los ojos**

**azules cuando la miraba. El brillo depredador. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender su mano**

**hacia ella y todo sería como en su sueño.**

**¿Era todo aquello una premonición?**

**Tory captó la distracción de Candy y se volvió a mirarla. Al igual que Candy, se quedó muda,**

**y el resto de la tripulación advirtió el comportamiento de las mujeres, ellos le siguieron el juego.**

**De repente sus risas y su buen humor se habían convertido en un rígido y cuestionado silencio.**

**Candy se aclaró la garganta cuando se acercó a Terrence, el cual no parecía estar preocupado o**

**molesto en lo más mínimo por su silencio.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó ella en un tono sin emoción.**

**Ignorando la tensión de los otros, se encogió de hombros.**

—**Sé cuanto significa esto para todos vosotros, así que quise unirme a vuestra celebración…**

**eso, si a ti no te importa.**

**Eso pareció calmar a todos los que estaban en la sala excepto a ella.**

—**Adelante,—dijo Teddy, tendiéndole a Terrence una copa de plástico—Sip, es una manera**

**barata para servir el mejor, pero ellos habían estado reservando el champán para este momento en**

**particular. Candy tenía dos botellas más escondidas para cuando encontraran la prueba sólida de la**

**localización de la Atlántida. Entonces comenzaría la verdadera celebración.**

**Eso era, lo que Candy esperaba, sólo para entrar en calor, con todo el mundo bebiendo**

**excepto los submarinistas y Tory.**

**El equipo regresó a su fiesta.**

**Moviéndose hacia ella, Tory la tocó ligeramente en el brazo.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**Estoy bien—Dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa antes de que continuase su camino de Tory a**

**Terrence.**

**Scott chocó su taza con la de Terrence.**

—**Tío, no podemos agradecerte lo bastante el que hayas conseguido esos permisos. No tienes**

**idea de lo que eso significa para nosotros.**

**Terrence inclinó su cabeza antes de que diese un sorbo de champán. Tan pronto como este tocó**

**su lengua, jadeó y farfulló, entonces comenzó inmediatamente a toser.**

**Scott golpeó a Terrence en la espalda mientras Candy le quitaba la copa de la mano.**

—**¿Va todo bien?—preguntó Teddy.**

**Tosiendo, Terrence asintió.**

—**No esperaba que esto tuviese un sabor tan…—él curvó sus labios—tan extraño.**

—**¿Extraño?—respondió Teddy, tragando saliva.—Esta es la mejor mierda que he tomado.**

**Candy recordó lo que Solin había dicho acerca de la extraña educación de Terrence.**

—**¿Nunca habías tomado champán antes?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

**Scott lo miró boquiabierto.**

—**Dónde has estado viviendo, ¿bajo una roca?**

**Terrence se aclaró la garganta.**

—**No exactamente. Pero casi.**

**Candy dejó la copa de él a un lado.**

—**Terrence creció en la región rural de Grecia, lejos de la civilización.**

**Scott se estremeció.**

—**Tío, eso apesta. Yo fui allí una vez hace un par de años y fue suficiente para convencerme**

**de que me gustaba la plomería americana, si sabes a que me refiero. Y ya que vienes de allí, sé que**

**lo sabes.**

**Teddy y Scott intercambiaron una horrorizada mirada antes de que Candy sacara a Terrence de la**

**sala de modo que pudiese hablar a solas con él. No es que tuviesen mucha privacidad en el pasillo,**

**pero al menos no estaban directamente en la línea de visión y oído de los otros.**

**Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho cuando entrecerró su agitada mirada en él.**

—**Pensé que ibas a quedarte con Solin.**

**Terrence la miró lejos de excusarse. De hecho, esta realmente encantado cuando le ofreció una**

**desequilibrada sonrisa.**

—**Quiero estar contigo, especialmente mientras eres feliz.**

**Por un lado eso era halagador, pero por el otro lado la ponía nerviosa. No le gustaba la**

**sensación de estar siendo acechada por él… gran parte de su malestar era debido al hecho de que**

**había estado viéndolo en sus sueños en los últimos meses. No era culpa de él, pero aún así… —**

**Gracias, aunque puedo apreciar eso, no me gustan los hombres pegajosos. Siempre he necesitado**

**mi espacio personal, ¿OK? Quiero decir, realmente, apenas te conozco.**

**Terrence asintió mientras un fiero dolor se instalaba en su pecho por las palabras de ella. Éste**

**oprimía su respiración y hacía que le doliese literalmente. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Nunca había**

**sentido algo así antes.**

**Extrañas emociones parecían estar agolpándose en su garganta estrangulándolo. Era un**

**dolor físico y aún así no había allí ninguna razón física para ello. No lo entendía.**

—**Por favor, Candace. No te enfades conmigo. No me queda mucho tiempo y no quiero…**

**Candy inclinó la cabeza ante su imprevisto comentario**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con que no te queda mucho tiempo?**

**Se tensó como si se le hubiese escapado algo que no había querido decir.**

—**Yo quise decir… nada. Olvídalo no he dicho nada.—Empezó a alejarse de ella.**

**Ella tiró suavemente de su brazo para detener su huída.**

—**Espera un segundo. Volvamos al comentario de "poco tiempo" ¿Qué has querido decir con**

**eso? ¿Vas a regresar a las montañas?**

**Ahora estaba avergonzado. No era el mismo hombre que había estado tan cómodo en tierra.**

**Algo en su comportamiento le recordaba a un niño pequeño.**

—**No.**

—**¿Vas a volver con Solin o a tu casa?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**¿Entonces que quieres decir exactamente?**

**Encontró su mirada y la angustia que vio allí hizo que le doliese el corazón por él.**

—**No me queda mucho tiempo para estar aquí en este mundo. Tendré que irme de él**

**pronto…muy pronto.**

**En lo profundo de su mente eso era lo que había sospechado que él quería decir, pero que**

**fuese él quien se lo dijera dolía más de lo que debía. Había perdido a tantas personas que habían**

**sido cercanas a ella que el pensamiento de que muriese tan joven la destrozaba.**

—**¿Me estás diciendo que vas a morir?**

**Terrence vaciló. No quería mentirle, pero en cierta forma aquello no era una mentira. Dejaría de**

**existir como humano en dos semanas y nunca volvería allí otra vez.**

**Al final, decidió ser completamente honesto.**

—**A mi cuerpo le fue dada una fecha de caducidad.**

**Candy se llevó una mano para cubrir su boca cuando una ola de compasión la atravesó.**

**Parecía tan sano y en la flor de la vida. ¿Cómo podía un hombre como este estar muriéndose? Eso**

**no tenía sentido.**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

**Él le dedicó una ligera, nerviosa sonrisa.**

—**Sip. No podría estar más seguro.**

—**Oh, Terrence, lo siento mucho.**

—**No lo hagas. Yo me alegro de tener lago de tiempo para estar aquí de algún modo.**

**Esas palabras la tocaron profundamente. Que pudiera parecer tan positivo en ese momento y**

**no estar enfadado o amargado por la injusticia hablaba enormemente de su carácter. No podía**

**imaginarse teniendo que decir que sólo le quedaba un tiempo de vida. Cuan tremendo tendría que**

**ser.**

—**No entiendo por que me ayudaste a obtener los permisos cuando estoy segura que tienes**

**cosas mucho mejores que hacer con tu vida.**

**Las facciones de su atractiva cara se suavizaron.**

—**Quería que tuvieras tu sueño antes de irme.**

**No podía entender su altruismo. Las personas simplemente no eran de esa manera.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**El se movió y encerró su cara en sus cálidas manos.**

—**Tú vives tu vida igual que si fuese un raro tesoro para ser saboreado. Obtienes placer de la**

**más simple de las cosas y nunca das nada por sentado. Vi el placer en tu cara y la vida en tus ojos**

**cuando apretaste los permisos contra tu pecho. Nunca había visto nada más adorable. Realmente**

**pensé que lloraría solo por el placer de tocarlos. He estado entumecido toda mi vida, Candace,**

**pero tú… tú sientes a un nivel que yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar y por un pequeño momento me**

**gustaría sentir eso, también.**

**Y ahora se sentía igual que si llorase al pensar en este amable, considerando hombre que se**

**moría.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?**

**La pena corrompió el brillo de sus ojos.**

—**Dos semanas.**

—**¿Dos semanas?—repitió ella, su pecho encogiéndose todavía más. ¿Estás bromeando?**

—**No.**

**No había error en la sinceridad de su mirada. El hombre estaba muriéndose realmente, o al**

**menos así lo creía.**

—**Bueno, quizás tus médicos están equivocados. ¿Has buscado una segunda opinión?**

—**No la necesito.—Respondió con una amarga risa.—Puedes creerme sobre esto. En dos**

**semanas, yo ya no estaré aquí, al menos no con un cuerpo humano.**

**Y había venido a ayudarla en sus últimos días…**

—**Oh, Terrence—, ella tomó aire antes de atraerle y abrazarle.—Lo siento tanto.**

**Terrence no podía respirar cuando los senos se presionaron completamente contra su pecho. El**

**calor lo atravesó, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se incendiase. Su ingle se apretó e hinchó mientras**

**pensaba en las muchas veces que ellos se habían tocado de esa manera y aún así jamás había**

**sentido realmente esto.**

—**¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?**

—**Solo estar conmigo por un rato.**

**¿Por qué era eso tan importante para él?**

—**¿No tienes novia o familia con la que prefirieses estar?**

—**Solo Solin, y honestamente, no es así de suave. Incluso si lo fuera, eso sería bruto.**

**Sofocando una sonrisa, profundizó su abrazo sobre él.**

**Terrence recostó su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella e inhaló la dulce esencia de mar y mujer.**

**Había un ligero rastro de melocotón sobre la piel mientras el pelo le cosquilleaba en los labios.**

**Cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación de tenerla pegada a él. Era milagroso y maravilloso y lo**

**dejaba frío ante la perspectiva de tener que dejar esto detrás y regresar a su estéril mundo otra vez.**

**Y estaría muerta por su culpa…**

**Hizo una mueca de dolor ante el pensamiento. El pesar era algo que nunca había**

**experimentado un Skotos, pero lo sentía ahora y era un dolor profundo.**

**¿Qué he hecho?**

**La sola consolidación de lo que había hecho cuando volviese a la Isla Desvanecida, ya no**

**tendría emociones humanas que lo llenaran. Ningún arrepentimiento o dolor.**

**Ni siquiera tendría los sueños de Candace…**

**Un punzante dolor lo atravesó. Era crudo y abierto y hacía que quisiese gritar por su peso.**

**¿Cómo hacían los humanos para vivir con esos sentimientos todo el tiempo? Honestamente,**

**había bastante como para desgastarle. Para hacer que tuviese miedo incluso de moverse por temor**

**a que lo derribasen completamente.**

**Básicamente las emociones apestaban. Hades había estado en lo cierto. Los dioses habían**

**hecho un favor a los dioses de los sueños haciéndoles insensibles. Y aún sabiendo eso, el todavía**

**quería saborear sus emociones.**

**Candace se apartó unos pasos de él y cogió sus manos en las de ella. La suavidad de su piel**

**irradiaba a través del cuerpo de él.**

—**Vamos. Volvamos a la fiesta y celebremos lo que nos has dado.**

**Mientras permanecía de pie en la proa, Kat sintió un frío penetrante que no tenía nada que**

**ver con el tiempo. Este susurraba contra su piel igual que un ligero beso, y era la última sensación**

**que quería experimentar esa noche.**

**Desafortunadamente, sabía que aquello tenía que llegar.**

—**¿Qué infiernos está pasando aquí?**

**Se volvió lentamente hacia la profunda voz de barítono para encontrar a un**

**excepcionalmente alto y guapo hombre cuyos ojos violetas eran cortantes incluso en la oscuridad.**

**El cabello rubio oscuro era azotado por el viento, entremezclado con tonos ligeramente más claros**

**que sólo enfatizaban la masculina belleza de su cara. Zebulon, o ZT como prefería que le llamasen,**

**era una criatura de extremo poder y malevolencia.**

**Igual que los otros de su clase, nadie sabía cuando o donde había nacido. Todo lo que sabían**

**era que tenía el poder suficiente como para matar a un dios de un sólo movimiento. Asesinos de**

**Dioses, o Chthonians como preferían que se les llamase, eran una raza extraña y ZT era uno de**

**actitud diabólica.**

**Estaba ahora de pie ante ella, vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una larga y floja camiseta**

**marrón que tenía escrita la frase griega Σας πρoσέχω, είμαι φoβισμένoς.—Te estoy observando,**

**témeme—, impresa en gris sobre ella.**

**Cuan apropiado, ya que era lo que él hacía. Hacía eones, él y sus hermanos se habían**

**asociado como policías de los dioses. Eran la comprobación-y-balance del sistema del universo.**

**Hasta que se volvieron unos contra otros por razones que sólo ellos conocían.**

**Ahora, el puñado de ellos que había sobrevivido observaba a la humanidad con ojo amargo y**

**sin un auténtico líder. Aún así, eran el epítome de una guerra fría en donde sólo se controlaban**

**unos a los otros y raramente conseguían ir más allá—a menos que fuese para ir tras un dios que**

**hubiese cruzado la línea que ellos habían trazado.**

**A causa de la hostilidad que se tenían, la tierra había sido dividida entre ellos para**

**mantenerla a salvo y eran sumamente territoriales.**

**Grecia y sus alrededores pertenecían a ZT, y toleraba muy pocas veces que pisasen su**

**césped, lo cual quería decir que cada vez que Kat se aventurara allí tendría una encantadora visita**

**de aquel chiflado.**

**La primera vez que se habían encontrado, había sido una niña curiosa que sólo había**

**buscado ver una carrera de carros. Su madre la había enviado con una acompañante. El sol había**

**estado brillando cuando de repente ZT había aparecido de la nada y rápidamente la había**

**asustado al decirle que si rompía la leí Chthonian, gustosamente la mataría.**

**Ella lo había "amado" desde entonces.**

—**Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ZT.— Sarcasmo total, ya que mantenía una permanente**

**vigilancia sobre ella siempre que estaba en la tierra. Sus caminos se habían cruzado hacía solo dos**

**semanas cuando había estado en el supermercado y había estornudado, lo cual causó que sus**

**poderes rompieran una ventana cercana. A ZT le había cabreado que hubiese estado a punto de**

**traicionarse a sí misma y, fiel a su forma de ser, se lo había hecho saber.**

—**No te hagas la tímida conmigo, Katra. Sé lo de los permisos. ¿Cómo ha sucedido?**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Fue un suceso imprevisto, pero lo tengo bajo control. No hay necesidad de que te**

**preocupes.**

**Sus ojos llamearon en la oscuridad cuando acortó la distancia entre ellos. Un crudo poder**

**esotérico emanaba de él, poniendo de punta todos los vellos de su cuerpo. Inclinó su cabeza como**

**si estuviese sintiendo el éter alrededor de ellos.**

—**¿Un dios humano?—susurró él.**

—**Su tiempo allí es corto y no tiene poderes. De nuevo, no es nada que deba preocuparte.**

**ZT curvó sus labios ante ella.**

—**Yo decidiré que me preocupa. No tú.—Dejó escapar un malicioso siseo.**

—**Está enredando con asuntos humanos.**

**Aunque sabía que era una estupidez, ella bufó ante él.**

—**Lo mismo que yo.**

—**Por lo que estás en mi radar. No me gustan los juegos a los que juega Artemisa y menos**

**aún el que tú formes parte de ellos.**

—**¿Entonces por qué no la detienes?**

**Soltó una amarga carcajada antes de dedicar a Kat una mirada cortante.**

—**Eres tan ingenua.**

**Quizás lo fuese, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él estaba exagerando.**

—**No tienes que preocuparte con esto, ZT. De veras.**

**Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula mientras miraba el agua oscura. Cuando habló, su**

**tono era llano y sin emociones.**

—**Te tengo a ti—un dios de herencia mixta—en una expedición que podría liberar a la**

**Destructora de su agujero. Terry, otro dios, en el mismo equipo camuflado como humano. El**

**semidiós Solin, al cual tengo que andar vigilando constantemente de todos modos, que fue quien**

**les dio los permisos. Candace, una humana que es sensible y sugestiva a las voces de los dioses y a**

**la de la jodida Diosa Apollymi, la cual hará cualquier cosa para liberarse y una vez lo esté, no**

**vacilará en destruirnos a cada uno de nosotros.—Volvió su mortal mirada hacia Kat.—No puedo**

**imaginarme por qué me preocupa esto, ¿Y tú?**

—**De acuerdo parece ligeramente malo cuando lo pintas de esa forma, pero puedo asegurarte**

**que no les dejaré acercarse al sello de Apollymi.**

**Su dubitativa mirada, estaba realmente empezando a fastidiar a Kat.**

—**¿El nombre de Pandora tiene algún significado para ti? En el momento en que permites a**

**un humano acercarse a una caja que no deberían abrir, ¿Qué es lo que hacen sin dudar?**

—**Esta vez será diferente.**

**Dejó escapar un molesto ruido de su garganta.**

—**No seas arrogante, Katra. Estoy cansado de limpiar los estropicios que dejan los dioses que**

**piensan que ellos pueden hacerlo mejor.—Se volvió hacia ella y allí a la luz de la luna vio algo que**

**nunca había visto antes en él. Una horrible cicatriz que iba desde la línea de su pelo hasta su**

**cuello. Parecía como si alguien le hubiese rajado alguna vez la cara.**

**Pero tan pronto como la vio, esta se esfumó, dejándolo atractivo y sin cicatriz.**

—**Mantén oculto el sello, Katra. Apollimy no puede quedar libre.**

**Antes de que Katra pudiera responder, Tory subió a cubierta.**

**Ambos, Kat y ZT se congelaron cuando la chica se aproximó inocentemente a ellos.**

**Ella le frunció el ceño a Kat con curiosidad antes de acomodar las gafas sobre su nariz.**

—**¿Va todo bien, Kat?**

—**Bien, Tory. Solo tuve la visita de un viejo amigo, pero ya se iba.**

—**Oh, vale. Candy quiso que te echara un ojo. Dijo que no parecías sentirte bien.—Y antes de**

**que Kat pudiese decir algo, Tory tendió su mano hacia ZT.—Hola, amigo de Kat. Soy Tory Andry.**

**Kat esperaba que el asesino de dioses golpease la mano de Tory o hiciese algún comentario**

**repugnante. En vez de eso tomó su mano en la de él y se la estrechó amablemente.—ZT.**

—**ZT. Que nombre tan guay.— le sonrió ella.—Bueno, no os incordiaré más. Es obvio que**

**queréis estar solos. Le diré a Candy que estás bien, Kat. Encantada de conocerte, ZT.**

—**Lo mismo digo, Tory.**

**Kat realmente jadeó cuando Tory se marchó dejándolos sin que ZT le hubiese hecho daño,**

**esperó hasta que Tory se hubo marchado antes de volver a hablar.**

—**Puedes ser amable. ¿Quién lo diría?**

—**Mi amabilidad tiene un nivel muy bajo y esa chiquilla acaba de dejarlo seco, así que no me**

**presiones, Olímpica. No deseo que haya ni una sola piedra Atlante fuera de su sitio. Protégela con**

**tu vida porque la próxima vez que venga aquí, ese será el precio que voy a exigir por tu**

**incompetencia.**

**Y antes de que pudiese protestar, se desvaneció.**

—**Encantada de hablar contigo, ZT,— soltó después de que se marchase.—Espero con ilusión**

**tus visitas. La próxima vez haremos pasteles, ¿vale?**

**Suspirando, Kat se frotó la sien. Este se había convertido en un hermoso día para ella. No**

**podía espera para ver que iba a suceder al siguiente.**

**###############**

**M´Ordant caminó lentamente a través del hall que llevaba al Onethalamos… solo en caso de**

**que alguien estuviese vigilando. Era en el Onethalamos que los tres líderes de los Dream-Hunters,**

**M´Ordant, D´Alerian y M´Adoc, se reunían para hacer política, mantener la paz, y…**

**Dictar sentencias de muerte.**

**Protectores de los otros dioses y celosos guardianes, esta sala contenía todos los secretos que**

**los tres matarían y, más importante, habían matado para mantener.**

**Uno de ellos era el hecho de que los tres ya no estaban sujetos a la maldición de Zeus. Sus**

**sentimientos habían regresado, y con cada año que pasaba esas emociones crecían con fuerza, al**

**igual que la necesidad de esos Dream-Hunters de protegerlos. Pues fuera de las puertas del**

**Onethalamos nadie debería saberlo siquiera.**

**En el interior de la sala, sin embargo, no hacía falta.**

**Al momento en que M´Ordant atravesó las enormes puertas de oro, las cerró de golpe con**

**sus pensamientos.**

**M´Adoc levantó la mirada de su libro arqueando una ceja.**

—**Cuidado, adelphos6. La última cosa que queremos es que alguien descubra que tienes**

**temperamento.**

—**Si, y en unos tres segundos lo harías tú.**

**Poniendo el libro a un lado, M´Adoc se reclinó en su mullida silla para mirar a M´Ordant con**

**suspicacia.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Tenemos un renegado.**

**M´Adoc se rió.**

—**¿Y qué hay de diferente?**

—**Oh, dame un segundo sobre esto,—dijo M´Ordant, acercándose a la silla de M´Adoc.—No**

**estamos hablando de que uno de los nuestros se haya vuelto Skoti. Eso sería demasiado simple.**

**No. Uno de nuestros Skoti sólo se ha convertido en humano.**

**El shock tardó varios segundos en penetrar completamente en la mente de M´Adoc.**

—**¿Perdona?**

**M´Ordant dejó escapar un ahogado suspiro antes de explicarse.**

—**Terry ha hecho un trato con Hades. Quería ser humano durante un par de semanas. El**

**precio. Un alma humana.**

**6 Hermano en griego.**

**El color desapareció de la cara de M´Adoc un instante antes de que la rabia oscureciese sus**

**mejillas.**

—**¿Qué está haciendo?**

—**Joder las cosas para el resto de nosotros.—M´Ordant golpeó con su puño sobre la mesa.—**

**Lo juro, Zeus es testigo, que voy a rasgarle miembro a miembro. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan**

**jodídamente estúpido?**

**M´Adoc sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Basta de vulgaridades. Sé que adoras la palabra, pero omítela.—Gruñó, haciendo saber a**

**M´Ordant que estaba igualmente dispuesto a romper huevos, cabezas y huesos en esto como lo**

**estaba M´Ordant.—Zeus y los otros se preguntarán cómo pudo Terrence haber desarrollado un deseo**

**tan fuerte que lo llevase a pactar con Hades para conseguirlo.**

—**Sí, y se desatará el infierno si vienen a llamar a nuestras puertas. Si descubren que la**

**maldición se está debilitando…— no acabó la frase. No tenía que hacerlo. Al contrario que Terry,**

**él, M´Adoc y D´Alerian habían sido los primero que habían encerrado a la orden de Zeus y**

**castigados por la habilidad que tenían los Oneroi de manipular los sueños para su propio**

**beneficio.**

**Desde ese día, los tres, quienes habían sido inocentes del crimen, se les había utilizado como**

**un ejemplo para los otros, todavía podían sentir el dolor y la humillación de la tortura. Cuando se**

**trataba de un castigo ejemplar, nadie podía igualar a los dioses griegos en lo que se refería a la**

**venganza. Eso era lo que mantenía a los tres levantados por la noche, vigilando a los Skoti para**

**asegurarse que no violaban las leyes que Zeus había decretado para ellos. Los tres harían cualquier**

**cosa por no volver a vivir el despiadado infierno por el que habían pasado—y serían a ellos tres, a**

**quienes los dioses castigarían si descubrían los secretos que M´Ordant, M´Adoc y D´Alerian**

**cargaban.**

**Ninguno les mostraría piedad, y lo sabían.**

—**¿Lo sabe alguien más?— preguntó M´Adoc.**

—**Sólo Hades y nosotros.**

—**¿Cómo lo has descubierto?**

**Enderezándose, M´Ordant mantuvo sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

—**Hice mi trabajo manteniendo un ojo sobre Hades e Hipnos.— Esos dos habían sido los**

**dioses más malevolentes, quienes habían conseguido que el resto los maldijese.—Cuando**

**duermen, yo estoy allí cada minuto. Sólo no dejo que sepan que les estoy espiando.**

—**Bueno hombre. Tenemos que contener esto. Haz salir a los Dolophoni. Necesitamos que**

**ese bastardo muera, entonces si Zeus lo descubre podemos decirle que Terry era la única**

**aberración de la que nos hicimos cargo.**

—**¿Crees que se comprará eso?**

—**Si no lo hace, tendremos que hallar alguna manera de vendérselo.—Los ojos azul**

**fluorescentes de M´Adoc brillaron con malicia.—No sé tú, pero yo no tengo intención de sangrar**

**por otro de esos gilipollas.**

**M´Ordant arqueó una ceja ante la elección de palabras de M´Adoc. Generalmente profanaba**

**lo profanable—lo que le indicaba a M´Ordant lo decidido que estaba su hermano. M´Ordant**

**tendió su mano a M´Adoc.**

—**Te oí, adelphos, y estamos definitivamente de acuerdo.**

**M´Adoc envolvió la mano alrededor de las de M´Ordant y la estrechó.**

—**Terry morirá.**

**Candy hizo una pausa en su conversación con Thia y se volvió para mirar como Terrence mordía**

**una de las Magdalenas Hotness 7que Tory había partido para la celebración. Sus ojos realmente**

**brillaban con placer cuando la probó.**

**Su sonrisa era amplia y encantadora.**

—**Esto es increíble.**

**Tory le sonrió.**

—**No puedo creer que nunca hubieses comido una antes. Tío, eso apesta, crecer sin Hostess.**

**Este era el producto básico en la caja de mi comida en la escuela primaria.**

**Prácticamente absorbió su olor.**

—**¿Tienes alguna más?**

—**Aguarda.—Salió corriendo de la sala.**

**Excusándose ante Thia, Candy se dirigió hacia Terrence, quien fruncía el ceño ante el bizcocho de**

**chocolate que se había pegado igual que el pegamento a sus dedos. Candy agarró una servilleta**

**cuando se acercó a él.**

—**Habría sido un descubrimiento en las montañas.**

**Se lamió el azúcar de los labios antes de responder.**

—**Sabían que eran estas cosas, pero nunca había sido capaz de probarlas antes. Igual que este**

**bizcocho. Está realmente muy bueno.**

—**Como atestiguará la circunferencia de mis caderas.**

**Por la cara que puso, pudo darse cuenta que él no entendía que se estaba llamando a si**

**misma gorda. Por alguna razón, encontró tan atractivo como asombroso que él no pudiese**

**conseguir quitarse el bizcocho de los dedos fácilmente.**

**Sonriendo, tomó su mano en las de ella de modo que pudiese ayudarle a quitárselo. Se**

**detuvo ante la sensación de su piel contra la de ella mientras limpiaba la yema de los dedos con la**

**servilleta. Tenía las manos más hermosas. Largas y masculinas, estas hacían que quisiese**

**lamérselas para limpiarlas. En sus sueños, habría hecho eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**Levantó su mano de modo que pudiese depositar un dulce beso sobre el dorso de sus**

**nudillos.**

—**Gracias.**

**Candy tragó cuando un frenético deseo se disparó a través de ella. ¿Qué era lo que tenía este**

**hombre que hacía que se fundiese literalmente.**

—**De nada.**

**Tory volvió corriendo con toda su entera caja secreta de chucherías la cual guardaba en una**

**enorme caja de zapatos que normalmente vivía bajo su cama… protegida por el Sr. Cuddles por**

**supuesto.**

—**De acuerdo, Moon Pies8.**

**Candy sonrió incrédula.**

—**¿Vas a compartir una Moon Pie? ¿Ahora? Sabes que no podrás conseguir más hasta que**

**volvamos a los Estados Unidos, ¿verdad?**

—**Es por una buena causa. Necesitamos más adictos. Además allí está el Abuelo para**

**enviarme un cargamento de emergencia si estoy demasiado desesperada.—Tory le tendió una**

**Moon Pie recubierta de chocolate a Terrence.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Oh no, si realmente quieres ser cruel con él, estállasela primero.**

**Tory puso una ligera cara de concentración.**

—**Sip, pero dada su reacción con la magdalena, esto quizás sobrecargue sus papilas**

**gustativas de placer y lo mate.**

**Eso era verdad. La poderosa Moon Pie podía ser orgásmicamente mortal cuando estallaba…**

**esta rivalizaba con el infame Tim Tam Slam 9 australiano y el totalmente crujiente Twinkie10**

—**Buen punto. Para estar seguros, lo primero sería comprobar la temperatura de la sala.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño mientras Tory le quitaba el envoltorio a la pequeña, redonda galleta. Tan**

**pronto como él la probó, se quedó obviamente extasiado.**

—**Oh dios mío, esto es bueno.**

**Intercambió una malévola sonrisa con Tory**

—**Reese´s11— dijeron las dos a la vez.**

—**¿Reese´s ?— preguntó Terrence, confundido.**

—**Oh, sí—, rió Candy.—Estarás muerto al minuto de morderlo.**

**Empezó a bucear a través de la caja de zapatos de Tory hasta que encontró uno. Hizo un**

**diabólico sonido de triunfo al sacarlo fuera.**

—**Sabes, Tor, no tengo idea de cómo te mantienes tan delgada comiendo todas estas**

**porquerías. Te juro que yo ganaría cuatro kilos y medio solo por esto.**

—**Yo todavía estoy creciendo**

**Candy bufó.**

—**También yo, pero esta vez a lo ancho en vez de a lo alto. Recuérdame que mañana empiece**

**la dieta otra vez.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño mirándola.**

—**Creo que estás preciosa tal como estás. ¿Por qué quería cambiar?**

**Algo cálido cosquilleó en su interior ante sus palabras.**

—**Sólo estás intentando halagarme.**

—**No.— dijo serio.—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.**

—**Awww,— dijo Tory soñadora.—Es tan dulce. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?**

**Candy se rió nerviosamente.**

—**No es un perrito, Tory.**

—**Sip, pero lo pescamos sacándolo de problemas. En algunas culturas eso nos haría**

**responsable de él para siempre.**

**Terrence le dedicó una esperanzadora sonrisa.**

—**Y a mí no me importaría ser retenido por un rato.**

**Candy negó con la cabeza ante ambos.**

—**Vosotros dos sois una peligrosa combinación. Parecida a la de gasolina y el fuego.—Miró**

**más allá de los hombros de Terrence para ver a Kat entrando finalmente en la sala. Tenía una amarga**

**mirada en su cara, como si hubiese algo que no iba bien con ella.**

—**Hey.— La llamó Candy, captando su atención.—¿Estás bien?**

**Con una sonrisa extremadamente falsa, Kat caminó hacia ella.**

—**Sip. Bien.**

**Tory puso su caja de zapatos a un lado.**

—**¿Dónde esta el maravilloso ZT?**

**Candy frunció el ceño al no reconocer el nombre.**

—**¿Quién?**

**Tory hizo un ruido con sus dientes igual al de una mujer llamando un caballo.**

—**Kat estaba con ese tío realmente mono en la cubierta cuando me enviaste a buscarla.—Ella**

**se volvió a Kat.—¿No se ha quedado?**

—**No, ha tenido que irse.**

—**¿ZT?— preguntó Terrence con un especulativo brillo en los ojos.—¿Cómo en Zebulon?**

**Kat le lanzó una mirada cortante.**

**Tory miraba de uno a otro con curiosidad.**

—**¿También lo conoces, Terrence?**

—**Lo conoce,—dijo Kat en un tono extraño. Su mirada era cortante cuando se encontró con la**

**de Terrence y la sostuvo.—Te envía sus mejores saludos.**

**Todas las emociones volaron del rostro de Terrence.**

—**Apostaría a que lo hace. ¿Cómo está el viejo ZT, de todos modos?**

—**Encantador como siempre.**

**El sarcasmo entre ellos era tan denso que podía haberse esculpido en él una figura de hielo.**

**Terrence devolvió a la caja el Reese´s sin abrir como si hubiese perdido el apetito.**

—**Es agradable saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian.**

**Candy frunció el ceño incluso más.**

—**¿Cómo es que vosotros dos tenéis un amigo mutuo cuando no os habíais visto antes?**

—**Este es un país pequeño,—dijo Kat evasivamente.—Las viejas familias tienden a**

**mantenerse juntas y Terrence es probable que hubiese conocido a la de ZT desde hace bastante tiempo.**

—**Sí—, dijo Terrence con una irónica sonrisa.—Es como una erupción para la que no hay cura.**

**Sólo se va por un ratito antes de regresar inesperadamente para arruinar cada experiencia**

**agradable. Debería haberse llamado Herpes en vez de ZT. O quizás Herpes Z, ya que es**

**especialmente irritante.**

**Kat se rió.**

—**Realmente muy conveniente, demonios, es griego y espeluznante—te concederé eso. Pero**

**me pregunto si él sabe como te sientes.**

—**Estoy seguro que sí. Es bastante astuto y yo soy todo menos sutil.**

**Muy bien, esto era tener un poco de ventaja y quería evitar una discusión sobre el herpes**

**delante de la devoradora de textos médicos de tan sólo quince años. Así que, intentando evitar la**

**animosidad y girar a un terreno seguro, Candy se adelantó.—Y con ese encantador apunte, chicos,**

**creo que deberíamos retirarnos. Este ha sido un largo día y mañana nos espera un día realmente**

**grande.**

— **¡Oíd! ¡Oíd!—inquirió Teddy desde el otro lado de la habitación.—Con lo mucho que**

**hemos estado esperando por esta excavación, quiero asegurarme que tenemos todo para que no**

**haya errores. No podemos permitirnos un solo error, chicos.**

**Hubo algunos gruñidos, pero al final todo mundo estuvo de acuerdo. Si tenían intención de**

**salir al amanecer, entonces necesitarían descansar.**

—**¿Dónde dormirá Terrence?— preguntó Tory.**

**Candy vaciló. No había ningún lugar para ponerle sin incomodar a uno de los chicos. Sus**

**habitaciones estaban llenas en el mejor de los casos, y estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos**

**querría dormir con un extraño.**

**Terrence le dedicó una esperanzadora mirada que trajo una inesperada sonrisa a su cara.—Yo ya**

**tengo un compañero de cuarto.**

**No se le había escapado la decepción de Terrence.**

—**¿Quién?**

**Tory se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre sus pies.**

—**Yo y el Sr. Cuddles.**

—**Sip, — dijo Candy asintiendo.—Y el Sr. Cuddles es terriblemente celoso. No se le da bien**

**compartir.**

**Terrence no tardó el replicar.**

—**¿Quiere decir eso que tengo que pelear con él?**

—**Nunca ganarías,—le dijo Tory con dulzura.—El Sr. Cuddles es un tramposo. Cree que sólo**

**es un adorable oso de peluche, pero es malicioso, te lo digo yo. Malicioso.**

**Kat echó una mirada especulativa a Terrence.**

—**Podrías echarlo en una hamaca sobre cubierta.**

**Candy lo consideró. No era una mala idea.**

—**Nos levantaremos al amanecer, así que probablemente no le despertaremos una vez que**

**nos hallemos en la cubierta…**

**Tory se dirigió hacia Terrence.**

—**Apuesto a que estás pensando que deberías irte a casa, ¿huh?**

—**No— dijo él con sinceridad.—Lo he pasado bien esta noche—Miró a Tory y sonrió. —**

**Tenías razón. La poderosa Moon Pie es la mejor. Gracias por compartir tus tesoros conmigo.**

—**Cuando quieras—Se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.—Buenas noches, Terrence. Te**

**veré por la mañana. Dulces sueños.**

—**Lo mismo digo, Tory.**

**Kath lo miró con extrañeza antes de desearles las buenas noches y seguir a Tory hacia el**

**corredor.**

**Thia se acercó con un calculador brillo en sus ojos.**

—**Bueno, si nadie lo quiere… yo podría compartir mi litera con él.**

—**Vete a la cama, Cynthia, — dijo Candy cortante,—antes de que Justina te mate por llenar su**

**camarote compartido.**

**Thia suspiró con cansancio.**

—**Solo estaba intentando ser amigable. Siempre dicen que no deberías dormir solo en una**

**cama extraña.**

—**Sí, y ellos no tienen a sus primas abordo para vigilarlas, de todos modos. Una que le**

**contará cualquier mal comportamiento a su madre. Buenas noches, Thia.**

**Echando el cabello con enojo sobre el hombro, los dejó solos.**

**Candy le echó una ojeada a Terrence mientras se daba cuenta de que tendría que dormir con sus**

**ajustados vaqueros y camiseta.**

—**¿Qué vas a hacer con la ropa?**

—**Solin dijo que regresaría con algo para que me pusiera por la mañana.**

—**Ahh, vale. Bueno, supongo que debo ir a por una hamaca, te veré arriba.**

**Terrence empezó a ofrecerse a ir con ella, pero ya se sentía bastante sofocada por su presencia.**

**Retrocedió un poco aunque era la última cosa que quería hacer.**

—**De acuerdo. Te veré en cubierta.**

**Se dirigió hacia las escaleras que subían a cubierta, mientras ella tomaba otro camino, dentro**

**del barco. Se detuvo brevemente en la barandilla, sorprendido por la pulida sensación de ésta.**

**Nada allí era lo que se había esperado. Especialmente no la comida. No sabía por que los dioses**

**armaban tanto jaleo por la ambrosía y el néctar dado lo maravillosa que era la comida humana.**

**Quizás los dioses estaban molestos por que se suponía que tenían lo mejor y los incomodaba**

**pensar que la humanidad hubiese perfeccionado algo de su mundo incluso mientras se peleaban**

**unos con los otros.**

**O quizás los dioses simplemente no sabían hacerlo mejor.**

**Haciendo a un lado el pensamiento, continuó subiendo hasta llegar a cubierta, donde una**

**ligera brisa susurraba contra su piel. La sensación era exquisita, pero no era nada en comparación**

**con la vista de la ciudad que brillaba sobre un manto de terciopelo negro. El agua golpeaba**

**suavemente contra el barco mientras llegaba hasta él un débil cascabeleo de música y risas. No le**

**extrañaba que ningún humano quisiera morir. Su mundo era impresionante, y sus vidas eran**

**incluso más preciosas por el hecho de que tenían muy poco tiempo para pasarlo allí.**

**¿Cómo lo hacían? ¿Cómo existían sabiendo que el espectro de la muerte los acechaba**

**constantemente? Era suficiente como para deprimir a cualquiera, y aún así la mayor parte de ellos**

**eran felices con lo que tenían. Ignoraban su inminente condena y marchaban hacia su muerte con**

**dignidad y tolerancia mientras encontraban fragmentos de felicidad con los que se conformaban.**

**Era realmente asombroso.**

**Por otra parte, ellos no sabían cuan largas serían sus vidas. Décadas o semanas. Se**

**preparaban para lo peor y esperaban lo mejor. Realmente era algo que los ennoblecía.**

**Y como de extraño debía ser para Solin y ZT y los otros vivir así de cerca de cadáveres**

**andantes. No le extrañaba que estuviesen tan alejados de todos. ¿Quién querría estirar su mano y**

**hacerse amigo de alguien cuando él o ella podrían abandonarte en cualquier momento? Cuando**

**no había oportunidad de una relación duradera. Todo allí estaba condenado a terminar.**

**Debía ser horrible para ellos.**

**Terrence se volvió a mirar la entrada por donde había llegado preguntándose que pensaría**

**Candace si supiese que su vida estaba cerca de terminar.**

**Por culpa de él.**

**Se congeló ante el pensamiento. Aquello era algo que no podría aplazar. Había sido tan**

**ingenuo al hacer su pacto con Hades. No había manera de volverse atrás. Como M´Ordant y Wink**

**habían señalado, habría otros que señalarían a Terrence de regreso en su mundo, una vez que Candace**

**se hubiese ido.**

**Y aún así el lo sabía. Ella era única en ese lugar de abrumadoras emociones. En todos**

**aquellos siglos, nunca había conocido a nadie igual a ella. Dónde vivía, el mundo humano parecía**

**vago e irreal. Pero allí este era vívido y apasionante. Demasiado apasionante quizás…**

—**Aquí estás.**

**Se giró para encontrar a Candace dirigiéndose hacia la proa. Su cara era perfilada por la luz**

**de la luna.**

—**Tienes suerte de que las tengamos. De otra manera tendrías que conformarte con unas**

**tablas sobre cubierta.**

**Terrence la observó mientras empezaba a deshacer la hamaca.**

—**Te gusta dormir en la hamaca en noches cálidas, ¿verdad?**

**Alzó la mirada con una expresión de pánico.**

—**¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**Lo sabía por sus sueños, pero no se lo diría, desde que su meta era calmarla y seducirla, no**

**aterrorizarla más.**

—**Por la mirada en tu cara y la habilidad que estás demostrando al colgarla.**

**Se sonrojó antes de volver a su tarea.**

—**Si, de noche me gusta mirar las estrellas.**

**Se arrodilló para ayudarla cuando desenredó algunos de los hilos.**

—**¿Y qué encuentras cuando las miras?**

**Sus manos trabajaron rápidamente para enderezar la lona y pasar las cuerdas por los ojales.**

—**Cuando era una niña, mi padre solía tenderse sobre cubierta conmigo y mi hermano y nos**

**mostraba las constelaciones. Después nos contaba historias acerca de cómo los Dioses griegos las**

**habían formado supuestamente.**

**Podía oír la agonía agridulce en su memoria. Había amado y odiado a su padre. Esa era una**

**dicotomía que Terrence apenas entendía. Él no guardaba sentimiento alguno por sus padres. De hecho**

**nunca los había conocido realmente. Morfeo había tenido demasiados hijos para prestar atención a**

**alguno y la madre de Terrence, Myst, ni siquiera se preocupaba. Era una diosa despreocupada que no**

**guardaba verdadera afinidad por nadie o nada. Al menos nada que él conociese.**

**Eso no era lo que más le molestaba. Realmente le daba igual. Así era como estaban las cosas**

**en su mundo, no guardaba sentimiento alguno por sus padres, ni siquiera mientras era humano.**

**Pero le hacía preguntarse como sería amar de la forma en que Candace amaba. Sentir esa**

**dolorosa traición cuando la persona ya no estaba. Tener esa oleada de alegría cuando la persona**

**estaba…**

**La ayudó a asegurar una esquina.**

—**Así que cual es tu historia favorita?**

**Ella tensó la cuerda para asegurarse que estaba tensa.**

—**Orion. Siempre pensé que fue cruel y trágico que Artemisa lo amase, y que su propio**

**hermano la engañara para matarlo por que Apolo estaba celoso y odiaba el hecho de que estaba**

**enamorada de un simple mortal.**

—**Esa es solo una versión de la historia. La otra es que Artemisa lo mató por que raptó a una**

**de sus doncellas.**

—**También he oído esa, pero creo en la primera.**

—**¿Y eso por qué?**

—**No lo sé. Solo me parece correcto.**

**Era astuta y parte de él quería confirmárselo, pero no lo haría. Había pasado toda su vida**

**estudiando a los dioses y las civilizaciones antiguas, buscando corroborar que todos ellos habían**

**existido, y allí estaba él, la prueba viviente, justo detrás de ella. Se preguntaba que haría si**

**descubriese que el era uno de los dioses, al igual que su amiga…Kat.**

**Quizás sería demasiado esperar que Candy lo aceptase sin más.**

**Candy estaba un poco nerviosa cuando acabó de asegurar la hamaca a los ganchos, estaba**

**colgaba a casi un pie de la cubierta. No demasiado alto, pero tampoco demasiado baja para que no**

**fuese cómoda.**

**Su única preocupación era que quizás cogiese un resfriado incluso con mantas.**

**¿Podría empeorar eso su salud? No sabía cual era su enfermedad, pero aún así la última cosa**

**que quería hacer era arrebatarle incluso un momento de su vida con más dolencias.**

**Lo cual venía a traer la pregunta de ¿Qué enfermedad tendría? Deseaba saberlo pero no**

**quería recordarle lo corta que sería su vida. Parecía algo macabro.**

**En vez de eso, gesticuló hacia la hamaca.**

—**Toda tuya.**

**Chasqueó la lengua dirigiéndose a ella.**

—**Realmente desearía que hablases de ti y no de la hamaca.**

—**Si. Apuesto a que lo harías.**

**Cuando pasó por su lado, la atrajo hacia sí, y antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que intentaba**

**la besó. Ella gimió ante su dulce sabor, ante su hambriento abrazo. Por primera vez en su vida,**

**deseó ser incluso un poco más como Thia. Ella no tendría problema alguno en llevarlo a su cama.**

**Pero Candy no era así. Nunca había sido una mujer de una sola noche. Prefería que hubiese una**

**relación antes de desnudarse con alguien, lo cual era por lo que rara vez tenía una cita. Su**

**búsqueda le había dejado muy poco tiempo para nada en su vida.**

**Pero Terrence estaba empezando a cuestionarse sus principios.**

**Empujándole, cogió la manta de la hamaca y la sostuvo contra el pecho de él.**

—**Buenas noches, Terrence.**

**Él dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro cuando cogió la manta de sus manos con una mueca.**

—**Buenas noches, Candace. Puede que los dioses sean buenos contigo.**

**Sintió como la atravesaba un hormigueo ante la manera en que él ronroneó esas palabras. Era**

**como si supiera que había estado soñando con él.**

**Apartando ese pensamiento de su mente, lo dejó y se dirigió abajo, pero cuando llegó a las**

**escaleras no pudo evitar volverse a mirarle. Ya estaba tendido en la hamaca mirándola.**

**En la oscuridad, los ojos parecían resplandecer.**

**Juraría que podía oír su silenciosa petición para que volviese con él. Ésta le recordaba a la**

**misma voz incorpórea que la guiaba para cavar en cierto lugar—sólo que esa voz era**

**definitivamente femenina. Y la llamaba incluso ahora, para que encontrase la Atlántida y la**

**liberara.**

**Me estoy volviendo loca. Quizás debería ver a alguien que supiese de la esquizofrenia…**

**Pero lo sabía. Esto no era esquizofrenia. Era simplemente su búsqueda que la llamaba para**

**que cumpliese su promesa. Eso lo entendía. Lo que no entendía era esa extraña conexión con Terrence.**

**Por qué lo oía y lo veía incluso cuando no estaba alrededor.**

**Ve a la cama, Candy, y olvídalo.**

**Gesticulando un "buenas noches" hacia él, se fue a su habitación para encontrarse a Tory en**

**pijama y en la cama con el Sr. Cuddles bajo su brazo. Puesto que las gafas de Tory estaban sobre la**

**mesilla de noche junto a su cabecera, miraba a Candy con los ojos entrecerrados.**

—**No esperaba que volvieses.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Vamos, Candy, puede que sea medio ciega, pero ese hombre es la cosa más fina que he**

**visto nunca… borroso o no. Si yo fuera tú, no habría vuelto aquí esta noche.**

**Candy bufó.**

—**Solo tienes quince años, Tory. No es como si tuvieses un montón de experiencia bajo poder**

**para juzgar hombres calientes.**

—**Punto para ti, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él es magnífico y te gusta. Mucho. ¿Así**

**que por qué no vuelves allí?**

—**Por que tenemos que levantarnos a las cuatro de la mañana.**

**Tory suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.**

—**Tú eres la única persona que conozco que es más patética que yo. Soy huérfana, Candy. No**

**deberías tener que estar sola todo el tiempo.**

—**Oh, silencio y a dormir antes de que secuestre a Cuddles. Y hablando de cosas peludas,**

**¿Dónde está Kichka?**

—**No lo sé. No la he visto. Quizás esté atascada otra vez en la bodega.**

**Como si lo presintiera, la gata de Candy entró corriendo por la puerta abierta para frotarse**

**contra sus piernas. Una gata de bengala, Kichka había sido el regalo de Navidad de Tory de hacía**

**un año, pero la gata había tomado tal simpatía hacia Candy que finalmente todos decidieron que se**

**quedara con ella, con lo que Kichka era ahora de ella.**

—**Aquí estás—Candy cogió a Kichka del suelo y la depositó sobre la cama mientras se**

**desvestía.**

**Antes de que Kichka se subiese a su almohada para limpiarse una pata, maulló hacia Candy.**

**Tory se dio la vuelta y Candy le dio la espalda.**

**Pensando en Terrence, Candy apagó las luces, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras**

**Kichka se trasladaba desde la almohada para dormir sobre la pequeña espalda de Candy. En**

**segundos, la gata estaba ronroneando, Tory sobando, y el suave sonido del barco arrullaba a Candy**

**alejándola de todos sus problemas.**

**Y antes de que Candy se diese cuenta, estaba dormida.**

**Terrence nunca había dormido como un humano anteriormente. El peso de su cuerpo era**

**extraño, especialmente combinado con el flotante movimiento del barco y la hamaca. Pero no le**

**tomó demasiado tiempo perderse en el mundo de los sueños.**

**Era tan extraño estar de vuelta donde vivía. Sus sueños eran brumosos y fríos. Al menos al**

**principio, pero después de un tiempo empezaron a aclararse y se dio cuenta de algo.**

**Sus poderes habían regresado.**

**Terrence hizo una pausa, no muy seguro de si lo que sentía era real. Flotando sobre el suelo,**

**mantuvo sus manos ante él y conjuró una esfera remolineante de llamas. El calor se intensificó**

**pero no sintió dolor cuando construyó la esfera con su mente a una elevada altura.**

**Vigorizado, lo lanzó a la oscuridad, dónde estalló incluso más brillante que el sol. Inofensivos**

**fragmentos de ascuas llovieron a su alrededor mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía.**

**Oh, si, era fantástico ser un dios de los sueños. Tenía emociones y sus poderes.**

**Lo cual lo dejaba con una única meta.**

**Candace.**

**Era hora de encontrarla. Pero eso resultó ser más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Cierto, tenía de**

**nuevo sus poderes, pero no tenía el strobilos y encontrarla sin el resultó ser bastante difícil.**

**También carecía del suero de Wink para mantener a Candace dormida. Si la encontraba, podría**

**despertarse y dejarlo totalmente solo otra vez.**

**La mataré. Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, sabía que era una vacía amenaza. Nunca**

**lastimaría a la mujer que anhelaba.**

**Durante varios minutos cruzó a través del reino subconsciente, oscilando a través de sueños**

**de músicos desnudos escribiendo en dinero y disparos de Gelatina, un caniche de juguete**

**atacando a un Doberman, una mujer que tenía un extraño parecido a una piruleta que cantaba con**

**las vacas, y un curioso incidente de una hemorroide que perseguía a una mujer alrededor de un**

**bloque de queso hasta que este estalló…**

**Sip, las personas eran muy extrañas.**

**No le importaba dejar esos sueños a los otros Skoti. El prefería con mucho la mujer**

**sexualmente creativa.**

**Terrence se detuvo entre los sueños para respirar profundamente. Esto era una pérdida de**

**tiempo, y ya que Candace planeaba levantarse en la mañana temprano, necesitaba encontrarla**

**rápidamente.**

**Cerrando los ojos, sintió el éter a su alrededor… escuchándolo como si esto respirase y**

**susurrase a través de su ser. Ella estaba ahí fuera.**

**Y entonces lo oyó. El débil sonido de una risa. Centrándose en ello, se dirigió hacia su sueño.**

**Estaba otra vez en la playa, bailando al son de la música de surf que solo ella podía oír.**

**Terrence se congeló al verla allí con su húmedo cabello flotando alrededor de su cara. Su vestido**

**blanco aferrándose a su cuerpo, mostrándole cada lujuriosa y deliciosa curva. Cada centímetro de**

**piel que él quería probar.**

**Incapaz de permanecer allí, bajó a la playa y caminó hacia ella con las intenciones de un**

**predador.**

**Respirando entrecortadamente, se acercó por detrás y le tocó el hombro.**

**Ella se giró entonces y lo que sucedió a continuación desbarató completamente su mente.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Candy estaba riéndose con triunfo por su día cuando el agua golpeó contra su cuerpo. Estaba**

**a punto de ir a bucear al océano sin equipo para encontrar la Atlántida, cuando sintió que alguien**

**le tocaba le brazo.**

**Se giró para encontrar a Terrence.**

**La alegría la atravesó con embriagador entusiasmo e hizo lo que había estado deseando hacer**

**todo el día—lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. El oleaje chocó contra ellos y los**

**salpicó, pero en vez de ser frío, era cálido y suave.**

**Gruñó ante el sabor de su boca sobre la de ella, ante la sensación de los duros brazos**

**envolviéndola mientras las lenguas bailaban juntas. Los definidos músculos se ondulaban bajo sus**

**manos mientras se acercaba tanto a él que ellos eran virtualmente una sola persona.**

**Oh, se sentía tan bien ser sostenida por él. Tener todos esos músculos presionando contra su**

**cuerpo. Enterró las manos en su pelo, tirando ligeramente de él para que pudiese sentirlo incluso**

**más cerca.**

—**Eres absolutamente el mejor— jadeó contra los labios, antes de mordisquearlos con los**

**dientes.— Gracias por los permisos.**

**Él frotó la nariz contra su cuello, enviándole escalofríos.**

—**No hay de qué.**

**Se separó de él y le quitó literalmente la camiseta de su cuerpo antes de tirarlo al suelo y**

**montarlo ahorcajas.**

**La playa se extendió de modo que las olas ya no debieran llegar hasta ellos. En vez de eso, el**

**mar se retiró, dejándoles la playa húmeda, la cual no era arenosa. Al contrario, era igual que**

**tumbarse en una cama de pétalos de rosa.**

**Terrence se quedó completamente atónito por su comportamiento cuando lo recorrió a tientas**

**como si se consumiera de hambre por su cuerpo. Esta era la Candace que había esperado encontrar**

**en el reino humano. Pero había sido tan reservada todo el día que no había tenido la esperanza de**

**que lo recibiese de esta manera otra vez.**

**Ahora era feroz en su lujuria. Su cabeza fue a la deriva cuando enterró los labios contra el**

**cuello y lo lamió hasta que pensó que terminaría muriendo de placer.**

**La carcajada ascendió desde lo profundo de la garganta.**

—**Esta noche estás realmente alborotada.**

**Se deslizó por su cuerpo mientras continuaba lamiendo y saboreando cada parte de él.**

—**No tienes idea. Me ha estado matando estar todo el día tan cerca de ti y no poder tocar este**

**cuerpo. Dios, eres magnífico y sexy.**

**Tembló mientras ella seguía su camino desde el cuello hasta los pezones y entonces bajó el**

**abdomen hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Normalmente, Terrence los habría disuelto para**

**sacárselos, pero tenía curiosidad de que haría ella de ese humor.**

**Prácticamente le rasgó los pantalones en un esfuerzo por tenerlo. Arrancó trozos de la tela**

**vaquera y los lanzó por encima del hombro hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo. Lo atacó**

**con fervor, y adoró cada segundo de ello. Si antes ya había sido bueno cuando simplemente sentía**

**las emociones de ella, ahora era incluso mucho mejor ya que tenía las suyas.**

**Siseó cuando ella encontró el hueso de las caderas y pasó su boca sobre él, mientras lo cogía**

**en sus manos y lo acariciaba hasta que estuvo más duro que una piedra. Tembló literalmente por**

**el éxtasis de esto.**

**Él trazó la línea de la espalda con las manos, arrastrando las uñas suavemente sobre la piel**

**hasta que los escalofríos estallaron en todo su cuerpo. Necesitando más de ella, hundió la mano**

**para acariciarla a través del suave triángulo de rizos en la unión de los muslos. Se lamió los labios,**

**listo para probarla, antes de hundir los dedos en su interior.**

**Estaba mojada y lista. Jugó con ella, tomándose su tiempo hasta que pudiera hundirse en ella**

**completamente.**

**Candy no podía espera para saborearle. Los ojos estaban semicerrados, observando el placer**

**sobre su rostro mientras jugaba con el pene y él la acariciaba donde más le dolía. Amaba la**

**sensación del duro cuerpo contra sus curvas. La manera en que el vello cosquilleaba en su piel.**

**Pero ya era suficiente de juegos.**

**Conteniendo el aliento en una dulce expectativa, se movió para capturar la punta del pene en**

**su boca, donde lo lamió suavemente. El sabor dulce-salado la atravesó mientras se movía más**

**abajo. Le sintió estremecerse bajo ella. Alentada por esa sensación, lo tomó incluso más profundo**

**queriendo probarle y complacerlo por el resto de la noche.**

**Terrence tomó su cara en las manos para mirarla. Adoraba siempre que ella lo hacía. No sabía**

**que había en ese único acto, pero no había nada que lo agradase más. Con las manos sobre las**

**mejillas de ella, sintió como la mandíbula trabajaba bajo los dedos mientras ella le consumía. Su**

**cuerpo estaba en llamas, y en un rincón de su mente se preguntaba cuanto mejoraría aquello si**

**ocurría mientras estaba despierto.**

**¿Sentiría su boca realmente de la misma manera sobre él?**

**Era extraño pensar en ello, pero era técnicamente virgen. Nunca había tomado a una mujer**

**fuera del mundo de los sueños. Hasta Candace, nunca se había preocupado realmente por ello.**

**Pero ahora lo hacía. Quería saber lo que sería compartir realmente su cuerpo con ella. Tenerla**

**tocándolo de esa manera mientras ambos estuvieran despiertos.**

**Candy levantó la mirada para ver a Terrence observándola. Había una mirada de extremo placer**

**y una de asombro en sus ojos. Como desearía poder ver aquella mirada procedente de un hombre**

**en la vida real. Realmente nunca había tenido novio por mucho tiempo. Eso era por lo que**

**mantenía a los hombres a distancia. No quería salir herida. No quería que la decepcionaran.**

**Era mucho más seguro estar sola, y aún así cuando se acostaba con Terrence quería saber lo que**

**sería tener a alguien así con ella. Alguien que fuese una parte de ella.**

**Alguien en quien confiar.**

**En menos de un día, el hombre, Terrence, le había dado más de lo que nunca nadie le hubiera**

**dado. Le había dado su sueño. Y ahora él estaba aquí en sus sueños, amándola.**

**Queriendo sentirse incluso más cerca de él, se apartó para tenderse bajo su cuerpo.**

**Terrence cerró los ojos al notar lo bien que se sentía Candace contra él. Su piel era cálida y suave**

**contra él. La sentía cerca, deleitándose en la sensación de ella pegada al cuerpo. Ella se inclinó**

**hacia atrás para besarlo antes de deslizarse en él.**

**Él aspiró bruscamente cuando el placer perforó cada parte de su ser. Ella le hizo el amor**

**furiosamente mientras el oleaje se estrellaba alrededor de ellos. Las olas se alzaban pero no lo**

**bastante para alcanzarle.**

**No podía centrarse en nada que no fuese la llana sensación de su cuerpo cuando lo tomaba**

**entero. Sostuvo sus caderas, urgiéndola a ir más rápido.**

**Candy meció las caderas contra las suyas, buscando la paz y cercanía. Estaba tan profundo en**

**su interior que le dolía. Amaba tener sexo con este hombre, y no podría dejar de preguntarse si el**

**verdadero Terrence sería tan tierno como su amante de ensueño.**

**Podrías descubrirlo.**

**Sí, pero eso la haría vulnerable y eso era la última cosa que quería. Candy Andry no deseaba**

**ser herida por nadie. No valía la pena. Especialmente desde que sabía que Terrence moriría pronto.**

**Dejarle entrar sería invitar a la agonía dentro de sí misma, y ya había tenido demasiado dolor a su**

**alrededor. Todos lo que amaba morían. Todos.**

**A excepción de Tory. Eso era por lo que Candy era tan protectora con ella. Dios ayudase a**

**Candy si algo le sucedía a su prima. No sería capaz de vivir y lo sabía.**

**Pero ahora que sentía a Terrence en su interior, quería un futuro que sabía que nunca tendría, y**

**eso le rompía el corazón.**

**Era mucho mejor para ella estar sola en la vida. No había nada por que luchar.**

**Al menos le tenía en sus sueños.**

**Sonriéndole, aceleró los embates hasta que finalmente sintió el momento de absoluto placer**

**justo antes de que el cuerpo se relajase y la dejase ciega por el éxtasis.**

**Terrence echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella agarrándole. Elevando las**

**caderas, se enterró profundamente en su interior antes de que su propio orgasmo lo reclamara y**

**ella se derrumbara encima de él.**

**Pero esto… esto era lo que había querido. Verdaderamente, no había nada más espectacular**

**en este mundo o cualquier otro que Candace. La sostuvo apretada contra él mientras su corazón**

**continuaba latiendo acelerado. Nunca había estado más contento.**

**Ella se inclinó sobre un brazo para contemplarle al tiempo que se recogía un mechón de pelo**

**detrás de la oreja. Nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa.**

**Terrence ahueco la mejilla en la palma, observándola mientras se reía de su propio agotamiento.**

**Los ojos de Candace resplandecieron a la luz de la luna cuando le besó la línea de su mandíbula,**

—**Ahora si sólo pudiera conseguir que hicieses esto mientras estamos despiertos…**

**Se rió, lo cual hizo que los pechos rozaran contra su pecho.**

—**Nunca. No puedo permitirme ser así estando despierta. Nadie respeta a una mujer de fácil**

**virtud.**

— **Oh, te aseguro que eso no es verdad. Yo siempre te respetaría.**

— **Sí, claro.—Se apartó para sentarse.**

**Terrence no podía respirar al verla sentada sobre las caderas mientras la luz de la luna creaba**

**sombras sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se estiró para trazar el contorno del pezón mientras ella miraba**

**hacia el océano.**

**Observó su cara cuando empezó a fruncir el ceño.**

—**¿Qué va mal?**

— **El mar…**

**Se volvió para mirar y se congeló en el acto. La marea estaba retorciéndose contra la orilla,**

**pero lo que llamó su atención fue el extraño movimiento de esto. Las capas blancas empezaban**

**lentamente a formar caras, y esas caras empezaban a emerger del agua en líquidas formas que se**

**hacían sólidas.**

**Los Dolophoni.**

**Hijos de las Furias, los Dolophoni eran esencialmente asesinos de los Dioses. Los que se**

**habían lanzado sobre los Oneroi hacía siglos por mandato de Zeus.**

**Ahora alguien había desatado a los Dolphoni contra Terrence. Lo sabía. No había otra razón para**

**que estuviesen allí. No eran algo que Candace pudiese conjurar, y podía sentir en su interior que**

**no provenían de los sueños de ella.**

**Estaban allí para matarle a él.**

—**Tienes que irte, Candace.—Se deslizó desde debajo de ella.**

**Candy se congeló en el acto, cuando diez personas emergieron desde las olas, completamente**

**secas. Dos mujeres y ocho hombres. Todos tan altos o incluso más que Terrence, dejaron el mar igual**

**que un puñado de perros rabiosos listos para atacar.**

**Las cabezas estaban inclinadas hacia abajo cuando se dirigieron directamente a Terrence con un**

**paso mortal. No se podía oír ninguna palabra o sonido. Ni siquiera el del oleaje. El aire ya no se**

**movía. Era estático y cargado con el conflicto que se avecinaba.**

**Terrence se puso en pie cuando una ajustada armadura de cuero negro apareció sobre el cuerpo y**

**el pelo mágicamente se recogió en una cola de caballo. Unas puntas salieron de los antebrazos y**

**de la rodilla izquierda.**

**Uno de los hombres que era al menos unos quince centímetros más alto que Terrence, tenía la**

**cabeza rapada con un tatuaje de un fénix sobre uno de los lados de la cara, cuya cola se enroscaba**

**alrededor del cuello. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas que acentuaba los hinchados**

**músculos de los brazos, pantalones negros de cuero, y un collar de tachuelas. Los antebrazos**

**estaban cubiertos con protectores de metal, y llevaba un hacha sobre uno de sus hombros.**

**Otro hombre era cinco centímetros más bajo y delgado y tenía el pelo corto de un verde**

**brillante que llevaba de punta sobre la cabeza y sobre los ojos. Llevaba un par de oscuras gafas de**

**sol y un objeto negro con clavos plateados saliendo de ambas esquinas. Los desnudos brazos**

**estaban cubiertos con coloridos tatuajes, y de la oreja izquierda colgaban una fila de nueve aros.**

**Tenía también dos aros más en el labio inferior.**

**Él siguiente hombre tenía el pelo castaño oscuro muy corto que enmarcaba una cara de**

**perfecta belleza masculina. Los ojos marrones destellaban rojizos cuando sacó una AK-47 de los**

**pliegues de su largo abrigo de cuero.**

**El hombre a su lado tenía todo el lado derecho del torso desnudo. El largo pelo negro estaba**

**recogido en una cola de caballo mientras el hombro y brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una**

**armadura de placa negra. Había cicatrices en las mejillas, y los ojos negros se hundían en su cara.**

**Dos más parecían gemelos. Igualaban en altura a Terrence, con el pelo castaño corto, y donde uno**

**tenía tres aros en la oreja derecha el otro los llevaba en la izquierda. A diferencia de los demás,**

**iban vestidos con pantalones y camisas abotonadas abajo, con guardapolvos negros de cuero que**

**flotaban alrededor de los pies enfundados en botas. Se movían lenta y fácilmente, con una gracia**

**fluida, como si se complementaran el uno al otro. Sus caras estaban perfectamente esculpidas.**

**Dos pasos detrás de ellos estaba un hombre que era un mínimo de dos metros trece de alto.**

**El pelo rubio era corto y estaba constituido igual que Terminator, con un comportamiento que**

**haría que el cybor pareciese débil. La cara de este hombre era rugosa y dura, y era obvio que vivía**

**para bañarse en la sangre de los otros.**

**El último hombre era delgado y nervudo. Llevaba puntas de acero sujetas a los brazos y**

**manos. Llevaba altas botas de motorista con llamas que se elevaban desde los dedos para**

**encontrarse con calaveras en la parte de arriba de estas. Sin camiseta, tenía el cuerpo de un**

**gimnasta.**

**Todos tenían una expresión que decía que estaban allí para pelear.**

**Una de las dos mujeres era incluso más alta que Candy, con pelo negro en contraste con unos**

**luminosos ojos verdes. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, y lo verde parecía ser**

**serpientes. Estas se deslizaban alrededor de los hombros, enroscándose sobre el cuello mientras**

**siseaban y chasqueaban.**

**La otra mujer era más pequeña pero no menos letal. Con buena figura y delgada, era puro**

**músculo y tenía un brillante cabello rojo y facciones agudas.**

**Candy se peleó con sus ropas, no es que los otros pareciesen darse cuenta siquiera de que ella**

**estaba allí. Su atención estaba solo en Terrence.**

—**¿Quién os envía?—respondió Terrence desafiante.**

**El hombre de la pistola respondió disparando directamente a Terrence. Retrocedió antes de**

**volver a desplazarse a la izquierda y extendiese su mano. Esta funcionó como una pistola y les**

**devolvió las balas. Él "disparó" más balas con la otra mano.**

**El grupo las esquivó antes que la mujer con pelo rojo lanzase un círculo que explotó sobre**

**Terrence. Esto lo golpeó haciéndolo caer de espaldas y envió punzantes lanzas al aire alrededor de**

**ellos.**

**Terrence golpeó la arena con una fuerza tan brutal que le sacudió los huesos. Malditos. Sus**

**sentidos estaban desconcertados, pero había luchado bastante en sueños para saber que estos eran**

**sus dominios. Quizás fuese mortal mientras estaba despierto, pero allí todavía era un dios.**

**Y ellos estaban jodiendo al peor de los Skotos.**

**Nadie lo sacaría de su reino.**

**Gruñendo, se echó hacia atrás y creó un látigo. Lo lanzó hacia la mujer que lo había atontado**

**y la cogió por la cintura. La cuerda se apretó en ella y la habría cortado por la mitad si hubiese sido**

**cualquier cosa menos un Dolophonos.**

**Como lo era, solo le hizo un corte profundo y la envió al suelo.**

**El hombre de pelo verde se detuvo a mirarla mientras se retorcía.**

— **Eres fuerte,—dijo, mostrando un par de maliciosos colmillos.—No muchas personas**

**pueden devolverle el tiro a Alera.**

**Terrence balanceó el látigo otra vez, causando que ellos lo esquivaran.**

—**Primer error. No soy una persona. Soy un dios. Si quieres pelear en este reino, necesitas**

**refuerzos.**

**El calvo se lanzó hacia él tan rápido que todo lo que Terrence pudo ver fue el rastro de vapor.**

**Este cogió a Terrence por la cintura y ambos cayeron al suelo con fuerza. Terrence rodó con el, golpeándolo**

**antes de que le golpease para apartarlo. Antes de que Terrence pudiese ponerse de pie, la otra mujer lo**

**atacó desde atrás. La lazó sobre su cabeza y la golpeó en el pecho. Sin errar un golpe, ella se lazó**

**hacia él con una daga que erró por poco.**

**La única pega acerca de las armas que los Dolophoni usaban era que estaban hechas por**

**Hefaistos y ese era un dios que sabía como forjar un arma que hiriese.**

**Más concretamente, el forjaba armas que mataban otro dioses.**

**Terrence le rodeó el cuello con su látigo, pero antes de que pudiera herirla, uno de los hombres lo**

**golpeó desde atrás.**

**Dejando ir el látigo, Terrence giró para enfrentarlo. Pero primero tuvo que esquivar al hombre**

**del hacha. Terrence la cogió entre ambas manos y golpeó al gigante.**

**No se movió. Todo lo que hizo fue reírse.**

—**Ríete de esto, gilipollas,—gruñó Terrence, dándole un cabezazo al gigante. Este se tambaleó,**

**liberando el hacha a Terrence.**

**Al instante otro hombre lanzó su artefacto a los pies de Terrence, después a la cabeza. Terrence lo**

**esquivó, contestándole después con el hacha, la cual esquivó hábilmente el hombre. Sacó el**

**artefacto y se lo clavó a Terrence en las costillas.**

**Terrence sintió el impacto pero no reaccionó de otra manera que no fuese balanceando el hacha.**

**El hombre la esquivó otra vez, pero uno de los gemelos apareció con algún tipo de bloque invisible**

**que hizo el hacha pedazos.**

**Maldiciendo, Terrence apenas rodó apartándose del camino de la oscilación del artefacto. El**

**hombre lo lanzó a los pies de Terrence.**

**Terrence saltó, entonces cogió el artefacto con ambas manos. Se lo arrebató, desestabilizando al**

**hombre antes de que deslizase sus pies bajo él. Tirando del artefacto desde las manos del hombre,**

**Terrence hundió uno de los extremos en el pecho de este.**

**Gritando, se desintegró sobre la arena.**

**Uno menos. Quedan nueve.**

**Terrence giró el artefacto alrededor y lo metió bajo el brazo cuando se volvió a enfrentar a los**

**otros, quienes lo trataron con más respeto. Ya no eran tan arrogantes ahora que habían visto a su**

**rival.**

**Las caras mostraban incredulidad al tiempo que parecían estar hablando los unos con los**

**otros mentalmente. Déjalos. Terrence no necesitaba oír sus pensamientos para saber que planeaban**

**destrozarlo.**

**Terrence se mantuvo mientras daban vueltas a su alrededor. Lo estaban evaluando y lo sabía.**

**Distrayéndolo sólo para volver a probar sus reflejos y evaluar sus debilidades.**

**Jugó con ellos. Dándoles falsas impresiones. Falsas reacciones. Estaría condenado si fuese tan**

**estúpido. No había durado tanto en los sueños por permitir que otros fuesen mejores que él.**

**Uno de los gemelos se acercó a la espalda de Terrence. Giró con el artefacto, agachándose de**

**modo que pudiese golpear los pies del hombre bajo él. Terrence se puso en pie para terminar el ataque,**

**pero antes de que pudiera el otro gemelo lo golpeó en la espalda con un puñetazo levantándolo**

**sobre los pies y enviándolo volando de espaldas a la arena.**

**Terrence balanceó el artefacto al mismo tiempo que se volvía a poner de pie. Esquivó la rodilla**

**del hombre calvo que enviaba hacia él y se apartó de la espada con la que la mujer estaba**

**intentando ensartarlo.**

**Candy apenas podía pensar mientras observaba la danza mortal de Terrence con los otros. Nunca**

**había visto nada igual a esto.**

**Terrence usaba el artefacto para levantarse a si mismo desde el suelo y conducir sus pies hacia el**

**hombre de pelo castaño. Entonces Terrence se balanceó para atacar al hombre calvo y los gemelos al**

**mismo tiempo.**

**Vamos, Terrence.**

**Pero no podía dejarle a él solo en esto. Incluso para un sueño, era bastante sangriento, y**

**honestamente, eso no es lo que quería en su subconsciente.**

**Queriendo recuperar el control, Candy se acercó a ellos.**

—**¿Disculpadme?**

**Terrence se detuvo ante la llamada, lo cual permitió al hombre calvo entregarle un contundente**

**puñetazo en la cara. Lo esquivó antes de volverse a ella.**

—**Corre, Candace.**

—**¿Correr de qué? Estos son monstruos de circo, y aunque es medianamente entretenido, me**

**gustaría volver a lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran." Movió sus manos ante los otros.—Así que tíos, esfumaos.**

**Los gemelos se aproximaron a ella lentamente.**

—**Esto no es un juego, humana. Escucha al Skotos y vete. Nosotros no estamos atados a las**

**leyes de los Oneroi. Asesinar humanos no es nada para nosotros.**

**¿Se suponía que eso tenía que asustarla? Sip. ¿Qué había comido para la cena que se estaba**

**manifestando así?**

**Oh, sí. Pasteles de cangrejo. Aquellos nunca le sentaban realmente bien. Había comido dos.**

**Quizás eso era por lo que había gemelos. O sólo estaba cansada, lo cual era la explicación más**

**adecuada.**

**De cualquier manera, estaba cansada de esa parte del sueño.**

—**Bueno, ¿No estáis todos aterradores en negro? Oooo. ¿De qué estáis disfrazados vosotros**

**dos? ¿Del hombre Diablo y su fiel compañero Chico Malo?—dejó escapar un cansado suspiro.—**

**Mirad, esto me está realmente molestando. Quiero volver a mi sueño y eso quiere decir que**

**vosotros tenéis que iros ahora.**

**Uno de los gemelos se movió para agarrarla, pero antes de que pudiera, Terrence estaba allí. La**

**cogió del brazo, apartándola de los otros.**

**Se detuvo para enviar una ráfaga de fuego hacia ellos mientras se alejaban corriendo.**

—**Tienes que irte, Candace.**

—**No sin ti.**

**Terrence quería maldecir el hecho de que ella no podía distinguir la realidad de sus sueños. Si**

**muriese en ese plano, también moriría en su mundo. Lo mismo que él.**

**Ella se detuvo y sonrió.**

—**¿Por qué estás jugando con ellos? Sólo congélalos.**

**No entendió lo que ella quería decir hasta que chasqueó sus dedos y encerró a los Dolophoni**

**en bloques de hielo. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando esto detuvo a sus mortales**

**perseguidores.**

**Un humano no podía tener esa habilidad.**

—**¿Cómo has hecho eso?**

—**Esto es un sueño, tonto. Siempre he tenido el control de mis sueños. Cuando era niña solía**

**fingir que vía la tele y si no me gustaba el sueño, solamente cambiaba de canal. Así.**

**De repente la playa se había ido. Estaban en un prado veraniego sin que hubiese señal de los**

**Dolophoni.**

**Terrence abrió incluso más la boca cuando sintió el penetrante calor del sol y olió el brezo y el**

**trigo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Los humanos no podían controlar los sueños de esa manera. Si no la**

**conociera mejor, juraría que tenía sangre Oneroi.**

**Pero no la tenía. Había una esencia y aura que tenían todos los dioses—incluso aquellos que**

**solo tenían un poco de sangre de dios. Candace no tenía nada de eso. Era completamente humana.**

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle como había conseguido el control para alejarse de los**

**Dolophoni, ella capturó sus labios. Por un latido todo lo que pudo sentir fue a ella. Con cada parte**

**de él.**

**Desafortunadamente, tenía más en que centrarse que en lo bien que sabía ella.**

—**Por favor, Candace. Me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero no puedo.**

**Le frunció el ceño.**

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

**La besó en la frente antes de alejarse. Ella había conseguido alejarles de los Dolophoni, pero**

**estaban todavía allí fuera, buscándole, y no se detendrían hasta que estuviese muerto. No les**

**importaría a quien se llevasen por el camino. Todo lo que les importaba era completar su misión.**

**La última cosa que quería era ver a Candace herida.**

—**Estaré pronto contigo.**

**Y con eso, el salió del sueño de ella.**

**Terrence despertó en la hamaca con el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Le dolía todo el cuerpo**

**hasta el punto de que apenas podía respirar.**

**¿Qué estaba pasando? Nada de esto debería estar sucediendo.**

**No sabía por que habían enviado a los Dolophoni tras él, pero el por qué no importaba. Todo**

**lo que contaba era el hecho de que no se detendrían hasta que estuviese muerto.**

**Habían dado con él en el mundo de los sueños.**

**No tardarían mucho en encontrarle también en el mundo humano.**

**Conteniendo la respiración, se giró en la hamaca y se cayó al suelo. Gimió cuando el dolor lo**

**atacó. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba. Sin otra elección, se tendió sobre el suelo,**

**mirando las estrellas que destellaban silenciosamente en la cúpula del cielo.**

**Y cuando las observaba, una amarga risa estalló en su interior. Cuan absolutamente**

**apropiado.**

**Su sueño acababa de convertirse en una pesadilla.**

**###############**

**Candy se despertó al amanecer sintiéndose tonificada. Había dormido realmente bien la**

**noche anterior y ahora estaba ansiosa por la excavación. Era hora de poner manos a la obra y**

**prender fuego al mundo.**

**Tory ya estaba en pie y vestida, sentada en una esquina con una linterna, mientras repasaba**

**las imágenes de su yacimiento. Parecía un misterioso espectro en la oscuridad.**

—**¿Que estás haciendo?—preguntó Candy.**

**Tory se subió las gafas y le dedicó a Candy una melancólica mirada.**

—**Ojalá pudiese bucear contigo. Sería increíble estar allí abajo y ser la primera en el**

**yacimiento, en tocarlo todo.**

**Candy asintió, a sesenta metros de profundidad, era demasiado para que bajara Tory, era**

**solo una submarinista aficionada. Por no mencionar que era demasiado peligroso para que lo**

**intentase. Ambos Jason y el padre de Tory habían muerto durante accidentes de submarinismo.**

**Esa era la única herencia de su familia que Candy no tenía intención de legar a nadie.**

—**La próxima vez.**

**Tory suspiró.**

—**Sip. Solo mantén la transmisión funcionando para que pueda verlo e imaginarme que estoy**

**también allí.**

—**Sí, mi reina. ¿Queréis alguna cosa más?**

**Tory sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Un millón de dólares y a Brad Pitt,**

**Cuando Candy apartó las mantas y dejó la cama se rió ante la respuesta de Tory.**

—**Olvidas la paz en el mundo.**

— **Hoy me siento un poco egoísta. Sobredosis hormonal adolescente, creo. O sólo entusiasmo**

**general.**

**Candy puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se iba a cepillar los dientes. No le llevó mucho**

**tiempo vestirse. Tan ansiosa por comenzar como lo estaba Tory, lo arregló todo rápidamente antes**

**de subir a cubierta. El cielo estaba comenzaba a iluminarse. El rosa se mezclaba con el azul cuando**

**el naranja los rompía en jirones haciendo espirales sobre ella, prometiéndole un buen tiempo para**

**la inmersión y excavación. Cerrando los ojos, inhaló el salado aroma del mar y sonrió.**

**Era un buen día para estar vivo.**

**Y agradecida con el hombre que le había dado su sueño, se dirigió a la hamaca para**

**despertarlo.**

**Solo que Terrence no estaba allí. Estaba tendido sobre la cubierta de espaldas hacia ella.**

**Temiendo que estuviese enfermo, se apresuro en llegar hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Le respondió con un ligero gemido cuando lo sacudió. Girando sobre su espalda, abrió los**

**ojos, y vio un ligero hematoma sobre su frente.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo?**

**Terrence indicó la hamaca cercana a él.**

—**Me caí de la hamaca mientras dormía.**

—**¿De cabeza?**

—**Eso parece. Menos mal que es dura, ¿huh?**

**Ella sonrió ante su humor tan fuera de lugar.**

**Terrence contuvo la respiración cuando ella retiró suavemente su cabello del rostro para**

**examinar su mejilla y frente. La mirada preocupada de su cara era suficiente para hacer que**

**quisiera hacerse daño otra vez para ver si se preocupaba aún más.**

**Afortunadamente, no era tan masoquista.**

**Aún.**

— **Tienes que tener más cuidado.**

— **Lo intentaré,—dijo honestamente. No iba a permitir que los Dolophoni le dieran otra**

**paliza. Mientras estuviera en el barco estaría semi protegido, ya que no podían causar una**

**conmoción en frente de un grupo de humanos.**

**Al menos esa era la mentira que se decía a si mismo. El problema con los Dolophoni era que**

**no tenían realmente reglas que seguir que alguien supiera. Simplemente esperabas que se rigieran**

**por lo que quiera que fuesen sus normas.**

**Al final, ellos, eran como los Chthonians, una ley en si mismos. La única diferencia era que**

**los Chthonians no tenían a nadie que sujetase su cuerda. Al menos con los Dolophoni, las Erinias12**

**podían llamarlos. No es que lo hicieran a menudo. Las Furias tenían tendencia a deleitarse con los**

**conflictos, y no había nada que les gustase más que un buen baño de sangre.**

**Candace se reclinó sentándose sobre sus talones para observarle. La luz del amanecer**

**iluminaba su pelo y hacía que brillase. Las mejillas estaban rosadas, y todo en lo que podía pensar**

**era en las horas que había pasado besando esos labios.**

**Y las horas que había pasando haciéndole el amor.**

**Ya estaba duro por ella, deseando probarla otra vez. ¿Por qué no podía tomarle en este reino**

**de la manera en que lo hacía en el otro?**

—**Eres tan hermosa.**

**Le dedicó una dudosa mirada.**

—**Tío, te has golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza, ¿verdad?**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Por qué no puedes aceptar un cumplido?**

—**Por que no estoy acostumbrada a ellos. Vengo de una familia que no cree en dar**

**palmaditas a la gente por la espalda. El asunto es, si nadie te oye gritar, es que estás haciendo un**

**buen trabajo. No nos halagábamos unos a otros por la apariencia. Eso son trivialidades. Es lo que**

**está dentro lo que importa.**

**Su sonrisa se volvió amable y cándida.**

—**Y tú eres incluso más hermosa ahí.**

**En la mitología griega, las Erinias o Furias eran demonios femeninos de la justicia y la venganza, personificaciones**

**de un concepto de castigo muy antiguo.**

**Candy simplemente se le quedó mirando. ¿Qué podía decir una mujer ante eso?**

—**Gracias.—Pero eso era extremadamente inadecuado para lo que sentía. Todo en Terrence la**

**tocaba profundamente y hacía que quisiera quedarse con él.**

—**¿Hey, Candy?**

**Se volvió ante la llamada de Teddy.**

—**¿Sip?**

— **Tenemos un nudo en la draga. Justina está trabajando en ello ahora mismo. Quería que lo**

**supieras.**

— **Gracias.**

**Candy se levantó y sonrió a Terrence.**

—**Tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿Te sientes bien para empezar?**

— **Absolutamente. Estoy aquí para ayudar.**

**Y una hora después cuando ellos prepararon el barco y el equipo, probó que tan ciertas eran**

**sus palabras. Sin importar cuan dura o sucia fuera la tarea, se prestaba sin protestar.**

**Estaban a punto de levar el ancla cuando Solin apareció en los muelles viéndose**

**perfectamente peinado y ligeramente ofendido.**

**Sus ojos ardían cuando subió al barco y se dirigió directamente hacia Candy.**

—**¿No iba a abandonarme, verdad, Doctora?**

**Candy no sabía que decir. Honestamente, se había olvidado de él.**

**Afortunadamente, Terrence apareció en ese momento y distrajo a Solin de su castigo verbal. Solin**

**frunció en ceño con creciente preocupación cuando notó el ligero hematoma sobre la frente de**

**Terrence.**

—**¿Qué te ha pasado?**

—**Se cayó de la hamaca esta noche,—explicó Candy.—Y si me disculpáis, quisiera bajar**

**inmediatamente.**

**Terrence no habló hasta que estuvo a solas son Solin.**

—**¿Hamaca?—Dijo Solin con una burlona sonrisa.—Más bien parece que te hubieses**

**golpeado con algo más duro.**

—**Lo hice. Los Dolophoni se aparecieron anoche en mis sueños.**

**Solin se quedó completamente inmóvil. La rabia irradiaba de él con tal ferocidad que**

**realmente chamuscaba a Terrence. Uno pensaría que le habían atacado a él.**

—**¿Cuántos?**

—**Diez.**

**Solin arqueó una atónita ceja.**

—**¿Y estás vivo? Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido.**

—**No me dejo caer tan fácilmente.**

—**Aparentemente. ¿Cómo hiciste para escapar de ellos?**

—**Retrocedieron después de que asesinara a uno de ellos, entonces.**

**Solin jadeó.**

—**¿Tú qué?—preguntó con incredulidad.**

—**Maté a uno de ellos.**

**Solin lo miró con enorme respeto.**

—**¿Cómo te las arreglaste?**

—**Soy realmente bueno en lo que hago. No lo dijo con arrogancia, sólo constató un hecho.**

—**Ya, ¿Y tienes alguna idea de la tormenta que acabas de desatar sobre ti mismo? A los**

**Dolophoni no le gusta la gente que consigue ser mejor que ellos.**

—**Lo sé y estoy seguro que lucharemos otra vez.**

**Solin negó con la cabeza cuando miró hacia el agua.**

**Una esquina de la boca se elevó en una diabólica sonrisa.**

—**Así que, ¿A cual de los bastardos pillaste?**

**Terrence no conocía sus nombres, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Solin había tenido más que**

**su justa parte de disputas con ellos para estar tan interesado.**

—**El único con bastón.**

**Solin se rió.**

—**Erebos. Oh tío. Ojalá pudiese haberlo visto. Zeus sabe que he estado esperando siglos para**

**meterle este bastón por el culo.—Señaló el rostro de Terrence.—¿Tú también estás dolorido?**

—**Sí.**

— **Asombroso.**

**Y lo era. Nada de esto tenía sentido. No debería haber rastro alguno de su batalla en él. Con**

**excepción de la muerte ocurrida en el reino de los sueños, las cosas no se transferían al plano**

**humano. Eso sólo no sucedía.**

—**Todo lo que puedo suponer es que esto tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que soy un Skoti**

**y no pertenezco a este reino. Quizás es por eso que puedo sentir el dolor del sueño en este mundo.**

—**Quizás.**

**De repente el sonido de un silbido metálico agitó el aire cuando los motores del barco**

**empezaron a moverse. Terrence inclinó la cabeza cuando alguien empezó a tocar una melodía**

**Irlandesa. Unos segundos después, oía una bella voz cantando la canción folklórica "Soy un**

**hombre que no encontrarás todos los días." El resto de la tripulación siguió la canción mientras se**

**alejaban del muelle y se dirigían fuera del puerto.**

**Cada uno de ellos estaba junto a los demás, y el verlos así le hizo sentir una calidez.**

**Terrence sonrió ante la camaradería.**

—**Son increíbles, ¿Verdad?**

—**¿Qué? ¿Los humanos?**

**Él asintió.**

—**Pueden serlo, supongo.**

**Terrence vio como Solin se mantenía apartado de los otros, y no podía evitar maravillarse**

**respecto a lo que sería tener lo mejor de ambos mundos. El ser capaz de sentir y caminar como**

**humano en este mundo y en el de los sueños. ¿Cómo podía Solin ser tan indolente acerca de esto?**

**Seguramente el había apreciado la belleza de este mundo.**

—**¿Cómo es?**

—**¿Cómo es qué?**

—**Ser humano.**

**Dejó escapar un molesto bufido.**

—**Básicamente apesta. Te recomiendo encarecidamente que regreses a tu divinidad tan**

**pronto como puedas.**

**Terrence no lo entendía. Había tanto encanto allí. Tanto de todo.**

—**Escucha su canción… mira el paisaje. ¿Cómo puedes no amar el estar aquí?**

**Solin hizo una mueca.**

—**Enfermedad. Suciedad. Basura. Crimen. Brutalidad. ¿Cuál prefieres?**

—**En el Olimpo hay brutalidad.**

—**Cierto, pero odio a la humanidad tanto como odio a los dioses. Ambos grupos son unos**

**bastardos egoístas que destruyen todo a su alrededor. Les dieron un mundo perfecto y suficiente**

**para que disfrutaran de él, y prefieren destruirse los unos a los otros. Perdona si no los veo con**

**amor en mis ojos sino más bien con desprecio en mi corazón.**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza ante el acalorado rencor que sangraba por cada parte de Solin.**

—**Aún así me estás ayudando. ¿Por qué?**

**Con sus facciones sin emoción, Solin se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.**

—**No tengo nada mejor que hacer. La eternidad es aburrida. Solo estoy esperando que**

**cuando hagas saltar el sello de la Atlántida, haya una explosión gigante que añada algo de humor**

**e interés a mi vida. Si tenemos realmente suerte, Apollymi saldrá y nos entretendrá con una**

**masiva demostración de fuegos artificiales. ¡Demonios! si hace la mitad de lo que hizo la última**

**vez, habrá danzas del vientre 13en abundancia para todos aquellos de nosotros que odiamos a los**

**Olímpicos y a la humanidad.**

**Terrence no entendía como alguien podía llegar a aburrirse con las sensaciones de la existencia**

**humana. Nunca pensó en que alguien pudiese odiarlo hasta tal punto. Pero Solin había estado allí**

**durante siglos. Quizás, considerando el tiempo, él también se habría cansado.**

**Cuando la canción acabó, la tripulación continuó con "Revolución 1" de los Beatles.**

—**¿Hey, Terrence?**

**Se volvió para ver a Tory corriendo hacia él con una pequeña bolsa de papel de aluminio.**

—**Frosted Pop-Tarts. Réhuyelas. Confía en mí.—Entonces se fue otra vez dando saltos.**

**Sonriendo, se dio cuenta de que debía ser más comida. Ella parecía dispuesta a corromperlo.**

**Solin vagó por ahí mientras Terrence rompía el paquete y se daba cuenta de que Tory tenía un**

**gusto excelente. Esas cosas eran deliciosas. Mientras los Beatles se mezclaban con los Bee Gees, el**

**barco ganó velocidad como si corriera hacia el punto donde hacía once mil años una muy cabreada**

**diosa había destruido a su propia familia y envió un continente entero al fondo del mar.**

**La leyenda popular decía que había sido Apolo quien había destruido la Atlántida porque su**

**reina había ordenado la muerte de su hijo y su amante. Esto había sido una buena propaganda**

**para el Panteón Griego, que querían que se pensara en ellos como el más amenazador. Pero la**

**verdad era muy diferente.**

**Eran neófitos comparados con los Atlantes. Su poder no era nada.**

**Apollymi, la Destructora, había barrido la tierra entera hasta que nada quedara en pie, hasta**

**que no fue aprisionada en medio de su sangriento estallido por un truco del destino. Ahora estaba**

**atrapada en su mundo subterráneo, Kalosis, observando, esperando a alguien que la libere.**

**Incluso aunque Terrence carecía de sus poderes de dios, podía oír la diosa Atlante clamando por**

**su liberación. Era igual que un faro, atrayendo a la gente hacia ella. Probablemente por eso eran**

**tantos los que buscaban la Atlántida.**

**Los otros dioses eran la causa de que las búsquedas fallasen. Ninguno quería que Apollymi**

**fuese liberada.**

**Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kat desde donde ella estaba en la proa. Ambos**

**estaban de acuerdo sobre esto, siempre que Candace no perturbara el sello, ¿Qué daño habría en**

**que investigara alrededor de las ruinas? Encontraría algunos fragmentos de cerámica y quizás**

**algunas joyas. Nada que interfiriese con la prisión de Apollymi.**

**Estarían a salvo.**

**Al menos esa era la mentira que quería creer.**

**Solin se congeló cuando se movió por la cubierta y vio a la excepcionalmente alta mujer**

**apoyada en el pasamano. Ágil y graciosa, era completamente asombrosa. Pero más grande que su**

**belleza era el poder que emanaba de ella. Era un aura que él conocía bien. Era una Olímpica.**

**Y no había nada que odiase más que los Olímpicos.**

**Se aproximó a ella cautelosamente, evaluándola y preguntándose cuanto poder poseería.**

—**Tienes la presencia de un dios, pero no te conozco.**

**Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron sobre él, y supo que estaba sintiendo sus poderes para**

**medirlo al igual que había hecho él con ella.**

—**Soy una sierva de Artemisa.**

**Se rió ante esas palabras.**

—**¿Tú una sierva? Tienes mucho más poder que eso y ambos lo sabemos.**

—**Y tú tienes mucho jugo para un semidiós. Hace que me pregunte si tú mismo no habrás**

**hecho un pacto con alguien.**

**Solin le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción mientras echaba un vistazo para**

**asegurarse que los humanos no podían oírlos.**

—**Me gusta dejar a la gente preguntándose sobre mí.**

—**Apostaría que sí. Así que ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No es insólito que dos Dream-Hunters**

**trabajen juntos?**

—**No realmente. Hay muchos Skoti por ahí fuera que han hecho un hábito el trabajar**

**juntos.—La miró de arriba abajo, recorriendo su delicioso cuerpo. Era material de primera calidad**

**para los de su tipo que jugaban en sueños.—Me sorprende que no hayas sido visitada.**

—**Oh, yo no. Artemisa hizo de la última persona que se atrevió a intentar a ligar conmigo**

**alimento para jabalí. Cuando esto sucede en mis sueños, ella es incluso peor. Solo los más suicidas**

**se atreverían.**

—**Oooh.—Contuvo la respiración ante su advertencia, la cual realmente hizo que sonriera**

**con anticipación. También hizo que se endureciera instantáneamente.—Tú haces todo esto de lo**

**más tentador**

**Le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que la suya era engañosa, con una indirecta de maldad y desafío.**

—**Y tú todavía no has respondido a la pregunta del día. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Skotos?**

**Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.**

—**Originalmente, iba a fastidiar un poco a Terrence. Pero ahora me lo estoy replanteando. Quiero**

**decir, francamente, toda esta situación no sería ni de lejos interesante, pero contigo aquí eso quiere**

**decir que Artemisa está extremadamente interesada. Y cualquier cosa en la que a esté interesada lo**

**estoy yo también, lo cual quiere decir que las cosas por aquí se van a poner realmente interesantes.**

**¿No te parece?**

—**No realmente. ¿Por qué no te ahorras el dolor de cabeza y te pierdes?**

—**Oh veamos, esa no es la manera de hacer que me vaya. Me estás haciendo a un lado. ¿Por**

**qué?**

—**Te encuentro irritante.**

**Se rió ante eso.**

—**No he empezado a irritarte todavía. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría hacer si me aplicara?**

**Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.**

—**Puedo imaginármelo. También puedo imaginarme rajándote la garganta y atando mis**

**zapatos con tu laringe.**

—**De veras, kori, tienes que detenerte. Me estás encendiendo de veras.**

**Elevó su cara a la de él.**

—**Eres un enfermo bastardo, ¿verdad?**

—**¿No es esa la mejor definición de un Skotos?**

**Se distanció de él antes de echar una ojeada alrededor del barco para asegurarse que nadie**

**los estaba escuchando. Su mirada se detuvo sobre Terrence.**

—**Como puedes ver, ya tenemos uno de vosotros abordo. No necesitamos otro.**

—**Eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo, pero nosotros somos una oferta especial. Dos Skoti por**

**uno, así que aquí estoy yo en toda mi gloria para meterme bajo tu piel o tu falda. No tengo**

**preferencia.**

—**Sí, pero hay una ley que dice que puedes devolver mercancía defectuosa. Y no puedo**

**pensar en algo más defectuoso que tú.**

—**Yo puedo. Una inmortal que posee los poderes de un dios y que se hace pasar a si misma**

**por una sierva y espera que el resto de nosotros no nos demos cuenta. Definitivamente defectuoso,**

**¿No crees?**

—**Creo que no es asunto tuyo.**

—**Hmm…— Realmente estaba empezando a intrigarse por ella, y eso era realmente inusual**

**en él.**

**Inclinó su cabeza y lo miró.**

—**¿Por qué odias a Terrence de todas formas?**

**La pregunta fue inesperada y lo sorprendió.**

—**¿Disculpa?**

— **Tengo los poderes de un dios, ¿recuerdas? Puedo sentir tus emociones y ellas están**

**bordeadas de malicia. ¿Por qué lo odias?**

**Le sonrió con satisfacción.**

—**Si sabes eso, entonces deberías saber la respuesta.**

—**Sólo puedo sentir las emociones, no puedo rastrear sus raíces. Y tú te estás comiendo vivo**

**por lo que noto, lo cual trae también la pregunta de cómo un Skotos tiene emociones tan fuertes.**

**Solin se encogió de hombros.**

—**Solo soy un bastardo, ¿recuerdas? Nosotros somos inmunes a la maldición.**

—**Ah,—dijo como si finalmente lo entendiese.**

**Estaba intrigado por su tono.**

—**¿Qué?**

— **Me equivoqué. No es odio. Es envidia.**

**Se rió ante la idea. ¿Él celoso de un Skotos? Por-fa-vor.**

—**No sabes lo que estás diciendo.**

**Podía decir por el tono de ella que le divertía su negación.**

— **Sí, lo sé. El aroma de ésta está sobre ti. Estás rodeada de ella. La envidia te corroe igual que**

**un gusano dentro de una manzana jugosa.—Chasqueó la lengua.—Sip, no hay suficiente**

**desodorante en el mundo para enmascarar el hedor.**

**Estaba siendo ridícula y se estaba cansando de lidiar con ella.**

— **Esta discusión se ha terminado.—Empezó a alejarse de ella.**

— **Espera.**

**Se detuvo para volver a mirarla.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Ya se lo dije a Terrence y ahora te lo digo a ti, no le permitiré que él, Candy, o cualquier otro**

**descubra la Atlántida. Jamás.**

**Se mofó de su preocupación.**

—**Como si me importase una mierda la Atlántida. Tengo intereses mucho más egoístas en el**

**fondo.**

—**¿Y cuales serían esos?**

—**Como tan elocuentemente expusiste, no es asunto tuyo. Buen día, Diosa. Y buena suerte.**

**Terrence hizo una pausa cuando se acercaban a su destino. La voz de Apollymi se hacía más alta**

**a medida que el barco se movía. Estaban a sólo unos pocos metros del lugar en el que había estado**

**una vez el puerto principal de la Atlántida. Si Terrence cerraba los ojos, todavía podía verlo en su**

**mente.**

**Había sido un puerto bullicioso, lleno de comerciantes, piratas y pescadores. Prostitutas,**

**marineros, y oficiales que imponían orden en los muelles que siempre estaban atestados. El olor de**

**pescado, especies y perfumes había estado tan presente allí como en el capitolio15 de la ciudad que**

**había brillado sobre la montaña tras unos muros de piedra.**

**Sumamente avanzados, los Atlantes habían sido una raza pacífica quienes sólo deseaban**

**ayudar a los demás. Pero Zeus y Apolo se habían negado a dejarles vivir de esa manera. Lo dioses**

**Griegos habían hecho la Guerra contra el Panteón Atlante por manipular a su gente.**

**Al final, habían sido esas personas las que más habían sufrido.**

**Haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento, Terrence echó una mirada al barco que estaba atestado con**

**personas que querían aprender las verdades que él ya sabía. La humanidad estaba mejor con la**

**Atlántida en el fondo del mar.**

**La tripulación corría de un lado para otro cuando llegaron al lugar de la excavación. Terrence**

**cruzó la cubierta hacia Solin, el cual estaba de pie al lado de la bomba.**

**15 Edificio majestuoso y elevado.**

—**Necesito un favor.**

—**¿No he hecho bastante por ti?**

**Terrence bufó.**

—**Considerando lo que me hiciste, no. O más exactamente, infiernos no.**

—**Discreparía de eso, pero la curiosidad me tiene por la garganta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres**

**ahora?**

—**Conocimiento.—Dijo Terrence simplemente.**

—**¿De qué?**

—**Submarinismo.**

**Solin entrecerró los ojos especulativamente.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**Terrence le dedicó una seca mirada.**

—**¿Por qué crees? Quiero asegurarme que ellos no se adentran en el área equivocada y**

**molestan a cierta diosa. No puedo hacer eso a sesenta metros por encima de ella, ¿no?**

**Solin parecía todavía menos que convencido.**

—**Candace no te dejará ir.**

—**¿Si sé lo que estoy haciendo, como puede detenerme?**

**Solin sonrió.**

—**Tienes mucho que aprender acerca de las mujeres.—Entrecerró los ojos antes de poner las**

**manos sobre la cabeza de Terrence.**

**Terrence sintió un aguijoneante dolor un momento antes de que tuviese todo el conocimiento que**

**necesitaba para bucear como un profesional. Lamentablemente, también sangraba por la nariz.**

—**¿Qué diablos?**

**Solin lo miró burlonamente.**

—**Eres humano y solo he renovado la instalación de tu cerebro. No es agradable. Como**

**dioses, podemos aceptar esas cosas. Como un humano…—Sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio a Terrence.**

**Fantástico. Sencillamente fantástico. Terrence se limpió la sangre antes de ir hacia Candace, quien**

**estaba comprobando las gomas del aire comprimido.**

—**¿Dónde está mi traje?**

**Candy realmente jadeó ante la inesperada pregunta.**

—**¿Disculpa?**

**Indicó los trajes de neopreno que estaban tras de ella.**

—**Tengo la intención de ir contigo.**

**Ella boqueó durante algunos segundos antes de que el sonido saliera realmente.**

—**Uh…no. Esto no es un juego, Terrence.**

—**Y no estoy jugando. Pretendo ir contigo y ayudar. Confía en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.**

**Candy estaba escéptica. La última cosa que necesitaba era un aficionado abordo.**

— **No está mintiendo,—dijo Solin cuando se unió a ello.—Puedo asegurártelo, es en parte**

**pez. Jacques Cousteau no es nadie a su lado. Ni siquiera Aquaman.**

**Aún así, no estaba segura cuando frunció el ceño ante Solin.**

—**¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto?**

—**No lo enviaría ahí abajo si no creyese por completo que volverá a salir para fastidiarme.**

**Solin tenía un humor tan seco, que podría alquilarlo como des humificador.**

**Candy vaciló. No quería a nadie de su equipo herido.**

**Ni siquiera Terrence.**

—**Si puedes nadar igual que un pez, ¿Cómo es que te estabas ahogando cuando te**

**encontramos?**

**Terrence se tensó. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su encuentro. Afortunadamente fue**

**rápido con su respuesta.**

—**Había estado nadando durante tanto tiempo que para cuando me encontraste estaba**

**cansado. Normalmente, no tengo ningún problema. Ese día solo tuve suerte… en más de una**

**manera.**

**Su escepticismo no había desaparecido.**

**Kat se acercó a ella.**

—**¿Qué está pasando?**

—**Terrence quiere bucear con nosotros. Y no estoy segura.**

**Kat y Terrence intercambiaron una mirad que era hostil y respetuosa.**

—**¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?—preguntó Kat.**

— **Sí.**

— **Entonces déjale ir con nosotros. ¿Qué es lo pero que puede suceder?**

**Candy bufó ante la indiferencia de Kat.**

—**Morir.**

**Kat se encogió de hombros.**

—**Puedes morir cruzando la calle, y no hay demasiados coches a sesenta metros de**

**profundidad.**

**Tenía razón**

**Kat arrugó su nariz ante Candy.**

—**Déjale ir. Yo lo vigilaré. Créeme.**

**Kat era la única persona que Candy sabía era una nadadora fuerte, incluso más que ella. Si**

**Kat decía que estaba bien, entonces lo estaría. Candy volvió a mirar a Terrence.**

—**De acuerdo. Puedes vestirte.**

**Candy observó a Terrence de cerca para asegurarse de que no estaba mintiendo acerca de su**

**experiencia mientras se preparaba para la inmersión. Tenía que darle crédito. Manejaba el equipo**

**como si hubiese nacido para ello y sabía como ponerse el traje. No había vacilación en sus**

**movimientos.**

**Pero eso la confundía.**

—**¿Dime como alguien que ha crecido en las montañas ha estado buceando?**

**Terrence se congeló ante la pregunta mientras intentaba pensar en una historia plausible.**

—**Te lo dije, he estado buscando la Atlántida. Es difícil hacerlo en la superficie. He pasado**

**mucho tiempo en barcos de investigación en el Egeo.**

—**Hmm… sabes hay algo acerca de ti que no tiene sentido. Pero no puedo imaginarme lo**

**que es.**

**Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.**

—**Todo lo que necesitas saber es que estoy aquí para ayudarte.**

**Sus palabras en lugar de acercarla, la alejaron de él, retrocediendo un paso lo miró con**

**suspicacia.**

—**Claro.**

**Terrence quería maldecir con frustración, pero no tenía tiempo. Estaban listos para bajar. Serían**

**cuatro los que bajasen. ****Geary, Kat, él y Scott.**

**Candy los condujo a la plataforma que los bajaría con una draga al agua. Ninguno habló**

**hasta después de haberse sumergido. Terrence podía oír su propia respiración mientras los seguía**

**hacia abajo, lejos de la luz de la superficie.**

**Esto era turbio y oscuro. Pero era la presión del agua contra su cuerpo la parte más extraña**

**de todo. Y cuanto más profundo, peor se volvía. Era casi opresivo, y una parte de él estaba**

**aterrorizado. Pero eso era ridículo. Sólo era agua, estaba con personas que sabían lo que estaban**

**haciendo.**

**Candy se detuvo en la primera estación de inmersión dejando que su cuerpo se ajustara a la**

**presión y a la profundidad.**

—**¿Cómo os va a todos?**

**Scott sonrió.**

—**Fantástico, jefa.**

**Kat asintió. Miró a Terrence.**

**Asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Bien.**

**Pero algo le decía que no era verdad. Era una sensación que tenía, y no sabía por qué.—**

**¿Estás seguro?**

—**Sip. Acabo de tener una visión de lo que sucedería si alguien nos arrancara nuestros cascos**

**a sesenta metros de profundidad.**

**Candy levantó la cara en un gesto de aversión.**

—**Ew—respondió Kat.**

**Candy estuvo de acuerdo. Esas eran el tipo de cosas en las que nadie quería pensar.**

**Scott se aclaró la garganta.**

—**¿Es demasiado tarde para que regrese? No estoy seguro de querer bajar allí con Freddy**

**Kruegar teniendo ese tipo de visiones. ¿Qué le impide hacer el experimento?**

**Candy negó con la cabeza.**

—**Terrence solo estaba bromeando. ¿No es cierto?**

— **Absolutamente. Pero…**

— **Nada de pero,—dijeron los tres al unísono.**

**Candy palmeó a Terrence sobre el hombro.**

—**Tengamos solo pensamientos felices, ¿vale?**

— **Sabes, — se oyó la voz de Tory por los altavoces de sus cascos.—Ahora que Terrence lo**

**menciona. A sesenta metros, dada la presión sobre el cuerpo humano…**

— **¡Tory!—ladró Candy.—Por favor no me des puntos o estadísticas ahora mismo, ¿vale?**

— **Aguafiestas.**

**Ignorando el puchero en el tono de voz de Tory, Candy comenzó a descender a la próxima**

**estación. Había establecido cuatro paradas para ayudarlos a adaptarse. Pero honestamente, quería**

**ser capaz de bucear directamente al sitio.**

**Si sólo pudiese.**

**Les llevó un poco más de tiempo llegar al área y después asegurarse en ella. Tuvieron que ser**

**cuidadosos al anclar la red para no dañar accidentalmente algo que quizás estuviese oculto bajo las**

**algas y el sedimento.**

**El padre de Candy le había insistido hasta la saciedad que la mayoría de los legados**

**históricos de Troya se habían perdido debido al fervor de Heinrich Schliemann por encontrarlos.**

**Había dañado más de lo que había salvado.**

**No quería cometer el mismo error.**

**Una vez fue datada y fotografiada, se reagruparían.**

—**¿Cómo lo estáis llevando?**

**Cada uno levantó los pulgares.**

—**¿Todo el mundo ha comprobado el aire de reserva?—Ella hizo una doble comprobación.**

**Scott asintió.**

—**Va bien, jefa.**

—**Estoy bien—intervino Kat.**

**Terrence sonrió abiertamente a Candy.**

—**Vamos a cavar.**

**Algo cálido la atravesó ante su impaciencia. Parecía reflejar realmente su entusiasmo. Candy**

**se dirigió a la primera sección que quería explorar. Limpiaron el área cuidadosamente hasta que**

**pudieron encontrar lo que parecía ser una pared incrustada.**

**Su mano realmente tembló cuando la tocó. Sólo deseaba no llevar guantes, de modo que**

**pudiese sentirlo al tacto.**

—**Esto no es un objeto natural,—dijo, buscando la verificación de Scott.**

— **No. Es demasiado preciso.**

**Candy le sacó una foto mientras Scott tomaba una muestra del sedimento.**

—**Te veo…**

**Se quedó congelada ante el sonido de baja, seductora voz femenina en su cabeza.**

—**Estás tan cerca, pequeña rosa. Jugando con la pared. Pero eso no es lo que quieres,**

**¿Verdad?**

**Candy miró a los otros, pero no parecían oír la voz. ¿Quién eres? Preguntó en su cabeza.**

—_**Soy lo que estás buscando, Candace. Yo soy la Atlántida. Acércate a mí, niña. Un metro por encima.**_

_**Excava bajo los sedimentos. Hay una caja esperándote…**_

**Era una locura, incluso, considerar la idea de obedecer la voz… ¿Qué podría saber ésta?**

**E incluso, aunque se decía a si misma que la ignorase, se encontró haciendo lo que la mujer**

**había dicho.**

—**¿Candy?—ignoró la voz de Kat mientras excavaba en los sedimentos. Estos la rodearon**

**como una brumosa niebla. Aunque excavó más hondo, no encontró nada.**

**Estoy loca.**

—**¡Candy!—la voz de Tory irrumpió a través del comunicador.—Deja de moverte.**

**Se quedó quieta.**

—**Mueve la cámara unos centímetros a la derecha.**

**Candy hizo como le ordenó.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**Antes de que Tory pudiese responder, Candy vio lo que su prima había visto sobre el**

**sedimento. Era la esquina de lo que parecía ser una caja.**

**No…**

**Candy contuvo la respiración mientras tiraba de ella con suavidad hasta liberarla. Estaba**

**recubierta con sedimentos marinos. Pero eso no era lo que más la fascinó.**

**La caja era antigua, con un claro diseño de leones tirando de un carro en el que un alto dios**

**sostenía un bastón, dirigiéndolos. Esto, al igual que su colgante, tenía una extraña e indescifrable**

**escritura.**

**Con manos temblorosas, levantó cuidadosamente la tapa para ver que contenía la caja.**

—**¿Qué es?—preguntó Tory, su voz bordeada con anticipación.—No puedo verlo, Candy.**

**¿Qué hay dentro?**

**Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que la caja estaba**

**vacía.**

—**Nada, Tory. Pero la caja es antigua.**

**Se la tendió a Scott de modo que pudiera preservarla para examinarla después.**

**Esperando encontrar algo incluso mejor, Candy se había inclinado para continuar su**

**búsqueda cuando oyó algo que sonaba como si Tory hubiese dejado caer algo. Había murmullo de**

**voces de fondo como si alguien estuviese discutiendo, pero Candy no podía imaginarse que estaba**

**pasando.**

—**¿Estáis bien, tíos?**

**No hubo respuesta.**

—**¿Tory? ¿Christof?**

**Dos segundos después algo explotó con estruendo en sus oídos. Esto fue seguido por nada**

**más que estática.**

**#####################**

**No había peor sentimiento para Candy que pensar que alguien a quien ella amaba estuviese**

**en peligro y no fuese capaz de llegar a ellos. Candy estaba histérica cuando olvidó su búsqueda y**

**nadó tan rápidamente como era posible a través de las oscuras aguas.**

—**¡Candy!**

**Ignoró la llamada de Kat. La única cosa que importaba era llegar a la superficie para ver que**

**estaba pasando.**

**De repente Terrence estaba allí, sujetando a Candy.**

—**Tienes que calmarte. Estás respirando con demasiada rapidez.**

**Sacudió la cabeza ante él.**

—**Eso sonó como una explosión. Tengo que llegar allí.**

— **Todo lo que hemos oído fue un pop.—El tono de voz era nivelado y calmado mientras**

**esos ojos azules la atormentaban.—Podría no haber sido nada. Todo lo que sabemos es que el**

**comunicador no funciona. No quieres morir por ello, ¿Verdad?**

**Tenía razón y lo odiaba por ello. Asintiendo, presionó la mano contra su casco para escuchar**

**más cuidadosamente.**

—**¿Tory? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué está pasando?**

**Todavía no había respuesta.**

—**Tory? ¿Christof? ¿Justina? ¿Thia? Maldición. Que alguien me responda… por favor.**

**Terrence contuvo la respiración, deseando poder aliviar su mente. Pero cuando el silencio se**

**prolongó, supo lo mismo que ella. Algo tenía que haber pasado.**

**Sus pensamientos de detuvieron cuando un fragmento de metal pasó disparado a su derecha.**

**Este fue seguido por varios fragmentos que llovían alrededor de ellos a través del agua.**

**Y era obvio de donde procedía el metal.**

—**Uh, tíos,—dijo Scott, con voz temblorosa.—Creo que nuestro barco está intentando**

**matarnos.**

**Sip. Terrence tenía el mal presentimiento de que el chico quizás tuviese razón. Mierda.**

**Terrence miró a Kat y pudo decir que no tenía más información de la que él tenía.**

**Cerró sus ojos y convocó a su hermano en su mente.**

—_**Solin…**_

**No hubo respuesta por ese lado, lo cual presagiaba, incluso más siniestramente que su barco**

**había estallado.**

**Terrence dejó ir a Candace.**

—**De acuerdo, ascendamos. Con seguridad.**

— **De acuerdo—pero podía oír el pánico y el miedo en la voz de Candace.**

**Vaciló cuando Candace y Scott fueron primero de modo que él pudiese nadar detrás de Kat.**

—**¿Alguna pista?**

**Negó tristemente con la cabeza.**

— **Sabes si el barco se ha ido, también lo ha hecho nuestra reserva de aire.**

**Había pensado lo mismo. Hasta ahora el aire estaba aguantando. Lo cual era otra razón por**

**la que necesitaban subir inmediatamente. No tenían demasiadas reservas, y desde que era**

**humano, podía morir allí, lo cual era la última cosa que quería. Kat era la única de ellos quien no**

**tenía que temer. Puta afortunada.**

**Cuando nadaron a la primera estación de descompresión, Terrence intentó ponerse en contacto**

**con Solin repetidamente, mientras Candace continuaba llamando a los otros a través del**

**intercomunicador.**

**Y no había respuesta de la superficie, a excepción de unas pocas piezas de metal que**

**continuaban flotando para dirigirse al fondo del mar. Yeah, no había nada como ver pasar tu vida**

**por delante, sabiendo que te hundirías incluso más si no conseguías aire pronto.**

**Alcanzaron el primer tanque, el cual tenía dos respiradores. Las mujeres fueron primero,**

**después él y Scott. Movieron las guías hacia delante y atrás mientras esperaban a que los cuerpos**

**se ajustaran a la nueva profundidad antes de ascender más.**

**Pero cada uno de ellos estaba nervioso por lo que podría haberle sucedido al barco y a los**

**demás.**

—_**Terry…**_

**Vaciló cuando, finalmente oyó la voz de Solin en su cabeza.**

—_**¿Qué está pasando?**_

—_**El barco ha explotado**_**.**

—_**No me jodas. Supimos eso, cuando los fragmentos casi nos atraviesan en el agua. ¿Qué ha pasado y**_

_**por qué no lo has evitado?**_

— _**Sí, claro. Detenerlo, mi trasero**_**.**

**Terrence maldijo el egoísmo de Solin.**

—_**Maldición, Solin. No hay bastante aire en la línea para nosotros. Quizás no podamos volver.**_

—_**¿Se supone que eso ha de significar algo para mí? Todos vosotros vais a morir de todas maneras,**_

_**¿correcto? ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo todavía tengo que vivir aquí después de que tú te hayas ido.**_

**Si Terrence podía ponerle las manos a Solin encima, lo mataría.**

— _**Esto no es un juego, Solin.**_

— _**No, no lo es. Y tú estáis solo en esto. Buena suerte.**_

**Terrence apretó los dientes cuando tomó la manguera de Candace de modo que pudiese tomar**

**una bocanada de aire.**

—_**Mejor reza para que no suba hasta ti.**_

—_**Rezar es para aficionados y tu tienes problemas mucho mayores que yo.**_

**Terrence sintió a Solin deslizándose fuera de sus pensamientos. Candace tomó la manguera y**

**tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de ascender nuevamente. Terrence y los demás la**

**siguieron.**

**Estaban a la mitad de la segunda estación cuando empezaron a caer más fragmentos a través**

**del agua. ¿Qué infiernos? ¿Había explotado otro barco?**

**Terrence nadó hasta Candace cuando empezó a moverse incluso más rápido.**

—**Candace. Detente. Tenemos que respirar lentamente. Lo sabes. Cálmate y céntrate.**

**Candy quería apartarlo de ella, pero sabía que tenía razón. No podía darse el lujo de pelear**

**en el agua. Ahora mismo, tenían que reservar el aire para las estaciones. Tenían que quedarse allí**

**hasta que sus cuerpos se reajustaran. Entonces podrían mantener la respiración y moverse a la**

**siguiente. Pero eso estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para su gusto.**

**Tenía que saber que había pasado. Que les había sucedido a los otros.**

**Su corazón pesaba, miró a Scott, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.**

—**Estaremos bien, Scott.**

**La duda de él la quemaba por dentro.**

—**Sí, claro.**

—**No habléis más,—los reprendió Kat,—Tenemos que conservar el aire que tenemos.**

**Terrence tocó la mano de Candy y se la apretó antes de que la urgiera a ascender. Candy obedeció,**

**pero mientras nadaba cientos de pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Su hermano había muerto**

**debido a un malfuncionamiento de su tanque.**

**Siempre se había preguntado que habría pasado por la mente de Jason en esos pocos minutos**

**cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba por terminar. Tenía que decir que esto era una**

**mamada. Recuerdos y sueños incumplidos se vertían a través de ella con una intensidad ardiente.**

**No quería morir. Era joven y aunque no había tenido muchas citas, todavía mantenía el**

**sueño de que un día conociera a un tío fantástico y tuviesen niños. Que se haría vieja con alguien**

**que la atesorara tanto como ella le atesoraría a él. ¿Era eso pedir demasiado?**

**Había tanto que quería hacer. Y ahora quizás nunca viese la luz del sol otra vez. No era**

**justo–tan cerca de su meta y morir antes de que pudiese terminar su búsqueda.**

**Pero lo peor era pensar que Tory y Thia quizás estuviesen muertas. Justina, Teddy, Christof y**

**todos los otros…**

**Y sería culpa suya. Todo culpa suya. Dios, ¿Cómo había vivido su padre con la culpa? No le**

**extrañaba que se convirtiera en un alcohólico. En ese momento, le entendía como nunca lo había**

**hecho antes. Se había pasado tanto tiempo culpándolo que no había considerado la culpa que él se**

**había reservado para si mismo. El constante dolor de saber que había puesto en peligro a su**

**familia y el recuerdo de ellos muriendo por culpa de sus acciones.**

**Lo siento tanto. Papá.**

**Si saliese de ésta y si los otros estaban bien, esto se acabaría. Nunca volvería a poner en**

**peligro a otras personas. Este solo era un sueño estúpido que no se merecía ni una gota de sangre.**

**Otra vida. La Atlántida no quería ser encontrada.**

**Ella se lo había comunicado.**

**De repente Candy se dio cuenta de que el agua se estaba volviendo más clara. Mirando hacia**

**arriba podía ver la luz del sol reflejada en las olas por encima de la cabeza.**

**No faltaba mucho… Su alegría fue atenuada por el miedo de lo que encontraría esperando**

**por ella. Qué le había sucedido al resto de su tripulación. Horribles imágenes la atormentaban.**

**Pensamientos de Tory y Thia yaciendo boca abajo en el agua. O desfiguradas… o de ellas**

**llamándola para que las ayudara…**

**Por favor, por favor, por favor que estén bien.**

**Su garganta se hizo más apretada cuando se acercaba a la superficie. El dolor por la falta de**

**aire en sus pulmones era opresivo y doloroso. Sus pulmones ardían como fuego, mientras que el**

**pánico la rasgaba atravesándola. Cuan trágico sería morir así de cerca de su destino. Solo unos**

**pocos metros más y habría alcanzado la superficie.**

**Empezó a soltarse el casco mientras ascendía. Sus miembros se sentían tan pesados. Su**

**corazón palpitaba con esfuerzo. Quería respirar con desesperación pero sabía que no podía.**

**Por favor…**

**Para el momento en que alcanzó la superficie, ya se había quitado el casco. Candy lo tiró a un**

**lado cuando finalmente jadeó en busca de aire. Estaba temblando y helada cuando el agua entró en**

**su traje. Pero era tan bueno estar respirando libremente otra vez que no le importaba.**

**Se giró en el agua intentando dar con ellos. La primera cosa que vio fueron los humeantes**

**restos de su barco—no es que hubiese mucho de él.**

**Histérica, empezó a nadar hacia allí, sólo para acabar siendo detenida por alguien. Se volvió**

**para encontrarse a Terrence.**

—**Están muertos,—sollozó ella, empujándolo.—Tengo que encontrarlos.**

—**No están muertos.**

**La rabia la atravesó y cuando abrió la boca para decirle que no la engañase. Señaló en**

**dirección opuesta al barco.**

**Miró para encontrar el pequeño bote salvavidas que llevaba a Tory, Justina, Solin, Althea,**

**Thia, Christof y Brian. El alivio la atravesó con tal ferocidad que se volvió a hundir bajo las olas.**

**Terrence la sujetó contra él y la ayudó a volver a la superficie. Reía y lloraba mientras lo rodeaba**

**con los brazos y lo besaba. Él nunca había visto nada igual. Parecía que sus emociones estuvieran**

**más allá de su control. Le sonrió antes de dejarle y dirigirse hacia los otros.**

**Confundido, el avanzó en el agua mientras Kat y Scott emergían detrás de él.**

—**Gracias a los dioses,—jadeó Kat después de haberse sacado su casco.**

—**¿Qué infiernos pasó con el barco?—preguntó Scott.**

**Kat le miró como si fuese obvio.**

—**Parece que ha explotado.**

—**Ya, pero ¿por qué?**

**Miró a Terrence con hostilidad.**

—**Esa es un pregunta interesante, ¿no crees?**

—**Sí, la es.**

**Scott nadó inmediatamente tras Candace mientras Kat y Terrence se mantenían atrás.**

—**¿Crees que Zebulon ha tenido que ver con esto?—le preguntó él.**

**Kat negó con la cabeza.**

—**No es su estilo. Simplemente nos habría aplastado a todos y no habría dejado nada atrás.**

**No, esto fue un acto irreflexivo.**

—**¿Humano entonces?**

—**No lo sé, pero lo descubriré.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño. Había un extraño tono en su voz y tenía la sospecha de que sabía**

**exactamente quien estaba detrás de esto y no quería traicionarlos, a él o ella.**

**Terrence habría culpado de esto a los Dolophoni, pero este no era su estilo. Su lucha era con él, lo**

**cual quería decir que habrían luchado con el en el agua y no se preocuparían de amenazar a los**

**que estuvieran en la superficie. Por no mencionar que los Dolophoni no habrían sido tan**

**descuidados. No, de haber estado aquí, lo habría sabido. De hecho, estaría sangrando por ello.**

**Así que ¿Quién entonces?**

**Maldición, los enemigos caían de los árboles. Menuda suerte.**

**Riendo histéricamente, Candy trepó por si misma al bote y atrapó a Tory y Thia en un enorme**

**abrazo.**

—**¡Hey! ¡Me estás mojando!—refunfuñó Thia, tratando de apartarse.**

**Candy ignoró a Thia cuando la atrajo más cerca.**

—**Gracias a Dios que estáis todos bien.**

**Tory besó su mejilla.**

—**Y también Kichka.—Apartó el material de su chaleco para mostrar una muy enfadada gata,**

**la cual les siseaba.—La divisé cuando salíamos.**

**Candy besó la cabeza de su enfurruñada gata antes de cogerle a Kichka de las manos de Tory**

**para mirar alrededor a los demás. Todos estaban allí y aparentemente bien.**

—**¿Qué sucedió?**

**Tory señaló a Solin con su pulgar.**

—**Solin dijo que olía a gas. Si no fuese por él, todos nosotros estaríamos muertos ahora.**

**Candy frunció el ceño ante la explicación.**

—**¿Escape de gas? ¿Cómo? Christof y yo siempre somos meticulosos inspeccionándolo todo.**

**Tory se encogió de hombros.— No lo sé.**

**Ambas miraron a Solin, quien parecía extrañamente impecable aunque su pelo estaba**

**revuelto y había manchas negras en su inmaculado traje.— Simplemente lo olí y tuve el mal**

**presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto, perdona el juego de palabras, explotar.**

—**Uh-hun, — dijo Candy, acariciando a su gata.—¿Tienes estos momentos psíquicos a**

**menudo?**

**La comisura de la boca se elevó en una burlona sonrisa.**

—**No tienes idea.**

**Había una nota extraña en su voz que realmente le dio escalofríos.**

**Teddy pasó un pequeño frasco hacia ella.**

—**Por ti, Capitán. Nos alegramos de que todos hayáis regresado de una pieza.**

**Candy se lo agradeció cuando Terrence, Kat y Scott se unieron con ellos en el bote. No se perdió la**

**mirada hostil que Terrence le dedicó a Solin antes de sentarse a su lado.**

—**¿Estás mejor?—le preguntó él**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Bien.— Terrence levantó a la mascota Kichka sobre la cabeza. Kichka siseó y escupió antes de**

**extender una pata para arañar su mano. Terrence apartó la mano de ella antes de que le clavara las**

**uñas.**

**Candy estaba atónita. En todo el tiempo que había tenido a la gata, Kichka nunca se había**

**comportado de tal manera.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño antes de moverse fuera del alcance de la gata.**

—**Kichka,—la amonestó Tory.—¿Qué pasa contigo, chica?**

**Fue Solin quien respondió.**

—**Probablemente solo esté molesta por lo que ha sucedido. Esto ha sido una locura, un mal**

**día.**

**Quizás. Pero allí estaba pasando algo muy extraño y Candy quería saber qué era.**

**Candy volvió su cabeza para mirar los restos de su barco cuando llegó la ayuda. Había estado**

**cerca. Demasiado cerca. Hoy todos habían tenido suerte.**

**Pero mañana…**

**No quería pensar en eso. Dios, ¿Y si Solin no hubiese olido el gas? ¿Y si los otros no lo**

**hubiesen escuchado? En vez de estar flotando los restos del barco, podrían haber sido sus amigos y**

**familia.**

**El pensamiento la estremeció.**

—**Tenemos copias de seguridad de toda la información,—dijo Tory, tomando a Kichka de**

**manos de Candy.—Podemos volver a hacerlo todo.**

—**No,—dijo Candy, con tono firme.—Ya hemos acabado con esto.**

**Todo el mundo en el bote con excepción de Solin y Kat la miraron boquiabierta.**

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

—**¿Cómo podemos dejarlo?**

—**¿Estás loca?**

—**¡Acabamos de conseguir los permisos! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**Las preguntas le fueron disparadas en una rápida sucesión. Candy alzó las manos para**

**protegerse de su furia.**

—**Mirad, tíos, yo no soy mi padre. No puedo vivir sabiendo que he sido la causa de que**

**alguien muera. Ni que decir de todas las personas con las que estoy sentada aquí en este bote. No**

**lo necesitamos. He asistido a demasiados funerales en mi vida y estoy cansada de ello.**

**Tory se la quedó mirando.**

—**¡Síii!—Dijo Thia feliz—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir más a menudo de compras?**

—**Cállate, Thia.— La cortó Scott.—Candy, piensa en lo que estás diciendo.**

**Tory sostuvo a Kichka contra su pecho.**

—**Candy ha tenido hoy un día horrible. Démosle tiempo para tranquilizarse y cambiará de**

**opinión. Ya lo veréis.**

**Candy empezó a corregirla pero no quería discutir el asunto. Había tomado una decisión y no**

**había manera de que llevara a otro grupo así de lejos. Hoy había aprendido una valiosa lección e**

**iba a prestarle atención antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.**

**Convencida, se quedó sobre la balsa mientras los otros abordaban el pequeño barco de**

**rescate. Terrence se quedó rezagado con ella.**

—**¿Estás segura de esto?**

—**Completamente.**

**Esperaba que él la presionase, pero en vez de eso hizo una simple pregunta.**

—**Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer con el resto de tu vida?**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**No lo sé. Han pasado años desde que pensé en algo más que esta interminable búsqueda.**

**¿Qué harás tú?**

**Una diabólica luz brilló en sus ojos.**

—**Bueno, personalmente yo volvería a la playa. Me ducharía y me pondría algo más bonito,**

**entonces iría a cenar con ese tío que quiere pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo. Después lo traería a**

**mi casa y sacudiría su mundo.**

**Sus palabras la caldearon y no pudo resistirse bromear con él.**

—**Lo que sueñan despiertos un montón de tíos, ¿no?**

**Se rió.**

—**No, es sólo lo que haría si yo fuese tú.**

**Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza.**

—**Eres implacable.**

**Soltó un cansado suspiro.**

—**Nunca voy a convencerte, ¿verdad?**

**Candy tenía que admitir que estaba fantástico sentado allí con su pelo mojado aplastado**

**alrededor de sus afiladas facciones, aun con cardenales. Y aquellos ojos… eran material de**

**leyendas. ¿Podía realmente herirla cenar con él? Después de todo, había conseguido calmarla hoy**

**y había cuidado de ella. Si no fuese por él, quizás hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico y habría**

**muerto hoy.**

—**De acuerdo. Lo consideraré.**

**Realmente se la quedó mirando. Entonces su sonrisa se volvió pícara.**

—**¿Podemos desnudarnos ahora? Definitivamente quiero verte sacudir mi mundo.**

—**La cena, loco. Y solo la cena.**

**Terrence hizo un juguetón puchero.**

—**Bien. Si esa es tu mejor oferta…**

—**Lo es.**

**Se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, entonces la ayudó a pasar después de Teddy. Candy**

**intentó no notar la fuerza de Terrence cuando la balanceó fácilmente para subirla al barco de rescate,**

**luego subió detrás. Era ágil y rápido.**

**Y hacía que su cuerpo se derritiera.**

**Imágenes de sus sueños la atormentaron.**

—**¿Dra. Andry?**

**Ella se alejó de Terrence cuando uno de los oficiales vino hacia ella.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Necesito hacerle unas cuanta preguntas acerca de su barco.**

**Asintiendo, esperó a que Terrence se uniera a los otros. En vez de eso, permaneció a su lado,**

**tendiéndole su silencioso apoyo mientras era interrogada.**

**Kat se movió hacia la parte de atrás del barco y permaneció en silencio mientras se dirigían a**

**los muelles. Solin se unió a ella a su lado con una intensa mirada de disgusto grabada en sus**

**facciones.**

**Para un hombre que era completamente amoral en sus acciones hoy la había sorprendido.**

—**¿Por qué los salvaste de la explosión?**

**Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.**

—**Fue un lapsus momentáneo en mi juicio te lo aseguro.**

**No se tragó ese argumento.**

—**Hay más humano en ti de lo que querías, ¿no es así?**

—**No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir. Cualquier humanidad que haya existido en mí hace**

**mucho tiempo que murió.**

**Uh-huh.**

—**¿Has visto quien está detrás de esto?**

—**No veo nada, pero lo siento…**

—**¿Qué sientes?**

—**Una presencia cercana y querida a tu corazón. Parece que Artemisa también tiene interés**

**en que termine esta expedición. Quizás deberías tratar este asunto con ella.**

**Kat se quedó congelada en el sitio cuando se marchó. Eso era lo que ella pensaba. Hirviendo**

**de rabia, detuvo a un marinero que pasaba.**

—**¿Dónde están los servicios?**

**Le dio las indicaciones. Tras agradecérselo, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia allí,**

**encerrándose en ellos. Entonces cerró los ojos y se transportó al Olimpo para hablar con dicha**

**diosa.**

**Una cálida brisa susurró contra su piel cuando abrió las puertas de oro del templo de**

**Artemisa. Vestida con un ligero peplo blanco que combinaba con sus pálidas facciones y su**

**vibrante pelo rojo a la perfección, la diosa holgazaneaba en su trono mientras Zatara, otra de sus**

**doncellas, tocaba el arpa para entretenerla.**

**Kat se detuvo ante la diosa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Miró a la otra koris16 antes de**

**impartir una simple orden,**

—**Déjanos.**

**Artemisa suspiró fatigosamente.**

—**No tienes que susurrar, Katra.**

—**Es llamar, matisera. La frase es — no me hagas tener que llamar a B, hoy lo hago yo.**

**Las otras koris arquearon las cejas atónitas mientras esperaban que Artemisa castigara a Kat.**

**Pero sabía que estaba a salvo de la muerte. Castigo que ella podía manejar.**

**Artemisa se levantó.**

—**Bien. Koris, dejadnos.**

**Se desvanecieron inmediatamente de la habitación. Artemisa entrecerró los ojos cuando se**

**levantó de su trono para permanecer al lado de Kat, quiera era unos buenos cinco centímetros más**

**alta que la diosa a la que servía.**

—**¿Cuál es tu destrozo?**

—**Daño, matisera. La frase es "cual es el dañó". Y lo que quiero es saber por que hundiste el**

**barco.**

**Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un sonido de disgusto como si no pudiese creer que**

**Katra hiciese una pregunta tan trivial.**

—**Por que tenía ganas de hacerlo.**

—**¿Tenías ganas de hacerlo? Menuda pena, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo desconcertante que es**

**estar bajo el agua cuando el barco que tiene tu suministro de aire aparece flotando en trozos**

**delante de ti?**

**Se burló.**

—**¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? No es igual que si pudieras morir. Agárralo.**

—**Enfréntalo.**

—**Lo que sea.— Artemisa se volvió a ella con ardientes ojos verdes.—No me importa lo que**

**cueste o quien tenga que morir. Preserva el sello, Katra. Oigo a Apollymi llamándote a ti y a esa**

**otra puta. Sé que la está guiando hacia el sello. Embala mi codo17. Apollymi sabe lo que está**

**haciendo. No descansará hasta que esté libre y yo esté muerta.**

—**Puedes relajarte. No voy a permitir que Apollymi quede libre.**

—**¿No? Entonces actúa. Recuerda al final del día cual de nosotras te protege. Te escuda. Te**

**alimenta. No eres más que una herramienta para Apollymi.**

—**¿Y qué soy para ti, matisera? ¿No soy tu herramienta?**

**La cara de Artemisa se puso colorada a causa de la rabia.— Tú sabes lo que eres para mí.**

**Ahora ve y has lo que dijiste. Mantén a los humanos lejos de la Atlántida.**

**Kat apretó los dientes ante la orden.—¿Cuándo aprenderás a confiar en mí?**

—**¿Confiar en ti?—preguntó en un tono horrorizado.—Te fuiste a mis espaldas a Kalosis y**

**después te vinculaste a mi mayor y mortal enemiga. ¿Por qué debería siquiera confiar en ti otra**

**vez?**

**Eso encendió el propio carácter de Kat. ¿Por qué Artemisa siempre sacaba a colación algo que**

**había sucedido hacía miles, y miles de años?**

—**Tú sabes porque tenía que ver a Apollymi.**

**Eso no aplacó a Artemisa en lo más mínimo.**

—**Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, lo que sacrificado por ti, me abofeteas en mi cara.**

**Si fuera alguna otra, te habría matado por lo que has hecho.**

—**Entonces mátame.**

**Artemisa le siseó.**

—**No me tientes, Katra. Jamás.**

—**Y no me presiones matisera. Conozco la fuente de tus poderes y conoces la profundidad de**

**los míos. Si llegamos a ir a la guerra, ¿Quién crees que ganaría?**

**Artemisa curvó el labio.**

—**Eres hija de tu padre. Imprudente. Hosca. Discutidora y rencorosa.**

**Kat sonrió ante eso.**

— **Que raro, juraría que es mi madre a la que está describiendo.**

**El pelo de Artemisa flotó alrededor de la cara movido por su rabia. Sus incisivos crecieron**

**hasta convertirse en colmillos cuando riñó a Kat. El aire alrededor de Artemisa crepitó con poder**

**un instante antes de que levantase sus manos y disparase una ráfaga a Kat.**

**Pero esta no la golpeó.**

**Antes de que se acercase, Kat se transportó de vuelta al barco.**

—**Préstame atención, Katra,—gruñó Artemisa en la mente de Kat.—No soy alguien con la**

**que se pueda jugar.**

**Kat puso los ojos en blanco ante la enfadada voz.**

— **Mi lealtad hacia ti es irreprochable, matisera. Un día, espero que lo sepas.**

—**Lo sabré solo cuando me ayudes a matar a Apollymi. Hasta ese día, siempre tendré mis**

**dudas.**

—**Nunca podría lastimarla.**

—**Entonces nunca confiaré plenamente en ti. Tanto tiempo esté tú lealtad dividida entre las**

**dos, serás una gran amenaza para mí, como lo es ella.**

—**¿Honestamente crees eso?**

—**¿Creerlo? Lo sé. Y eso es por lo que tu barco está tendido en el fondo del mar. La próxima**

**vez que te acerques al sello, me aseguraré que pagues por ellos con carne y hueso. Y los humanos**

**pagarán con sus vidas.**

**Ese era un hermoso pensamiento.—También te quiero, matisera. Gracias.**

—**¿Kat?**

**Se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz de Tory.**

—**¿Um, Sip?**

—**¿Estás bien ahí dentro? Te oí hablando a alguien.**

**Kat tiró de la cadena antes de abrir la puerta.**

—**Solo pensaba en voz alta.**

**Por la cara de Tory, Kat podía decir que la niña no la creía.**

—**Estabas hablando en Griego antiguo.**

—**Sólo practicando. Nunca sabes cuando podría venirte bien.**

—**Cierto. Quizás clonemos algún día a Aristophanes y necesitemos un intérprete.**

—**Claro.—Kat pasó ante ella y se dirigió de vuelta a la cubierta exterior. Cuando ascendía la**

**rampa, un susurro pasó a través de ella.**

—_**Seré libre, Katra. Ni tú ni Artemisa podréis retenerme aquí por siempre**_**.**

**Kat podía sentir realmente la respiración de Apollymi sobre su cuello. Sentir el toque de su**

**mano.**

—**Ambas sabemos por que no puedes dejar Kalosis.**

—**Y ambas sabemos por qué debería…**

**Kat apenas había dado un paso sobre la cubierta superior cuando se encontró con Solin,**

**quien la miró con diversión.**

—**Odio realmente las voces en mi cabeza, ¿Tú no, Kat?**

**Se esforzó a mantener su expresión en blanco.**

—**No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir.**

—**Por supuesto que no.**

**Cuando se movió para marcharse, lo detuvo.**

—**Para que conste, no estoy de su lado.**

**Arqueó una ceja.**

—**¿El lado de quien?**

—**De nadie. Mi lealtad es para conmigo misma.**

—**¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Porque somos criaturas parecidas. Tengo mi propia agenda aquí y sé que tú también la**

**tienes.**

—**¿Y qué hay en tu agenda?**

—**Sobrevivir a la expedición.**

**Se rió profundamente.**

—**Eso es algo más fácil de decir que de hacer, ¿verdad?**

—**Empieza a parecer de esa forma.—Kat miró hacia donde estaba Terry sentado con Candy.**

**Estaban inclinados el uno hacia el otro, e incluso aunque no se estaban tocando, no pasaba**

**desapercibida la electricidad entre ellos. Como deseó Kat sentir de esa manera hacia un hombre,**

**pero no era ese tipo de criatura. Cada mujer que había conocido había sido arruinada por un**

**hombre.**

**Nunca sería tan estúpida.**

—**¿Qué hay de ti, Solin? ¿Qué quieres sacar de esto?**

**Le dedicó una áspera mirada.**

—**Lo mío es simple. Solo quiero venganza.**

—**¿Sobre quien?**

—**Todo el mundo.**

**Antes de que pudiese pedirle que se explicara o al menos redujese su elección a unos pocos**

**billones de personas sobre la tierra y otros reinos, se alejó de su alcance.**

—**Encantada de hablar contigo, también.—Dijo en voz baja. Se estaba cansando realmente de**

**que los dioses se disgustaran con ella.**

**Pero eso no tenía importancia.**

**Era lo bastante fuerte para caminar en la cuerda floja entre Apollymi y Artemisa.**

**Candy se rió de algo que dijo Terry. Él estaba sonriendo cuando levantó la mirada y se**

**encontró con la de Kat. Inclinó la cabeza ante la manera en que estaban actuando los dos, como si**

**sintiera la atracción que había entre ellos. Entendía la física, pero lo que la sorprendía era la que**

**sentía procedente de Terry.**

**Pensaba que sólo sentía lujuria por Candy, lo cual así era. Pero había más en sus sentimientos**

**que eso. Como un Skotos, solía tomar sus emociones de otros. Lo que el no se había dado cuenta**

**era que sus recién encontradas emociones venían de sus sentimientos por Candy. No de los de**

**Candy. Eran de sus propios sentimientos. El vértigo y la alegría que experimentaba ahora mismo**

**no estarían allí si Candy estuviese en cualquier otro lugar.**

**Y en ese momento, Kat entendió por qué Solin le estaba ayudando. Solin quería que Terry**

**conociese esos sentimientos para que cuando se hubiesen ido y Candy ya no estuviese aquí Terry se**

**lamentara por ella. Eso era más cruel de lo que se podía creer.**

**Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, por que podrías conseguirlo.**

**Terry quería emociones y ahora las experimentaría todas. Que los dioses se compadeciesen de**

**él.**

**Un comprensivo dolor la atravesó, pero fue mitigado por el hecho de que nada de eso era**

**asunto suyo. Terry había escogido ese camino.**

**Y sería condenado por ello.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Candy se sentó delante del espejo de cuerpo entero, exhausta por su día y todavía**

**extrañamente emocionada ante la perspectiva de estar con Terry. No había tenido una cita en casi**

**un año, y la última que tuvo había sido particularmente mala. Había cometido el error de aceptar**

**una oferta para cenar de un hombre que había conocido en el supermercado. Desde que había**

**pasado algún tiempo en Europa, solía enfrentar diferentes culturas. Pero este tío…**

**Había sido mandón, controlador y lo peor de todo había monopolizado toda la conversación**

**en la cena—la cual había versado en lo fantástico que era y como sería el mundo un lugar mejor si**

**fuese emperador. Por supuesto, en su opinión, habría sido arrastrado por las calles y apedreado**

**quince minutos después de que hubiese tomado el cargo.**

**Había sido tan afortunada—era una pena que el hombre no hubiese sido Coronado**

**emperador antes de la cena.**

**Ese había sido el único momento en la vida que realmente consideró arrastrarse por la**

**ventana del cuarto de baño para escapar de una cita desagradable.**

**Si tan sólo no hubiese llevado un vestido corto y tacones altos…**

**Esta noche llevaba pantalones y unos Clarks de tacón bajo—sólo por si a caso.**

—**Candy, el Sr. Terry está aquí para vuestra cita.**

**Sonrió ante la ruidosa voz de Tory, la cual fue seguida por un agudo maullido de Kichka, y**

**se sintió de nuevo abrumada con gratitud de que nadie hubiese salido lastimado hoy. Candy**

**honestamente no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir sabiendo que a había matado a alguien en su**

**búsqueda.**

**Nada valía el sacrificio de una vida humana.**

**Haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento antes de convertirse en una completa llorona, Candy**

**comprobó el maquillaje una vez más, especialmente porque no solía llevarlo y esperaba que no se**

**lo hubiese aplicado demasiado oscuro, o, más exactamente, que no pareciese un actor de Kabuki18.**

—**Puedes hacerlo,—le dijo a su reflejo, intentando inyectarse confianza. Sólo era una cena.**

**Podría sobrevivir a eso. No había compromisos. Sólo dos humanos cenando y teniendo una**

**agradable conversación…**

**La cual esperaba no terminase con Terry pensando que era un dios todo poderoso del**

**universo conocido.**

**Tiró su ligero suéter debajo de Kichka, la cual maulló en protesta antes de golpearla**

**indignada con una pata, dirigiéndose entonces a la sala, donde Tory estaba sentada con una copia**

**de la República en la Grecia antigua de Platón sobre su regazo. Candy se rió.**

—**¿No debería aburrirte leer eso?**

—**No realmente. Hay algunas cosas en él que pasé por alto la última vez. El hombre es**

**realmente, realmente profundo.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Eres una muchacha enferma, Tor. Enferma, enferma, enferma.**

—**Lo sé. Me viene de familia.—Miró a Candy significativamente por encima de sus gafas.**

—**Es verdad—. Concordó Candy.—Nosotras venimos de una larga estirpe de personas que**

**vivían para leer aburridos textos—creo que por eso todos murieron jóvenes. De completo**

**aburrimiento.**

**Tory le sacó la lengua.**

**Candy se detuvo cuando vio a Terry esperando en la puerta. Estaba realmente arrebatador en**

**un traje negro con una camisa blanca de seda que tenía dos botones desabrochados para mostrar**

**un delicioso cuello bronceado. El pelo negro caía en ondas alrededor de la cara y hombros**

**mientras que esos cristalinos ojos azules irradiaban calor e intensidad. Por primera vez desde que**

**se había conocido, estaba completamente afeitado, lo cual hacía que pareciese más domesticado y**

**civilizado. Pero sólo un poquito. Todavía tenía esa aura de crudo poder que emanaba de él.**

**Cuando se acercó, le tendió un ramillete de rosas blancas. Candy sonrió ante el gesto cuando**

**las tomó en sus manos y las llevó a la nariz para poder inhalar el dulce aroma.**

—**Gracias.**

—**Un placer.**

**Entonces cruzó la habitación y le entregó un ramillete más pequeño a Tory, quien dejó su**

**libro boca abajo y sonrío feliz.**

—**¿Para mí también?**

**Él asintió.**

—**Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mujer que me presentó las crujientes Pop-Tarts.**

**Tory chilló cuando las cogió y enterró su cara en sus suaves pétalos.**

—**Adoro las rosas. Gracias.**

—**No hay de qué.**

**Candy le besó en la mejilla antes de darle sus rosas a Tory para que cuidara de ellas.**

—**¿Estás segura que vas a estar bien tú sola?**

**Tory bufó.**

—**Eres la única que se lleva hoy las broncas, no yo. Yo estoy bien. Vosotros dos iros y**

**divertíos. Tengo suficiente material aquí para entretenerme con él. Seguiré con Platón.**

**Candy echó una ojeada a la montaña de libros de la antigua Grecia sobre la mesa de café y**

**supo que Tory se quedaría levantada leyendo toda la noche. La chica estaba realmente enferma.**

—**De acuerdo. Pero si necesitas algo, llama a Teddy. Dijo que se quedaba esta noche en casa.**

—**Lo haré, Capitán.**

**Terry abrió la puerta para que Candy saliese. Se detuvo cuando vio la limusina de Solin en la**

**calle, esperando por ellos.**

—**¿Debería estar asustada?**

**Le ofreció su brazo.**

—**En absoluto. Solin ya me ha prevenido de cómo comportarme esta noche. Nada de**

**manoseos públicos sin importar lo mucho que me enciendas. Incluso me enseñó como utilizar la**

**cubertería para que no pudiese avergonzarte.**

**Candy frunció el ceño, preguntándose si estaba bromeando. No parecía ser el caso, pero**

**seguramente…**

**Sus pensamientos oscilaron cuando subió al coche con Terry detrás de ella. Una extraña**

**sensación de Deja vú pasó a través de ella, junto con la fragancia de su loción de afeitar y la fuerza**

**de su cuerpo. Era un espécimen superior, que hacía que cada parte de ella se levantara y rogase**

**atención.**

**Cómo desearía que hubiese más de Thia en ella. Si lo hubiera, ella y Terry estarían juguetones**

**y desnudos en la parte de atrás de la limusina y el pobre George se quedaría ciego por sus**

**estridentes juegos. Pero no era esa clase de mujer. Todo lo que podía hacer era soñar…**

**Terry contuvo la respiración cuando Candace se deslizó sobre el asiento a la ventanilla**

**opuesta. La manera en que se movía, lenta y grácil, le recordaba a ella misma resbalando sobre su**

**cuerpo. Si este fuese un sueño habría sido capaz de traerla hacia él y besarla hasta que estuviesen**

**desnudos y cegados por el placer.**

**Su hinchado pene ardía de necesidad. Pero desafortunadamente, esto no era un sueño y ella**

**probablemente querría su cabeza si lo intentaba… y no se refería a la única que tenía sobre los**

**hombros.**

—**Te ves increíble,—dijo él cuando George abrió la puerta.**

**Se sonrojó.**

—**Gracias. Tú también te ves fantástico.**

**Sonrió.**

—**Bien. Solin puede vivir otro día.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Fue el que me dijo que debía llevar esta noche. Sin embargo no sabía si podía confiar en él**

**o no. No es la más confiable de las personas.**

**Sus ojos se suavizaron como si entendiera.**

—**Vosotros dos tenéis una extraña relación, ¿verdad?**

—**Podría decirse que sí. Esto medio me recuerda a un pez globo y una barracuda.**

—**Interesante analogía. ¿Así que, cuál eres tú y cual Solin?**

**Le guiñó el ojo.**

—**Dejaré que lo decidas tú.**

**No estaba segura de que eso no lo insultara, Candy no habló mientras se dirigían a un viejo**

**café de la playa. El corazón se aceleró cuando abandonaron el coche y ella se dio cuenta en donde**

**estaban.**

**Terry se detuvo al advertir su vacilación.**

—**¿Va todo bien?**

**Tuvo que forzarse en responder a pesar del nudo de tristeza que se había instalado en su**

**garganta.**

—**Si. Perdona. Sólo estaba pensando en algo.**

—**¿En qué?**

**Señaló una vieja pared de ladrillo a través de la calle que estaba al lado de unas escaleras de**

**piedra que se habían desgastado con el tiempo, el uso, y los elementos.**

—**Mi hermano y yo solíamos subirnos a ese muro cuando éramos niños. Nos imaginábamos**

**que ese era el muro de Troya.—Lo miró avergonzada.—Sí, lo sé, éramos niños extraños. Jason**

**jugaba a que era Héctor y yo siempre era Aquiles. Nos lanzábamos bolas de tierra y piedras gasta**

**que uno de los dos estaba sangrando o mi padre nos gritaba que nos detuviésemos. Después nos**

**atacábamos furtivamente el uno al otro y planeábamos nuestra venganza.**

**Respiró profundamente para alejar el dolor.**

—**Dios, como habíamos jugado. Entonces cuando nos hicimos mayores, Jason solía venir aquí**

**a sentarse ante este café y esbozar lo que pensaba que habría sido esta área hacía siglos.— La mesa**

**de la esquina es la que él solía pedir por que tenía la mejor vista mientras comía allí o tomaba una**

**cerveza. Parecía como si la mesa estuviese esperando por el joven que nunca volvería a pasar otra**

**vez por allí.**

**Con ojos nublados, se volvió a mirar a Terry cuando todos esos recuerdos la atravesaron.**

**Jason había pasado horas contándole los conceptos para sus dibujos. Había sido tan preciso y**

**detallado en las descripciones que hubo veces en la que había jurado que debería haber vivido en**

**ellas para conocerlas tan bien. Como se preguntaba que habría sido él ahora. Que pensaría de**

**ella…**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza, intentó disipar sus recuerdos agridulces y la pena que causaban.**

—**¿Puedes imaginarte lo que debió haber parecido la isla hace cien años? ¿Doscientos?— le**

**preguntó a Terry.**

**Terry deseó tener sus poderes. Si los tuviese, le habría concedido su deseo. En un abrir y**

**cerrar de ojos, podría haberle mostrado exactamente lo que había parecido ese lugar—de primera**

**mano.**

**Entonces otra vez, había tenido ese poder en otro reino.**

—**Te apuesto a que cuando duermas esta noche, lo verás.**

**Vio la duda en sus ojos antes de que respondiera.**

—**Claro. ¿Por qué no? Sueño cosas bastante extrañas.**

—**¿Cómo cuales?**

**Parpadeó antes de echar a andar.**

—**Nada. ¿Comemos?**

**Detestaba que escondiera tanto de si misma a él.**

**Especialmente cuando sabía lo mucho que estaba ocultando. Pero bueno, la conocía desde**

**hacía tiempo.**

**En la mente de ella, apenas acababan de conocerse y eran como extraños.**

**Lamentando la necesidad de eso, Terry la condujo hacia el café. Solin lo había instruido sobre**

**como saludar al Maitret y pedir un lugar, pero seguía siendo muy extraño. Era extraño como las**

**personas dejaban tales trivialidades fuera de los sueños. Simplemente pasaban de la persecución y**

**no perdían el valioso tiempo en tales cosas. Si alguien quería comer, estaban en el restaurante,**

**comiendo. No había nada de eso de tener que reservar mesa o esperar.**

**Los sueños realmente superaban a la realidad.**

**Después de esperar un poco, Terry y Candace fueron ubicados en una mesa con vista al mar.**

**Incluso aunque estaba oscuro, todavía podían oír el oleaje y ver la espuma cuando acariciaba la**

**orilla. Las luces de los barcos y los edificios en la distancia brillaban igual que estrellas que**

**hubiesen caído a la tierra, mientras el olor de la comida cocinándose hacía que su estómago**

**gruñese y se encogiese.**

**Terry estaba sorprendido por la sensación. Nunca había tenido realmente hambre**

**anteriormente. Y las luces y sonidos lo abrumaban trayendo un peculiar dolor en su pecho. No**

**entendía la fuente de ello. Se sentía triste y feliz sin razón aparente, y cuando miraba a Candace**

**todo lo que quería hacer era estirarse y tocarla. Preguntarle si la vista y los sonidos la hacían**

**sentirse de la misma manera.**

—**Nunca he comido aquí antes,—dijo Candace mientras desataba su menú.—¿Qué me**

**recomiendas?**

**Frunció el ceño cuando miró el menú y se preguntó qué debería sugerir.**

—**No lo sé. No pensé en preguntarle eso a Solin. ¿Es algo que se sabe normalmente en una**

**cita?**

**Le miró arqueando las cejas.**

—**Solo si la cita ha comido en el restaurante antes.—Entonces lo regañó.—No me digas que**

**nunca has tenido una cita.**

**Terry se dio cuenta que había cometido otro error. Nunca creería que había llegado a la edad**

**que aparentaba sin haber salido con una mujer—eso sería completamente ilógico de un hombre**

**humano que se preciase a si mismo.**

—**No, las he tenido… solo que no así.**

**Todavía seguía sin creérselo.**

—**¿No así como?**

**Piensa, Terry, piensa.**

—**Con una mujer.**

**Arqueó otra ceja mientras le dedicaba una burlona sonrisa.**

—**¿Has tenido citas con hombres?**

**Terreno peligroso. Solin tenía razón. Era un imbécil.**

—**No, no. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca le he pedido a una mujer una cita formal.**

**Generalmente paso una tarde o dos con ellas y luego las dejo.**

— **Ahí, eso sonaba mejor y era la verdad.**

—**¿Entonces qué?—Preguntó, su voz teñida por la rabia.—¿Las dejas esperando por una**

**llamada de teléfono que nunca llega? Que tipo tan maravilloso eres.**

**¿Por qué el sarcasmo? ¿Qué había dicho que la había enfadado?**

—**No, eso no es lo que quería decir.**

—**¿Cómo podía un hombre meterse a si mismo en tantos problemas con solo las palabras?**

**Pero podía apreciar por el lenguaje corporal y la furia en sus ojos que no se estaba ayudando a si**

**mismo en absoluto.—¿Por qué estás siendo tan hostil conmigo, Candace?**

—**No soy hostil. Simplemente estoy intentando entenderte a ti y las cosas que me dices. ¿Lo**

**que quiero decir es cómo te las has arreglado en Nashville entendiendo tan poco a la gente y el**

**como funcionan las cosas?**

**¿Nashville? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Nunca había oído tal cosa antes. Constantemente era**

**sorprendido por ella.**

—**¿Qué es Nashville?**

**Le dedicó una "obvia" mirada.**

—**Es donde clamas que me has conocido, ¿Recuerdas?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**No. Fue en Vanderbilt donde nos conocimos.**

—**Sí, y Vanderbilt está localizado en Nashville, Tennessee.**

**Terry se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. En sus sueños nunca había**

**mencionado de qué ciudad era el colegio, y puesto que él no estaba en su plano no había manera**

**de que lo supiera.**

**Se aclaró la garganta cuando intentó, otra vez, cubrir su equivocación.**

—**Oh, ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

**En vez de estar conforme, parecía incluso más suspicaz.**

—**Seis años no es tanto tiempo, especialmente no para un hombre que me recuerda tan bien.**

**Y no veo como un hombre crecido en la Grecia rural podría olvidar su viaje a una bulliciosa ciudad**

**americana tan fácilmente. ¿Qué está pasando Terry?—Entrecerró sus ojos sobre él.—No nos**

**conocimos allí, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto que sí,—dijo a la defensiva. No tenía ninguna opción excepto restarle**

**importancia al asunto.—¿Por qué te mentiría sobre eso?**

**Candy no sabía que pensar. Pero algo no estaba bien con esto. Podía sentirlo en sus entrañas y**

**verlo en la cara de él. Estaba ocultando algo extremadamente importante acerca de su encuentro.**

—**¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Pero no eres quien dices ser, ¿no es así?**

—**Lo soy**

**Sí, claro.**

—**Sé honesto conmigo, Terry. ¿Quién infiernos eres?**

—**Te lo he dicho. Soy Terry Catranides.**

—**Sí, sigues diciendo eso, pero ¿Por qué no te creo?**

—**No puedo imaginármelo. Es la verdad.**

**Aún así, sus entrañas le advertían que pusiese distancia entre ellos. Si hubiesen estado solos,**

**lo habría hecho. Pero tenían un montón de gente a su alrededor y quería algunas respuestas.**

—**Dime la verdad, Terry. ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo?**

—**Yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.**

**Respuesta equivocada.**

—**Continúas diciendo eso.**

—**Porque es la verdad. Lo juro.**

**Apretó los dientes cuando una ola de rabia la atravesó. ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que**

**estaba pasando? Honestamente, ya estaba cansada de sus crípticas maneras y sus secretos sin**

**desvelar.**

—**No te creo.**

—**¿Entonces que crees?**

**No lo sabía, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido tenía. Algo no estaba bien con esto.**

**Con él. Lo sabía. Y sus constantes negaciones la hacían sentirse como si se estuviese volviendo**

**loca.**

**Desviando la mirada, captó la visión de un increíble e intenso hombre que se estaba**

**dirigiendo directo hacia ellos. De al menos un metro ochenta y dos de alto y con un aura de "no**

**me mires o te patearé el culo", llevaba un largo abrigo de lana negro y gafas de sol incluso aunque**

**era de noche. Tenía una pequeña perilla y el pelo negro corto. Había algo siniestro en él. Era como**

**si estuviese buscando a alguien con el que luchar y al que matar.**

**Tuvo que arrastrar su mirada de él, de vuelta hacia a Terry.**

—**¿Lo conoces?**

**Siguió su línea de visión para ver al hombre que se estaba dirigiendo ahora hacia ellos. Había**

**una conocedora sonrisa sobre los sardónicos labios del hombre cuando se detuvo ante la mesa**

**cercana a ellos. El "asesino" hizo volar su abrigo con una floritura, y cuando lo apartó, apareció el**

**tatuaje de un doble arco con una flecha sobre su bíceps medio escondido por su manga.**

—**Buenas noches, tíos,—les dijo en Griego cuando tomó asiento.**

—**Buenas noches.—respondió ella.**

**Terry simplemente inclinó su cabeza. Pero no había perdido su tirantez. No le gustaba el**

**recién llegado y era obvio.**

—**¿Es amigo tuyo?—preguntó en voz baja.**

**Terry maldijo en silencio la presencia del Dark-Hunter. Guerreros Inmortales al servicio de**

**Artemisa, protegían a la humanidad de cosas que querían hacer presa de ellos. No dudaba que el**

**Dark-Hunter pudiese sentir la esencia del alma de Terry. Incluso aunque era técnicamente humano**

**en este momento, todavía tenía el alma de un inmortal, y desde que los Dark-Hunters eran**

**protectores de las almas humanas ellos sabrían que Terry no era humano.**

**¿Podría ser el momento que eligió el Dark-Hunter para aparecer incluso peor? Candace ya**

**sospechaba bastante. La última cosa que Terry necesitaba era que ella se preguntase acerca de**

**vampiros inmortales cazadores.**

**Y entonces lo sintió. Fue un susurro contra su alma. Una caricia.**

**Una amenaza.**

**Los Dolophoni lo habían encontrado. Su presencia en este plano era inconfundible. Estaban**

**allí y estaban buscando pelea. Echó un vistazo alrededor del restaurante y la calle pero no podía**

**encontrar nada fuera de lugar. Todo a su alrededor, a excepción del Dark-Hunter, eran humanos.**

—**¿Va algo mal?—Preguntó Candace cuando advirtió la inquietud de Terry.**

**Sabía que la sonrisa que le ofrecía era extremadamente falsa.**

—**No. Nada.**

—**No parece que no te preocupe nada. Te ves realmente nervioso de repente. ¿Qué? ¿Le**

**debes dinero o algo al tío que está cerca de nosotros?**

**Como desearía que fuese así de simple. No, debía a un dios Griego un alma humana y a una**

**docena más su vida, Sí… bueno, era hora de poner un alto al menos a un lado de ese asunto.**

—**Sólo necesito un momento. Espera aquí y volveré pronto.**

**Candy frunció el ceño cuando Terry se levantó y la dejó sola. No sabía que la preocupaba más,**

**el hombre extraño de la mesa de a lado que la miraba como si supiese un secreto que ella no sabía**

**o la peculiar conducta de Terry.**

—**Tienes un amigo interesante,—dijo el hombre.**

**Candy inclinó su cabeza cuando notó un ligero acento en su griego.**

—**¿Eres escocés?**

**Se rió antes de responderle en inglés.**

—**Solía ser algo parecido a eso.**

**Candy frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿Qué? ¿Algo parecido a un escocés? ¿Era un Picto?**

**Tenía el porte de uno de su antigua raza… Sí, claro. Eso sólo lo haría tener unos cientos de años.**

**Enterró su sarcasmo antes de hablar de nuevo.**

—**¿Conoces a Terry?**

**El hombre asintió antes de fijar la mirada en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Terry.**

—**Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo. Me ayudó a salir de una mala situación. Ha ayudado a un**

**montón de personas a lo largo de los años.**

**Había una extraña nota en su voz, dudosa. Y eso la hacía preguntarse si Terry sería traficante**

**o algún otro criminal.**

—**¿Ayudarles cómo?**

—**Con esto y aquello.**

**La vaguedad estaba empezando realmente a fastidiarla y hacía que sus sospechas**

**aumentases. ¿Por qué no le decía al menos que tenía razón y que estaba metido en algo altamente**

**ilegal? Quizás eran distribuidores de armas—Solin nunca le había respondido a su pregunta de**

**que hacía para vivir. Ah, jezz, esa sería su suerte. Liarse con fugitivos buscados.**

**Fantástico.**

**Levantó su vaso de agua en una burlona mueca.**

—**Gracias por ser de tanta ayuda.**

**La saludó a su vez.**

—**Ha sido realmente un placer. Que tenga una buena noche.**

**Tener una buena noche. ¿Por qué eso no parecía posible? Por que estoy cenando con un**

**proveedor de armas. O algún otro tipo de criminal. Desistió de ese pensamiento a favor de otro.**

**¿Dónde estaba Terry? Debería de haber vuelto ya.**

**Como oyese su pregunta, el hombre de la otra mesa inclinó su cabeza como si escuchase el**

**aire a su alrededor. Su cara se volvió de piedra antes de levantarse y saltar sobre la pequeña**

**cadena que separaba el recinto del café de la calle. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lado del edificio**

**y se desvaneció sin ni siquiera volver la vista atrás por su abrigo.**

**¿No era aquella una acción furtiva?**

**Candy sabía a dónde se estaba dirigiendo y lo que intentaba hacer no era de su incumbencia y**

**aún así sintió una profunda compulsión de seguirle.**

**No seas estúpida. Podía ser un policía de incógnito o algo parecido. Diablos, incluso podía**

**ser de la CIA. Interpol. Scotland Yard. Incluso un asesino o un alienígena. Su imaginación se**

**desbocaba con las posibilidades.**

**Pero antes de que pudiese detenerse, su curiosidad ganó y ella se apresuró a dirigirse en la**

**misma dirección por dónde había desaparecido.**

**Incluso cuando iba, se llamó a sí misma cada nombre que pudo pensar. ¿Cuán estúpido era**

**esto? ¿Qué clase de idiota perseguía a un hombre que parecía un asesino y que se dirigía hacia**

**quién sabe donde? Me pegaré a las sombras, y si se pone malo, o se ve aterrador, regresaré**

**corriendo.**

**Eres una imbécil, Candy, ¡una completa imbécil!**

**Pero el severo silencio se detuvo en el instante en que entró en el callejón para encontrar a**

**Terry en medio de una pelea con los mismos gemelos con los que le había visto luchar en sus**

**olvidados sueños. En un instante, la pelea ocurrida en la playa regresó a ella.**

**Candy se congeló al tiempo que jadeaba ante la imposibilidad de lo que estaba viendo. Esto**

**no podía estar sucediendo.**

**El hombre al que había seguido se aproximaba lentamente a los gemelos, con un propósito.**

**Terry estaba sangrando cuando pateó a uno de los gemelos y el otro se giraba para enfrentar al**

**recién llegado.**

—**Permanece fuera de esto, Dark-Hunter, — advirtió el gemelo al hombre al que había**

**seguido.—Esto no te concierne.**

**Sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Terrence y yo vamos juntos. Si quieres pelear con él… eso me involucra a mí.**

**El gemelo se lanzó por él, pero Terry hacia él y lo estampó contra la pared. La mirada de Terry**

**se encontró con la suya y vio su preocupación por ella.**

—**Coge a Candace,—gritó al so llamado Dark-Hunter.—Mantenla a salvo.**

**El otro gemelo arrancó literalmente a Terry de su hermano antes de abrir un cuchillo de**

**mariposa de un movimiento y clavarlo en el costado de Terry. La sangre empapó instantáneamente**

**su camiseta y goteó sobre la mano del hombre.**

**Candy ahogó un grito cuando vio el dolor en la cara de Terry. Jadeó un instante antes de que**

**sus ojos se entrecerraran con rabia.**

—**Ahora no estamos en el reino de los sueños, —gruñó el gemelo en su oído,—y no eres tan**

**duro, ¿verdad, Skotos?**

**Terry siseó antes de alejar con un cabezazo al gemelo apartándolo de él. Entonces Terry tiró del**

**cuchillo en su costado y lo sostuvo en un ensangrentado puño.**

—**No me despidas, cabrón. Allí o aquí, todavía puedo patearte el culo.—Se movió para**

**estacar al gemelo, sólo para tener al otro abalanzándose sobre él.**

**El Dark-Hunter cogió al atacante de Terry y lo pateó de regresó.**

**Candy se volvió para ir a la policía y en vez de eso corrió a los brazos de un hombre que tenía**

**un porte tan letal y un cuerpo tan sólido que debía de ser contratado como bala de cañón de**

**destrucción. Su cara presagiaba la cólera del infierno cuando la hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto con**

**la mano hacia fuera.**

**Los cuatro hombres golpearon el suelo con dureza, como si hubiesen sido derribados por**

**algo invisible. Incluyendo a Terry, quien estaba tendido sobre la espalda.**

**Pero los gemelos saltaron para ponerse de pie inmediatamente y cuando decía—saltaron**

**para ponerse en pie—quería decir —saltar—.Se separaron literalmente del suelo por lo menos un**

**metro y medio para terminar cayendo justo en frente del recién llegado.**

**Ellos se quedaron ante él unidos en fuerza y poder. Era como si existiesen en perfecta**

**simetría.**

—**Mantente fuera de esto, Zebulon.—Advirtió el de su derecha con la voz llena de veneno.**

**Era tan crudo y primario que envió un aterrador escalofrío sobre Candy.**

**Zebulon sacudió su cabeza como si no pudiese creerlos.**

—**Vosotros, tíos, venís a mi ciudad, no llamáis, no escribís. ¿Y esperáis que os deje correr**

**desbocados delante de los humanos? De veras, Deimos, no pongas tus pies aquí a menos que**

**quieras sangrar.**

**El otro gemelo enseñó los dientes.**

—**Nos pertenece.—Él se volvió hacia Terry, después se congeló.**

—**No soy tu perra, Phobos. No me sacarás de la perrera para ponerme un collar. No esperes**

**que me incline por lo que digáis vosotros. Ahora estás en mi terreno. Piensa en ello.**

**Deimos curvó su labio.**

—**Se nos ha enviado aquí por él. Como te atreves a interferir con los dioses.**

**¿Dioses?**

**Candy retrocedió un paso cuando oyó otra vez la voz femenina en su cabeza diciéndole que**

**tomara nota. ¿Nota de qué? ¿De que su inteligencia había volado? ¿Del hecho de que estaba**

**teniendo una alucinación masiva?**

**Estaba perdiendo la cabeza… lo sabía. Pero incluso así, tenía que atender a Terry. Estaba**

**sangrando mucho y permanecía tendido en el suelo como si estuviese entrando en shock.**

**Zebulon bufó ante los gemelos.**

—**¿Habéis olvidado la descripción de mi trabajo? ¿O es que no prestasteis atención el día en**

**que rompí algunas cabezas en el Olimpo? Joder con vuestra gente es lo que hago. Es para lo que**

**vivo y la verdad vosotros ya me habéis cansado.**

**Los gemelos se desvanecieron instantáneamente.**

**Ignorándola a ella, Zebulon inclinó su cabeza hacia el Dark-Hunter.**

—**¿Estás bien, Trieg?**

—**No soy el único que está sangrando, ZT, esa pregunta te la responderá mejor Terrence.**

**Candy estaba ya a su lado. Terry estaba tumbado en el suelo con su mano sobre la herida que**

**sangraba abundantemente. La sangre cubría sus dedos y hacia que su estómago se revolviese al**

**verlo. La herida era tan profunda, que podía ver el hueso. El sudor cubría su cara mientras**

**mantenía la mandíbula apretada para soportar el dolor.**

**Le apartó el pelo de la frente.**

—**Necesitamos conseguirte una ambulancia.**

—**No realmente,—chasqueó Zebulon a sus espaldas.—Solo necesitas apartar el culo y**

**dejarme verlo.**

**Antes de que pudiera responder o moverse, Zebulon la hizo a un lado y rompió la camiseta**

**abierta de Terry.**

**Candy se encogió ante la herida que había dejado el cuchillo.**

—**No lo lastimes.**

**Zebulon curvó sus labios ante ella.**

—**¿Crees que me habría tomado la molestia de venir aquí para herirle? Si hubiese querido**

**hacerle daño, se lo habría dejado a esos dos payasos Twiddle Dumb y Dumber.—Volviéndose a**

**Terry, Zebulon depositó su mano a unos centímetros sobre la herida y cuando la movió hacia**

**delante y atrás la herida se cerró por sí sola.**

**Candy se quedó allí, pasmada, mientras el shock se extendía sobre ella.**

**Por su puesto que la herida se había curado sola. Claro. Eso tenía perfecto sentido, ¿no es**

**verdad? Terry la había dejado sola en el café y un extraño tipo Escocés la había dirigido a una**

**batalla con dos hombres que habían estado en sus sueños, quienes podía saltar tan alto como un**

**canguro biónico con esteroides, y otro tío aterrador que podía curar las heridas con su mano.**

**Todo eso tenía sentido.**

**Si estuvieses hasta arriba de drogas ilegales.**

—**De acuerdo, estoy soñando. Alucinando. Producido por el estrés. Hoy ha sido un día difícil**

**y esto es mi mente intentando protegerse de… de cosas. Montones de cosas.**

**Los tres hombres fruncieron el ceño ante ella, lo cual solo sirvió para sacar su temperamento.**

—**Oh, a lo menos estoy menos sana que vosotros tres por estar hablando conmigo misma.**

**Trieg se aclaró la garganta.**

—**Creo que deberías borrarle la memoria, ZT. Haz esa cosa de los Were-Hunter de modo que**

**vuelva a la normalidad y olvide todo acerca de nosotros.**

**Zebulon bufó.**

—**Soy Chthonian, Trieg. Nosotros no hacemos eso.**

**Sonriendo en respuesta, Trieg se frotó la nuca.**

—**Creo que deberías empezar a hacerlo.**

**Candy retrocedió un paso y apuntó con ambos dedos índices por encima del hombro derecho.**

—**Y creo que debería irme a mi casa.— Señaló con un dedo hacia los hombres, parpadeó e**

**hizo un pequeño chasquido que venía de soltar el aire entre los dientes.—Tíos que tengáis una**

**fantástica noche… con lo que quiera que hagáis los de vuestra clase. Nos vemos.—Se volvió y se**

**alejó caminando, entonces se volvió de nuevo con un saltito hacia ellos.—Se me olvidaba, no os**

**ofendáis, pero no quiero volver a veros a ninguno otra vez. Buenas noches.**

**Con una rápida palabra de agradecimiento a ZT, Terry se levantó del suelo y corrió tras**

**Candace. Justo cuando estaba por dejar el callejón le dio alcance y la sujetó para que se detuviera.**

—**Candace.**

—**Candy—, gruñó ella.**

—**Candy—, dijo, esperando aplacarla mientras le frotaba el brazo por si quizás la hubiese**

**lastimado al agarrarla para que se detuviera.—Por favor. No quería que vieras nada de esto.**

—**¿Ver qué?—Preguntó con un poco de histeria en su voz.—No he visto nada. Allí no había**

**personas aterradoras. Nada anormal.—Le dio unas palmaditas sobre su bíceps, después sonrió**

**como si nada estuviese mal.—Me voy a ir ahora a casa y mañana iré a que los doctores busquen un**

**tumor en mi cerebro. Una sesión de pruebas completa. En profundidad. Sea lo que sea que esté**

**mal conmigo, lo encontraremos y lo solucionaremos. Llegados a este punto, mi voto está entre un**

**tumor o una prueba de alienígenas del espacio. Ninguna de las dos me satisface.**

—**No tienes un tumor y no hay alienígenas del espacio dando vueltas por aquí. No estás loca.**

—**¿No?—Su cara era de horror.—¿Entonces qué soy ?—Alzó sus manos antes de que él**

**pudiera responder.—No, espera. La mejor pregunta es, ¿Qué eres tú?**

**Terry no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Pero ya no había necesidad de mantenerla en la**

**ignorancia, sobre todo desde que ella había visto demasiado. Era hora de ser completamente**

**honesto.**

—**¿Sabes que es un Oneroi?**

**El sarcasmo en su voz se hizo tan profundo que podía rivalizar con un campeón de natación.**

—**Un dios griego del sueño. Casualmente tuve que estudiar ese material antes de que me**

**permitieran doctorarme, ¿Sabías?**

—**Lo sé,—dijo con calma.—Los Oneroi son dioses del sueño.—Hablaba lentamente,**

**pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado.—Tú me conoces, Candy. Me has conocido por mucho**

**tiempo…**

**Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y pudo ver la realidad en sus ojos cuando levantó la mirada**

**hacia él.**

—**¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Eres un Oneroi?**

**Asintió lentamente.**

**Candy se rió. Con fuerza. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba disfrutando de su risa.**

**Se congeló cuando la recorrió un escalofrío.**

—**Eres un dios, ¿huh? Entonces dime algo que sólo un dios sabría.**

**No vaciló siquiera en su respuesta.**

—**La primera noche en que te encontré en tus sueños, te estabas bañando en un río de**

**chocolate. Tu cuerpo entero estaba cubierto con él y entonces juntaste tus manos bajo el agua,**

**entonces bebiste el chocolate. Yo llegué por detrás y te besé en el cuello, luego te di un recipiente**

**para que ambos bebiéramos de él. Llenaste la taza, entonces vertiste el chocolate sobre mí y**

**lamiste…**

**Colocó su mano sobre la boca de él para evitar que continuara hablando.**

—**Estuviste allí.**

—**Estaba allí.**

**La incredulidad se derramó a través de ella. No podía ser. No era lógico.**

—**¿Qué hay sobre Vanderbilt?**

—**Soñaste con ello ocasionalmente. Reviviendo el horror de eso. Yo fisgoneé un poco.**

**Candy dejó caer su mano cuando recuerdo tras recuerdo de ella haciendo el amor con el Terry**

**de sus sueños pasó por su mente. Para descubrir ahora que eso fue real…**

**Eso la jodió.**

—**¿Fisgonear un poco? No, tío, tú has fisgoneado un montón.**

**Candy se sintió mortificada cuando varios recuerdos atravesaron por su mente.**

—**Yo no sabía que eras real. No. No puedes ser real. Todo esto es una broma. Me estás**

**mintiendo.**

—**Es real, Candy.—Tomó la mano de ella en las suyas y las sostuvo contra su pecho de modo**

**que ella pudiese sentir el latido de su corazón.—Yo soy real.**

**Bajó la mirada a donde lo habían apuñalado. No había sangre. Ni su ropa estaba rasgada**

**donde ella había visto tu herida con sus propios ojos.**

**Pero todavía había sangre sobre las manos de ella.**

**Su sangre.**

**Se veía igual que cuando la había piropeado. Igual que se había visto cuando la había dejado**

**en la mesa y se había esfumado.**

**Su mirada osciló sobre su hombro hacia donde Trieg los estaba observando desde las**

**sombras.**

**Sacó su mano de las de Terry e indicó hacia Trieg.**

—**Y es sólo evidentemente raro.—Se apartó de Terry y al instante se encontró caminando de**

**nuevo hacia Zebulon. De acuerdo, la preocupaba que pudiese solo aparecer igual que salido de la**

**nada, sin advertencia, pero ya había tenido bastante.—¿Y cual es tu problema que siempre te**

**acabas interponiendo en mi camino?**

**Respondió con una sádica sonrisa.**

—**Ella es susceptible, Skotos. Puedo ver el encanto.**

**Terry bufó.**

—**Oh, no tienes idea.**

**Cuando intentó moverse para pasar enfrente él, Zebulon la detuvo.**

—**No quiero ser grosero, ¿Pero qué diablos? Yo vivo para esto. No puedes empezar a hablar**

**sobre lo que has visto aquí esta noche.**

**Oh, eso era no tenía precio.**

—**Fantástica amenaza la que tienes aquí, gran ZT. Últimas noticias, no había querido ver**

**nada. Tu gente me arrastró en contra de mi voluntad, no hay de otra, y ¿A quién iba a decírselo de**

**todas maneras? La última cosa que quiero es ser arrastrada y encerrada por que vi… algo que**

**ningún humano racional había visto antes.**

**Zebulon le dedicó una engreída sonrisa que llevaba ambas, diversión e irritación.**

—**No creo que entiendas lo que está pasando aquí, ¿Lo entiendes?**

—**Ni un poco, y, no te ofendas, me gusta de esa manera. Reglas de desorientación.**

**Aún así la bestia no la dejaba pasar. Zebulon inclinó su cabeza hacia Terry.**

—**El Skotos ha arriesgado su vida al venir aquí para estar contigo, Candy. Esos dos que lo**

**atacaron. Son asesinos y estoy seguro de que volverán. Probablemente con refuerzos. Y ahora que**

**los has visto, irán por ti también, lo cual es la razón por la que yo todavía estoy hablando contigo.**

**Me siento moralmente obligado a advertirte al menos que van a abrir fuego contra ti. Ahora en**

**teoría yo puedo matarlos a todos y salvarte, pero eso entonces sólo abriría una lata de gusanos y**

**pinta tan asqueroso que realmente no puedo. Mejor dejarte morir que sacarlos a fuera. ¿Ves mi**

**dilema?**

**Le dedicó una irónica sonrisa.**

—**En realidad no. El único dilema que yo veo es que mi inminente muerte te da igual. ¿Hola?**

**¿Has oído algo de lo que acabas de decirme?—¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo esto?**

—**Lo oí, pero cuando llegues a mi edad, entenderás que algunas cosas es sólo mejor dejarlas**

**solas. La muerte es natural.**

—**Oh, claro,—dijo, recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada despectiva.—Eres un anciano.**

**¿Qué tienes a todo esto? ¿Veinticinco?**

**A él le divirtió definitivamente la respuesta.**

—**Más bien veinticinco mil años. Pon o quita algunos cientos de años. A mi edad realmente**

**no llevamos ya la cuenta.**

**Candy tragó ante ese profundo y seco tono.**

—**Estás bromeando, ¿no es cierto?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

**Miró a Terry, quien duplicó el gesto. Nerviosa y de repentinamente dudosa, volvió a mirar a**

**Zebulon.**

—**¿Tienes veinticinco mil años?**

—**Bueno, si estabas buscando algo preciso, veintisiete mil quinientos cuarenta y dos, ¿Pero**

**importa realmente?**

**Candy se quedó boquiabierta. No había forma de que pudiese ser tan viejo.**

—**Eso debería colocar tu nacimiento durante el Período Aurignaciano.**

—**No del todo; ese me precede por algunos cientos de años. Pero estoy cerca.**

**Apenas podía comprender lo que le estaba diciendo mientras hacía un recorrido a través de**

**la antigua, antigua historia.**

—**Y eso debería hacerte…**

—**Un cromagnon,—dijo con una falsa sonrisa,—así que, sí, cuando me llamas bárbaro**

**hombre cavernario, lo soy. Literalmente. Diablos, incluso conozco un par de Neandertales que una**

**vez me patearon el culo por todo lo que ahora es Toledo, España. Pero ahí está la parte divertida.**

**Tu novio es incluso más viejo que yo y él es considerado un bebé por su familia.**

**Y dado lo absurdo de esas declaraciones, el mayor de todos los fastidiosos pensamientos**

**pasó por su cabeza.**

—**Ambos estabais ya durante la época de la Atlántida.**

**Así fue como Terry había reconocido su colgante. Como había sabido acerca del lugar.**

**Oh, Dios, esto era verdad.**

**Ellos eran…**

**Ella ni siquiera podía completar el pensamiento. No podía.**

**Trieg se movió hacia ella para tocarla con simpatía en el hombro.**

—**Te deja un poco atónito cuando lo oyes por primera vez. Deberías haber visto mi cara la**

**noche en que conocí a Artemisa. Una pequeña advertencia para ti, amor. Acostúmbrate. Y**

**hablando de eso tengo que ir a patrullar. Buenas noches a todos.**

**Sí, claro, deja que el hombre con colmillos vuelva a su vida. ¿Por qué no? No tenía nada**

**mejor que hacer que ser acechada por la pareja mortal que la quería muerta.**

**Y el Señor Friki-Neandertal-Cromagnon.**

**Hablando del Diablo, Zebulon la miraba con una divertida sonrisa que con gusto borraría de**

**su cara.**

**Terry era el único que parecía apreciar la seriedad de todo esto.**

**Zebulon volvió su atención a Terry.**

—**Así que, tío, ¿Por cuanto tiempo tendré que vigilar a los Dolophoni?**

**Terry dejó escapar un cansado suspiro antes de responder.**

—**Yo me iré de este mundo en dos semanas… si no me matan primero.**

**Zebulon asintió.**

—**¿Piensas honestamente que van a dejarte ir a casa?**

**La rabia estaba reflejada en los ojos de Terry.**

—**La verdad no. Me imagino que estoy básicamente muerto de una manera u otra.**

—**Bien.— Dijo Zebulon secamente.—No eres tan estúpido como pensé que eras. Mi única**

**advertencia para ti es que te mantengas lejos de mis calles y fuera de la vista del público. No me**

**gusta limpiar esa clase de líos.**

**Terry parecía incluso menos divertido de lo que se sentía ella.**

—**No soy exactamente un hombre ordenado.**

—**Entonces nos entendemos. Mantén los riffi-raffe19 fuera de mi cescep o trapearé el suelo**

**con todos vosotros.**

—**Haré lo que pueda.**

**Zebulon inclinó la cabeza antes de fundirse literalmente en la nada.**

**Candy se sintió dividida entre el ultraje, el dolor y el miedo. Parte de ella quería abofetear a**

**Terry por haberla metido en esto mientras que otra parte sólo quería huir tan lejos como pudiera.**

**Lo que ganó fue su sarcasmo.**

—**Gracias por la cita. Fue explosivo. Realmente deberíamos hacer esto alguna otra vez.**

**Realmente me gustan esas experiencias cercanas a la muerte que tenemos siempre que estamos**

**juntos. Son muy vigorizantes.**

**Se estiró para tocarla.**

—**Candy.**

—**No me toques— siseó apartándose de él.—No te atrevas.**

**Terry retiró la mano renuente. Entendía su enfado y tenía completo derecho a tenerlo. Era**

**gracioso como no había tomado en consideración cómo la afectaría este asunto antes de que él**

**hubiese venido aquí. Honestamente, no le había importado.**

**Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora le importaba en maneras que nunca había sido capaz de**

**imaginar antes.**

**Y sólo había estado con ella por un breve tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría después de que hubiese**

**pasado más tiempo junto?**

**¿En qué había pensado cuando había hecho su pacto con Hades? ¿Cómo podía haberla**

**ofrecido tan fácilmente?**

**Eso había sido algo egoísta, y ahora que podía sentir, entendía exactamente cuan egoísta era.**

**Y lo lamentaba cada parte de él. Se merecía mucho más que lo que él le había hecho.**

**Se merecía algo mucho mejor que él. Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Ahora lo sabía, pero no**

**podía cambiarlo.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Yo sólo no lo entiendo. Me mentiste acerca de quién eras. ¿Por qué?**

**Terry tragó cuando oyó el dolor en su voz. Era tan intenso que lo sentía el mismo.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Qué hubieses pensado si hubiese venido a ti y te hubiese dicho que soy un dios**

**de los sueños que quería conocerte en el mundo humano? ¿Me habrías dado la bienvenida o me**

**habrías echado encima a las autoridades?**

—**Esto es absurdo—admitió ella.**

—**Sí,—dijo, intentando hacerla entender por qué necesitaba estar cerca de ella.—No puedes**

**imaginarte el mundo en el que nací, Candy. Allí no hay risas, no hay disfrute o felicidad, y entonces**

**una noche accidentalmente te encontré. Tú quien sonreías ante el calor del sol cuando éste**

**acariciaba tu piel. Tú quien tenías… ¿Cómo lo llamaste esa vez? Un choco-orgasmo de comer un**

**Hershey´s Kiss—lo que quiera que sea eso. Sientes cosas a un nivel que la mayoría de la gente**

**nunca imaginaría. En todos los siglos que he vivido, nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Y durante**

**dos semanas yo sólo quería estar contigo. Sentirte, humano a humano, y entender este mundo tan**

**vívido a través de tus ojos.**

**Candy no sabía que pensar. Nadie le había hablado tan apasionadamente, nunca habían sido**

**tan apasionados con ella. ¿Qué podría decir a eso?**

—**Solo quería saber que era ser humano, Candace. Sólo por un rato. Para tocarte como un**

**hombre y oír el verdadero sonido de tu voz cuando dices mi nombre, y no la voz que estaba**

**distorsionada por tus sueños.— Se estiró hacia ella vacilando y tomó sus manos en las de él.**

—**No puedes imaginarte lo bien que se siente esto cuando nunca has conocido el toque gentil**

**sobre tu piel.**

**Algo dentro de ella se derritió ante la sinceridad de su tono. La sinceridad en esos pálidos**

**ojos azules. El sentía cada palabra que decía.**

—**¿Así que no te estás muriendo?**

**Sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No, en el sentido que tú usas la palabra, no. Pero tendré que regresar a mi mundo y lo más**

**seguro es que muera allí. Aparentemente al venir aquí jodí a algunas personas importantes**

**quienes no tienen intención de dejarme vivir después de esto.**

—**¿Entonces por qué viniste aquí si sabías que van a matarte por esto?**

—**Honestamente, entonces no lo sabía, pero incluso si lo supiese, dudo que me hiciera**

**cambiar de idea. Aún así volvería por ti.**

**¿Cómo podía decir eso y aceptarlo? ¿Cómo podía el verla valer su vida?**

—**Estás loco, ¿no es cierto?**

—**Solo contigo.**

**Candy cerró los ojos dejando que cada cosa que había sucedido en los últimos minutos se**

**hundiera en ella. Era tremendo. Sentía como si algo hubiese cambiado su interior. Ya no sabía en**

**qué creer. Ya no sabía que era real y que no lo era.**

**Instintivamente se llevó la mano al colgante—necesitaba sentir algo sólido que la ayudara a**

**mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Pero en el instante en que lo tocó, el corazón se detuvo cuando su**

**anterior discusión pasó por su mente.**

—**Tú sabes donde está la Atlántida.—Eso era un hecho.**

**Él asintió.**

**La incredulidad la bañó cuando cada parte de la presencia de él en su mundo la golpeó.**

—**Entonces mi padre tenía razón. Existe. Justo aquí. Justo donde decía que estaba.**

**Terry asintió otra vez confirmando sus palabras.**

—**Estabas nadando sobre su puerto esta tarde cuando encontraste la caja. Estuviste justo allí,**

**Candy. Realmente la tocaste.**

**Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos ante el pensamiento de que había completado su tarea. De**

**ella sosteniendo en su mano una de las llaves de su promesa.**

—**¿Estuve allí realmente?**

—**Sí. Estuviste justo allí, Candace. Al igual que lo estuvo tu padre.**

**Se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando retrocedió un paso. Una cosa era sospecharlo, pero era**

**completamente diferente saberlo.**

—**Entonces estuvimos allí.—Dijo con una vertiginosa risa.—La encontramos.**

**Pero Terry no reflejaba su alegría. Estaba tenso y serio cuando la miró con una advertencia.**

—**Esas eran las buenas noticias para ti. La pregunta es, ¿Quieres conocer las malas?**

**En realidad no. Quería saborear las buenas noticias. Al menos por un segundo o dos. Pero no**

**había utilidad en retrasar lo inevitable. Como decía el viejo cuento para niños, uno nunca podía**

**escapar de los problemas. No había lugar lo bastante lejano para evitarlos.**

—**Oh, claro, ¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que sucedió aquí esta noche?**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**No lo sé. ¿Lo es el hecho de que la diosa Artemisa hiciese estallar hoy nuestro barco o no?**

**Candy parpadeó cuando esas palabras penetraron en ella. Honestamente, en todos sus**

**salvajes pensamientos, ese era uno que la había eludido. Prefería con mucho el pensamiento de**

**que Terry era un contrabandista de armas o asesino.**

—**¿Perdón?—preguntó, esperando que quizás estuviese jugando con ella.**

—**Me has oído bien. Artemisa es una de muchos que quieren que te mantengas apartada de**

**la Atlántida.**

—**¿Y qué he hecho yo para merecer ese privilegio?**

—**Básicamente lo de esta noche,—dijo una profunda voz masculina tras ella.—Te has metido**

**en un lugar que no te correspondía.**

**Candy se volvió ante la extraña voz, entonces se tensó al ver al resto de las personas que**

**habían atacado a Terry en sus sueños.**

**Oh. ¡Mierda!**

**##############**

**Un temeroso pavor atravesó Candy cuando vio la fatalidad en los ojos de los que los**

**enfrentaban.**

—**Realmente estoy cansada de esos tíos.**

**Terry dejó escapar un disgustado sonido del fondo de su garganta.**

—**Créeme, comparto tus sentimientos completamente.**

**Eso realmente no la aliviaba.**

—**¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?**

**Terry se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia que ni siquiera podía empezar a concebir.**

—**Son nueve y nosotros dos. Tienen los poderes de un dios y nosotros somos humanos.—Le**

**dedicó una misteriosa sonrisa tipo Sean Connery en James Bond.—Por lo tanto, sugiero que**

**corramos. Rápido.**

**Antes de que pudiera pensar en responder, Terry la movió en dirección contraria a la del que**

**parecía ser el ejército de la oscuridad que estaba dispuesto a arrebatar sus vidas. El corazón de**

**Candy latía apresuradamente cuando la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a través del callejón y**

**bajando la calle adoquinada a un ritmo que haría que un velocista se sintiera orgulloso.**

**Casi respiró tranquila cuando pensó que eso daría resultado, pero la esperanza murió**

**rápidamente cuando una de las mujeres apareció en frente de ellos salida de ningún lado para**

**bloquearles la salida.**

**La diosa chasqueó ante Terry.**

—**¿Qué pasa, Skotos? Nos bañamos juntos y todo. Seguramente no quieres dejarnos sin al**

**menos decir hola.**

—**Hola,—Entonces sin vacilar, Terry dejó ir a Candy y golpeó a la diosa apartándola de su**

**camino.**

**Dando un giro, la diosa lo contrarrestó con un asombroso golpe en su plexo solar. Terry hizo**

**una mueca, entonces la volteó con tanta fuerza, que ella tropezó.**

**Candy agarró algo de la cintura de la mujer que se parecía a una de las porras de los clubes**

**sujeto a su cinturón. Tiró hasta liberarlo antes de golpear a la diosa con el en la espalda. Una**

**cegadora luz estalló ante ese contacto y fue seguido por una ráfaga de poder tan fuerte, que las**

**golpeó a ambas.**

—**¿Estás bien?—preguntó Terry.**

**Todo lo que Candy pudo hacer fue asentir.**

**La besó en la mejilla antes de coger la porra y dirigirla a los otros.**

**Confundida por la sobre carga que continuaba ardiendo a través de su cuerpo, Candy se**

**tambaleó mientras él se dirigía a contraatacar otra vez a los gemelos.**

—_**Candace…**_

**Susurró esa profunda e hipnótica voz en su mente. Era la misma que la había estado**

**llamando desde hacía semanas. Pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Candy sacudió la cabeza para**

**aclararse.**

—_**Escúchame, Candace. Usa el medallón que llevas. Colócalo bajo tu lengua y déjame entrar en ti.**_

—**¿Qué?—jadeó ella.**

—_**Solo hazlo, chiquilla, y yo me encargaré de ellos por ti. Créeme. Puedo protegerte**_**.**

**Claro, estaba ida, realmente ida, y aunque ese pensamiento pasó por ella, ¿Qué perdía por**

**intentarlo? A ella y Terry ya le habían pateado bastante los traseros. ¿Qué daño podría hacer esto?**

**Después de todo, ellos estaban luchando con una banda de dioses que querían matarlos, y**

**dado todo lo que había visto en los últimos minutos, ¿Qué eran unos pocos saltos más de fe?**

—**No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.—Cogió la pequeña moneda y se la puso en la boca,**

**bajo la lengua. Hizo una mueca ante el sabor metálico y salado. Pero eso fue un nanosegundo antes**

**que algo cálido invadiera su boca. Lo que quiera que fuese, no se detuvo allí. Pasó a través de ella**

**igual que lava, calentando su cuerpo y acelerando su corazón.**

**Y cuando eso la traspasó, las imágenes llenaron su mente. Imágenes de un antiguo mundo.**

**De un vestíbulo cubierto de oro. Vio la cara de una hermosa mujer rubia cuyos mercuriales ojos**

**formaban misteriosos remolinos plateados.**

**Palabras susurradas atravesaron a Candy en un lenguaje que nunca había oído antes.**

**Entonces algo se encajó a presión. Candy sintió como si hubiese sido relegada a un lado de su**

**cuerpo de modo que no era nada más que un fantasma, observando a los otros—aún así estaba**

**todavía en su cuerpo. Solo que alguien la controlaba. Era una sensación extraña. Ser consciente y**

**no responder. No importaba lo que intentase, su cuerpo ignoró sus instrucciones.**

**Uno de los dioses se movió a atacarla. Se rió ante el cálido poder que se derramaba a través**

**de ella antes de dirigirse hacia el hombre para enfrentarlo. Él la atacó. Se agachó igual que un**

**experimentado profesional y le golpeó en la rodilla. Siseando de dolor, se hundió en el suelo**

**sujetando su rodilla.**

**Ella se levantó rápidamente, para extender entonces el brazo y darle un puñetazo en la**

**barbilla. Aquello lo envió dando vueltas, directamente al suelo.**

**Deimos se aproximó a ella. No estaba segura de cómo es que lo conocía, pero así era.**

**Él se enderezó.**

—_**Aekyra Apollymi?**_

**¿Eres tú, Apollymi?**

**Incluso aunque la pregunta había sido hecha en Atlante, lo conocía y, mejor aún, respondió**

**de la misma manera.**

—_**Naiea**_**.**

**Se alejó otro paso de ella. Cuando lo hizo, las manos de ella se calentaron incluso más. Las**

**extendió de golpe y una ráfaga emanó de los dedos inundando el callejón con luz.**

**Dos segundos después, los dioses salieron volando como si les hubiese golpeado con rayos.**

**Terry levantó la mano para escudarse la cara cuando sintió el calor del ataque de la ráfaga de**

**un dios atlante. Pero lo que más lo asombró fue el hecho de que sintiera el impacto de algo que no**

**había existido en once mil años viniendo de Candace.**

— **¡Apollymi!—gritó Deimos en Atlante.—Esta no es tu lucha. Retírate.**

—_**Naiea, Olygaia eta**_**.**

"**Sí, lo es, Olímpico"**

** .net**

**139**

**Era la voz de Candace y al mismo tiempo hablaba el Atlante como una nativa.**

—_**Anekico ler aracnia**_**.**

"**Victoria de la Araña".**

**Ese era un dicho Atlante que quería decir. "La Paciencia gana el día".**

—_**Ki mi ypomonitikosi teloson semerie**_**.**

"**Y hoy mi paciencia se ha acabado".**

**Incluso a través de los dientes apretados, la voz sonaba alta, clara, y furiosa cuando escupió**

**las palabras en un tono que podía decir alcanzaría todos los pasillos del Olimpo.**

**Más importante, era suficiente para convencer a los Dolophoni para que no quisieran si**

**quiera un pedacito de la Destructora cuando esta estaba de ese humor. Deimos miró a los otros**

**antes de llamarlos a replegarse.**

**Ellos se desvanecieron instantáneamente.**

**Terry se limpió la sangre de los labios mientras se aproximaba cuidadosamente al lado de**

**Candace. Incluso aunque le faltaban sus poderes, podía sentir la esencia de Apollymi emanando**

**del cuerpo de Candace. Los ojos remolineaban en color y ribeteados de plata. Rabia y venganza**

**sangraban de cada parte de ella.**

**Se movió para ir tras los otros, pero el la hizo detenerse antes de que perseguirlos y**

**posiblemente herir a Candace en el proceso.**

—_**Ochia, Apollymi. Anekico ler aracnia epitrepedio. Efto ler kariti u topyra**_**.**

"**No, Apollymi. Deja que la victoria vaya a la araña. Este no es el momento o lugar."**

**Ella le siseó y hubiese quitado el collar de los labios de Candace. La brusquedad de esto**

**causó que se derrumbara contra él. La sostuvo en sus brazos y la mantuvo allí hasta que la diosa**

**se vio forzada a abandonar el cuerpo de Candace. Él la sujetó cerca mientras temblaba.**

**Candy apenas podía respirar cuando una extraña debilidad invadió cada parte de ella. Antes**

**había sido tan fuerte; ahora era como un recién nacido. Inclinando su cabeza contra el cuello de**

**Terry, estaba agradecida por su apoyo, por que en ese momento no podía ni levantar sus propios**

**brazos.**

—**¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó débilmente.**

—**La diosa Atlante Apollymi. Incluso aunque está atrapada en Kalosis, puede extenderse y**

**algunas veces poseer personas y los elementos. Sus poderes son una miseria en este plano para lo**

**que deberían ser si estuviese libre, pero aún así son impresionantes.**

—**¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me poseyó?**

—**Por que te necesita para que la liberes y si te matan, no tendría ninguna esperanza.**

—**No lo entiendo.**

—**Debe haber sangre Atlante pura en tus ancestros. Creo que es por eso que puedes oírla**

**cuando la mayoría no pueden. Es la única cosa que tiene sentido… Antes de que fuese destruido,**

**había dos razas que habitaban en la Atlántida. Los nativos que habían nacido del Panteón Atlante**

**y los Apolitas que se habían refugiado allí después que los echaran de Grecia. Apollymi necesita la**

**sangre de un Atlante para romper el seño y convocarla. A causa de eso, debería protegerte**

**mientras le sirvas.**

**Candy tuvo que echarse atrás para tomar el collar en la mano y ver lo que estaba escrito en él.**

—**Pensé que solo era una moneda.**

—**No. Ese medallón era usado por sus sacerdotisas. Siempre que estuvieran en peligro,**

**harían como hiciste tú, se lo colocan en la boca, y las protegería.**

**Woh, vaya una infernal póliza de seguridad. No había muchas personas que pudiesen tener**

**una diosa a su servicio y llamarla. Hacía que Candy se preguntara que haría Apollymi de tratarse**

**de una falsa alarma.**

**Entonces otra vez, dado lo fácil que Apollymi había dejado a los Dolophoni fuera de**

**combate, Candy no quería pensar siquiera en ello. Con ese tipo de poder, Apollymi podría volverse**

**fácilmente contra la persona que la ilícitamente la había convocado.**

—**¿Por qué nuestros atacantes simplemente no me la sacaron de la boca una vez empecé a**

**pelear con ellos?**

—**Son del panteón Griego. Dudo que conozcan ese truco o estoy seguro que lo habrían**

**hecho.— La deslizó lentamente por su cuero hasta que estuvo de pie.**

**A Candy le tomó medio segundo antes de que fuese capaz de sostenerse otra vez. Y incluso**

**entonces, las piernas estaban tan débiles que se apoyaba en el brazo de Terry para sujetarse. Su**

**cálido aroma y fuerza la estabilizaban incluso más, y estaba agradecida por su presencia.**

—**¿Cómo es que conoces el truco?**

**Le dedicó una diabólica sonrisa.**

—**Beneficios de ser un ex -Oneroi. Desde que puedo viajar a través de los sueños de**

**cualquiera, conozco muchos trucos que los otros dioses no.**

—**Pero no como pelear con esos tipos en forma humana.—Le recordó ella.**

**La miró un poco avergonzado, lo cual ella encontraba intrigante y cautivador.—Bueno, no y**

**ganamos. Pero en mi propio cuerpo y en mi reino…Soy letal.**

**Candy podía sentir los músculos de los bíceps trabajando bajo su mano mientras miraba**

**fijamente esos ojos claros. En sus sueños, había besado esa boca cientos de veces. Había pasado la**

**lengua sobre la incipiente barba de la barbilla y había lamido cada centímetro de él. Le asombraba**

**que hubiese estado tan cautivado por ella como ella lo estaba por él. Pero más que eso, lo encontró**

**casi imposible de creer.**

—**¿Realmente viniste aquí por mí?**

**Él asintió, sus ojos la abrasaban con su calor.**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Y estás decepcionado?**

**Una esquina de la boca se elevó en una seductora sonrisa.**

—**Solo por que no me has arrancado las ropas y me hayas tenido… en chocolate.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza ante él cuando se dio cuenta de otra de las cosas que había**

**descubierto en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Debería estar horrorizada y en cierto modo lo estaba.**

**Pero en otro creía realmente que el fuese un dios en el plano humano. Al menos ahora entendía**

**parte de lo que le había estado sucediendo.**

**Aunque esto no lo hacía mejor, la explicación iba camino de salvar su mente.**

**Se apartó un paso de él mientras intentaba comprenderlo todo.**

—**Realmente no logro entender todo esto.—¿Cómo es que me encontraste primero en mis**

**sueños?**

**Tomó su mano en las suyas y la sostuvo mientras se explicaba.**

—**En donde vivo tenemos habitaciones que son igual que cámaras. No tenemos que usarlas,**

**pero nos conectan con los humanos con más facilidad—pueden amplificar nuestros poderes, y nos**

**da algún lugar para que no se nos moleste mientras lo hacemos. El único inconveniente es que**

**estas permiten que sea más fácil monitorearnos por nuestros poderes mientras estamos allí.**

**Siempre que estamos en el strobilos, podemos asomarnos y vagar entrando y saliendo de los**

**sueños. Siempre que encontremos a alguien que esté teniendo un vívido sueño nos dirigimos a**

**ellos.**

—**Y tú te dirigiste al mío.**

**Él asintió.**

**Increíble. No podía imaginarse siendo capaz de hacer eso. Para espiar a las personas y**

**participar en los sueños.**

—**¿Cómo es estar en los sueños de alguien?**

—**Es igual que bañarse en Gelatina. Se siente algo espeso y a veces abrumador. Nunca sabes**

**lo que vas a encontrar. Muchos de los Skoti se que prefieren las pesadillas, desde que les**

**proporcionan más adrenalina.**

**Eso no sonaba igual a lo que había leído de los Oneroi.**

—**Lo que he investigado, dice que tu gente cambia de canal y dirige los sueños, que vosotros**

**causáis.**

—**Alguna vez lo hicimos. Los Oneroi son extremadamente activos en conceder sueños y los**

**usan para manipular tanto a los dioses como a la humanidad. Entonces un día uno de mis**

**hermanos cometió el error de hacer que Zeus ansiara una cabra… sexualmente. Lo hizo como una**

**broma, pensando que sería divertido y que el cabeza de los dioses se merecía bajar un poco los**

**humos después de haberlo insultado. Zeus, una vez recuperó el sentido, estaba tan indignado que**

**hizo que nuestros insistentes amigos, los Dolophoni, nos rodearan y nos entregaran a él. Un**

**pequeño grupo, incluido el único responsable, fueron severamente castigados y el resto de**

**nosotros castigados a no tener emociones de ninguna clase.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Sin ambición, envicia, humor, y el resto de emociones de la gama, Zeus pensaba que eso**

**evitaría que nos metiéramos con él o cualquier otro dios otra vez.**

**Candy podía entender su razonamiento, pero parecía un poco cruel castigar a alguien por las**

**acciones de un estúpido.**

—**¿Y funcionó?**

—**No exactamente. Sin nosotros para dirigir los sueños e inspirar a las personas, ciertos**

**humanos y otras criaturas empezaron a volverse locas. Zeus comprendió que nosotros**

**necesitábamos ayudar a canalizar los sentimientos reprimidos y ayudar a las personas y otros seres**

**a crear lo que deseaban en un ambiente contenido. Los sueños suponían un desagüe necesario para**

**todo el mundo. Así que se les encargó a los Oneroi que ayudaran a otros en sus sueños. Esto**

**funcionó durante un tiempo, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que en el reino de los sueños**

**recuperábamos las emociones. Temor, amor, pasión…estaban todas allí, y siempre que**

**encontrábamos una clase de persona especial, estas se amplificaban extremadamente. Pero una vez**

**que dejábamos el mundo de los sueños, las emociones que se nos había prestado se evaporaban y**

**nos dejaban vacíos y fríos otra vez.**

**Podía ver a donde se dirigía.**

—**Así que algunos de vosotros se hicieron adictos a las emociones. Igual que una droga.**

**Él asintió.**

—**Esos que se convierten son llamados Skoti.**

**Candy recordó que Zebulon había llamado a Terry Skotos.**

—**Lo dices como su fuera algo malo.**

—**En mi mundo lo es. A los Skoti se los considera incontrolables, y si no prestan atención a**

**las advertencias de los Oneroi se les caza y son severamente castigados o asesinados.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Los dioses nos temen y por lo tanto quieren controlarnos de la manera que sea.**

—**Pero si no tienes sentimientos, ¿Cómo puede importar el castigo?**

—**Por que es la única emoción que se nos ha dejado.**

—**No—le corrigió ella.—El dolor físico no es una emoción. Es una respuesta biológica a un**

**estímulo negativo. No importa que todavía lo tengas.**

—**Sabes, la explicación racional no ayuda realmente. De todo modos, apesta ser uno de**

**nosotros.**

—**Lo siento—.Candy se estiró para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la frente. Era inconcebible**

**que él estuviera allí con ella y real. Que fuese de carne y hueso y para todos los intentos y**

**propósitos humano. Que extraño.**

**No sabía si debería sentirse enfadada o halagada o ambas al ver que había venido solo para**

**conocerla.**

**Le apretó la mano.**

—**¿Y que hay acerca de Solin? ¿Está realmente emparentado contigo?**

—**Sí. Es mi primo, pero nosotros los dioses se los sueños nos consideramos hermanos y**

**hermanas tengamos o no otro parentesco. El padre de Solin era Phobethor y su madre una**

**humana. No sabía que era un semidiós hasta que entró en la pubertad y se manifestaron sus**

**poderes. Su madre lo repudió y los Oneroi empezaron a cazarlo. Nos odia a todos desde entonces.**

**Ahora estaba empezando a entender.**

—**Lo cual es por lo que dijo inicialmente que no tenía un hermano.**

—**Exactamente.**

**Candy se quedó en silencio mientras digería hasta el último pedazo. Dios, todo esto era tan**

**complicado. Increíble, realmente. ¿Cómo hacía una mujer que solo quería limpiar el nombre de su**

**familia para encontrarse en una situación como esta?**

—**¿Así que a dónde nos lleva esto?**

—**¿Confusa?**

**Se rió.**

—**No tienes idea**

—**Cierto, no había entendido la confusión hasta que me encontré flotando en alta mar.**

**Dejó escapar una pequeña risita al recordar como se conocieron.**

—**Ya que ahora estás siendo tan honesto, ¿Cómo es que acabaste allí?**

—**Hades. Después de que me hiciera humano, me lanzó y me puso en tu camino. Supongo**

**que debería estarle agradecido de que no me lanzara sobre una calle llena de gente en algún lugar,**

**o bajo un camión.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza ante su humor.**

—**Hades—. La llenó una amarga diversión.—Y pensar que solía mofarme de mi padre por**

**creer que los antiguos dioses eran reales. Pensé que estaba loco y se lo dije en muchas ocasiones.**

**Pero el siempre insistía en que ellos tenían que haber vivido.— Suspiró al recordar la manera en**

**que él los había descrito y las peculiaridades que había inventado para el panteón.**

—**¿Qué tan viejo es Hades de todas formas?**

—**Es un bastardo gruñón que odia a todos excepto a Persephone.**

**Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Era su esposa después de todo.**

—**¿Y como es ella?**

**Las facciones de Terry se suavizaron.**

—**Es estilosa y delicada. Menuda y tímida. Nada pretenciosa. Realmente me recuerda un**

**montón a tu prima Tory.**

—**¿De verdad?**

—**Sí, y Thia es casi idéntica a Artemisa, el mismo largo pelo rojo, la altura, el egoísmo, y una**

**actitud maliciosa.**

**Por alguna razón, eso no sorprendía realmente a Candy.**

—**No bromeas, ¿huh? ¿Qué hay acerca de mí? ¿Soy igual a alguno de los dioses?**

**Entrecerró los ojos como si se lo pensara antes de responder.**

—**Atenea, excepto que tiene el pelo negro y suele llevar su propio búho sobre el hombro.**

**Pero tus maneras son muy similares, y al igual que tú, vive una vida de celibato.**

—**Oh gee, gracias por eso.**

**Le tomó la mano para besar el dorso de sus nudillos. A pesar de su enfado, el gesto la**

**calentaba.**

—**Es verdad, pero está bien. Me gusta eso de ti.**

—**Estoy segura que no.**

**Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró.**

—**Candace, no hay de ti que no me guste.**

—**¿Puedes decir eso honestamente?**

**Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.**

—**De acuerdo, no me gusta cuando te alejas de mí, pero con excepción a eso…**

**Ella se rió.**

—**Claro, supongo que eso tiene sentido. Atravesaste una dimensión para venir aquí y yo te**

**alejo. Puedo ver hasta donde puede llegar a molestar eso.**

**Terry sonrió ante su tono juguetón. Con todo, se lo estaba tomando mucho mejor de lo que**

**había pensado.**

—**¿Todavía quieres encontrar la Atlántida?**

**Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**No si eso significa la vida de alguien. No haré ese trato. Créeme, allí no hay nada que**

**merezca mi vida y definitivamente nada que merezca la de algún otro.**

**Una punzada de culpa lo atravesó cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho un pacto sin**

**vacilación.**

—**¿Algo va mal?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.**

—**No.— Mintió él.—Solo estoy asombrado por la mujer que tengo en frente. Por tu**

**compasión y bondad.**

**Se le quedó mirando con cierta duda, pero por una vez no discutió. En vez de eso cambió de**

**tema.—Dime algo, Terry. ¿La Atlántida era Hermosa?**

—**Igual que un sueño.**

**Cerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando imaginársela.**

**Se inclinó para susurrarle a la oreja. Cuando habló, sus labios rozaron la suave piel de su**

**mejilla, lo cual solo aumentó su apetito por ella.**

—**Esta noche mientras duermas, te llevaré allí y dejaré que lo veas por ti misma.**

**La alegría iluminó sus ojos.**

—**¿De verdad?**

—**Cruzo mi corazón.**

**Candy sintió que las lágrimas en la parte de atrás de los ojos ante el solo pensamiento de**

**verlo. Pero más que eso era el temor de lo que quizás le estuviese esperando en sus sueños.**

—**¿También estarán esos asesinos en nuestros sueños?**

**Apartó la mirada antes de responder.**

—**Probablemente. Pero no te preocupes por ellos. Puedo manejarlos en ese reino. Y si yo no**

**puedo tú siempre puedes cambiar otra vez de canal. Tengo que decir que es el truco más ingenioso**

**que he visto nunca.—Le guiñó él.**

**Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se estiró para pasar su mano por la barba**

**de la mejilla. Era tan extraño estar con él sabiendo todas las cosas que habían compartido.**

—**¿Y cuantas mujeres has visitado en sus sueños?**

**Vaciló.**

—**¿Esa es una de esas preguntas a la que si no respondo correctamente, te podrás furiosa**

**conmigo?**

**Ella se rió.—Probablemente.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, vaciló antes de responder.**

—**Si esto hace que te sientas mejor, eres la única por la que quise ser humano.**

**Irónicamente, eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír.**

—**Eres un tonto, Terrence.**

—**Solo en lo que a ti concierne.**

**Todavía no podía creerse que estuviese allí por ella. ¿Quién habría hecho tal pacto?**

—**¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

—**Bueno, si puedo tenerte desnuda en mis brazos, yo voto por que nos vayamos.**

**A ella eso le sonaba bien… ambas partes, realmente.**

—**De acuerdo. Pero quiero asegurarme de que no pondremos en peligro a ninguna otra**

**persona. ¿Crees que Solin nos ayudará?**

—**Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder. Solin es un poco auto-absorbente y altamente**

**impredecible. Aunque tengo que decir que me sorprendió que rescatara a los otros antes, así que**

**tal vez puede que haya una oportunidad de que también nos ayude.**

—**De acuerdo, entonces. Intentémoslo con él y veamos que es lo que piensa.**

**Pero una hora más tarde, después de que hubiesen ido a la Villa de Solin y le hubiesen**

**explicado todo, Candy descubrió que Terry tenía razón. El egocéntrico bastardo no tenía intención**

**de ayudarlos.**

**Vestido con un par de pantalones con una ligera camisa azul abierta que mostraba su**

**bronceado abdomen de seis tabletas, les bufó antes de tomar un sorbo del brandy que tenía en la**

**mano.**

—**Vendrían a por mí si te ayudase, y no te ofendas, nadie ha sangrado por mí, así que no**

**esperes que yo sangre por nadie. Todos vosotros podéis iros al infierno por lo que me importa.—**

**Entonces bajó el vaso vacío de golpe y miró fijamente a Terry.—Ya te he ayudado bastante. Has**

**traído a Zebulon bajo mi trasero y ahora a los Dolophoni. Me llevó siglos llegar a un punto muerto**

**con ellos y me gusta tan poco nuestra pequeña guerra fría como para ponerla en peligro por ti.**

—**Entiendo.**

—**Bien. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme.—Se marchó**

**dejándolos solos en su estudio.**

**Candy dejó escapar un suspiró cuando se volvió a mirar a Terry, quien se sentó al lado de ella**

**sobre el sofá de cuero.**

—**Es un pequeño asqueroso desgraciado, ¿verdad?**

**Para su sorpresa, Terry lo defendió.**

—**No lo juzgues tan duramente. Tienes que recordar que durante siglos estuvo perseguido**

**por la humanidad y cazado por los nuestros. Su resentimiento y rabia son más que comprensibles.**

—**¿Es compasión lo que sientes?**

**Terry se detuvo mientras sopesaba la ternura en su interior.**

—**Si, creo que lo es.**

—**¿Cómo te hace sentir?**

—**Extraño y reconfortante, pero más que nada inquietante.—Y lo era. No estaba seguro si le**

**gustaba tener emociones o no. Tenía sus ventajas como también sus desventajas.**

**Candace se estiró para apretar su mano.**

—**¿Tanto como vivir sin ellas?**

**Jugó con sus frágiles dedos, disfrutando de la sensación de su mano en las suyas.**

—**Es duro. Imagínate un mundo sin tacto. Un mundo donde puedes ver los colores y todo,**

**pero no puedes sentirlos. Un hermoso día claro nunca te quita la respiración. La sonrisa de un niño**

**no te hace sonreír. No ves un conejito y piensas, que mono. No sientes absolutamente nada. Es**

**como estar envuelto en un grueso algodón todo el tiempo.**

—**¿Y cuando alguien te toca?**

—**Puedo sentir la presión, pero no las sensaciones. No hay sangre corriendo a través de mis**

**venas, haciendo que mi corazón lata más rápido. Ni excitación o escalofríos. Pero la parte más**

**extraña es cuando estoy contigo, ni siquiera tengo que tocarte para sentirlo. Me pongo duro solo**

**con pensar en ti.**

**Candy tragó saliva cuando sintió subir sus propios escalofríos. Nadie le había dicho nunca**

**una cosa así. Y mientras lo contemplaba, se dio cuenta de algo…**

—**Nunca has dormido con alguien de carne y hueso, ¿verdad?**

—**No.**

**Asombrada, ella recordó la experiencia que poseía. En la cama, era de lo más creativo.**

**Sus ojos azules la cautivaban con su necesidad y sinceridad cuando rozó los labios contra su**

**mejilla, susurrando después en el oído.**

—**No hay nada que desee más que tocarte, Candace. Quiero probar tu piel con mi lengua.**

**Saber que se siente al deslizarme dentro de ti mientras me mantienes cerca.**

**Los pechos se endurecían mientras el calor la recorría. Debería estar ofendida por su**

**franqueza. Pero no lo estaba. Extrañamente la encendía. Nadie había sido nunca tan descarado y**

**abierto con ella antes.**

**Y había cruzado mundos para estar con ella.**

**Su respiración la quemó en el cuello mientras frotaba su mejilla con la suya.**

**Se iría en dos semanas. No había esperanza de algo más con él que no fuese una breve**

**relación física. Eso era la última cosa que quería.**

—**¿Terry? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que sobrevivas a esto?**

**Su expresión se tornó oscura cuando se incorporó a mirarla.**

—**Es difícil decirlo. Como humano, mucho menos que cero, pero una vez que Hades me**

**devuelva mis poderes de dios, mis oportunidades aumentarán exponencialmente.**

—**¿Así que vienes aquí para echar un polvo conmigo y te vas?**

**Terry se detuvo. Si, ese había sido básicamente su plan, el cual Hades había cambiado al exigir**

**la vida de ella a cambio.**

**Soy un completo bastardo.**

**Y en ese momento él tenía un mal epitafio.**

—**Tienes razón—esa era mi intención. No soy mejor que Solin. Estoy tan obsesionado con la**

**novedad de ser humano contigo que nunca pensé pasar de mi cegada obsesión. Te entregas tan**

**libremente en tus sueños que supuse que vivías tu vida de la misma manera. Pero no lo haces.**

**Creo que es por eso que eres tan desinhibida en sueños. Mantienes cada cosa embotellada dentro**

**de tí.**

—**Si.— Dijo en voz baja.—Aquí soy tan reservada que ese es el único lugar en el que me**

**siento libre de vagar sin que nadie intente juzgarme.**

**Asintió y por primera vez incluso, sintió culpa. Real, verdadera y amarga. Más que eso, se**

**preocupaba por ella. No quería herirla de ninguna manera, y no sabía como detener la maldición**

**que ya había puesto en marcha.**

**Cuando la había visto en medio de la lucha, casi le da un ataque al corazón. Realmente había**

**temido por ella.**

**Oh, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado complicado.**

—**He cometido un error viniendo aquí, Candace. Lo siento. Debería haber contentado con**

**quedarme en tus sueños.—Si solo hubiese sido capaz. De haberse quedado allí, ellos lo habrían**

**conducido completamente fuera de su vida.**

**Ahora solo quería quedarse aquí con ella para siempre.**

**Si solo pudiera…**

**Candy lo atrajo al interior de los brazos y lo sujetó cerca de ella. No sabía que pensar sobre**

**nada de esto, pero entonces quizás no debiera pensar en nada. Había apreciado mucho esos sueños**

**con él. Era tan ingenuo como experimentado. Confiado y receloso. Nunca había conocido a nadie**

**igual que él.**

**No de su tipo. Era un Dios convertido en humano que vivía una existencia que ella solo**

**podía empezar a entender.**

**Pero lo quería.**

**Hoy le había dado su sueño de llevarla a la Atlántida y la había dejado sostener una pieza de**

**esta en las manos.**

**Y si se suponía que iban a morir, entonces quería asegurarse de que tuviera la cosa que más**

**deseaba.**

**Levantándose del sofá, tomó su mano y tiró de él para ponerlo de pie.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**¿A dónde vamos ahora?**

—**A Algún lugar en el que podamos estar solos para que así pueda desnudarte y montarte en**

**el suelo.**

**#################**

**Terry contuvo la respiración cuando pronunció las palabras que se había estado muriendo**

**por oírle decir desde el momento en que había hecho su pacto con Hades. Una lenta sonrisa cruzó**

**por la cara de Terry antes de que abanicar la mano para cerrar la puerta. No sucedió nada.**

**Maldijo cuando recordó sus limitaciones humanas. Si quería cerrar la puerta, tendría que**

**hacerlo a mano, lo cual realmente apestaba.**

**Una pérdida de tiempo. Terry corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró.**

**Candace estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando regreso a su lado.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**No voy a darte la oportunidad de que cambies de idea. Para cuando encontremos algún**

**lugar, podría suceder algo que estropeara tu humor, y no tengo aquí nada de chocolate para**

**tentarte con él.**

**Ella se rió.**

—**¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí como si fuésemos dos adolescentes cachondos?**

—**A mi me vale.**

**Observó la habitación algo avergonzada. Temiendo que se acobardara, la atrajo hacia él y**

**bailó lentamente con ella.**

—**Vamos, Candace. Camina por el lado salvaje conmigo. Desnudémonos y arruinemos la**

**tapicería de Solin. Esto servirá para dos propósitos. Nosotros seremos felices y a él le joderá.**

**Candy se mordió el labio indecisa. Terry era adorable cuando quería. Juguetón y encantador.**

**¿Cómo podría resistirse a él?**

**Echó una mirada alrededor de la habitación otra vez.**

—**No hay ningún lugar cómodo aquí dentro.**

—**Yo estaré sobre el suelo. Te lo prometo, seré un buen colchón.**

**Era incorregible.—No hay nada que pueda decir para disuadirte de esto, ¿verdad?**

—**Nop—.Tomó su mano en las suyas y la presionó contra la cremallera del pantalón de modo**

**que pudiese sentir el hinchado pene en la palma.—Estoy demasiado desesperado por ti. Tendrías**

**que compadecerte de mí.**

**El corazón de Candy se aceleró cuando levantó la barbilla para recibir su beso. Oh, el sabía**

**igual que la divinidad. Envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello cuando sus lenguas se enlazaron y**

**lo frotó ligeramente a través del pantalón.**

**Terry jadeó cuando Candace comenzó a mordisquear la mandíbula, bajando al cuello**

**mientras su mano le masajeaba con un irritante ritmo lento que sólo lo hacía anhelarla más. La**

**caricia de la lengua sobre la piel era como recibir pequeñas descargas eléctricas una y otra vez.**

**Cada parte de él se estremecía por la sensación. Sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban vivas y**

**palpitantes.**

**Gruñendo, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza de modo que no hubiese barreras entre su boca y**

**manos sobre la piel. Sólo quería sentir su tacto.**

**Ella jadeó ante la vista de su torso y extendió sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo.**

**Candy no podía creer las cicatrices que llevaba Terry. Estaban en todas partes. La mayoría**

**débiles y decoloradas por el tiempo, no las había visto cuando lo rescataron del agua. Pero de**

**cerca, eran extremadamente prominentes.**

—**¿Qué te han hecho?**

**Recorrió con su mano gentilmente su cabello.**

—**Trataron de controlarme.**

**Era obvio que por la cantidad del daño, habían errado repetidamente. Terry era realmente un**

**hombre obstinado.**

**Hundió la cabeza para besarla, pero ella se apartó.**

—**¿Qué te harán por esta última acción?**

—**No lo sé y ahora mismo no me importa.**

—**A mí sí, Terry.**

**Frunció el ceño como si no pudiese entender sus palabras.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Por que nadie debería ser torturado. Está mal.**

—**Así es como son las cosas. Rompes las reglas y hay consecuencias. Estoy dispuesto a pagar**

**ese precio.**

**Tembló cuando él volvió a hociquear su cuello. ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente a eso? Pero a**

**juzgar por como se veía su cuerpo, era un suceso tan común que ni siquiera parpadeaba por ello.**

**Como había dicho, para él era normal. Pero a le importaba. No quería que lo hirieran,**

**especialmente no por ella. Era un hombre decente que se merecía mucho más que eso. No podía**

**quedarse quieta ante el pensamiento de él siendo castigado sin más—la afligía igual que un dolor**

**físico.**

**Terry estaba fascinado por la verdadera suavidad de la piel cuando la acarició en el cuello. Por**

**la manera en que su cuerpo olía tan fresco y dulce. Ella deslizaba las manos sobre su espalda**

**mientras él le desabrochaba la camisa. Había esperado que estuviese desnuda debajo de ella. En**

**vez de eso llevaba…**

**Los pechos esclavizados. Echándose hacia atrás, frunció el ceño ante la cosa blanca que se**

**envolvía alrededor del pecho igual que un vendaje.**

—**¿Qué es esto?**

**Candy se rió cuando se dio cuenta de que en sus sueños nunca llevaba sujetador. Y a juzgar por su reacción, dedujo que nunca lo había llevado nadie.**

—**Es un sujetador. ¿No has visto ninguno antes?**

**Pasó un dedo por el borde y curvó sus labios como si fuese la cosa más repugnante que**

**hubiese visto.**

—**No. ¿Para que es?**

—**Para mantenerlas en su lugar.**

—**Vale, pero yo no las quiero en su lugar. Las quiero en mis manos.**

**En otro hombre, esa frase quizás la hubiese molestado hasta el punto de pegarle en cierta**

**parte de su anatomía y largarse. Pero lo había dicho gruñendo con tal sinceridad que sólo podía**

**hacerla reír. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se soltó el sujetador. La mirada de Terry al ver el**

**sujetador caer al suelo no tenía precio. Ningún hombre la había mirado jamás con tal satisfecha**

**hambre.**

**Levantó una mano, entonces vaciló como si temiera tocar sus pechos. Le cogió la mano y la**

**dejó sobre ella. En el instante en que la tocó, gimió y se dolió hasta el centro de su cuerpo. Y todo**

**en lo que podía pensar era en tenerlo duro y profundo dentro de ella.**

**A Terry se le cortó la respiración cuando ahuecó su pecho hinchado en su palma. Era tan**

**suave… Nunca había sentido nada igual.**

**Pasó el pulgar sobre su erecto pezón y quedó encantado cuando se retorció literalmente.**

**Gimiendo, hundió su cabeza para tomar ese pezón en su boca de modo que pudiera probarla. Ella**

**dejó escapar un quejido al tiempo que acunaba su cabeza contra su pecho.**

**Oh sí. Eso era lo que él quería. Gozaba con su sabor, con la manera en que sus apretados**

**pezones se enroscaban contra su lengua. Pero todo esto no hacía otra cosa que incendiarlo**

**pidiendo más de ella. Quería verla completamente desnuda.**

**Con ese pensamiento en mente, le desabrochó rápidamente los pantalones. Ella se sacó los**

**zapatos mientras él le deslizaba los pantalones hasta sacárselos y después los lanzó por encima de**

**su hombro.**

—**Más sorpresas, ¿huh?— preguntó mientras estudiaba el pequeño par de bragas.**

**Candy no pudo hablar cuando él deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas. Su contacto la hacía**

**arder. Y todo en lo que podía pensar era en sus sueños cuando la había lamido hasta hacerla gritar**

**de placer.**

**La masajeó con el pulgar a través de la seda hasta que estuvo mojada y esperando por él. Ella**

**enterró su mano en el pelo de él, mientras continuaba con su implacable tortura.**

**Terry hizo a un lado la seda de modo que pudiese tocarla íntimamente. Ya estaba muy mojada**

**y se moría por probarla con su lengua. Enganchó su dedo en las bragas y se las quitó.**

**Todavía estaba medio vestido, mientras que ella permanecía desnuda ante él. Dioses, era la**

**mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. No era flaca o delgada sino voluptuosa y curvilínea.**

**Podía ver la línea del bikini allí donde la piel iba de un tono pálido a un color más intenso.**

**Pero eso no era lo que le mantenía cautivo…**

**Candy se lamió los labios cuando sus miradas se encontraron y engancharon. Terry tomó sus**

**manos en las de él y las dirigió al centro de su propio cuerpo que dolía por su contacto. Usando los**

**pulgares de ella, separó sus pliegues de modo que pudiese ver la parte más privada de su cuerpo.**

**Pasó un largo dedo por su hendidura, enviando un ligero temblor a lo largo de su columna.**

—**Eres mucho más suave de lo que pensaba—susurró.—Más mojada.**

**Y entonces hundió profundamente su dedo en ella, haciendo que casi se corriera de placer.**

**Gimiendo desde lo profundo de su garganta, jadeó mientras la exploraba. Sus dedos giraron y**

**juguetearon hasta dejarla débil.**

**Justo cuando se acercaba a su liberación, él se levantó y sustituyó sus dedos con su boca. El**

**shock de placer fue tan grande que la hizo ponerse de puntillas. Jadeó su nombre mientras la lamía**

**con incomparable destreza. Abriéndose más, bajó sobre su boca mientras la lengua la lamía de**

**dentro a fuera una y otra vez.**

**Incapaz de soportarlo, se corrió con un pequeño sollozo. Pero él todavía no había terminado.**

**Continuó jugueteando y atormentándola con su boca y lengua hasta que estuvo remontando otro**

**orgasmo.**

**Queriéndole dentro de ella más de lo que había querido nunca nada, enterró su mano en su**

**cabello y tiró para separarlo de ella.**

**Terry estaba deslumbrado por su sabor y por el fuego en su sangre cuando ella se inclinó**

**hacia el suelo y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Sus manos buscaron su cuerpo con incomparable**

**impaciencia.**

**Ahora esta era la Candace que había conocido. Era implacable con su exploración.**

**Implacable con sus besos. Empujándolo de vuelta al suelo, le quitó rápidamente las ropas de modo**

**que pudiese pasar sus manos por su cuerpo.**

**Él separó las piernas cuando ella pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su saco. Realmente**

**lloriqueó por el placer de esa sensación.**

**Sin mostrarle ninguna misericordia, bajó la cabeza y lo tomó todo en su boca. Terry arqueó su**

**espalda cuando un inimaginable placer lo atravesó. Todo daba vueltas. En todas las veces que**

**había tenido sexo, nunca había conocido nada como eso. Nunca sintió un placer igual a esto.**

**Inclino la cabeza para mirarla y encontró su hambrienta mirada. El verla allí lo dejaba sin**

**aliento. Se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla mientras ella se lo tragaba otra vez por completo. Su**

**garganta le cosquilleó la punta antes de que se retirara para mordisquearla esta vez. Estaba en el**

**máximo cielo.**

**Candace lo chupó con fuerza antes de retirarse otra vez y lo besó durante todo el recorrido**

**hasta que fue capaz de montarlo a horcajadas. Cegado con el éxtasis, levantó sus caderas cuando**

**ella se empaló sobre él.**

**Terry gimió ante el calor de su cuerpo rodeando el suyo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no**

**correrse inmediatamente, aún así no quería que eso acabase tan pronto. Quería quedarse en su**

**interior para siempre.**

**Candy sonrió ante el desinhibido placer sobre la cara de Terry mientras sostenía las caderas en**

**sus manos y la impulsaba. E hizo lo que le había prometido. Lo montó con todo lo que tenía.**

**Rápido y duro, empujándolo tan profundo como podía y retirándose entonces hasta que casi**

**estaba fuera. No había nada mejor que la sensación de su dureza dentro de ella.**

**Y mientras lo montaba, ella sabía que no tendrían un futuro junto. Incluso aunque se sintiese**

**tan cercana a él de lo que nunca se había sentido con nadie.**

**Era como si fuese una parte vital de ella y por una vez no se sintió cohibida a su alrededor.**

**Estaba totalmente cómoda con su desnudez y con su sexualidad. Totalmente cómoda con que**

**supiera lo mucho que lo deseaba. Ya no había barreras entre ellos. Ningún secreto.**

**Y cuando se corrió otra vez, ella realmente gritó en alto.**

**Terry gruñó al ver el éxtasis de Candace. Este era tan intenso que propició el suyo. Se enterró**

**profundamente en su interior cuando su cuerpo se estremeció descontrolado. Un ciento de**

**emociones y sensaciones lo atravesaron, robándole toda razón y pensamiento.**

**Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Sentirla a ella y el momento de pura dicha**

**ininterrumpida, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en el interior de ella.**

**Se inclinó sobre él para besarle los labios. Terry la mantuvo allí, dejando que sus sentidos**

**giraran.**

—**¿Va todo bien?—preguntó ella, su frente arrugada por la preocupación.**

—**No lo sé.—,respondió honestamente.—Creo que mi cuerpo justo se ha puesto al revés. No**

**puedo entender por que Solin se aventura en los sueños si es mejor en un cuerpo humano. Debe de**

**estar loco.**

**Se rió ante la indignación de Terry.**

—**Eso no es lo que estaba esperando oír. Pero me alegro de que hayas disfrutado.**

**Ahuecó su cara en las manos antes de besarla otra vez.**

—**Podría beber en ti todo el día, Candace. ¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo en mi interior?**

**¿El único que duele con sólo pensar en no estar contigo? ¿El único que quiere estar dentro de ti**

**otra vez incluso aunque ya te he tenido?—Vaciló antes de susurrar su última pregunta.—¿Es esto**

**Amor?**

—**No,—respondió ella inmediatamente. No creía en el amor a primera vista.—El verdadero**

**amor lleva tiempo construirlo. Lo que sientes es sólo enamoramiento.**

—**Pero no se siente temporal.**

—**Nunca lo parece al principio. Es sólo en retrospectiva que nos damos cuenta de la**

**diferencia entre enamoramiento y amor.**

**No parecía aceptar su argumento.**

—**¿Y qué si no?**

—**¿Qué estás diciendo, Terry? ¿Qué me amas?**

**Terry se quedó en silencio mientras lo consideraba. No había negado lo que sentía. Pero dado**

**que sus sentimientos eran nuevos y expirarían en sólo unos pocos días. Quizás fuese amor ahora,**

**¿Pero como podía alguien seguir amando cuando no tenían emociones?**

**Quizás tenía razón. Quizás sólo era enamoramiento.**

**Pero incluso aunque lo pensaba, él lo sabía. La idea de volver a su vieja existencia lo**

**atravesaba con un ardiente dolor que apenas podía permanecer en pie. Esto dejaba por los suelos**

**cualquier castigo que hubiese conocido. Quería quedarse con ella por toda la eternidad.**

**Temiendo perderla, la sostuvo más cerca, piel desnuda contra piel desnuda, e intentó olvidar**

**lo pronto que tendría que marcharse.**

**Candy permaneció allí tendida, quieta, escuchando latir del corazón de Terry bajo el pecho.**

**Qué extraño era estar con él ahora sabiendo como de finito sería su tiempo junto. No había**

**optimismo en la mayoría de las cosas, donde esperabas que duraran para siempre. De alguna**

**forma ella tenía suerte. Sabía el segundo exacto en que acabaría su tiempo.**

**Pero también era una maldición saber cuando iba a perderlo—por que sospechaba que ya**

**estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cómo podía no estarlo? Era el único hombre que la había visto**

**realmente. En sus sueños, le había contado todo. Sus esperanzas, sus frustraciones. Nunca se había**

**refrenado con él. Nunca lo mantuvo atrás. La conocía de una manera que nadie más lo hacía.**

**Y eso era por lo que no podía dejarle ir.**

—**No hay ninguna manera de que te quedes aquí.**

**No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que él le respondió.**

—**Podría quedarme, pero no sería el hombre que está ahora contigo.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Podría recuperar mi divinidad, pero eso no cambiaría nada con la excepción de que me he**

**convertido en mortal. Cuando mi tiempo se acabe, volveré de nuevo a lo que era. No tendré**

**emoción alguna y no seré capaz de visitarte en tus sueños. No habría razón para que te rondara**

**entonces.**

—**No me lo creo. Tú tienes emociones. Sientes con mucha profundidad o no.**

—**En los sueños, yo estoy sincronizado contigo. Todo lo que sentí venía de ti. Te prometo que**

**si fuera a convertirme en mortal, eso pararía. No tendría ni si quiera el poder para sentirte más, ni**

**psíquica ni emocionalmente.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Es la maldición, Candace. No hay cura para ello. Ningún dios puede alterar la maldición**

**de otro. Estoy condenado.**

**Todavía no podía aceptarlo. No estaba en su naturaleza sólo aceptar las cosas porque alguien**

**lo decía. Era una científica y necesitaba probar su teoría.**

—**¿Algún Oneroi ha sido libre?**

—**No,—dijo con énfasis.—Nunca ha habido una cláusula de libertad para ninguno de**

**nosotros. Los pocos que lo intentaron fueron cazados y asesinados.**

—**Eso no es justo. Deberías ser capaz de ser libre si quieres.**

**Suspiró mientras acariciaba un mechón de pelo sobre su frente.**

—**¿Quién ha dicho que la vida es justa?**

—**Quizás, pero voy a preguntarle a Tory acerca de esto.**

—**Tory es sólo una niña.**

—**Sí, y está obsesionada con la mitología griega. Si hay alguna manera de escape para ti, la**

**sabrá.**

**Terry adoraba el hecho de que Candace fuera a intentarlo, pero sabía que no había esperanza.**

**Ningún humano sabía más de mitología griega que él. Candace era humana y él era un dios**

**maldito. Todo lo que podía hacer era encontrar algún lugar para mantenerla a salvo una vez que**

**se hubiera ido.**

**Mientras estuviesen con Solin tendrían un refugio. Solin les había dicho que tenía una tregua**

**con los otros dioses. No entrarían sin invitación en su casa y él no los mataría. Pero Terry y Candace**

**no podía quedarse allí cada minuto del día. Y ella no se conformaría con vivir su vida entre esas**

**paredes. Nunca le habían gustado las jaulas de ningún tipo.**

**Ella va a morir, así que sólo quédate y disfruta de su compañía hasta que sea hora de volver.**

**¿Volver a qué? ¿El vacío? ¿La frialdad?**

**Eso era una estupidez. No quería regresar a la Isla Desvanecida.**

**Entonces muere en su lugar.**

**Terry inclinó su mejilla contra la coronilla de su cabeza cuando se tendió contra él. La sentía**

**tan bien en sus brazos. Tan bien con su piel desnuda rozando contra la suya. Preferiría estar**

**muerto que vivir sin ella.**

**Eso era verdad, y ciertamente era la única solución que tenía sentido. Podía pasar su tiempo**

**con ella y entonces entregarse a sí mismo a Hades. Hades lo torturaría y mataría, después todo el**

**mundo sería feliz.**

**No serás feliz, asno estúpido.**

**Eso era bastante cierto, pero incluso si la entregase y se fuese a casa, todavía sería torturado,**

**por no mencionar que los Dolophoni lo querían matar de todas formas.**

**¿Así que, por qué no dejar que lo cogieran y acabar con ello?**

—**Vive tu vida con un propósito.**

**Terry parpadeó cuando esas palabras le llegaron de un distante pasado para obsesionarlo.**

**Esto había ocurrido en sus días como Oneroi cuando irónicamente había ido a ayudar a Trieg.**

**Acheron, el líder de los Dark Hunter, lo había convocado para que pudieran discutir los problemas**

**que Trieg había tenido sobre la muerte de su familia y como ayudarían mejor al hombre a hacerles**

**frente.**

**Alto y de pelo negro, el Atlante había sido incluso más sabio que Atenea. Había intentado**

**hacer que Terry entendiera la mente y esencia humana.—Recuerda, Terrence, la llave para la**

**humanidad es simple. Vive tu vida con un propósito. Ellos necesitan metas para esforzarse. Todas**

**las de Trieg han sido tomadas por sus enemigos, así que necesitamos reemplazarlas con unas**

**nuevas que le importen. Sin metas, la humanidad está perdida y un simple hombre no puede**

**funcionar.**

**Acheron había estado equivocado en una cosa. Sin metas, todo el mundo estaba perdido.**

**Incluso los dioses.**

**Hasta ahora, las metas de Terry habían sido siempre de naturaleza egoísta. Como un Skotos,**

**su meta había sido encontrar el placer más grande que pudiese tener. Como Oneroi había sido el**

**hacer lo que le decían para no ser castigado. Nunca le había importado la vida o sentimientos de**

**nadie.**

**Pero ahora entendía como era vivir con un propósito. Entendía el sacrificio. Había cosas por**

**las que valía la pena morir. Las suyas eran simples. Candace. Su única pena era que deseaba haber**

**disfrutado más de su pasado. Debería haber saboreado cada segundo de su tiempo junto.**

**Aún así, todavía le quedaban algunos días. Esos harían que valiesen la pena. Y cuando**

**llegase el momento, se pondría la soga al cuello sin arrepentimientos.**

**Sí, claro.**

**De acuerdo, puede que se arrepintiera de una cosa—nunca vería o tocaría a Candace otra**

**vez.**

**Él podía morir con eso.**

**Y en lo recóndito de su mente estaba la misma voz sarcástica que se reía de él.**

—**Créeme, chico, lo harás.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

—**HOUSTON, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA.**

**M´Adoc se volvió desde la ventana donde estaba mirando la pared de agua de su palacio**

**para ver a Deimos entrando en la suite privada sin invitación. Dejó escapar un suspiro lentamente**

**y en silencio, cayendo inmediatamente en su apariencia sin emociones.**

—**Cuan coloquialmente americano viniendo de ti, Demon.—Barrió al semidiós con una**

**estudiada burlona expresión la cual sólo M´Ordant o D´Alerian sabía que no era fingida y forzó a**

**su voz a permanecer constante y suave.—Por tu escasamente ensangrentada presencia aquí doy**

**por hecho que has fallado en matarle… otra vez.**

**Demon entrecerró los ojos.**

—**Puedo hacerlo sin la connotación condescendiente.**

**Uniendo las manos detrás de la espalda, M´Adoc cruzó el piso para encontrarse con Deimos**

**en medio.**

—**Ambos sabemos que no siento tal cosa. Pero para ser justos, puedo pasar sin la**

**incompetencia. ¿Cuán difícil es sacar a un dios limitado del plano de los mortales?**

—**Malditamente imposible cuando tiene a un Chtonian y un dios atlante observándolo.**

**M´Adoc tuvo que esforzarse en ocultar su confusión.**

—**¿Por qué se interesaría Acheron en esto?**

—**Él no, su madre. ¿La recuerdas? ¿Una perra alta rubia cabreada que mandó a toda su**

**familia al olvido por una costra?**

**Los labios de M´Adoc pugnaron por sonreír, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a cogerse a si**

**mismo que era demasiado fácil ocultarlo.**

—**Fue más que una costra y está encerrada en Kalosis, ¿Cómo puede ser un problema?**

—**No completamente, no lo es. Alguien rescató uno de los pequeños medallones especiales**

**de sacerdotisa y ahora está en manos de la mujer que tiene especial interés en que no lastimemos a**

**su compañero de juegos… o a ella. Parece que ella tiene un problema con morir prematuramente.**

**Figúrate.**

**M´Adoc no podían divertirle menos las deducciones de Demon.**

—**Bueno, eso también te fastidia, ¿no es así?**

—**Eso nos fastidia a todos, Oneroi. Si quieres que se haga, sugiero que lo hagas tu mismo.**

**M´Adoc no tenía que esforzarse realmente en mantener el tono sarcástico.**

—**Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que un simple mortal podría asustar a los**

**Dolophoni. Tu gente se ha vuelto realmente blanca con el paso de los siglos, ¿no es verdad?**

**Demon curvó el labio.**

—**Llamándome cobarde no va a servir para que me dirija al suicidio. Como ya he dicho,**

**tenemos circunstancias atenuantes. Tú fuiste el único que me dijo cuan fácil era matarle. ¿Entonces**

**por que no intentas manchar tus manos de sangre por una vez?**

**Por lo poco que sabía, las manos de M´Adoc estaban cubiertas con más sangre que las de un**

**cirujano en sus sesenta y cinco años de carrera. No tenía problema en ejecutar a los latosos, solo**

**tenía que tener cuidado de que los otros dioses no se enteraran. La idea de que un Oneroi quitase**

**una vida sin su explícita aprobación tendía a ponerlos nerviosos.**

—**Mi trabajo es proteger.**

—**Sí, tu propia espalda. Y la mía es cuidar de los de mi equipo—uno de los cuales está ahora**

**muerto.—Dio un paso adelante para asegurarse que M´Adoc entendía su rabia.—Sabes, nunca he**

**eludido el matar a alguien o algo. Pero esto… esto es diferente. No voy a perder otro hermano**

**innecesariamente. Esto está fuera de control.—Vaciló antes de añadir un comentario final.—Están**

**actualmente en casa de Solin—bajo su protección. Estoy seguro que lo recuerdas, también.**

**Por supuesto que lo hacía. Él y Solin habían luchado el uno con el otro en más de una**

**ocasión. Ambos habían salido con cicatrices de esas peleas.**

**Pero esto no estaba de aquí no allí.**

**M´Adoc se agarró firmemente las manos tras la espalda, tentado de enviar un ataque**

**directamente a la cabeza de Demon, pero no podía dejar que Demon supiera que eso era algo más**

**que un golpe rutinario o que le había molestado el que fallase. Debía permanecer en perfecta calma**

**todo el tiempo. A Demon le encantaría tener una excusa para volver a los dioses en contra de**

**M´Adoc, y lo sabía. Era una línea peligrosa la que pisaba.**

**Inclinó la cabeza.**

—**Gracias por tus servicios, Demon. Me aseguraré de convocar a una mujer la próxima vez**

**que necesite consultar con las Furias, son mucho más maliciosas y competentes.**

**A Demon no se le escapó esa bravata, cuando lo miró con desprecio.**

—**Un día, M´Adoc, vas a aprender por que me llaman Demon.**

**Y un día Demon iba a aprender por que M´Ordant y D´Alerian se referían a él como Fonias,**

"**Cazador".**

**Mientras tanto, M´Adoc tenía un problema del que encargarse y se aseguraría que esta vez el**

**trabajo se hacía correctamente. Dejaría que Terrence tuviese un par de días de paz de modo que se**

**relajase un poco. Entonces cuando bajara la guardia, M´Adoc se aprovecharía de la ventaja.**

**Terry sonrió mientras Candace le abotonaba la camisa. Incluso aunque había dormido**

**juntos, ese simple acto parecía algo más íntimo. Las manos eran delicadas cuando introducía los**

**botones a través de los ojales. El ligero toque hacía que los pezones se endurecieran y que el cuerpo**

**ardiese. El aroma pesaba en el aire, y todo lo que quería hacer era llevársela a algún lugar privado**

**donde pudiese estar con ella a solas por el resto de la eternidad.**

**Ella lo miró.**

—**¿Va todo bien?**

—**Bien, ¿Por qué?**

—**Tienes una mirada extraña.**

—**Sólo estaba pensando en lo muy besables que son tus labios.**

—**Y antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, ya la estaba besando otra**

**vez.**

**Candy suspiró mientras se fundía en los brazos de Terry. La sensación de su cuerpo acerado**

**era electrificante, y hacía que quisiera arrancarle las ropas y tener otro encuentro con él. Si sólo**

**pudiera. Pero ahora mismo tenían muchas cosas en las que pensar.**

**Se retiró cuando un escalofrío pasó por su cabeza.**

—**Crees que irán tras de Tory para tenerme a mí, ¿verdad?**

**Terry se apartó ceñudo.**

—**¿Disculpa?**

—**Los Dolophoni. No irán tras ella para hacer que tú y yo vayamos por ella, ¿verdad?**

**Para su alivio, negó con la cabeza.**

—**No es su estilo. Sólo matan a quien se les ha enviado a matar. No se preocupan por gente**

**que esté presente a menos que esa gente los ataque. Realmente son bastante éticos, lo cual para los**

**dioses y asesinos es una hazaña asombrosa.**

—**¿Entonces por que vienen tras de mí si no es para cogerte a ti?**

—**Alguien te quiere muerta.**

**El tono libre de emoción la hizo estremecerse.**

—**Recuérdame después que necesitamos trabajar en tu tacto.—Candy sacudió la cabeza**

**mientras intentaba entender.—¿Quién podría quererme muerta? Yo no he hecho nada.**

—**Has estado excavando alrededor de la Atlántida. Es por eso que hicieron volar el barco.**

**Los dioses no quieren, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que se moleste ese lugar. Y matarán a quien**

**amenace ese secreto.**

—**¿Qué secreto es ese?**

—**Supongo que el motivo por el que se destruyó. Nadie sabe realmente que sucedió el día en**

**que se desvaneció. Lo que se hundió allí se hundió con rapidez, y aquellos que saben la verdad la**

**han mantenido oculta desde entonces.**

**Candy inclinó la cabeza cuando recordó algo de su investigación.**

—**Platón escribió que fue el orgullo y la presunción de los humanos lo que causó que los**

**dioses la destruyeran como castigo.**

**Terry frunció el ceño.**

—**Platón escribió una parábola acerca de una nación que fue destruida antes de que sus**

**ancestros hubiesen nacido. No sabía nada de la verdad. Nadie que ha estado cerca de descubrir**

**cosas sobre la Atlántida ha vivido demasiado para poder contárselo a nadie.**

**Retrocedió cuando el dolor la atravesó.**

—**Eso es por lo que ha muerto mi familia, ¿no? Nos acercamos demasiado.**

**Asintió con suavidad.**

—**Lo siento, Candace. Pero sí. Tu padre estaba demasiado cerca del sitio original.**

**Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla, pero la limpió rápidamente.**

—_**Ven por mí, Candace, y te prometo que te vengarás sobre esos que te han hecho daño—esos que se**_

_**han llevado a los que más amabas. Ven aquí, niña, y deja que ambas les demos lo que se merecen. Por**_

_**vanidad nos arrebataron a las personas que más amábamos. Ayúdame y te ayudaré**_**.—Esa era la misma**

**enfadada voz de mujer que Candace siempre había oído.**

—**¿Apollymi?— Susurró su nombre.**

** .net**

**158**

—_**Esa soy yo. Y te protegeré, niña, si me escuchas. Habría salvado a tu padre, pero no quiso mi ayuda**_

_**y lo mataron. Te ahorraré una muerte prematura**_**.**

—**¿Te está hablando ella?—preguntó Terry en un susurro.**

**Si hubiese sido cualquier otro el que le hubiese hecho esa pregunta a Candace, lo habría**

**negado.**

—**Dice que los dioses le quitaron lo que más amaba.**

—**Su hijo. Al menos eso es lo que Zeus clama. Su marido, Archón, mató a Apostolos, y con la**

**pena ella destruyó a toda su familia.**

**Pero eso no tenía sentido.**

—**¿Entonces por qué quiere vengarse contra los dioses griegos y no contra los suyos propios?**

—**Por que Apolo afirmó hace tiempo que había sido el único en matar a Apostolos. Por otro**

**lado los griegos y los atlantes tenían una tregua muy frágil. Habían guerreado entre sí durante**

**siglos. Los atlantes habían intentado matar al hijo de Apolo, pero se las arregló para arrebatar el**

**bebé del útero de la reina antes de que naciese y sustituirlo por otro niño que fue el que mataron.**

**Él llevó entonces a su hijo Strykerius a Delphi, donde fue criado por las sacerdotisas de Apolo.**

**Eso no tenía sentido.**

—**Si Apolo salvó a su hijo, ¿Por qué asesinaría al hijo de Apollymi?**

—**Por que veinte años después Apolo tuvo otro hijo en la Isla Griega de Didymos. Los**

**asesinos atlantes irrumpieron en el palacio a media noche y asesinaron al bebé y a su madre, quien**

**era la santificada amante de Apolo. Para vengarse de los Atlantes por el crimen que habían**

**cometido, Apolo clamó, que había matado a Apóstolos, entonces maldijo a todos los de su línea de**

**sangre a morir horriblemente en su veintisiete cumpleaños—la edad de su amante muerta. Eso fue**

**lo que enfadó a Apollymi. Al igual que Apolo quería vengar la muerte de su hijo, pero Apolo era**

**el dios mayor, así que la encerró en Kalosis, donde está sentada ahora, planeando su venganza**

**contra él y el resto del panteón Griego.**

**Candace inclinó la cabeza al tiempo que captaba una extraña nota en la voz de Terry.**

—**Pero tú no crees eso.**

**Terry apartó la mirada.**

—**He conocido a Apollymi y conozco a Apolo… no es un dios tan poderoso. Nunca he visto**

**todavía un dios que pudiese enfrentarse a la Destructora. Incluso su propia familia le tiene miedo,**

**y con toda la razón. Dicen que le llevó menos de diez minutos enviarlos a todos al olvido mientras**

**ellos se reunían en su propia antesala. Conociendo a los dioses como los conozco, estoy bastante**

**seguro de que no dudaron en matarla. Entonces se desató una lucha infernal, y de todo un**

**Panteón sólo quedó uno de ellos todavía en pie.**

—**Apollymi.**

**Él asintió.**

**Un malicioso pensamiento la atravesó.**

—**¿Entonces ella podría darme lo que me prometió? Podría salvarte y restaurar la reputación**

**de mi padre sin que nadie saliese herido.**

**Ahuecó la cara de ella en sus manos y la miró con intensidad.**

—**Escúchame, Candace. Los dioses no hacen actos de caridad. Ninguno de ellos te ayudará**

**sin obtener algo a cambio. Pregúntate a ti misma que es lo que quiere Apollymi de ti.**

—**Libertad.**

**Negó con la cabeza.—Nunca es tan simple, amor. Apollymi quiere venganza y no le importa**

**quien sufra por ello. Si estuviese libre, destruiría el mundo entero. Todo el mundo. Nadie sería**

**capaz de detenerla. Eso es por lo que está prisionera y por lo que todo el mundo quiere mantenerla**

**allí.—La mirada se intensificó.—No puede ser liberada.**

**Candy lo entendía. Tenía sentido. Y aún así estaba ahora tan cerca de la meta. Su padre había**

**tenido razón y podría probarlo sin una sombra de duda. Podría limpiar sus logros…**

**¿Pero a qué costo? ¿Valía la pena?**

**Y todavía Apollymi llenaba su cabeza con promesas de venganza.**

—**La venganza sólo destruye al que la busca.—Candy hizo una pausa cuando recordó lo que**

**su abuelo le dijera en Nueva York después de que hubiese regresado a vivir a los Estados Unidos.**

**Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, toda su familia había sido atacada por una partida Nazi**

**cuando celebraban su cumpleaños. Con sólo nueve años, su abuelo había sido herido, cegado y**

**dado por muerto.**

**Mientras estaba inconsciente, protegido por los cuerpos sin vida de su familia, un hombre**

**misterioso vino y lo salvó. El hombre había vendado a su abuelo y lo había llevado a América**

**donde había empezado su vida.**

**Como una enojada adolescente, Candy le había preguntado a su abuelo si había pensando en**

**aquellos que le habían arrebatado todo.**

**Su abuelo le había palmeado cariñosamente la mano.**

—**Por supuesto que lo hago, Candace, nunca ha habido un cumpleaños desde ese día en el**

**que no oyera el fuego de las armas. Que no los viese derribando la puerta de nuestro hogar para**

**matarnos a todos. La última cosa que vi antes de que me cegaran fue a mi madre muriendo**

**mientras intentaba protegerme. Mi hermana de catorce años siendo arrastrada para ser violada y**

**asesinada. ¿Realmente crees, un poco, que no recuerdo ese día constantemente y me pregunto por**

**qué sólo yo sobreviví? ¿Si no hubiese sido mejor que me hubiese muerto, también? Aún así aquí**

**estoy y doy las gracias por ello. Por que de haber muerto ese día, tú no estarías aquí.**

**La rabia por lo que le había pasado quemaba en su interior.**

—**Yo me habría vengado de ellos. No habría sido capaz de vivir hasta que ellos pagases por**

**sus crímenes.**

**Había asentido al entender.**

—**Yo también pensaba así, y incluso reservé el pasaje para volver a Europa después de la**

**guerra para encontrarlos.**

—**Pero no fuiste.**

—**No, Mi Ángel Salvador—ese era el nombre que le había dado a la persona que lo había**

**traído a América—vino otra vez a mí como si supiese lo que estaba planeando y me dijo que es por**

**nuestras acciones que somos destruidos o salvados. La elección es nuestra. Me dijo que no me**

**salvó ese día para verme morir por mi estupidez. Y me dijo que la venganza sólo destruye al que la**

**busca. Si elegía ir, no me detendría. Pero me preguntó si las vidas que yo podría arrebatar allí me**

**librarían del odio y el dolor. Así que elegí quedarme aquí y dejar ir el pasado. Sí, aquello todavía**

**me ronda, pero no me domina. Y por estar aquí, conocí a tu abuela y te tengo a ti para calentar mi**

**corazón y aplacar mis dolores. Mi único arrepentimiento es que nunca vi la belleza de tu sonrisa**

**con mis propios ojos.**

**Él le había sonreído entre lágrimas y había acariciado su corazón.**

—**Pero siento que eres hermosa aquí y que no hay niñas más preciosas en el mundo que tú y**

**tus primas. Me alegro de que aunque alguien me hizo un daño enorme, mi legado final sobre este**

**mundo no sea el de pagar daño con daño sino de amor y amistad. Siempre se nos conocerá por**

**nuestras acciones. Dejemos que sean siempre buenas.**

**Candy se tuvo que aclarar la garganta cuando resurgieron los recuerdos e hicieron que sus**

**ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Quería muchísimo a su abuelo Theo. Era un buen hombre y jamás lo**

**heriría si podría evitarlo. Había perdido bastantes personas en su vida. No dejaría que enterrarse a**

**nadie más que amara.**

—**La búsqueda ha terminado.**

**La frente de Terry se frunció con incredulidad.**

—**¿Lo dices en serio?**

**Asintió.**

—**Creo que la explosión del barco fue un aviso, ¿huh? Creo que deberíamos dejarlo tal como**

**está antes de que alguien más salga herido.**

—**¿Crees que Tory dejará que lo hagas?**

**Tenía razón, pero eso no importaba.**

—**La embarcaré de vuelta a casa si dice algo.**

—**¿Iría?**

—**Pataleando y gritando.—Candy se encogió ante el pensamiento de cuan enfadada estaría la**

**chica. Pero la prefería viva y enfadada que muerta y feliz.—Algunas veces no queremos lo que es**

**mejor para nosotros—otra cosa que su abuelo siempre decía—pero lo necesitamos de todas**

**formas.**

**Terry nunca dejaba de asombrarse con ella. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que las personas**

**pensaran sólo en sí mismas que el altruismo lo deslumbraba. El entregar una meta que significaba**

**tanto para ella para mantener a alguien a salvo…**

**Era milagroso.**

**Y por que sabía lo mucho que esto significaba para ella, quería que lo obtuviera. Nadie**

**debería estar tan cerca de su sueño sin lograrlo. A él le parecía cruel.**

**Ese sería su último regalo. Antes de que muriese quería ver la alegría por redimir a su padre**

**en su cara.**

—**¿Qué hay de nuestro compromiso?**

**Lo miró sin entender.**

—**¿Cómo podría ser posible? Tú mismo dijiste que todos los dioses estaban en contra de esto.**

—**Podemos intentarlo. Te llevaré de vuelta al lugar y podemos salvar un par de piezas**

**accidentalmente que no causarían dado que se supiera de ellos—lo suficiente para probar que tu**

**padre no estaba loco—y entonces le diremos a Tory que el lugar es demasiado inestable para**

**excavar. Dile que parte de lo que excavamos cayó sobre nosotros y que escapamos por los pelos.**

**Podemos cortar la línea de vida y hacer que parezca real. Entonces podrán decir que la Atlántida**

**necesita permanecer en el fondo del mar donde los dioses intentan que descanse.**

**Candy se quedó atónita por la belleza del argumento. Hasta que la realidad impactó sobre**

**ella.**

—**He dado la localización en mis últimos informes.**

—**Miente. ¿Quién lo sabrá? Puedes darles una localización en cualquier lugar. Diles que la**

**localización está a las afueras de los bancos de Mykonos.**

—**Pero si alguien excava…**

—**No encontrarán nada y no morirán. La gente ha estado buscando a la Atlántida desde hace**

**once mil años sin encontrarla. Esto es sólo un capítulo más en esta crónica. Todavía tendrás**

**pruebas irrefutables de que la Atlántida existió. Nadie será capaz de discutirlo.**

**¿Funcionaría? Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**

—**¿Estás seguro de que los dioses estarán tranquilos?**

—**Creo que sí. Sólo necesito el número de Kat.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**Terry vaciló antes de responder. No delataría a Kat y su relación con los dioses. Si quería que**

**Candace lo supiera, sería Kat quien tendría que decírselo, no él.—Necesitamos otro submarinista**

**para el proyecto. Sólo por si acaso. Tiene más nivel que Teddy y creo que entenderá nuestras**

**razones para mantener esto oculto.**

—**Buen punto. ¿Quieres que la llame?**

**Eso arruinaría las intenciones de ocultárselo. Necesitaba explicárselo a Kat antes de que**

**volviesen. La última cosa que necesitaba de ella era que intentara asesinarlos otra vez.—Prefiero**

**hacerlo yo mismo.**

**Retrocediendo unos pasos, Candy lo miró con suspicacia.**

—**¿Hay algo acerca de Kat que no me has dicho?—La sospecha era profunda en su mirada.—**

**¿Es una de vosotros?**

—**No.—Eso era honestamente la verdad. Era toda una clase por si misma.**

—**Entonces la llamaré yo.**

**¿Cómo hacía para meterse a si mismo en esos problemas? Kat los haría volar sin la**

**explicación.**

—**¿Por qué no esperamos hasta mañana para hablar con ella entonces? Déjala descansar esta**

**noche.**

—**De acuerdo.**

**Dio gracias a que Candy no insistiera en ello. Por la mañana quizás tuviese una idea mejor.**

**De repente alguien llamó a la puerta del estudio.**

—**Disculpadme, —dijo Solin suspirando enfadado desde el otro lado.—La última vez que lo**

**comprobé, esta era mi casa. ¿Por qué estoy encerrado fuera de mi propio estudio?**

**Terry se dirigió a abrir la puerta.**

—**Por ninguna otra cosa que por fastidiarte, Hermano. ¿Por qué sino?**

**Solin frunció el ceño cuando entró en la habitación.**

—**Oh, eso es bastante fácil de hacer. Básicamente el hecho de que respires lo hace.**

**Terry cerró la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo.**

—**También te quiero.**

—**Por supuesto que sí, igual que una plaga en tus partes.**

**Bueno, al menos Solin entendía la naturaleza de la relación.**

—**¿Qué te trae de regreso?**

—**¿Qué parte de mi casa no has entendido?**

**Terry contrarrestó con su propio argumento.**

—**¿Esa parte de que podemos quedarnos aquí si lo necesitamos?**

**Solin abrió la boca para responder, entonces la cerró. Se quedó callado durante unos**

**momentos antes de volver a hablar.**

—**Dije eso, ¿verdad?**

—**Lo dijiste.**

—**Bien, — dijo irritablemente, —Quedaos. Pero mientras que lo hacéis poned una sábana o**

**algo debajo la próxima vez que queráis retozar sobre mis suelos de madera. Esto es… repugnante.**

**Candy farfulló ante la indignación.**

—**¿Cómo sabías…?**

—**Es un semidiós,—respondió Terry en un molesto tono, cortándola.—Nunca permanezcas**

**demasiado cerca de uno si quieres mantener secretos.**

**Las mejillas se sonrojaron dejándole saber lo avergonzada que estaba por ello.**

—**Bueno, eso no es justo.**

**Solin la miró arqueando las cejas.**

—**Parece que tienes un problema con la justicia, ¿no es así?**

—**No me gustan las cosas desordenadas, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Debería haber un**

**grado de justicia en el mundo.**

**Solin bufó mirando a Terry.**

—**Es graciosa.— Volvió a mirarla fríamente.—Dulzura, en nuestro mundo, la justicia no**

**funciona. El que tiene mayor poder gana. Es por eso que nos matamos los unos a los otros sin**

**dudar.**

**Miró a Terry confusa antes de responder.**

—**Pero nos ayudaste a Terry y a mí. ¿Por qué lo harías si realmente piensas de esa manera?**

**Solin se encogió de hombros.**

—**¿Qué puedo decir? Es más agradable arrebatar la victoria de las manos del crédulo. Los de**

**tu clase hacéis el más delicioso sonido de agonía cuando sois traicionados.**

**Había una parte de ella que quería creer que estaba bromeando, pero otra parte no estaba tan**

**segura. Sonaba demasiado sincero. Miró a Terry, quien estaba casi tan escéptico como lo estaba ella.**

—**¿Estás con ellos entonces?—preguntó Terry.**

**Solin le dedicó una exasperada mueca.**

—**Si lo estuviera, ¿Crees que os dejaría quedaros aquí?**

**Terry se encogió de hombros.**

—**No lo sé. Esto no te haría daño. No es que el que nos dejes quedar no vaya a hacer que ellos**

**te odien más de lo que ya lo hacen. Si no otra cosa, nuestra presencia aquí debería joderlos, lo cual**

**sería un beneficio para ti. Como dices, sería una manera de arrebatarle la victoria al crédulo.**

**Solin se volvió completamente estoico. La cara, el comportamiento, incluso la voz.**

—**No defenderé ni explicaré mis acciones ni a ti ni a nadie. Mis motivos son únicamente**

**míos. Buenos, malos, indiferentes.**

**Candy inclinó la cabeza cuando oyó algo acerca en él mientras hablaba. Un ligero temblor en**

**su voz.**

—**¿A qué tienes miedo?**

**Solin le contestó con una mueca.**

—**No temo nada.**

—**Temes intimar, ¿no es verdad?—preguntó ella. Es por que eso que no dices nada acerca de**

**ti mismo. Es por eso que prefieres andar perezosamente a través de los sueños que dormir con**

**mujeres de carne y hueso.**

—**Gracias, Dra. Ruth.— Se necesitaría una motosierra para cortar el veneno y el sarcasmo de**

**su voz.—Pero honestamente no creo que sepas incluso las cosas más básicas acerca de mí. Hasta**

**que lo hagas, deberías guardarte tus opiniones para ti misma.**

—**Tienes razón, no lo sé. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Lo sabe alguien? ¿Puedes nombrarme un único**

**amigo que tengas o hayas tenido en el pasado?**

—**No necesito amigos. Todo lo que hacen es comer tu comida, beber tu cerveza, entonces**

**cuentan tus secretos la primera vez que haces algo que les desagrada. No te ofendas, pero cuando**

**tienes muchos enemigos como los tengo yo, aprendes a mantener tus secretos bajo llave. ¿No es**

**verdad, Terrence?**

**La mirada de Terry se encontró con la de ella y se suavizó de una manera que hacía que el**

**corazón de ella se acelerase.**

—**Algunas veces vale la pena confiar en la gente adecuada.**

**Solin contestó con una mueca.**

—**Tan putrefacto sentimentalismo y crédulo hasta el final—ambos harán que finalmente os**

**maten. Así es, después de todo, como te convertí.—Hizo una pausa para causar efecto antes de**

**caminar hacia Candy para decirle.—Deberías haberlo visto, Candace. Estaba tan seguro de que**

**podía ganarme en una pelea. Estaba totalmente convencido de ello cuando hice lo inesperado.**

—**¿Y qué fue?—preguntó ella.**

—**Volví a mi amante humana contra él. Ella estaba en estado de sueño y no tenía idea de lo**

**que estaba haciendo realmente. Terry, siendo el buen Oneroi que era, no lucharía con ella. Proteger**

**a los humanos a toda costa—ese era su credo. A menos que el humano sea mestizo.—Escupió las**

**palabras como si le amargaran.—Entonces merecen morir por ningún otro crimen que el hecho de**

**que su padre saliese a los barrios bajos y se tirara encima de alguna puta que no podía mantener**

**las piernas cerradas.**

**Solin invadió su espacio personal, haciendo que retrocediese un paso cuando los ardientes**

**ojos azules la miraban.**

—**Así que no me hables de justicia. No tengo paciencia para eso o para ti, y eso, pequeña**

**humana, es todo lo que necesitas sabes de mí.**

**Apartándose, Solin los miró a ambos con desprecio.**

—**Quedaos o marchaos. Realmente me importa una mierda. Pero si os quedáis, quiero que**

**continuéis vuestros juegos arriba en una cama, igual que la gente civilizada.—Entonces se volvió y**

**los dejó.**

**A Candy le llevó un par de minutos recobrar su compostura por su injustificable rencor.**

—**Bueno, ¿No es el Señor "Dichosa Alegría"?**

**Terry no respondió mientras estudiaba el suelo.**

**Candy se tomó un momento para considerar todo lo que Solin les había dicho, incluyendo el**

**fragmento de la historia que explicaba otro misterio en su relación.**

—**Así que fue el que te convirtió. Me sorprende que incluso le hables.**

**Respiró profundamente antes de responder.**

—**Honestamente, preferiría que me sacaran el cerebro por la nariz, pero quería quedarme**

**contigo y sin los permisos nunca me habrías permitido permanecer cerca de ti. No tenía otra**

** .net**

**164**

**elección que no fuera el llamarle. Además, no puedes culparle realmente. Tiene todo el derecho a**

**odiarnos.**

**El pecho se encogió ante el pensamiento de que Terry había buscado un amargo enemigo por**

**ninguna otra razón que el estar con ella. Eso era increíblemente romántico, si no fuese estúpido.**

—**La compasión se ve bien en ti, Terry. Deberías usarla más a menudo.**

**Tomó la mano en las suyas y jugó con los dedos.**

—**Lo estoy intentando, pero honestamente, prefiero llevarte a ti.—Le ofreció una sonrisa que**

**le calentó el corazón.**

—**Ooo, eso está bien.**

**Se llevó la mano a los labios para mordisquearle los dedos.**

—**Es la verdad.**

**Dios, se estaba enamorando de ese hombre… dios… o ya lo estaba. Se conocían desde hacía**

**poco tiempo y aún así parecía que hubiese sido desde siempre. Ella le había confiado todo, y allí**

**estaba él, intentando ayudarla.**

**¿Cómo podía dejarle ir?**

**Ya conocía la respuesta. No podría. Había llegado a significar demasiado para ella. Y cuando**

**ese pensamiento la traspasó, fue seguido por otro. Había alguien que sabía más acerca de esto que**

**Tory o incluso Terry.**

—**¿Apollymi?—ella dejó ir la mente, esperando que la diosa Atlante no la hubiese**

**abandonado.**

—_**¿Sí, niña?**_

—**¿Hay alguna manera de liberar a Terry del trato sin matarle? ¿Podría ser mortal?**

—_**Un dios puede hacer cualquier cosa. Libérame y cumpliré cualquier deseo que tengas.**_

—**¿Lo juras?**

—_**Sobre la vida de mis Charontes. Libérame y nunca te faltará nada de lo que quieras mientras vivas.**_

**Candy tomó a Terry en los brazos y lo mantuvo cerca de ella. Estaba agradecida de que no**

**pudiese oír sus pensamientos o la conversación con la diosa.**

**Él se sentía tan bien en sus brazos… nunca le dejaría ir.**

**No hagas un trato con un dios, le advirtió su mente. En todas las lecturas antiguas ella no**

**podía recordar una sola vez en que un pacto había obrado a favor de la persona que lo hacía.**

**Ni una sola vez.**

**Pero aquello era ficción y esto era real. Apollymi era real, así como también Terry y Solin.**

**Candy permitiría que Terry la llevase de vuelta a la Atlántida y entonces dejaría que Apollymi**

**la guiase. Después de todos esos siglos, la diosa sería otra vez libre.**

**La única esperanza de Candy era que Apollymi mantuviese su palabra. Pero aún así, Candy lo**

**dudaba con fuerza.**

**¿Qué elección tengo?**

**No permitiría que muriese si podía detenerlo. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer un pacto con el**

**diablo para salvar la vida de Terry.**

**####################**

**Los siguientes cuatro días estuvieron completamente ocupados respondiendo a las preguntas**

**de los oficiales sobre la explosión del barco, el tratar con la compañía de seguros, e intentar calmar**

**a Tory, quien deseaba ir derecha al lugar y excavar, aunque mucha de la información se había**

**calcinado en las llamas. La única quien estaba feliz con el retraso era Thia, quien tenía más tiempo**

**para pasar con Scott y Brian, y Kichka, quien era capaz de cazar ininterrumpidamente los ratones**

**que se perdían en el callejón detrás del apartamento.**

**Y profundamente en su interior, Candy estaba más que bien con el retraso, demasiado, desde**

**que esto significaba más tiempo con Terry. Había probado ser una tremenda ayuda para ella. La**

**mantenía completamente en tierra mientras su genio aparecía, y tenía una incomparable habilidad**

**para hacer que los Oficiales Griegos se doblegasen ante él. Si no lo supiera, juraría que sus poderes**

**de dios habían regresado.**

**Pero era definitivamente humano todavía. Simplemente sabia como influenciar a las**

**personas para obtener lo que él quería.**

**Suspiró cuando se tendió desnuda con él en su cama ya tarde. Había sido un día**

**particularmente duro. Entre tratar con su usual negocio con la compañía de salvamento y un par**

**de clientes que no querían pagar por entregar y tener las cargas a bordo de sus remolcadores, y la**

**compañía de seguros que estaba intentando probar que había hecho explotar intencionadamente**

**el barco para obtener el dinero, estaba totalmente exhausta.**

**La única buena cosa que había tenido era la maratón de sexo, y ahora Terry le estaba**

**acariciando la espalda mientras se tendía al lado de él.**

—**¿En que estás pensando?—preguntó ella. Había estado extrañamente silencioso todo el día.**

—**Nada.**

**Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de la sábana que**

**envolvía las caderas. El pelo estaba revuelto y los labios hinchados, mientras que tenía la barba de**

**un día sobre las mejillas. Estaba un poco sonrojado por los juegos, lo cual sólo hacía los ojos más**

**pálidos y azules.**

—**No me lo creo. Pareces preocupado. ¿Qué te preocupa?**

**Le apretó el hombro con un toque experto que la hizo soltar un gemido antes de que le**

**respondiera.**

—**Has tenido bastante estrés. No quiero añadirle esto.**

—**¡Oh, qué demonios!—dijo ella con una sonrisa.—Añadelo de todas maneras. Llegados a**

**este punto, un problema más no será nada para mí.**

**Sonriendo, le besó el hombro que estaba masajeando antes de bajar a masajearle el brazo.**

—**Sólo estaba pensando en lo extraño que es que nadie nos haya atacado en estos últimos**

**días. Sigo esperando que los Dolophoni vuelvan.**

**Se incorporó sobre un brazo para observarlo.**

—**Quizás Apollymi los asustó.**

**Tomó su mano libre en las de él y la masajeó entre los dedos. Los pequeños círculos fueron**

**subiendo por el brazo y haciendo que se fundiese literalmente.**

—**No lo sé. No son de los que se asustan tan fácilmente.**

**Tenía razón en eso, pero honestamente, prefería el pensamiento de que Apollymi los había**

**asustado. Eso querría decir que no volverían.**

—**¿Qué estás pensando exactamente acerca de la ausencia?**

—**Que están esperando a que me sienta cómodo aquí de modo que puedan golpear mientras**

**no estoy mirando.**

**Ese pensamiento le gustaba incluso menos.**

—**Quizás sólo estás siendo paranoico.**

—**¿Lo crees realmente?**

**No, pero no podía decir la palabra sin gritarla. Era demasiado duro pensar sobre eso. Y otra**

**cosa en la que no quería pensar era en la destructora la manera en que los pensamientos se**

**encaminaban justo—a que el tiempo de Terry se estaba acortando por segundos.**

**Lo cual la llevó a echar un vistazo al reloj. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la hora, saltó**

**agarrando la sábana contra los pechos.**

—**Ey, tenemos que levantarnos si queremos encontrarnos con Kat a tiempo.**

**Terry asintió aun cuando empezaba a temer esa reunión y no sabía por qué. Había sido el**

**único en sugerir que volvieran a la Atlántida, y aún así tenía un mal presentimiento que no podía**

**ubicar. Algo malo iba a ocurrir. Lo sabía.**

**Quizás al haber sido humano durante tanto tiempo había desarrollado algún tipo de**

**intuición. O quizás había sido atacado suficientes veces como para saber que el lugar donde los**

**Dolophoni atacarían la próxima vez sería bajo el agua, donde él y Candace no serían capaces de**

**escapar o pelear si quiera…**

**Ese era un pensamiento escalofriante.**

**Por ello, se guardó eso para sí mismo mientras se duchaban, vestían, y se dirigían entonces a**

**su reunión con Kat. No quería que nada empañara la felicidad de Candace después de los últimos**

**días que habían tenido.**

**Todo el mundo le había arrebatado fragmentos de su alegría, y prefería con mucho su**

**sonrisa.**

**Esto era todo con lo que ella había soñado, y sin importar como, iba a dárselo.**

**Candace estaba hermosa con un ligero top y vaqueros mientras lo conducía hacia los**

**muelles, los cuales parecían tener un agujero allí donde había estado el viejo barco. De alguna**

**forma misteriosa, extrañaba el barco y le entristecía el que ya no estuviera. Sólo podía imaginar**

**que tan duro debía ser para Candace, ya que era el mismo barco que había usado su padre en sus**

**expediciones. No lo mencionaba, pero Terry podía decir por la lánguida expresión de la cara**

**cuando miraba las vacías ataduras que ella también extrañaba el barco.**

**Para su excursión, iban a usar uno de los pequeños barcos de la compañía—sólo para**

**asegurarse de que nadie sabía lo que estaban tramando. Este era también lo bastante pequeño para**

**que pudiesen manejarlo sólo ellos tres.**

—**¿Tory va a estar allí?—preguntó él.**

**Candace aparcó el coche en la zona de arena que había libre al lado del puerto.**

—**No. Le dije que necesitaba que reconstruyera los mapas de la excavación que habían sido**

**destruidos. No tiene idea de a donde nos vamos a dirigir hoy. Piensa que no vamos a movernos**

**hasta que no termine su proyecto.**

—**Eso es malvado de tu parte.**

**Le dio una tímida sonrisa.**

—**Creo que todos nosotros somos un poco malvados cuando se trata de proteger a nuestra**

**familia.**

—**¿Lo somos?**

**Candy se volvió en el asiento para mirarle.**

—**No tienes idea de que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?**

—**No, no realmente. Quiero decir, sí, conozco la definición de familia, pero nuestras familias**

**en el Olimpo no funcionan de la misma manera que lo hacen las vuestras y no tenemos los mismos**

**lazos.**

—**¿Qué hay de tu madre?—preguntó Candy.—Seguramente cuidó de ti.**

**Él asintió.—Cierto, ella me dio a luz.**

—**¿Y después?**

—**Fui entregado a asistentas que atendieron mis necesidades hasta que fui lo bastante adulto**

**para ser entrenado.**

—**Ya, pero ¿Ninguna de las asistentas te quiso?**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**Eran sirvientes, Candace, no familia. Allí no había amor, y incluso si lo hubiera, yo era**

**demasiado pequeño para recordarlo.**

—**¿Cómo de pequeño?**

**Terry se sentó en silencio, pensando, pero nada venía a su mente. No tenía demasiados**

**recuerdos de su niñez, y en ellos no había nada cuando se esforzó por recordar a alguien que**

**hubiese cuidado de él.**

—**No lo recuerdo. Esa es la manera en que siempre se ha hecho y estoy seguro que no fui una**

**excepción. Honestamente no recuerdo nada de mi niñez, a excepción de mi entrenamiento.**

**Candy se estaba esforzando por entender su mundo pero este no tenía ningún sentido para**

**ella.**

—**¿Y qué tipo de entrenamiento fue ese?**

**Suspiró como si la cosa le irritase.**

—**Incluso aunque estamos malditos, todavía tenemos residuos emocionales cuando nacemos.**

**Éstas deben ser extirpadas y tienen que enseñarnos como entrar en los sueños, así como también lo**

**que se nos permite hacer y lo que está prohibido. Después tenemos que aprender como luchar con**

**los Skoti los cuales al final pelean con nosotros para controlar el humano anfitrión. Lleva años**

**adquirir completo dominio de nuestros poderes, y todo esto es muy complicado.**

**Ciertamente sonaba complicado. Pero una parte de aquello se introdujo en su mente.**

—**¿Y como os extirpaban las emociones?**

—**Generalmente golpeándonos—dijo en un tono vacío.**

—**Es realmente bastante Pavloviano21. Muestras una emoción y el castigo es tal, que es mejor**

**aprender a no sentir nada que sufrir las consecuencias de tenerlas.**

—**¿Fallabas alguna vez en los entrenamientos?**

—**¿Algunas veces?**

—**¿Qué hacían entonces?**

—**Nos ejecutaban.**

**No pudo quedarse más atónita que si él se hubiese levantado y la hubiese golpeado.**

—**¿Te estás burlando a mi costa?**

—**No,—dijo con toda sinceridad.—Al menos no creo que lo esté haciendo.**

**No obstante, Candy seguía sin creérselo pese al tono de la voz y por que matar a un Oneroi**

**sin ninguna otra razón que la de continuar teniendo emociones. ¿Cómo de cruel era eso?**

—**¿Y todos vosotros lo aceptáis?**

**Parecía estar tan atónito por su punto de vista como ella lo estaba por el suyo.**

—**¿Tenemos elección? A menos que montemos una revuelta contra Zeus, es lo que tenemos.**

—**Quizás es hora de que os reveléis.**

**Bufó ante su indignación.**

—**No es tan simple. El Panteón tiene una balanza de poder y tú tienes que ser**

**extremadamente cuidadoso de ajustarte a ella. Un movimiento equivocado y puedes destruir el**

**mundo entero. ¿Qué bien habría en revelarse contra ellos entonces cuando todos nosotros**

**acabaríamos muertos?**

**Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella había perdido su argumento.**

—**Tienes toda la razón.**

—**Sip.**

**Candy abrió la puerta y salió mientras sus palabras calaban en ella. Su pobre Terry. Tenía que**

**salvarlo de la pesadilla en la que estaba metido. No podía afrontar el pensamiento de que**

**regresara a esa vida donde no había nadie que se preocupara por él. Para sostenerle o amarle.**

**Aquello no era justo.**

—**¿Por qué los dioses son tan insensibles a nuestro sufrimiento?—preguntó cuando se unió a**

**él en el frente del coche.**

**Tomó su mano en las de él antes de responder.**

—**El mundo está lleno de sufrimiento. Si te abres a él, esto consumiría incluso a un dios. Pero**

**no todos ellos son tan insensibles. ZT es uno de los que se preocupa.**

—**Pensaba que habías dicho que no era un dios.**

—**Cierto. Es técnicamente humano, pero tiene los poderes y la inmortalidad de un dios, y se**

**preocupa de la humanidad a pesar de lo que diga. Y a pesar de lo que le han hecho, nunca ha**

**perdido su compasión por otros. Hay muchos más como él que sienten de la misma manera. Que**

**protegen a la humanidad.**

—**Sí, pero ¿Hay un verdadero dios que lo haga?**

**Pensó unos segundos antes de responder.**

—**Apóstolos.**

**Relativo a Ivan Pavlov y sus experimentos. . Realizó**

**el conocido experimento consistente en hacer sonar una campana justo antes de dar alimento a un perro, llegando a la**

**conclusión de que, cuando el perro tenía hambre, comenzaba a salivar nada más oír el sonido de la campana.**

**Candy se sorprendió por su elección.**

—**¿El hijo de Apollymi?**

—**Sí.**

—**Pensé que estaba muerto.**

—**Eso es lo que dicen los rumores.**

—**¿Pero tú no lo crees?**

**Terry se encogió de hombros.**

—**Date una vuelta por los sueños y oirás todo tipo de cosas fascinantes. Apóstolos esta vivo y**

**he oído que su madre habla con él. Sé que siempre intenta calmarla cuando está extremadamente**

**irritada y amenaza con destruir el mundo.**

**Candy se tomó un segundo para dejar que eso se asentara.**

—**Cuán irónico que el hijo de la Gran Destructora sea el único que se preocupe de las**

**personas que ella quiere destruir.**

—**Lo es, pero lo hace. Entiende el gran esquema de las cosas y las consecuencias mejor que**

**nadie, y al contrario que los otros dioses, no castiga a las personas por sus errores.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Digamos que si tengo que elegir entre mi vida y la suya, prefiero con diferencia vivir la**

**mía.**

**Candy frunció el ceño. Jezz, ¿Cuan horrible tuvo que ser la vida de Apostolos para que Terry**

**hiciese esa declaración? Era un pensamiento aterrador.**

—**Wow. Pareces saber mucho sobre él, incluso dado el hecho de que has estado merodeando**

**en sueños.**

—**Si, bueno, he estado en los suyos una o dos veces, también. Sólo espero que nunca lo**

**recuerde o estoy realmente jodido.**

—**Hola, tíos.**

**Ella se volvió cuando oyó la voz de Kat. La alta rubia permanecía de pie sobre los muelles**

**con un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta floja.**

—**Hola, bebé. Me alegra que estés aquí.**

**Kat se encogió de hombros.**

—**Bueno, si realmente te propones ir a remover la Atlántida otra vez, quiero estar allí.**

—**Apostaría a que sí.**

—**Dijo Terry en voz baja.**

**Candy frunció el ceño ante el extraño tono de Terry pero eligió ignorarlo cuando se acercaron**

**a Kat.**

—**¿Tienes todo listo?**

—**Lo tengo.**

**Candy estaba agradecida.**

—**¿Le has dicho a alguien lo que estamos haciendo?—preguntó Terry a Kat cuando se unió a**

**ella en el barco.**

—**A nadie. Sé como mantener un secreto.**

—**Bien.—Dijo Candy acariciado el brazo de Terry antes de dirigirse hacia el barco.—Vamos,**

**chicos, pongámonos en marcha. Tenemos una cita con el destino.**

**Terry se detuvo cuando Kat lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados con tal intensidad, que**

**realmente podía sentir la piel ardiendo.**

—**¿Cuántas veces tengo que advertirte? Nunca creí que fueses tan estúpido.**

—**No lo soy. Ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Le daremos un par de inofensivas baratijas para**

**que pueda probar que la Atlántida es real y salvar la reputación de su padre y entonces se**

**encargará de que ayudar a que otros sigan la búsqueda de un ganso salvaje inexistente. Nos**

**ayudará a salvaguardar la localización de la Atlántida.**

**Kat lo miró atónita por la declaración.**

—**¿Hablas en serio?—preguntó en un tono tan bajo que sólo podía oírlo él.**

—**Sí. Entiende por qué no puede ser encontrada y está totalmente de acuerdo.**

—**No te creo.**

—**Pregúntale.**

**Kat lo dirigió hacia el pequeño barco donde Candy estaba ya preparándose para zarpar.—**

**Candy… ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?**

**Candace la miró un poco avergonzada.**

—**Estaba pensando que sólo necesitaba a tres de nosotros.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**Se encontró con la mirada de Terry antes de responder.**

—**Mira Kat, sé lo mucho que significa para todos encontrar la Atlántida, especialmente para**

**ti, pero he estado pensando las cosas y creo que esta no quiere realmente que la encontremos. Sé**

**que no tiene sentido para ti ahora mismo pero creo que es lo mejor y quiero que confíes en mí.**

**Kat todavía miraba poco convencida el razonamiento de Candy.**

—**¿Y por qué vamos a volver?**

—**Un par de razones. Una, quiero una prueba indiscutible que está allí, para silenciar a todos**

**los que se han reído de mi padre, y dos, necesitamos destruir los datos de modo que nadie los vea**

**y sienta curiosidad acerca de ellos. La última cosa que necesito es alguien excavando ahí abajo**

**sobre un lugar que hemos ayudado a descubrir.**

**Kat cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dio a Candy una dudosa mirada.**

—**¿Estás segura acerca de eso?**

—**Afirmativo.—Candy se estiró para tocar el hombro de Kat en una forma de animarla.—Lo**

**siento Kat. Sé que querías estar allí cuando rebeláramos el descubrimiento, pero no podemos**

**decirle a nadie donde está realmente la Atlántida.**

**Kat se encogió de hombros.**

—**No te disculpes conmigo, Doctora. Es tu excavación.**

**Candy no podía creer que Kat no estuviese enfadada o herida. Pero estaba agradecida por la**

**lealtad de sus amigos.**

**Por supuesto había una tercera razón por la que Candy quería ir. Apollymi. Si Candy liberaba**

**a Apollymi, ella salvaría a Terry. Pero desde que Kat no sabía eso y Terry mataría a Candy si se lo**

**mencionaba, se lo guardaba para si misma. Eso no importaba, tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo.**

**No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejarle morir por que había querido estar con ella. Eso**

**estaba mal y lo amaba demasiado para eso.**

**En menos de una hora, tenían el barco preparado y estaban en camino. Kat estaba al timón**

**mientras que Candy permanecía en cubierta, viendo pasar los barcos alrededor de ellos. La isla se**

**veía impresionante de fondo, elevándose sobre el agua con una gran incomparable majestad. Su**

**padre tenía razón. Grecia era uno de los lugares más hermosos del mundo.**

**Y esta era la primera vez en años que se dirigía hacia el lugar sin sentirse ansiosa y exaltada.**

**Ahora no había nada que no fuese pavor en su estómago. Miró hacia donde estaba Terry,**

**comprobando su equipo de inmersión. Por una vez no había que conjeturar sobre la Atlántida. No**

**había duda. Estaba allí. Esperando. Justo como su padre le había dicho.**

**Estaba a punto de mostrársela al mundo.**

**Y de liberar una diosa…**

**Candy se aferró a la barandilla cuando oyó la voz de Apollymi en su cabeza, llamándola.**

**Podría salvar a Terry. Mantenerlo a salvo para siempre.**

**Las promesas le sonaban tan bien, especialmente cuando lo vio inclinándose sobre el equipo.**

**No hay otra manera. Había hecho su propia investigación y la había comprobado con Tory.**

**Ninguna de ella había sido capaz de pensar o encontrar algún ejemplo de un dios que se**

**convirtiera en humano. A menos que el dios hubiese sido maldito o hubiese otras circunstancias**

**atenuantes que no se aplicaban a este caso.**

**Estaba desesperada. Para conservar a Terry, Candy necesitaba a Apollymi.**

—**¿Qué estoy haciendo?—susurró Candy.—No te metas en los asuntos de los dioses a menos**

**que quieras que te coman.—Esa era una lección que resonaba a través de la literatura antigua.**

**¿Quién era ella para forcejear con el destino? Pero cuando miraba a Terry, no podía quedarse**

**quieta ante la sola idea de perderlo. La idea de enviarlo de vuelta a la muerte.**

—**Es un interesante dilema moral, ¿no es verdad?**

**Candy se tensó cuando oyó una voz a la derecha. Ella volvió la cabeza para encontrarse a un**

**atractivo hombre de pie en las sombras, apenas una silueta. El pelo negro era corto y los luminosos**

**ojos azules lo marcaban como otro de los hermanos de Terry.**

—**¿Quién eres?**

—**M´Adoc,—dijo en voz baja.—Soy uno de los tres líderes de los Oneroi.**

**Una ola de temor la atravesó.—**

**¿Estás aquí por Terry?**

**Deslizó la mirada hacia donde Terry estaba trabajando, incapaz de verle en el brillo del sol de**

**la tarde.**

—**Definitivamente, sí. Pero sé por mis tratos con humanos que vas a pelear conmigo si**

**intento cogerlo, y eso no es lo que quiero.**

—**Tienes razón en eso. No voy a entregártelo. Ni ahora. Ni nunca.**

—**Lo sé. Lo amas. Eso es por lo que oí a Apollymi riéndose hace unos minutos.—Volvió a**

**mirar a Terry, quien estaba comprobando las pequeñas dragas.—Tengo que felicitar a mi**

**hermano… ganar el amor de un humano no es una hazaña pequeña. La habilidad del corazón**

**humano de sacrificarse por aquellos que aman… no hay nada en el Olimpo que puedo compararse**

**ni siquiera con eso.**

**Un extraño escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo ante las palabras y la manera en que las dijo. Ella le**

**dio al extraño una penetrante mirada.**

—**Y tú conoces el amor.—Era una afirmación.**

**La mandíbula se contrajo como si estuviese apretando con fuerza los dientes, y un relámpago**

**de dolor oscureció los ojos, confirmándolo.**

—**Los Oneroi no saben nada del amor y los Skoti incluso menos.**

**Aún así, no le creía. Él lo había conocido y por lo que parecía lo había perdido.**

—**¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?**

—**Para advertirte que no seas estúpida.**

**Bueno, eso era encantador de su parte. Pero no necesitaba sus advertencias. Nunca había**

**sido una mujer estúpida.**

—**¿Y como soy de estúpida?**

—**Le has dado tu corazón a alguien que te ha vendido por completo.—Centró su mirada**

**significativamente en Terry.**

**Candy bufó ante él.**

—**Estás equivocado. Terry me ama.**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**Terry no tiene convicción. Si la tuviese, nunca habría sido convertido por Solin.**

—**Eso no lo sabes.**

—**Oh, si, lo sé. Terry es débil. Siempre ha sido débil.**

—**Tú…**

—**Shhh—la cortó él.—Antes de que le defiendas, pregúntate esto a ti misma. ¿Cómo ha hecho**

**un Skotos para convertirse en humano?**

—**Él ya me lo ha contado. Hizo un pacto con Hades.**

—**Sí, y tú eres una mujer que se ha pasado la vida caminando entre la Grecia antigua. ¿Has**

**aprendido algo de nuestras maneras? ¿Ha entregado un dios tal regalo sin recibir algo a cambio de**

**incalculable valor?—Había una amenazadora nota en su voz.**

—**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

—**Tú significas tanto para Terry que cambió tu vida para estar aquí. No es el único que**

**morirá cuando su tiempo acabe, dulce niña.—Los azules ojos la quemaban con calor.—Tú también**

**lo harás.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza negando. Eso era una total estupidez y a lo sabía.**

—**Estás mintiendo.**

—**No puedo mentir. Soy un Oneroi.**

—**¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí?—Terry llegó de ninguna parte para enfrentar a**

**M´Adoc. Ella esperaba que lucharan. En vez de eso, M´Adoc permitió que Terry lo agarrase por el**

**frente de la camiseta y lo aplastara contra la pared, y lo sostuviera allí.**

**Igual que un verdadero Oneroi, no había rabia o alguna emoción evidente cuando M´Adoc se**

**le quedó mirando sin parpadear.**

—**Le he dicho la verdad.**

—**¿Tú qué?—Preguntó Terry entre dientes.**

—**Le conté lo de tu pacto con Hades. Que intercambiaste su vida por tu mortalidad.**

**La cara de Terry se puso pálida mientras los ojos se llenaron con absoluto horror. Ni siquiera**

**lo negó. Es más, se veía culpable.**

**Candy supo entonces que M´Adoc no estaba mintiendo.**

—**¿Es eso verdad, Terry?**

**Maldijo antes de aplastar a M´Adoc otra vez.**

—**No tengo intención de cumplir ese trato.**

**M´Adoc la miró.**

—**Cómo te dije, no tiene convicción. Nosotros no entendemos las emociones humanas y no**

**podemos manejarlas. Cuando regrese a su verdadero estado de dios, volverá aquí por ti y te**

**matará. Como prometió.**

—**¡Estupideces!—rugió Terry.**

**Candy quería creer en la rabia de Terry. Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero parte de ella estaba se**

**inclinaba hacia M´Adoc. Tenía un argumento convincente.**

**Él miró a su hermano con esos fríos, ojos sin sentimiento y esto hizo que ella se preguntase si**

**Terry se vería de la misma manera una vez que su tiempo hubiese expirado.**

—**Sabes que es verdad, Terry. Cuando ya no estés corrupto por las emociones humanas y**

**Hades te diga que la mates lo harás. No tendrás elección y no te quedará ningún sentimiento por**

**ella.**

—**¡Nunca!**

—**¿Ni siquiera cuando estés encadenado en el Tártaro, bajo el constante abuso de Hades?**

**Terry parpadeó. No podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Demasiados siglos de tortura lo golpearon a**

**la vez, y esos habían sido impartidos por Hypnos. Nadie era mejor haciendo sufrir a un dios que**

**Hades. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Terry se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Candace.**

—**Está diciendo la verdad, ¿no es así, Terry?**

**Terry vio como ella apartaba la mirada de ellos. Soltó a M´Adoc y se volvió a enfrentarla a**

**ella.**

—**Candace, por favor…**

**Meneó la cabeza delante y atrás mientras lo miraba como si fuese estiércol. Esa mirada le**

**dolió hasta la médula.**

—**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

—**Por que soy un estúpido, ¿vale? No quería herirte.—Se acercó a ella, pero ella se apartó.**

—**¿Intentabas matarme?**

**Intentó explicarse, pero la lengua parecía espesarse en la boca cuando el miedo lo aferraba.**

**¿Podría incluso empezar a hacer que ella entendiera?**

—**Eso no fue así.**

—**Entonces explícamelo.**

—**Yo ya había hecho el pacto cuando Hades puso las condiciones. No tenía elección. Me**

**envió aquí antes de que pudiera si quiera intentar renegociar.**

—**Y así que pretendías asesinarme,—repitió ella.**

—**Al principio sí, pero…**

—**¿Pero qué?—preguntó, su tono bordeado con dolor y rabia.—No hay peros aquí, Terry.**

**Pretendías asesinarme. ¿Cómo pudiste?**

—**Es un Skoti.**

—**¡Cállate!—escupió a M´Adoc. Terry se volvió hacia Candace.—Por favor, pequeña.—**

**Intentó cogerla otra vez.**

**Dio un paso atrás.**

—**No me toques.**

**Terry no podía respirar cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos. La traición. Estaba herida, lo sabía.**

**Podía sentirlo igual que su propio dolor. Esto lo cortaba, lacerando su corazón.**

—**Nunca te lastimaría. Tienes que creer eso.**

—**Maravillosas palabras para un hombre que ha planeado mi muerte desde el principio,**

**¿huh?**

**Tenía razón. ¿Cómo podría convencerla de que había cambiado? El era Skoti y los Skoti no**

**eran nada.**

**Se volvió a su hermano, odiándole por contárselo.**

—**Maldito seas, M´Adoc.**

—**No hay nada de maldito sobre mí, Terry. No soy yo el que se ha equivocado aquí. Eres tú.**

**Nunca deberías haber hecho ese trato.**

**Quería asesinar a M´Adoc por eso. Pero tenía razón. Había estado mal que Terry viniese aquí.**

**Debería haberse contentando con quedarse con ella en sus sueños.**

**M´Adoc habló calmadamente.**

—**Los Skoti son siempre egoístas, Candace. Es por eso que debemos encargarnos de ellos.**

**Llegan a descontrolarse tanto en su hambre que no saben hasta que punto hacen daño o a quien**

**hieren mientras consigan lo que ellos quieren. Terry te quería a ti y estaba dispuesto a matarte por**

**ello.—Encontró la mirada de Terry.—Si realmente quieres decir lo que estás diciendo ahora mismo,**

**por una vez, haz lo correcto. Entrégate a mí.**

**Cada instinto en el interior de Terry se revelaba ante la idea de eso. Todos. Ellos lo matarían y**

**él lo sabía.**

**Pero iba a morir de todas maneras. Hades nunca le permitiría retractarse del pacto. No había**

**cláusulas de escape en un pacto con el diablo.**

**Y quizás este era el mejor final. Candace ahora lo odiaba. Pensaba en él de la peor de las**

**formas. Si se iba con M´Adoc, no se afligiría por él o se preguntaría si quizás hubiese algo que**

**podría haber hecho para salvarlo.**

**Ella estaría en paz.**

**Ese sería el mejor regalo que podía darle.**

—**Tiene razón, Candace, —dijo Terry obligando a sus emociones a abandonar su tono.—Te**

**habría matado una vez que volviera a mi estado original. Lo siento.**

**Candy no podía respirar cuando dijo esas palabras. Parte de ella todavía creía en él por**

**encima de M´Adoc. No quería pensar que su Terry podría dañarla jamás.**

**Pero si lo que ellos decían era cierto…**

**Esto se había clavado tan profundamente en el corazón que sentía como si se estuviese**

**muriendo del dolor.**

**Terry se volvió hacia M´Adoc y le susurró algo. Ella no podía oírlo, pero M´Adoc inclinó la**

**cabeza antes de que Terry suspirara.**

—**Entonces estoy listo para partir.**

**Su cristalina mirada se encontró con la de ella y el amor que vio allí la chamuscó.**

—**Adiós, Candace.**

**Notó la satisfacción en los ojos de M´Adoc.**

**Satisfacción.**

"_**Incluso en forma humana nosotros no sentimos nada."**_

**M´Adoc no debería tener ningunas emociones. Ningunas.**

**Pero estaba satisfecho.**

**Dándose cuenta de que si M´Adoc podía sentir, también podría mentir, ella abrió la boca**

**para detenerlos. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer un simple sonido, M´Adoc colocó la mano sobre**

**el hombro de Terry y los dos se desvanecieron del barco.**

—**¡No!—gritó Candy, su corazón latía acelerado cuando la realidad la impactó.**

**Terry se había ido.**

**Iba a matarte, su mente intentaba razonarlo. Pero la parte más aterradora era la parte donde a**

**ella no le importaba. Le quería de vuelta sin importa cómo.**

**Sintió que el barco se movía lentamente.**

**Kat vino a cubierta y se acercó a ella lentamente.**

—**¿Dónde está Terry?**

**Incapaz de explicar la desaparición de Terry, Candy rompió a reír de manera histérica hasta**

**que empezó a llorar y gesticular desesperada hacia la proa. Honestamente se sentía igual que si**

**estuviese teniendo un ataque de nervios. ¿Cómo podía contarle todo a Kat? La mujer pensaría que**

**estaba loca, ¿Y quién podría culparla?**

**¿Dioses en el mundo real? Nada de esto sería creíble. Jamás.**

**Kat frunció el ceño.**

—**Cariño, ¿estás bien?**

—**No, —dijo ella, intentando recuperar la compostura.—No, no lo estoy.**

**Kat inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que le recordaba a Candy al de Solin cuando estaba —**

**escuchando—algo sobrenatural.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Candy.**

**Kat dejó escapar una poco común maldición.**

—**¿M´Adoc estuvo aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se llevara a Terry?**

**Eso sacó a Candy de su histeria.**

**Seguramente, no…**

—**Si me dices que eres uno de ellos, voy a alucinar.**

**La cara de Kat estaba mortalmente seria.**

—**Entonces será mejor que alucines.**

—**Buen dios, ¿Es que nadie aquí son lo que parece? ¿Acaso es Kichka la diosa Egipcia Bast**

**disfrazada?**

—**No, Kichka es una gata.**

**Uh-huh. ¿Se suponía que tenía que creerle después de la bomba que Kat acababa de dejar**

**caer sobre ella?—Y déjame adivinar. Tú eres también una diosa, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál? ¿Atenea? ¿Hera?**

**Oh, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Afrodita?**

**Kat la miró con fijeza.**

—**No, no soy un dios. Soy sirviente de Artemisa.**

—**¿Artemisa?—Claro. Eso justamente sonaba mucho mejor… no.—La diosa de la caza,**

**¿huh?—Candy bajó la mirada a la cubierta de madera.—Debe de haber algún tipo de vapores**

**saliendo del fondo del mar—igual que el oráculo de Delphi. Eso es por lo que estoy viendo y**

**oyendo todas estas locuras.—Asintió, agradecida de cómo sonaba su argumento.—Estoy**

**alucinando, ¿no es verdad?**

—**Oh, para el carro,—dijo Kat irritada.—Si puedes aceptar a Solin, Terry, y M´Adoc, puedes**

**ciertamente aceptarme también a mí.**

—**Uno pensaría eso, ¿no? Pero te he conocido durante tanto tiempo para pensar que todo este**

**tiempo me has estado ocultando un secreto como este.**

—**Y ahora sabes por que no me emocioné cuando encontraste la Atlántida y querías empezar**

**a excavar alrededor de la ciudad.**

**Bueno, ya que lo ponía de esa manera, tenía sentido.**

—**¿Y estabas enterada también de mi planeada muerte con Terry? ¿Fuiste la que asesinó a mí**

**padre?**

**Los ojos de Kat relucieron de cólera.**

—**¿Disculpa? No necesitas esparcir esas ridículas acusaciones. Yo no tengo nada que ver con**

**la muerte de tu padre. Yo quería a ese hombre. Era raro y extraño, pero lo quería y habría hecho**

**cualquier cosa para mantenerle a salvo. Mientras que estabas fuera en América, yo estuve aquí**

**con él, haciendo todo lo que podía para ayudarle y mantenerlo con vida incluso aunque estaba**

**empeñado en matarse a si mismo.**

**Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Candy ante la verdad.**

—**Lo siento, Kat. Sólo estoy enfadada y no quería hablarte así.**

**Kat asintió.**

—**No te ofendas, pero tú deberías ser perdonada. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que M´Adoc se**

**llevase a Terry?**

—**Terry iba a matarme.**

—**Difícilmente.**

—**Es verdad, —dijo Candy pasando el nudo de su garganta.—Terry lo admitió.**

**Todavía, Kat bufó.**

—**Terry te ama, Candy. Eso es tan obvio que duele. Ningún hombre, dios o cualquier otra cosa,**

**miraría a una mujer de la manera en que lo hace contigo y la dejaría morir, nunca pensaría en**

**matarla. Eso es estúpido.**

—**Claro, me ama ahora, pero cuando pierda las emociones la semana que viene, ¿Entonces**

**qué? M´Adoc dijo que me mataría sin vacilar. Dijo que Terry no tenía emociones o elección pero**

**haría lo que ellos le dijeron.—Allí, eso sonaba racional. De alguna manera.**

—**¿Terry?—dijo Kat incrédula.—¿Eso el lo que te ha dicho? Por favor. No ha seguido las**

**órdenes de ningún dios en miles de años. Eso es por que es un Skoti.**

**Todos temores de Candy de que M´Adoc mintiera estaban regresando.**

—**¿Qué estás diciendo, Kat?**

—**No te ofendas, chica, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es que acabas de enviar al hombre que**

**amas a la muerte.**

**##############**

**Con las manos atadas tras la espalda, Terry no eludió o luchó con M´Adoc cuando lo**

**transportó al interior del vestíbulo del santuario del Triunvirato. Nunca antes había estado dentro**

**de ese lugar, ni siquiera en sueños. Ese era el dominio sagrado del Triunvirato quienes lo había**

**guardado celosamente del resto de su propia gente.**

**Nadie sabía por qué, pero Terry tenía que darles crédito a los tíos. Era un opulento palacio**

**hecho de cristal y oro el que habían construido allí.**

**Era apropiado para un dios de los Sueños e incluso Zeus estaría como en casa…La sala del**

**concilio donde estaban ellos era decadentemente cómoda con sillas acolchadas e incluso un**

**ordenador portátil que estaba tan fuera de lugar que hubiese sido divertido… si Terry no estuviese**

**a punto de morir.**

**M´Ordant estaba sentado ante él, y cuando entraron levantó la mirada con una expuesta**

**expresión que mostraba confusión y sorpresa—dos emociones que no debería tener.**

—**Maldición, M´Adoc, ¿Cómo te las has arreglado?**

**M´Adoc empujó a Terry contra la sólida mesa de cristal, cuya esquina se clavó en la cadera y**

**lo lastimó. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar que M´Adoc tomase represalias. Pero Terry le**

**había dado su palabra y mientras los dioses lo retuvieran a él y no le hicieran daño a Candace,**

**Terry se sometería incluso aunque esto fuese en contra de cada parte de sus genes.**

**M´Adoc se encogió de hombros cuando se movió para quedarse al lado de Terry.**

—**Se rindió y entregó. A cambio de que nosotros mantengamos a salvo a su humana.**

**No se le había escapado la mirada atónita sobre la cara de M´Ordant.**

—**¿No hubo pelea?**

**Terry volvió la cabeza ligeramente cuando oyó la profunda voz de D´Alerian tras de él. No**

**podía verle pero sentía la presencia de D´Alerian. De los tres, él tenía un aura inconfundible. No**

**era el más poderoso, pero cualquiera podía sentir su presencia hasta la médula de los huesos.**

—**Sabía que no valía la pena que luchara conmigo, —dijo M´Adoc en un tono siniestro.**

—**Acabemos de una vez, M´Adoc, —bufó Terry.—No tienes nada que hacer con esto. No**

**había necesidad de que me quedara en el reino humano por más tiempo desde que heriste a**

**Candace al hablarle de mi pacto con Hades.—Nunca le perdonaría, y eso dolía incluso más que mil**

**latigazos. Que extraño que la idea de la muerte no hubiese significado nada para él. Ahora se**

**lamentaba por cada lágrima y doblemente por las que le había causado a ella.—Sólo entrégame a**

**Hades, y terminemos con esto.**

**M´Adoc lo cogió por el brazo. Frunció los labios mientras miraba a Terry con desprecio.**

—**Oh, no, Terrence. No lo creo. Verás, si te entrego a Hades y empieza a preguntarse como es**

**que tienes tantas emociones que incluso te has entregado para salvar el alma de una simple**

**humana.**

—**Eso es por que Hades lo ha hecho humano—,respondió D´Alerian en un seco y estoico**

**tono.—No habrá pregunta alguna. Esta sería la única razón.**

**M´Adoc se volvió a él con un siseo.**

—**¿Quieres aprovechar esa oportunidad?**

**D´Alerian apretó la mandíbula.**

—**No hay forma de que nos involucre, Adarian. Es humano, por mandato de Hades, y actúa**

**como un humano. El dios no esperaría menos.**

**Terry frunció el ceño cuando D´Alerian usó el verdadero nombre de M´Adoc, Adarian. Como**

**parte del castigo y para alejarlos de la idea de que eran individuos de algún valor, a muchos de los**

**Oneroi originales les habían arrebatado los nombres y les habían dado unos nuevos para designar**

**sus papeles. D´ quería decir que D´Alerian era normalmente asignado a vigilar a los inmortales**

**como los Dark-Hunters. V designaba a los que ayudaban a los humanos—como un Oneroi, el**

**nombre de Terry había sido V´Arik o V´Arikos, el cual había odiado desde que sonaba igual que**

**una enfermedad nerviosa. Y la M´ se reservaba para aquellos quienes los cazaban. Había muchos a**

**los que se llamaban D´Alerian, M´Alerian. Pero por razones que nadie entendía, D´Alerian**

**continuaba usando el nombre que ellos le habían dado antes de que llegara a los rangos**

**dominantes.**

**M´Ordant cerró su ordenador y los miró.**

—**Tiene razón. Deberíamos entregárselo a Hades. No queremos cruzarnos en el camino del**

**dios de los muertos. Es una sabandija repugnante.**

**M´Adoc bufó ante ellos.**

—**Y cuando Hades mate a Terry y su alma inmortal esté atrapada mientras Hades lo tortura**

**en el Tártaro, ¿No creéis que el Rey Badass va a descubrir el hecho de que el pequeño Terrence**

**puede sentir algo más que dolor sin tener un anfitrión humano del que sacar esas emociones?**

**Un aterrador shock lo atravesó. ¿Qué estaba diciendo M´Adoc? Terry se congeló cuando**

**empezó a sospechar que las emociones que pensaba eran residuos de las de Candace quizás**

**hubiesen sido suyas después de todo.**

—**¿Qué está pasando?**

—**Cállate, Terry, —le espetó M´Ordant enfadado.**

**M´Adoc miró a sus hermanos.**

—**No podemos darles la oportunidad de que sepan la verdad. Nunca.—Su mirada taladró a**

**D´Alerian.—De todos los que estamos en esta habitación, Neco, eres el que tiene más que perder.**

**No dejes que tu compasión por él te detenga de hacer lo que hay que hacer:**

**El dolor vaciló a través de la cara de D´Alerian antes de que asintiera lentamente.**

**No habría ninguna piedad para Terry, no es que la hubiese esperado. Honestamente, su**

**bienestar no importaba.**

—**No me importa lo que me suceda a mí,—le dijo Terry a M´Adoc.—Sólo recuerda que**

**prometiste cuidar de Candace.**

**La comisura de los labios de M´Adoc empezó a convertirse en una burlona sonrisa.**

—**Oh, no te preocupes. Tengo toda la intención de hacerme cargo de ella. Inmediatamente.**

**D´Alerian bufó.**

—**No me gusta ese tono, adelphos.**

**M´Adoc hizo una mueca de desprecio.**

—**Me importa una mierda lo que te guste, Neco. Ella es una responsabilidad para nosotros.**

**Sabe la localización de la Atlántida y sabe que nosotros existimos. ¿Dejarías una amenaza como esa**

**allí fuera?**

**Iba a volver para matarla. Terry lo sabía con cada onza de su ser.**

—**Me lo juraste, bastardo mentiroso.—Terry se volvió sobre M´Adoc, intentando luchar, pero**

**tan pronto como se acercó a él, sintió algo cálido y sólido hundiéndose en su estómago. El dolor lo**

**atravesó.**

**Terry trastabilló y bajó la mirada para ver una larga, ensangrentada daga en manos de**

**M´Adoc. No podía creerlo cuando las rodillas se debilitaron por la agonía de la herida.**

**M´Adoc se movió hacia Terry con un brillo sin piedad en los ojos. Enterró el puño en el pelo,**

**con la mirada fría y vacía quemando en el interior de Terry.**

—**Dulces sueños, Terry.—Dijo M´Adoc un instante antes de que lo apuñalara otra vez y todo**

**fuese oscuridad.**

**Candy estaba entumecida cuando regresó a los muelles. Una y otra vez continuaba pensando**

**en todo lo que había pasado con Terry. Pero en lo profundo de su interior, sabía que Kat tenía**

**razón. Terry la había amado. A pesar de todo o quizás a causa de todo, se habían enamorado el uno**

**del otro, y lo acababa de echar a los lobos.**

**Debería haber creído en él. Terry no la lastimaría, ella lo sabía. Quizás hubiese tenido malas**

**intenciones en el comienzo, pero ahora no era así. ¿Por qué no le había dado el beneficio de la**

**duda?**

—**¿Qué voy a hacer, Kat?—preguntó cuando ataron las amarras.**

**Kat suspiró.—No hay nada que hacer. Se ha ido.**

**Candy se quedó mirando a la alta mujer.**

—**No puedo aceptar eso. No puedo.**

**Pero Kat era inmune a su suplicante mirada.**

—**Vas a tener que hacerlo.**

—**¿Por qué?—preguntó Candy.**

—**Por que algunas veces la vida básicamente apesta, y esta es una de esas veces.**

—**¿Y si no quiero?**

**Kat sacudió la cabeza.**

—**¿Cuándo has escuchado si quiera?**

**No se equivocaba. Pero eso no evitaba que el dolor en el interior de Candy continuara**

**creciendo. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que M´Adoc se llevase a Terry? Debería haber luchado.**

**Debería haberle dicho que lo amaba.**

**En vez de eso, sólo se había quedado allí cuando lo habían agarrado y no hizo absolutamente**

**nada.**

**Maldita sea, soy una estúpida. Había esperado todo su vida por el amor, y cuando**

**finalmente lo encontraba lo hacía a un lado en un momento de dolorida cólera. ¿Cómo podía haber**

**sido tan estúpida?—**

—**Eso no puede ser el fin.**

**Las facciones de Kat se suavizaron cuando se acercó a ella.**

—**Candy, mira. Terry se sacrificó a si mismo para mantenerte a salvo. No lo arruines por**

**ponerte a ti misma en peligro de muerte. Déjale ir.**

**Se quedó mirando a Kat.**

—**Si alguien a quien amases estuviese sufriendo por tu culpa, ¿Podrías dejarlo ir?**

**Kat arrugó la cara como si le doliese.**

—**Esto no es acerca de mí—dijo en un angustiado tono al responder a Candy.—Oh, de**

**acuerdo, no podría quedarme quieta y dejar que el hombre que amo sufriera cuando soy la única**

**causante de ello… Maldición.**

—**Sip, maldición. Tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de ayudarle.**

**Kat arrastró su mano por el pelo como si le irritara más allá de su tolerancia.—Ni siquiera sé**

**como empezar a tratar esto.**

—_**Yo sí**_**.**

**Candy puso la mano contra la sien cuando oyó la voz de Apollymi en su cabeza.**

—**Ahora no, por favor.**

—**No la eches,—dijo Kat en voz alta.—Apollymi es probablemente nuestra mayor esperanza**

**ahora mismo.—**

—**Tú sabes acerca…—por supuesto que lo sabía.—¿También la oyes?**

—**Todo el tiempo. Tiene el mal hábito de curiosear a su manera en todo lo que yo hago. Es**

**terriblemente curiosa, pero siempre ha sido una amiga para mí.—Sonrió antes de dirigirse a**

**Apollymi.—¿Mibreiara, tienes alguna sugerencia que no nos líe a ninguna de nosotras para dejarte**

**salir a ti?**

—_**Esa **_**es la sugerencia que prefiero.**

—**Sí, pero ni Candy ni yo haremos eso. ¿Tienes alguna otra?**

—_**Sí, pero es complicada. Escuchadme, mis niñas. Estáis a punto de tener una importante lección sobre**_

_**hombres y las condiciones de los dioses**_**.**

—_**¿SOLIN?**_

**Solin maldijo cuando escuchó la voz de Terry en su cabeza.**

—**No tengo nada que decirte.**

—_**Bien. No quiero oírlo de todas maneras. Lo que necesito es que me escuches**_**.**

—**Escuchar, mi trasero.**

—_**Necesito tus oídos, Solin**_**,—dijo él irónicamente, —**_**no tu trasero**_**.**

—**Vete al infierno.**

—_**Ya estoy allí**_**.**

**Solin se detuvo cuando sintió algo extraño acariciar el cuello. Era la caricia de la muerte y lo**

**sabía incluso aunque hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que había sentido uno.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Una sombra de Terry apareció ante Solin. Las facciones eran de un blanco fantasmal. Los ojos**

**oscuros y llenos de dolor. No llevaba nada a excepción de un par de andrajosos pantalones.**

—_**M´Adoc me asesinó**_**.**

**Solin no podría haber estado más sorprendido que si hubiese sido él quien hubiese muerto.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—_**Me entregué para proteger a Candace. Ahora está renegando de nuestro trato y se dirige por ella.**_

_**Necesito que la protejas de él**_**.**

**Por supuesto que lo hizo y Solin estaba a punto de ser la víctima en esto. ¿Por qué debería**

**poner su vida en el camino de nadie? ¿Quién lo ayudaría a él una vez que fuese una Sombra?**

**Nadie.**

—**¿Piensas que tan siquiera me importa?**

—_**Sé que sí, Solin. A pesar de tus protestas, puedo ver al verdadero hombre que intentas tan**_

_**desesperadamente ignorar y ocultar**_**.—Hizo una pausa antes de hablar otra vez, —**_**Por favor, Hermano.**_

_**No es una luchadora y no se detendrá hasta que esté muerta. No dejes que una inocente muera por nada.**_

**Todavía Solin no quería involucrarse en eso. Había cometido un error parecido antes y había**

**pagado por ello.**

—**¿Te parezco un Oneroi? Yo no estoy aquí para proteger a los humanos. ¿Por qué no vas a**

**advertirla tú mismo?**

—_**No querrá hablar conmigo o escucharme. M´Adoc le contó mi trato con Hades. Ahora me odia.**_

**A Solin no se le escapó el temblor de dolor en la voz de Terry. Ni la mirada de absoluta**

**miseria en la cara. El hecho de que ella fuese lastimada partía a Terry por la mitad.**

—**¿La amas?**

—_**Obviamente más que a mi vida**_**, —dijo él, su voz temblaba a causa de sus emociones.**

**Solin entrecerró los ojos sobre Terry.**

—**¿Duele, no es así? ¿Qué la persona a la que amas descubra la verdad de lo que eres y te**

**odie por eso?**

—_**No tienes idea**_**.**

—**Sí, la tengo.—Y en vez de sentir la satisfacción que había anticipado cuando Terry probara**

**su propia miseria, Solin no sintió nada más que dolor. No había placer en herir a alguien. Al**

**menos no para él.—¿Dónde estás?**

—_**Estoy sobre los bancos del Estigio. M´Adoc no permitió que Caronte me llevase en la balsa por miedo**_

_**a que Hades me encuentre y descubra la verdad. Estoy seguro que cuando Hades descubra que estoy muerto**_

_**irá por Candace para cumplir con el pacto, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Es inocente en esto y no debería pagar**_

_**por mi estupidez. No tengo nada que darte, Solin, pero por favor, si queda algo de decencia en ti, no dejes que**_

_**muera por mi culpa. Te lo suplico**_**.**

**Solin conocía esa clase de amor. Lo había probado una vez y le había quemado en la lengua**

**igual que una amarga píldora durante incontables siglos.**

—**Sólo para que lo sepas, nunca ha habido una gota de decencia en mí.—Terry se desinfló**

**literalmente ante los ojos de Solin.—Pero no dejaré que la lastimen. Descansa en paz.**

**Incluso cuando lo decía, sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Hades no permitiría que Terry**

**descansase una vez que descubriera donde estaba, y por lo que parecía ni siquiera lo haría**

**M´Adoc. Y por primera vez en siglos, Solin honestamente sintió pena por alguien más que por si**

**mismo.**

—**Puedes confiar en mí, Terry.**

—_**Gracias**_**.—Inclinó su cabeza ante Solin antes de desvanecerse.**

**Respirando profundamente, Solin se reclinó en su silla. Su lema siempre había sido no**

**ayudar a nadie por que nadie lo ayudaría a él. Odiaba a la gente.**

**Pero más que nada odiaba a los Dioses.**

**Y no obtenía ningún beneficio involucrándose en esto. Pero, ¿Cómo podía quedarse quieto y**

**no hacer algo? Candace necesitaba protección, y al contrario que él. No tenía poderes con los que**

**luchar contra ellos y ganar. La destrozarían sin perder el tiempo.**

**Si fuese inteligente, contactaría con ZT y dejaría que los Chthonian se encargaran de ello.**

—**Nah—se dijo con una amarga sonrisa.—Soy bastante más vengativo que inteligente.—Y**

**con esto se desvaneció de la seguridad de su hogar en busca de una humana.**

**No le llevó mucho encontrar a Candace. Su aura se destacaba incluso para el despierto**

**Dream-Hunter, especialmente desde que estaba en tan turbulento estado emocional.**

**Pero lo que lo hizo detenerse fue el aire de desesperada tristeza que la engullía. Había pasado**

**mucho tiempo desde que había visto algo igual.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Saltó dándose la vuelta ante el sonido de su voz para taladrarlo con la mirada.—¿Qué estás**

**haciendo tú aquí?**

—**No tengo idea, pero creo que es para ayudar.**

**Bufó ante él mientras sacaba un libro de su estantería.**

—**Este barco ya zarpó. Nos dijiste que nos las arregláramos nosotros mismos.**

—**Síp. Pero lo asombroso de los barcos es que a veces dan la vuelta y regresan.**

—**O explotan mientras mantienen tu aire de reserva,—añadió Kat significativamente.**

**Volvió la cabeza para verla entrando en la sala desde la derecha.**

—**Cierto, pero no es eso. Terry me pidió que protegiera a Candace de los otros.**

**Candace lo miró con sospecha.**

—**¿Por qué haría eso?**

—**Por que él no es capaz de hacerlo.**

**Aún así la sospecha estaba arraigada en los ojos de ella. No confiaba en Solin, y**

**honestamente no podía culparla por ello.**

—**¿Y por que harías eso cuando ya has dejado clara tu posición?**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Básicamente lo hago para joder a las altas esferas.**

—**¿Y?—lo incitó Kat.**

—**¿Y qué?**

—**No lo sé, es que me parece que hay un y a continuación de lo que acabas de decir.**

**Y… por alguna razón no quería pensar en ello, había venido por aceptación y respeto por**

**Terry. Pero nunca lo admitiría.**

—**¿No hay ningún y?**

—**De acuerdo entonces, —dijo Kat, juntando sus manos.—Vamos a intentar salvar a Terry.**

**Dijiste que vino a ti. ¿Dónde está?**

**Solin vaciló. Había supuesto que ya lo sabían, pero aparentemente la mujer no tenía ninguna**

**pista de lo que le había sucedido a Terry.**

—**Vino a mí como una Sombra, Kat. M´Adoc lo asesinó.**

**Candy dejó caer el libro de sus manos ante las inesperadas noticias. Si Kat no hubiese estado**

**atenta a sujetarla, probablemente también se habría caído.**

**Terry estaba muerto.**

**No podía ser y aún así podía decir por la mirada en la cara de Solin que no estaba**

**bromeando.**

—**No puedo respirar.—Susurró cuando las lágrimas le atenazaron la garganta**

**estrangulándola.—No puede haberse ido.**

—**Shh, —dijo Kat abrazando a Candy contra ella.—Está bien, Candy.**

**Pero no estaba bien. Terry estaba muerto y era culpa suya. Ni siquiera había peleado por él.**

**M´Adoc había llegado y lo único que había hecho ella era entregar a Terry en las manos del hombre**

**que lo había asesinado.**

**Sollozó mientras su corazón se rompía. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así, incluso**

**movida por la rabia?**

—**Uh, señoras. Odio decir esto, pero no estoy aquí para ser un heraldo. Terry vino a mí por**

**que M´Adoc está endemoniadamente decidido a limpiar esta situación.**

**Kat se apartó de ella.**

—**¿Limpiar cómo?**

**Miró significativamente a Candy.**

—**Se supone que los humanos no saben que existimos.**

**Eso detuvo las lágrimas de Candy al tiempo que un escalofrío bajaba por su columna**

**vertebral.**

—**Viene a matarme a mí también.**

—**Sí.**

**La rabia la consumió haciendo a un lado las lágrimas.**

—**¿Qué pasa con Tory y Thia?**

—**No saben nada, así que están a salvo. Pero tú, mi querida, eres completamente otro asunto.**

**Bueno, podía manejar eso. Su vida era una cosa, la de ellas era otra. Mientras ellas estuviesen**

**a salvo, podría encargarse de lo que fuese que se pusiera en su camino.**

**Se agachó para recoger el libro de mitología del suelo.**

—**No puedo creerlo.**

**Solin asintió.**

**Es realmente bastante patético, ¿verdad? Terry se entregó a si mismo por que M´Adoc le juró**

**que no te lastimaría, y entonces el mentiroso bastardo decide que debes morir de todas formas.**

**Candy se quedó congelada ante las palabras mientras el temor la consumía.**

—**¿Terry hizo qué?**

**Solin parecía enfermo.**

—**Oh, no me irás a decir que no lo sabías, ¿verdad?**

—**No—dijo Kat, tensando la palabra.—No lo sabía.**

**Solin se pasó la mano por la cara.**

—**De acuerdo, me voy a quedar aquí y voy a estar quietecito.**

—**Es demasiado tarde, Solin.—Dijo Kat entre dientes.—El daño ya está hecho.**

—**Espera, —dijo Candy cuando su mente empezó a girar con sus pensamientos. Bajó la**

**mirada al libro de cuero que tenía en las manos.—Podemos salvar a Terry.**

**Ellos se miraron frunciendo el ceño antes de que Kat sacudiera la cabeza.**

—**No veo cómo.**

—**Oh, vamos, ambos estáis en el panteón. Las Sombras han sido rescatadas antes.—Le tendió**

**el libro.—Mira a Orfeo y Eurídice. Hades permitió que ella se marchara.**

**Solin bufó.**

—**Ese es un ejemplo entre miles de los que Hades ha negado, y se ha reído mientras lo hacía.**

**Candy lo fulminó con la mirada.**

—**Pensé que ibas a estarte quieto.**

—**Lo siento.**

—**Por mucho que odie admitirlo, tiene razón.—Dijo Kat con un suspiro.—Por no mencionar**

**que Eurídice nunca lo consiguió. Orfeo se volvió a mirarla antes de que alcanzase la superficie, y**

**fue devuelta al Inframundo. Hades es un bastardo egoísta. Nunca estaría dispuesto a liberar un**

**alma.**

**Apollymi se aclaró la garganta en la cabeza de Candy.**

—_**¿No me escuchaste antes? ¿Por qué me preocupo si quiera? Llámame Circe o Cassandra para toda la**_

_**atención que estoy recibiendo. ¿Por qué tengo que recurrir a ellas de todos modos? Ferandia sería un mejor**_

_**ejemplo, pero como es Atlante nadie conoce su historia, ¿verdad? No. Tengo que recurrir a esos insípidos**_

_**cuentos griegos, mitad de los cuales nos los robaron a nosotros. Pero esa es otra cuestión. En este momento,**_

_**nadie escucha a una diosa atrapada…**_

**Sonriendo a pesar de todo, Candy se dio cuenta de que Apollymi tenía razón e iba a seguir el**

**consejo que les había dado antes la diosa. Miró a Solin.**

—**Oh, Señor Maestro de los Sueños, ¿Dónde está Persephone?**

**Solin entrecerró sus ojos.**

—**No estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando, ¿verdad?**

**Kat hizo una mueca.**

—**Si deseas que la montaña se mueva, dale algo que no pueda resistir. Candy y Apollymi**

**tienen razón. Hades ni siquiera nos miraría. Pero escuchará a su esposa. La necesitamos.**

**Solin estaba todavía sacudiendo la cabeza.**

—**¿Y si ella no quiere ayudar?**

—**No voy a penar en eso,—dijo Candy seria.—No puedo afrontarlo.**

**Solin parecía reacio, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo con ellas.**

—**De acuerdo entonces, Vamos.**

—**Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte.**

**Candy se congeló cuando M´Adoc apareció en el umbral ante ellos.**

**Y no estaba sólo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Candy retrocedió un paso al ver a M´Adoc y los Dolophoni… al menos eso era lo que**

**suponía ella que eran. Había tres de ellos, pero nunca los había visto antes. Al contrario del primer**

**grupo, todas eran mujeres. Vestidas en cuero negro, pelo negro, uñas y lápiz labial se veían**

**malhumoradas y antipáticas. También tenían colmillos, con ojos tan oscuros que no se podía ver**

**donde terminaba la pupila y en donde empezaba el iris. Todo lo que necesitaban era serpientes en**

**su pelo para ser …**

**Oh espera, una de ellas las tenía. Negras serpientes siseaban saliendo de su coleta**

**enroscándose alrededor de su cuello y silbando. Encantador. Solo encantador.**

**Solin se movió para ponerse delante de Candy y Kat.**

—**Esto se ha terminado, M´Adoc.**

—**No, no lo ha hecho. No hasta que ella—indicó a Candy con un movimiento de su barbilla—**

**muera . Ahora, tú y Katra podéis entregármela y marcharos o vosotros dos podéis sangrar.**

**Solin dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro**

—**Parece que voy a sangrar entonces. Al contrario de alguna gente que yo conozco.— imitó el**

**movimiento de cabeza M´Adoc—Yo mantengo mi palabra.**

**M´Adoc entrecerró sus ojos antes de volver su cabeza y dirigirse hacia a las mujeres por**

**encima de su hombro.**

—**Mátenlos.**

**Candy se tensó por la lucha que se avecinaba. Antes de que pudiese incluso parpadear, Kat se**

**volvió a ella y la agarró. Kat susurró algo en Atlante y entonces besó a Candy rápidamente sobre**

**los labios.**

**Atontada más allá de lo creíble, Candy cerró los ojos cuando sintió algo caliente y poderoso**

**esparcirse a través de su cuerpo y Kat se apartó para enfrentar a los otros. Por unos completos diez**

**segundos Candy no pudo moverse mientras un indescriptible poder la llenaba. Esto era**

**comparable a cuando había sostenido el medallón de Apollymi en la boca, sólo que esto se sentía**

**fuerte, mortal. Y esa vez ella estaba definitivamente al mando y no algún otro. El poder era**

**increíble. Era como si su cerebro estuviese vivo y creciendo.**

**Y cuando abrió los ojos, ya no vio los mismos colores. Todo ahora era más vibrante. Más**

**vívido.**

**La mujer con pelo de serpiente la agarró. Sin pensarlo, Candy esquivó el golpe y se lo**

**devolvió con más fuerza, levantando a la mujer de sus pies y mandándola a volar. Literalmente.**

**Ella limpió el suelo por un buen metro y medio antes de que se estrellara contra la pared y cayese**

**al suelo. Las serpientes sisearon y se movieron rabiosas.**

**Kat se deshizo de su atacante con facilidad. Pero Solin parecía reticente a golpear al suyo. Sin**

**embargo, cuando la mujer lo abofeteó con el dorso de la mano y le laceró la mejilla, él cambió de**

**idea. Cabeceándola, la mandó al suelo, entonces se volvió a encarar a M´Adoc.**

**Las tres mujeres se pusieron en pie para retomar la lucha. Ellas se adelantaron al unísono.**

—**¡Suficiente!**

**Candy esperaba que fuese Zebulon, pero no lo era. En su lugar, había otro Dream-Hunter que**

**era más delgado que M´Adoc y Solin. Él apareció entre ellos y mantuvo su mano en alto para las**

**mujeres, quienes extrañamente le obedecieron. Su pelo de ébano era largo y le caía trenzado por la**

**espalda. Estaba vestido todo de negro y mantenía una mirada que decía.—Estoy de humor para**

**matar a cualquiera que me fastidie.**

— **Pero más que eso, había un aura de poder alrededor de él tan fuerte que realmente hacía**

**que los pelos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta.**

—**¿De que lado estás, D´Alerian?—preguntó Solin mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cara**

**con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Del nuestro— respondió otro hombre cuando apareció al lado de D´Alerian. Igual de alto**

**que D´Alerian, él llevaba el pelo negro muy corto y llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros y una**

**camisa abotonada hasta abajo. Sus ojos parecían ser de un azul tan pálido, que parecían no tener**

**color. Esos ojos eran misteriosos y mortales cuando se centraron sobre Candy con un propósito.**

**M´Adoc sonrió en aprobación.**

—**Así que finalmente ves las cosas a mi manera.—Fue D´Alerian quien respondió.**

—**No. No podemos dejar que asesines a los humanos. Está mal y eso no es quien y lo que**

**somos. Somos protectores, no asesinos.**

**Kat y Solin se miraron frunciendo el ceño sin entender nada.**

—**¿Qué está pasando aquí, M´Ordant—preguntó Solin al recién llegado.**

—**Nos llevamos a M´Adoc en custodia.**

**M´Adoc maldijo.**

—**¿Estás loco? No puedes hacer eso.**

**D´Alerian se volvió a mirarlo.**

—**Sí, podemos, y así, lo haremos.**

**Las mujeres parecían confusas pero no interfirieron cuando D´Alerian cubrió a M´Adoc con**

**algún tipo de red brillante. M´Adoc intentó luchar, pero esta lo apretaba y se estrechaba más con**

**cada movimiento. Finalmente, estaba tan apretada que todo lo que podía hacer era maldecirlos.**

—**Se llama diktyon,—respondió Kat a la silenciosa pregunta de Candy.—Es algo que usa**

**Artemisa para capturar animales y no lastimarlos. Aunque como es que ellos…—ella indicó a los**

**Dream-Hunters—terminaron con una de ellas, no lo sé.**

**D´Alerian miró a las mujeres.**

—**Vuestros servicios ya no son necesarios. Furias, regresad.**

**Ellas se desvanecieron instantáneamente mientras M´Adoc seguía maldiciendo a los otros.**

—**¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Lo que nos harán los dioses?**

**Los ojos de D´Alerian estaban tristes y oscuros.**

—**Algunas veces nuestros peores enemigos somos nosotros mismos, M´Adoc. Tú te estás**

**convirtiendo en la cosa que ellos temen que seamos, y no podemos permitirlo.— Él se encontró con**

**la mirada de Candy.—¿Entiendes que nunca podrás decir una palabra sobre nosotros a nadie?**

**Como si fuese algo que podía ir contando por ahí. Sí, claro.**

—**¿Quién me creería?—respondió ella seria.**

**D´Alerian asintió en aprobación. Él se sacó un pequeño anillo de su meñique y lo depositó en**

**la palma de Candy.**

—**Sé lo que estás planeando y te deseo suerte. Dale esto a Persephone y dile que Neco te**

**apoya, que estás pidiendo el favor que ella le debe.**

**Candy estaba atónita por sus acciones y sus palabras.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Ella cerró su mano sobre el anillo.**

—**No preguntes, Candace. Solo hazlo.**

**Agradecida y divertida por su tono de mando, no pudo evitar bromear con él.**

—**Ustedes son un grupo de mandones, ¿no?**

**Una esquina de los labios de M´Ordant se elevó.**

—**No tienes idea.— Un instante después, él se había desvanecido con M´Adoc de remolque.**

**D´Alerian le ofreció una especie de sonrisa antes de alejarse de ella.**

—**¿Qué está pasando realmente?— preguntó Solin a D´Alerian cuando él se volvió para**

**marcharse.**

**El humor desapareció de su cara y volvió a su anterior estoicismo cuando se dirigió a Solin**

**por encima del hombro.—Nada que te concierna, Skotos. Solo necesitas saber que mantendremos a**

**M´Adoc alejado de ti.**

**Ella vio la suspicacia en la cara de Solin.**

—**Dada nuestra historia, ¿Por qué harías eso?**

**Había verdadero pesar en los ojos de D´Alerian y en su postura cuando se volvió a encarar a**

**Solin. La sinceridad en la cara de D´Alerian encogía el corazón.**

—**Estuvo mal lo que te hice, Solin. Lo siento.**

**Solin se mofó.**

—**Memoriza esas palabras para ti, Oneroi**

—**No, es sincero, te lo aseguro.—Él vaciló como si considerara las consecuencias antes de**

**hablar otra vez.—Las cosas cambian, Solin, y también las personas. Incluso los dioses.**

**Solin se congeló cuando finalmente entendió lo que D´Alerian le estaba diciendo.**

— **Después de todo este tiempo, ¿Me crees?**

**D´Alerian asintió.**

—**Terry lo hizo, y te has probado a ti mismo protegiendo a Candace incluso cuando esto**

**podría haberte costado la vida. Tú no tienes nada que ganar y todo que perder. Creo que eso te**

**hace de confianza.—Entonces él hizo la más inesperada de todas las cosas. Le ofreció la mano a**

**Solin.—Hermanos.**

—**Hermanos,—dijo Solin, tomando la mano de D´Alerian y estrechándola.—Gracias**

**Él inclinó la cabeza ante ellos antes de desaparecer.**

**Kat inclinó la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño por su intercambio.**

—**¿Qué me he perdido?**

—**Nada,—dijo Solin rápidamente.—Solo rarezas de Oneroi.—Él dejó escapar la respiración**

**cuando se encaró con ellas. Le sonrió a Candy.—Lo último que oí es que Persephone está en el**

**Olimpo con su madre. Yo no puedo ir allí, pero Kat sí y puede llevarte con ella.**

**Candy no lo entendía. Él era un dios y debería ser bienvenido en el Olimpo como otro dios.**

—**¿Por qué no puedes ir allí?**

—**Solin está bajo pena de muerte,—explicó Kat.—Hay muchos dioses que lo matarían al verlo**

**si fuese lo bastante estúpido para adentrarse en su patio trasero.**

—**Oh,— dijo Candy entendiendo. Cuan tremendo para él. No importaba que él hubiese**

**estado tan enfadado con ellos en el pasado. Sonaba como si tuviese todo el derecho a estarlo.**

**Candy avanzó y lo besó en la mejilla.—Gracias por tu ayuda, Solin. Realmente la apreció y**

**estoy segura de que Terry también.**

**Solin asintió.**

—**Solo hazme una promesa.**

—**¿Cuál?**

**Su mirada la quemó.—Si consigues traer a Terry de vuelta, no seas estúpida otra vez. El amor**

**es una cosa extraña, Candace. Sujétalo con ambas manos.**

**Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando desde el**

**corazón y de un pasado que él no tenía intención de que se repitiese con ella. Con todo, sus**

**palabras eran demasiado auténticas para ser una recitación arbitraria.**

— **Lo haré.**

—**Entonces funcionará.**

**Eso la confundió.**

—**¿El qué?**

**Solin le acarició suavemente la mejilla.**

—**Lo que sea que me lancen.—Él inclinó su cabeza hacia Kat.—Divertíos ustedes chicas, y**

**buena suerte.—Entonces también se desvaneció.**

**Candy frunció el ceño a Kat.**

—**¿Soy sólo yo o eso fue un extraño intercambio?**

—**No,—Respiró ella.—No lo fue. Solo desconoces parte de la historia. Recuerda, alguna vez**

**los Oneroi tuvieron sentimientos. Algunos de ellos estuvieron enamorados e incluso tuvieron**

**familias en el momento en que los acorralaron y castigaron.**

**Un mal presentimiento traspasó a Candy ante el tono ominoso en la voz de Kat.**

—**¿Qué les sucedió a sus familias?**

—**Digamos sólo que Zeus estaba realmente enfadado.**

**No había que ser un genio para averiguar lo que les habría pasado.**

—**Él los asesinó.**

**Ella asintió sombríamente.**

**Incluso aunque Candy lo había supuesto, todavía estaba horrorizada de que él hubiese sido**

**tan cruel con lo propios miembros de su familia.**

—**¿Todos ellos?**

**Kat asintió otra vez.**

**Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Candy cuando la verdaderamente magnitud de su**

**castigo la impactó. No podía imaginarse el horror por el que debían haber pasado. No le**

**sorprendía que M´Adoc fuese un asesino.**

—**Y Solin…**

—**No,— dijo Kat rápidamente, interrumpiéndola.—Él era la familia que ellos intentaron**

**destruir y sobrevivió por los pelos.**

—**Terry también me dijo eso. Dios, me siento tan mal por ellos.**

—**Todos los que tenemos algo de decencia lo hacemos, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer**

**por ellos como grupo. No a menos que te alces contra Zeus, y eso requiere más poder del que**

**nosotros tenemos.—Ella ofreció a Candy una sonrisa.—Pero ahora mismo tenemos un dios en**

**particular que quizás sea capaz de ayudarnos.**

**Ella tenía razón, Antes de que planearan la guerra, tenían que ganar una batalla, y Candy**

**estaba lista para enfrentarse a todo el Olimpo por Terry.**

—**Pongámonos a ello.**

**Candy no sabía realmente que esperar del Olimpo y los dioses. Cierto, ella se había pasado**

**todo su vida escuchando a su padre y su abuelo contarle historias sobre ellos. Pero eso habían sido**

**sólo especulaciones de todo el mundo.**

**Ahora ella estaba realmente allí.**

**Y era tan aterrador y vigorizante saber que esas leyendas eran reales. Que las cosas que ella**

**había tomado por ficción no lo eran. Wow.**

**Al igual que en las antiguas historias, el Olimpo quitaba la respiración. El tiempo era**

**perfecto. No hacía demasiado calor. No hacía demasiado frío. Era igual a un día a mediados de**

**primavera. El cielo era tan azul que parecía irreal en su tonalidad celestial, y las montañas a su**

**alrededor eran exuberantes y verdes. El aire era fresco y mezclado con una dulce esencia. Ella**

**nunca había experimentado nada como esto.**

**Ensueño era la única palabra para esto.**

**Pero lo que más le fascinaba era mirar hacia abajo y ver el mundo en toda su gloria a través**

**de las neblinosas nubes que mantenían a los dioses aislados del mundo.**

—**Esto es increíble.**

**Kat sonrió.**

—**Sí, lo sé.— Ella miró a su alrededor con orgullo.—Yo crecí aquí.**

**Candy no podía imaginarse teniendo una niñez igual a esa.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**Sí.— Kat señaló un gran edificio circular dorado al final de la empedrada calle de**

**adoquines dorados.—Ese es el templo de Artemisa. Cuando era una niña, solía salir a hurtadillas**

**de él y correr hacia allí—ella señaló hacia otro templo en el lado opuesto—hacia el templo de**

**Atenea, y jugar con sus búhos.—Ella se rió ante el recuerdo.—Solía hacer enloquecer a Artemisa.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Están peleadas desde hace mucho tiempo por alguna absurdez que sucedió hace eones. Y**

**Artemisa quería que me mantuviera tan lejos de Atenea como pudiera.**

—**Pero no pudiste resistirte, ¿huh?**

**Su sonrisa se ensanchó.**

—**La verdad es que no. De acuerdo con Artemisa, he hecho una vida de estudio para irritarla.**

**Candy se rió mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía tres cervatillos corriendo atravesando la**

**avenida dirigiéndose a ellas. Los ciervos desaparecieron en el bosque, donde juraría haber visto un**

**centauro corriendo.**

—**No puedo creer que esto sea real.**

—**Oh, créelo. Asusta tanto como puede ser—.Kat señaló una enorme antesala hecha de oro y**

**marfil que estaba sobre la cima de una colina sobre ellos.—Y allí es donde reside Zeus con Hera. Es**

**el gran salón donde todo el mundo va a quejarse y discutir por todo.**

**Era tan magnífico como el resto del lugar. Verdaderamente, era igual que caminar en un**

**sueño.**

—**¿Es allí a dónde vamos?**

—**No. A Persephone no le gustan los juegos políticos. Incluso aunque Zeus es su padre, ella**

**sólo va cuando es convocada, especialmente desde que Hera no puede estar cerca de ella por que**

**es una de los bastardos de Zeus. Ella hace todo lo que puede para mantenerse al margen de sus**

**asuntos.—Kat señaló hacia otro edificio calle abajo.—Posiblemente estará pasando el tiempo en el**

**templo de su madre.**

**Candy siguió a Kat cuando cruzó la calle y casi son arrolladas por un objeto borroso.**

—**¡Hermes!— Gritó Kat.—¡Mira por donde vas!**

—**No tengo tiempo…— contestó una débil voz antes de que se desvaneciera de su vista.**

**Extrañamente esto le recordaba a Candy al Correcaminos de las caricaturas, que no dejaba más que**

**polvo tras su estela.**

—**¿Esto sucede con frecuencia?—le preguntó a Kat.**

—**Sí, él siempre tiene prisa. Tienes que ser realmente cuidadosa o te pasará por encima. Esto**

**es lo mismo que ser golpeado por un tractor Mack. Sangriento bastardo.**

**De acuerdo… allí no había hostilidad.**

**Pero afortunadamente nadie intentó acribillarlas mientras recorrían la corta distancia hacia el**

**pequeño edificio abovedado. Candy se detuvo ante él para mirarlo éste era sólo la mitad de alto**

**que los demás alrededor y tampoco más grande. Aunque seguía siendo hermoso y más grande que**

**la casa que había tenido la familia de Candy, careciendo totalmente del admirable factor que tenían**

**el resto de los edificios colindantes.**

—**¿Por qué es tan pequeño comparado con los otros?**

**Adelantándose, Kat abrió la puerta que daba a un enorme vestíbulo que estaba hecho de**

**mármol tan blanco, que le dolían los ojos al mirarlo. Toda la habitación estaba rodeada por**

**columnas que estaban talladas con figuras de personas. Y cuando Kat y Candy entraron, una de las**

**estatuas masculinas abrió los ojos para mirarlas.**

—**¿Qué te trae aquí, Katra?—preguntó la estatua en griego antiguo.**

**Kat no estaba para nada asombrada por el hecho de que una estatua viviente se estuviese**

**dirigiendo a ella, mientras que Candy se quedó con la boca abierta.**

—**Quiero tener unas palabras con Persephone.**

—**Está en el jardín,— respondió una estatua femenina antes de indicar hacia el par de puertas**

**opuestas.—Pero no está de buen humor, te lo advierto.**

—**Gracias, Chloe.**

**Aturdida, Candy se arrastró a través de las puertas que se abrieron por propia voluntad a un**

**enorme atrio jardín. El viento era apacible con una mezcla de esencia de jacinto y lilas.**

—**Ooo, encantador.**

**Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que oyó a alguien maldiciendo. Repetidamente y con**

**satisfacción.**

—**La jardinería es un gilipollez, mamá,— gimoteó la ligera y cadenciosa voz desde los**

**arbustos en frente de ellas.—¡Lo odio! Mira esto. Mis uñas están completamente destrozadas y**

**¿Para qué? Cavar la tierra, plantar algo estúpido, haz esto, haz aquello. ¡Blah!**

—**¿Seph?**

**Los arbustos se movieron cuando una pequeña mujer salió de entre ellos. Candy ocultó su**

**sonrisa cuando una muy pequeñita y extremadamente hermosa mujer rubia se levantó. Vestida**

**con un peto verde y una camiseta blanca, se había manchado de suciedad una mejilla y la punta de**

**su nariz. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por largos guantes de jardinería mientras algo verde y**

**marrón se entremezclaban en su pelo que todavía estaba impresionante. Ella extendió las manos y**

**mandó los guantes volando al suelo.**

—**Hola, Kat—,dijo ella como si estuviese completamente imperturbable por el hecho de que**

**ellas hubiesen oído sus quejas.—¿Qué pasa?**

—**Quería…— Kat bajó la voz cuando una pequeña mata de flores comenzó a moverse hacia**

**el bosque. Persephone se lo cargó lanzando algún tipo de energía de sus manos. Ella se rió,**

**entonces envió a sus guantes a levantar más flores.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Kat frunciendo el ceño.**

—**Venganza,—dijo Persephone orgullosa.—Es una pequeña venganza, por supuesto, pero**

**son esas pequeñas cosas en la vida que significan tanto.**

**Kat arqueó una ceja y miró a Candy antes de pedir que se lo aclarara.**

—**¿Venganza sobre quién y para qué?**

—**Mi madre, ¿Quién sino?— Persephone señaló hacia el exuberante jardín.—Me deja en este**

**lugar alejado de la mano de dios durante nueve meses al año y cree que voy a agradecérselo.**

**Mientras que todo lo que yo quiero es estar con mi marido…— Ella les dedicó una significativa**

**mirada.—¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es pasar nueve meses al año sin sexo cuando tu marido es**

**una pieza tan exquisita de hombre que debería haber sido el dios de la fertilidad en vez del dios de**

**la muerte?—Ella se detuvo en su diatriba cuando finalmente vio a Candy por encima del hombro**

**de Kat.—¿Y tú eres?—**

—**Es una amiga mía. Candace, te presento a Persephone.**

**Persephone frunció severamente el ceño cuando le echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Candy.**

—**No eres la Furia Candace, ¿verdad?**

—**No, pero me llamaron así por ella.**

—**Ah— Persephone extendió su mano al tiempo que sus facciones se suavizaban.—**

**Encantada de conocerte entonces.**

—**Lo mismo digo.**

—**Así que,— dijo Persephone, volviéndose hacia Kat. ¿Qué os trae a las dos aquí?—**

—**Nosotras—Kat las indicó a las dos con un gesto de la mano—necesitamos algo de ayuda**

**urgentemente.**

**Persephone bufó.**

—**Yo soy la que necesita ayuda urgentemente.—Ella suspiró mientras le dedicaba a Candace**

**una desesperada sonrisa.—Sé que acabamos de conocernos, Candace, pero ten paciencia conmigo.**

**Estoy tan caliente que podría morir y la respuesta de mi madre a mis quejas es… sacar las malas**

**hierbas de su preciado jardín. ¡Malas hierbas! ¿Es que está loca?**

**Definitivamente eso era más de lo que Candy quería saber acerca de la diosa.**

—**Ya, y con esa agradable nota,—dijo Kat con una indirecta risa en su voz,—es tu marido el**

**que nos ha traído aquí.**

—**Oh, ¿Qué ha hecho él ahora?**

—**Hizo un pacto con un Dream-Hunter que quería ser humano. Ahora el Dream-Hunter ha**

**sido asesinado y nosotras queremos traerlo de vuelta desde el Hades.**

**Interesante resumen el que se había sacado Kat. Candy nunca podría haber sido tan concisa.**

**Persephone arrugó la cara.**

—**Eso es un rollo. Sabes que Hades no quiere dejar ir a nadie. Nunca. Él está muy unido a**

**esas almas.**

—**Yo amo a Terry,—dijo Candy con voz rasgada.—Haré cualquier cosa para traerlo de**

**vuelta.—**

**Ambas mujeres se avergonzaron ante las palabras de Candy.**

**Persephone se acercó a ella para que bajara la voz.**

—**No digas eso tan alto por aquí. Hay muchos tíos que te tomarían la palabra, y hacer tratos**

**con un dios es lo que os metió en esto en primer lugar.**

—**Lo siento— dijo Candy lentamente.—Pero lo amo, con todo mi corazón.**

**Kat suspiró.**

—**Los dioses la han jodido realmente. Le han quitado a toda su familia, y dado eso, estaba**

**pensando que quizás podríamos ayudarla sólo por esta vez.**

**Persephone sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Conoces las reglas, Kat.**

**Candy frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué reglas?**

—_**Quid pro quo**_**,— dijo Kat irritada.—Tienes que dar algo a cambio para obtener el favor de un**

**dios.**

**Oh, eso era sólo maravilloso. Pero esto todavía no detenía a Candy. Tenía que liberar a Terry.**

—**Dime lo que tengo que hacer.**

**Persephone parecía sorprendida por la repuesta de Candy.**

—**Ella es una pequeña conejita impaciente, ¿no?**

—**Está desesperada, Seph. De todas las personas, creo que tú puedes contar lo que es que te**

**aparten de aquel a quien amas.**

**Persephone asintió.—**

**Si, y tú elegiste el momento correcto para aproximarte a mi con eso. Realmente extraño a mi**

**Hades.**

**De repente Candy recordó el anillo que le había dado D´Alerian.**

—**¡Espera!— Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo.—Un Oneroi me dio esto. Dijo que te lo diera y que te**

**dijera que Neco quiere que le devuelvas el favor.**

**Ella vio el dolor en los ojos de Persephone cuando tomó el anillo de la mano de Candy. Los**

**ojos de Persephone brillaban por las lágrimas cuando trazó el intrincado trabajo que había en él**

**con la punta de su dedo.**

—**¿Cómo ésta?**

**Kat le sonrió antes de responder.—**

**Bien**

**Persephone se puso el anillo en el pulgar antes de asentir.**

—**Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Neco te está cediendo su favor para esto, así que el de Neco es como si**

**fuese tuyo.**

**¿Quién es Neco? Candy gesticuló las palabras a Kat, queriendo entender exactamente que**

**estaba pasando. Y a quien le debía ese favor.**

—**Neco es D´Alerian.**

**Candy se quedó atónita por las noticias.**

—**¿Por qué me cedería su favor a mí?**

**Persephone se limpió las lágrimas.**

—**Por que mi hermano es un hombre gentil. No le gusta ver a nadie sufrir y odia la injusticia.**

**Imagino que esta es su manera de compensarte por algo que siente que te han arrebatado.**

**Aún así, Candy seguía sin entenderlo.**

—**¿No es eso un poco difícil para alguien que no tiene sentimientos?**

**Persephone no respondió.**

**Kat, por otro lado, bufó ante la pequeña diosa.**

—**La maldición sobre ellos se está rompiendo, ¿no es cierto?**

**Persephone asintió imperceptiblemente.**

—**Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, Kat. A nadie. No quiero que castiguen a Neco otra vez.**

**Padre es más duro con él que con los otros por que es su hijo. Si él descubriera esto…**

—**No te preocupes,—le aseguró Kat.—Yo no se lo diré a nadie. Guardar secretos es lo que**

**mejor se me da.**

—**Bien,— respiró Persephone.—Todos ellos ya han pasado bastante.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Pero no entiendo. Pensé que los Oneroi eran hijos de Hipnos y Morfeo.**

—**Algunos de los Oneroi lo son,—dijo Persephone lentamente.—Neco es mi medio hermano.**

**El nació de Zeus y D´Aria, una de las Oneroi originales. Mientras uno de sus padres sea un Oneroi,**

**entonces heredan esos poderes y les conceden esas responsabilidades.**

**Candy se frotó la ceja mientras intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo eso y colocarlo en su**

**mente.**

—**Los vuestros tienen el árbol genealógico más embrollado.**

**Kat se rió.**

—**Créeme, lo sabemos.**

—**Yeah, y no quieras intentarlo e imaginarte el de Kat. Es aterrador.—Dijo Persephone estiró**

**el cuello para mirar alrededor del terreno.—Vamos, chicas, tenemos que darnos prisa. Si mi madre**

**vuelva y descubre que me he ido, lanzará un tornado o algo.**

**En un segundo estaba en el soleado jardín, en el siguiente estaban en una oscura, apestosa**

**caverna. Candy se llevó la mano a la nariz en un esfuerzo para minimizar el tremendo hedor.**

—**¿Qué es esta peste?**

**Arrugando sus facciones en la distancia, Persephone abanicó una mano en frente de su cara.**

—**La cena de Cerbero. Elegimos un mal momento para venir.**

**Ella las dirigió por un estrecho corredor y a través de una puerta que se abría a una enorme**

**sala del trono.**

**Candy se detuvo en el umbral cuando vio las luminosas paredes de mármol. Pero lo que la**

**cautivó fue el asombroso hombre sentado sobre un trono negro que parecía estar hecho de lo que**

**parecían ser huesos. Con el pelo negro cayéndole en ondas hasta los hombros, era absolutamente**

**imponente.**

**Y maduro.**

**Vestido con armadura de cuero negra, Hades tenía una presencia que realmente iba con un**

**dios de la muerte. Esto envió un escalofrío de temor por ella, pero aún así, entendía por qué**

**Persephone se sentía atraída por él.**

**Era fascinante.**

**Y cuando Persephone se acercó a él y la vio, la mirada de alegría en su cara hizo que el**

**corazón de Candy diera un salto. Él se puso lentamente en pie.**

—**Seph—jadeó como si estuviese soñando.**

**Persephone corrió hacia él.**

**Riendo, la tomó en sus brazos y girando con ella.**

—**Oh, mi preciosa Seph. Se rió otra vez ante de besarla profundamente.**

**Kat carraspeó. En alto.**

—**Siento la interrupción, pero antes de que la ropa empiece a volar o desintegrarse, quiero**

**recordaros a los dos que no estáis solos.**

**Persephone se sonrojó al tiempo que Hades les gruñía. El dio un paso hacia Kat, pero su**

**esposa lo detuvo.**

—**Ella tiene razón, Hades. Tenemos que hacer esto rápidamente antes de que mi madre**

**descubra que me he ido y piense que me has secuestrado otra vez. La última cosa que necesitamos**

**de ella es que llame a mi padre.**

**Hades maldijo en voz baja.**

—**Como si temiese a ese bastardo.**

—**Hades,—lo regañó Persephone.**

**Él se ablandó, pero por su cara Candy podía decir que fue a regañadientes.**

—**Así que, por qué están ellas aquí?**

—**Ellas vienen buscando un alma.**

**Él bufó ante su esposa.**

—**¿Cuál?**

—**Terrence,—dijo Kat.**

**Hades parecía incluso más confundido.**

—**¿El Skotos?**

**Candy asintió.**

—**No está aquí.**

—**¿Qué?—preguntó Candy incrédula, su corazón hundiéndose.**

—**Terrence no se ha dirigido aquí,—repitió Hades.—Si lo hiciera, lo sabría. Tengo una espina**

**que quitarme con ese bastardo, también.**

**Kat ignoró el acalorado tono de Hades.**

—**Nos dijeron que está al otro lado del río Estigio y es incapaz de cruzar. M´Adoc lo asesinó**

**y no lo enterró. Terry no tenía dinero para pagar a Caronte para que lo cruzara.**

—**¿Por qué haría eso M´Adoc?—Pero antes de que ellas pudieran responder, Hades sacudió**

**la cabeza.—Ese pequeño cabrón. Intentando jugármela. No quería que yo supiera que Terrence**

**estaba aquí. Sangriento, monstruoso, bastardo. Y tú.—Él miró a Candace.—Tú eres la humana que**

**Terrence intercambió. Se suponía que estarías aquí en su lugar. ¿Así que vienes a intercambiar el**

**lugar con él?**

**Candy no podía hablar cuando el temor la atravesó.**

**Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en algo que decir, Persephone le pegó a Hades en el brazo.**

—**No empieces con eso.**

**Frotándose el brazo donde ella le había pegado, frunció el ceño ante ella.**

—**¿Empezar qué? Terrence y yo teníamos un trato.**

—**¿Y qué con eso?—preguntó Persephone en tono irritado.—¿Estás queriendo decirme que**

**vas a quedarte ahí y dejar que ella muera por salvarle? ¿Cómo podrías?**

—**Ese fue el trato—,dijo él a la defensiva.**

—**Sí, y mis padres hicieron un trato también, y mira como es que acabó. No puedo creer que**

**le hicieras eso a alguien. Pensé que eras diferente.**

**Sus rasgos se aplacaron.**

—**Bebé, lo soy.**

—**No, no lo eres. Eres solo igual que ellos. ¿Intentas separar a dos amantes y para qué? Un**

**estúpido, pacto sin sentido. Tú quien sabe lo mucho que duele que te aparten de quien amas y**

**todavía haces algo tan frío y mezquino. Oh, eso es. Me iré a casa de mi madre y no volveré.**

**Sus ojos oscuros llamearon de pronto.**

—**Tienes que volver. No tienes elección.—Ella entrecerró los ojos mirándole.—Tienes razón.**

**No tengo elección acerca de venir aquí, pero puedo elegir donde dormir una vez que estoy en casa.**

**Su cara se volvió pálida cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo terreno.**

—**No te atreverías.**

**Persephone se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras miraba al hombre que prácticamente le**

**doblaba el tamaño. Habría sido cómico si el futuro de Candy con Terry no dependiese del resultado.**

—**Separa a esos dos y hará frío en la forja de Hefaistos antes de que tú entres en mi**

**habitación. De hecho, conseguiré que Eros te haga impotente. Sip. Para siempre. Eso te enseñará.**

**Totalmente pálido, Hades se volvió a mirar a Candy.**

—**Cógelo. Saca su trasero de aquí y no miré atrás.**

—**¿Hablas en serio?**

—**Sí.—**

**Persephone le guiñó el ojo a Candy antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a su marido.**

—**¿Acaso era tan difícil?**

**Él respondió a su pregunta con una propia.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que vuelva tu madre?**

**Persephone se volvió a ellos.**

—**Vosotras dos será mejor que corráis y lo reclaméis. Terry será una Sombra hasta que tú lo**

**devuelvas a la luz del sol en el reino humano. Kat, tú conoces el camino. Una vez que esté de**

**regreso en el mundo, será humano y de carne y hueso. Pero recuerda, Candace, tienes que sacarlo**

**de allí por ti misma, y no puedes volverte a mirar. Si lo haces, lo perderás para siempre.—Antes de**

**que pudiera decirle "gracias", los dos se desvanecieron.**

**Kat se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.**

—**Divertido, ¿huh?**

—**Sip.— Dijo Candy luminosamente.—Creo que estoy un poco atontada. No puedo creer que**

**no nos hiciera alguna prueba o algo.**

—**Todavía no lo hemos sacado. Recuerda, cuando ellos dices no mires atrás, no lo hagas.**

**Candy asintió cuando recordó lo que había estudiado. Aún no estaban fuera de los bosques. Y**

**si no lo encontraban pronto, sería demasiado tarde.**

**Terry observó como Caronte pasaba junto a él por el río. El anciano era una enfurruñada**

**figura barbuda, vestida de marrón oscuro. Su despiadada mirada fija escaneaba a esos aquellos**

**quienes estaban reunidos sobre las orillas del río. Caronte sólo llevaría a aquellos que tuviesen un**

**obulos, una moneda griega, o un danace Persa para pagar los honorarios del barquero. Sólo**

**aquellos con moneda podría ir al otro lado, donde serían separados-aquellos que habían hecho**

**buenas obras en su vida serían llevados a los Campos Elíseos para un descanso divino, y los que**

**habían cometido malvadas obras serían destinados al Tártaro para ser torturados.**

**Pero sólo un tonto le daría la moneda a Caronte antes de que los dejara en la orilla opuesta.**

**Era una costumbre mostrar la moneda a Caronte, entonces esperar y entregársela cuando el viaje**

**estuviese completo.**

**Si no podías mostrarle la moneda, entonces estabas condenado a esperar en la orilla cien años**

**antes de que pudieras cruzar. Y si pagabas a Caronte antes de que te depositase en tu destino,**

**lanzaría tu alma al río, donde sufrirías en eterna miseria.**

**Personalmente, Terry sabía a donde se dirigiría una vez que cruzara el río y podía esperar**

**fácilmente cien años antes de que su tortura empezara. Pero entonces, no había tenido que hacerlo.**

**Él ya estaba sufriendo la pérdida de Candace.**

**Sentía su ausencia en cada parte de él. La desesperación pesaba igual que una pila de**

**yunques sobre su alma. Todo lo que él quería era ver su cara una última vez. Tocar su mejilla o**

**sentir su pelo sobre su piel. Esos recuerdos lo quemaban mientras rezaba por que estuviese a salvo.**

—**Odio ese miserable viejo bastardo.**

**Terry miró a su izquierda cuando una Sombra de un hombre de mediana edad se unía a él.**

**El hombre estaba mirando a Caronte, quien no les prestaba atención alguna mientras hacía su**

**travesía por las negras aguas.**

—**Desearía que ese barco volcase y lo arrojase al río Acheron. Le serviría rápidamente si lo**

**hiciera.**

**Quizás. Acheron era el río de la desgracia y era allí donde iban a parar todos los problemas**

**del mundo. Se decía que si alguna parte de tu cuerpo era tocado por él, esas desgracias se filtrarían**

**en ti y destrozarían tu cuerpo y partiría dolorosamente tu alma.**

**Todos los muertos debían cruzarlo para alcanzar su destino final. Se suponía que era un viaje**

**simbólico donde la muerte dejaba las preocupaciones atrás.**

**El hombre miró a Terry.**

—**Tú tampoco tienes una moneda, ¿huh?**

—**No.**

**Él escupió a la tierra a los pies de Terry.**

—**Eso es por nuestras familias entonces. Dejarnos tirados de esta manera. Una plaga para**

**ellos. Pueden todos ellos caerse dentro del río Acheron y ahogarse en su apestosa miseria.**

**Terry arqueó una ceja ante el rencor del hombre. Sonaba igual que si se hubiese estado**

**bañando en el río Estigio, donde el odio flotaba libremente.**

**El hombre lo observó con curiosidad.**

—**¿Qué te trajo aquí?**

**Terry respondió sin vacilar.**

—**El Amor.**

—**Te suicidaste, ¿no?**

—**No. Intercambié mi vida para mantener a salvo a la que amo.**

**El hombre estaba horrorizado.**

—**¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?**

—**No es estúpido.**

—**Claro que lo es. ¿Crees que ella haría lo mismo por ti?**

**Otra vez, Terry respondió sin reservas.**

—**Sí.**

—**Eres un completo memo si creer eso.**

— **Él hizo un sonido grosero antes de marcharse.**

—**Él tiene razón, sabes.**

**Terry se congeló cuando oyó la última voz que esperaba oír. Era Wink, no dudaba de que**

**viniera a regodearse.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?**

**Wink se encogió de hombros.**

—**Algunas veces me entretengo con los muertos. Pueden ser extremadamente entretenidos,**

**especialmente los que gimotean.—Él se detuvo y olfateó el aire alrededor de Terry. Las acciones de**

**Wink le recordaban a un perro rastreando a una mofeta. Finalmente Wink se apartó y miró a Terry**

**haciendo un movimiento con la mano.—¿Dónde están tus poderes?**

—**No te preocupes por eso.—Terry intentó apartarse, pero Wink lo siguió por la orilla del río**

**incluso mientras se mezclaba entre otras Sombras.**

—**¿Qué hiciste, Terrence?**

**Terry no tenía idea de por qué no se hacía la rata con los otros y le contaba a Wink que todos**

**ellos conservaban sus emociones. Debería hacerlo. Era lo que todos ellos se merecían, pero un**

**inoportuno sentido de la lealtad evitaba que lo hiciera. Wink correría con lo que Terry le dijese**

**directamente a Zeus y empezarían los problemas.**

**Terry era demasiado humano ahora para hacer tal cosa, y en el fondo de su mente sabía que**

**Candace estaría decepcionada con él.**

**Incluso aunque ella lo odiaba, Terry no quería decepcionarla.**

**Y todavía el dios seguía tras él.**

—**¿Terrence?**

—**Vete, Wink—, bufó él.—Estoy muerto y sólo quiero que me dejen solo.**

**Wink tocó el brazo de Terry, entonces silbó y se echó a atrás.**

—**¿Tú y tu humana?—Dijo él, con tono acusador. No dudaba que un toque le diría al dios**

**todo acerca de cómo Terry había acabado allí—todo lo que había pasado con Candace de todas**

**maneras.—¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Por qué entregaste tu inmortalidad por ella?**

**Terry no podía explicarlo. Eso era estúpido y él lo sabía. Pero todavía parecía estar bien. Su**

**vida por su felicidad. Extrañamente a él le valía incluso aunque no debiera.**

**Él era definitivamente un caso mental.**

**Aún así, Wink no se rendía y lo dejaba en paz.**

—**Diste la inmortalidad por ella,— repitió Wink.—¿No has aprendido todavía que los seres**

**humanos no son dignos de ello? Ella es sólo una entre el millón que están allí fuera.**

—**No, Wink, estás equivocado. Ella no es una entre un millón. Ella es única.**

**Él bufó ante su respuesta.**

—**¿Tan única que dejó que tú murieras por ella? Créeme, hay millones de mujeres que son así**

**de egoístas.**

—**Sí, pero sólo hay una que caminaría a través del infierno para recuperarle.**

**Terry se detuvo instantáneamente cuando vio a Kat en la oscuridad. Pero eso no fue lo que lo**

**dejó más atónito. Fue el ver a Candace moviéndose para quedarse a su lado.**

**Él quería correr hacia Candace y envolverla en sus brazos, pero no podía. Por un lado, ya no**

**tenía cuerpo. Por otra, no estaba seguro de que ella le dejara.**

**Pero ella estaba allí.**

**Candy se cubrió la boca con las manos para sofocar un grito cuando vio que estaba delante de**

**Terry. Si translúcida piel era de un pálido gris. Sus ojos ya no eran tan azules sino bastante oscuros**

**y hundidos. Y llevaba un agujero en su torso que parecía como si alguien le hubiese apuñalado.**

—**¿Terry?—preguntó vacilante.**

**Él parecía estar hablando, pero ella no podía oírlo. Aterrada, ella miró a Kat.**

—**Él es ahora una Sombra, Candy. Sólo los dioses pueden oírle.**

—**¿Qué está diciendo?**

—**Quiere que te marches antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti.**

**Eso logró hacer que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.**

—**¿Puede oírme?**

—**Sí.**

**Ella se volvió a él.**

—**Estoy aquí para recuperarte, Terry. No me iré a menos que tú estés conmigo.**

**La incredulidad en su cara la atravesó. Incluso así, él mantenía una mano extendida hacia**

**ella. Ella intentó cogerla, pero su mano pasó a través de la de él.**

**El Oneroi detrás de él le gruñó.**

—**No perteneces aquí, humana. Márchate.**

**Kat se puso entre ella y el hombre que parecía como si quisiera matarla.**

—**Déjala sola, Wink.**

**Él volvió su mirada hostil hacia Terry.**

—**No seas estúpido, Terrence. Ella no será capaz de sacarte fuera de aquí. Ningún humano ha**

**sido capaz de resistir la prueba de Hades. Y él te lo hará pagar doblemente si intentas marcharte.**

**Terry vaciló. Wink tenía razón. Hasta que Kat y Candace se lo habían notificado, Hades ni**

**siquiera sabía que él estaba allí. Ahora el dios lo sabía. Si Candace no lograba sacarlo de allí a**

**salvo, Hades se complacería en torturarle para siempre.**

**No, el estar allí sin ella, ya era una maldición y una tortura. No había nada que Hades**

**pudiera hacer que fuese peor que el pensamiento de ella sin nadie.**

**Terry la necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba cualquier cosa. No tenía elección, más que**

**seguirla.**

_**Te quiero, Candace.**_

**Candy sollozó cuando leyó sus labios.**

—**Yo también te quiero, Terry, y voy a sacarte de aquí. Lo prometo.**

**El le dedicó una pálida sonrisa antes de asentir.**

**Wink curvó sus labios ante ellos.**

—**Esto no es tan fácil, pequeña humana. Sólo…**

**Kat cortó sus palabras al apretar su garganta con su puño.**

—**Cállate, Wink. No estamos de humor.—**

—**Tú no puedes ayudarla,—dejó escapar de su estrangulada tráquea.—Ella también va a**

**morir.**

—**Entonces deberías alegrarte. Ahora sigue tu propio camino o el mundo necesitará otro**

**Hombre del Saco.—Ella lo dejó ir tan rápidamente que él se cayó a través de Terry.**

—**Me voy. Pero planeo disfrutar de la visión de tu fracaso.**

**Kat se estiró por Wink otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarlo otra vez se disolvió.**

**Candy se limpió las lágrimas.**

—**¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kat?**

**Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de responder.**

—**Llegar aquí fue fácil. Salir no lo será. ¿Conoces esa canción de los viejos Eagles, Hotel**

**California?**

—**Sip.**

—**Bien. Esta es nuestra situación. Y una vez que empecemos a salir, si vuelves la mirada o**

**intentas ayudar a Terry de cualquier manera será una tostada, y desde que tú no has nacido con**

**sangre de dios, también lo serás.**

**Una escalofriante sensación de terror se asentó en su estómago formando un nudo.**

—**Encantador. Podrías haberme dicho eso antes que viniésemos.**

—**¿Habrías cambiado de idea?**

**Candy miró a Terry y sintió inflamarse el amor en su interior más allá del nudo.**

—**No**

—**Bien, entonces no perdí el tiempo.**

**Candy sacudió su cabeza ante Kat antes de que se volviese a Terry. Ella quería tocarle con tal**

**desesperación que le dolía. Pero eso sería imposible hasta que lo liberaran.**

—**Dirígenos, Mac Duff**

—**Os estoy dirigiendo, pero ni siquiera yo puedo volver la mirada atrás. Así que mantente**

**firme y recuerda, permanece en el camino. No te preocupes por nada que venga hacia nosotros,**

**Sólo imagínate que estamos en una casa del terror y no dejes que te distraigan.**

—**Oooooo, que miedo.—Pero incluso aunque estaba bromeando sobre eso, sabía lo serio que**

**era. Un paso en falso y los tres pagarían caro por ello.**

**Kat la condujo al interior de una oscuridad tan opresiva que hacía que le dolieran los ojos. La**

**única manera de decir que Kat estaba todavía frente a ella era por que podía oírla respirar. Al**

**menos esperaba que eso fuese Kat. En la oscuridad, la imaginación de Candy jugaba desbocada.**

**Por todo lo que ella sabía, había algunas horribles bestias agazapadas esperando para devorarla.**

—**¿Kat?**

—**Estoy justo aquí. Mantén tus ojos al frente.**

—**Ya lo hago.**

**Algo se deslizó a su lado. Candy chilló consternada y tuvo que forzarse a si misma a no**

**apartarse de ello. Vamos, chica, has estado nadando con tiburones y las anguilas nadaban a tu**

**alrededor. Puedes manejarlo. Esto no es nada. Mantén el rumbo…**

**Pero en el agua, no estaba ciega.**

—**No mires atrás,—la advirtió Kat otra vez.—Están intentando que eches un vistazo tras de ti**

**y mires a Terry. Si lo haces, se acabó.**

**Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer, especialmente desde que algo pareció brillar en la**

**periferia de su derecha antes de moverse atrás, alejándose de ella. Y ella estaba desesperada por**

**saber si Terry estaba todavía allí. No había sonido o señal de él.**

**Nada. Por todo lo que ella sabía, ellos podían haberlo agarrado y alejado de ella.**

**Y pensar que siempre había considerado a Orfeo idiota por mirar si Eurídice venía detrás de**

**él. Ahora tenía todo el sentido. No le extrañaba que el semidiós hubiese sido tan paranoico. No**

**dudaba de que ellos hubieran estado atormentándolo a cada paso del camino, también.**

**¿Y si Terry se distraía? ¿Y si se caía y necesitaba ayuda?**

**De repente una luz parpadeó ante ellos. Esta fue seguida por un chillido y una horrenda cara**

**verde que hizo que a Candy gritara. Instintivamente empezó a volverse hacia Terry, pero se detuvo**

**a medida que el ruidoso chillido continuaba.—¿Qué fue eso?—**

—**Una Gorgona,—gritó Kat.—Quédate en el camino e ignóralas. Son los guardianes de la**

**barrera entre el Inframundo y el mundo exterior. Su trabajo es mantenernos aquí. No les dejes.**

—**Lo estoy intentando**

—**No lo intentes, Candy, hazlo.**

**Ella lo intentaba.**

**Y a media que avanzaban, aparecían más y más Gorgonas. Ellas marchaban junto al trío,**

**chillando y azotando. Fintando hacia ellos. Pero las Gorgonas nunca los tocaron. Lo único que**

**conseguían era que se agacharan.**

**Las gorgonas eran tan horrendas como habían previsto las historias. Su piel verde era**

**escamosa igual que la de una serpiente y tenían ojos rojos que brillaban intensamente en la**

**oscuridad. Había un arrastrante y deslizante ruido que los seguía a través de la caverna.**

**Pero lo peor era su respiración que haría que la basura tóxica se sintiese orgullosa.**

—**Él ya no está allí, humana,—dijo la Gorgona de la derecha a Candy maliciosamente.—Ya lo**

**has perdido.**

—**Cállate, Euryale,— gruñó Kat.—Déjala sola.**

**Ella le siseó a Kat.**

**Candy hizo lo que pudo para distraerse de ellas.**

—**Pensé que las personas se volvían de piedra si miraban a una Gorgona.**

—**Sólo lo hacen los hombres.**

**Un nuevo temor la atravesó ante las palabras de Kat.**

—**¿Terry?**

—**Dije hombres, Candy. No dioses o Sombras. Él está a salvo. Sólo continúa hacia delante y**

**no intentes mirarlo.**

**Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente cuando su mente estaba con los —y si—.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**Bien, ¿Eres de piedra?**

**Todavía no, no lo era, pero si Kat no se hacia cargo de su tono pronto, Candy quizás la —**

**apedrearía— a ella.**

—**No me refería a mí. Quería decir Terry.**

—**Si te vuelves a mirarlo, Candy, lo perderás.**

—**Lo sé.—Pero la compulsión era tan fuerte. Era sobrenatural.**

—**Ella te está mintiendo, humana. Lo has perdido en las cavernas. Él está llorando por ti,**

**esperando que lo ayudes.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza para disipar la imagen de su mente de Terry haciendo exactamente lo**

**que la Gorgona decía.**

—**Tú eres la única que me está mintiendo.**

**La Gorgona descubrió sus colmillos antes de moverse para caminar directamente al lado de**

**Candy.**

—**Candace, ayúdame.—Era la voz de Terry llegando desde atrás de ella.**

**Es un truco; Es un truco.**

—**Por favor, Candace. Te necesito. No me dejes sufrir aquí…**

—**¡Ya basta!— dijo Candy con los dientes apretados.—Él es una sombra. Y sé que no puedo**

**oírle y Terry nunca se comportaría de esa manera. Sólo están intentando fastidiarme.**

**Una de las gorgonas tras Candy chasqueó su lengua.**

—**Pobre Terry. Ves. Ella no te ama en absoluto. Te dejaría sufrir antes que ponerse a si misma**

**en peligro.**

**Entonces oyó el sonido amortiguado de una voz masculina gritando que sonaba como si**

**fuese la de Terry.**

**Ella apretó los puños, luchando por no volverse y mirarlo. Tenía que saber que estaba**

**bien…"Kat", lloriqueó ella.—Ayúdame.**

—**No las escuches, Candy. Canta una canción y ahógalas.**

—**¿Cantar qué?—preguntó ella con frustración.**

—**¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?**

**Candy se tapó los oídos con los dedos y empezó a cantar "Sobreviviré" de Gloria Gaynor.**

**Ahora fue el turno de las Gorgonas de gritar de dolor mientras se apartaban de Candy. Al**

**darse cuenta de que ellas no podían quedarse cerca de su desafinada armonía, Candy cantó incluso**

**más alto.**

—**¡Basta! ¡Basta!—suplicaban ellas.**

**Pero Candy se negó. Era hora de que alguien les devolviera el favor y las atormentara durante**

**un rato.**

**Después de que acabó con la canción de Gloria Gaynor, se atrevió con "Play That Funky**

**Music y Funky Town" de Wild Cherry.**

**Para su inmerecido placer, las gorgonas continuaron retorciéndose y gritando de agonía, lo**

**cual causó que Kat la ayudara serenándolas con las melodías de música disco.**

**Candy acababa justamente la de "Staying Alive" de los Bee Gees cuando finalmente vio luz.**

**Su corazón se aceleró mientras la llenaba el puro entusiasmo. Casi lo habían conseguido.**

**Unos pocos pasos más…**

**Sus cánticos vacilaron cuando se esforzó por oír alguna señal de Terry detrás de ella. No había**

**nada.**

**Nada.**

—**¡Abajo!—gritó Kat un instante antes de que una ráfaga de fuego pasase por encima de sus**

**cabezas.**

**Candy apretó los ojos cerrados y rogó con todo lo que tenía. Anhelaba con desesperación**

**tocar a Terry.**

**Él está aquí.**

**Tenía que estarlo. Confiando en Kat y en Terry, abrió los ojos y vio que Kat estaba ya**

**moviéndose hacia delante.**

**Les costó algo escalar las escarpadas rocas que llevaban a la pequeña abertura entre ellas.**

—**No puedo ayudarte, Candy.—Dijo Kat en frente de ella.—Al igual que tú, no puedo**

**volverme, y tú no puedes volverte para ayudar a Terry, ¿Entendido?**

—**Sí.**

—**De acuerdo. Recuerda, tenemos que conseguir salir y tú tienes que esperar justo a mi lado,**

**mirando al este. ¿Lo tienes?**

—**Lo tengo.**

**Cuando se acercó a la abertura, el pie de Candy se deslizó. Ella resbaló hacia atrás y maldijo**

**cuando las rocas la cortaron en las manos y rodillas. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a si misma, se**

**volvió, pero cerró nuevamente los ojos con fuerza.**

**¿Contarías eso los dioses?**

**Seguramente no. Pero si abría los ojos para comprobarlo lo harían.**

**Contando hasta diez, volvió la cabeza y miró hacia delante.**

—**No me dejes abajo, Terry. ¿Me oyes? Mejor que estés todavía ahí.**

**Respirando profundamente, empezó a subir otra vez incluso aunque le escocían los cortes y**

**su cuerpo estaba dolorido de la caída.**

**Parecía que le iba a llevar una eternidad salir de la Caverna. Kat ya estaba fuera, esperando**

**en un pequeño claro que miraba el mar.**

**Candy se unió a ella.**

—**¿Ahora qué?**

**Kat volvió ligeramente su cabeza para mirar a Candy con el ceño fruncido.**

—**¿Qué te ha pasado?**

—**Me caí.**

**Kat arrugó la cara en desagrado y pena.**

—**Lo siento.**

**También Candy, especialmente dado lo que le dolía.**

**Pero Candy siguió allí, esperando en silencio. Después de unos pocos minutos, el pánico cayó**

**sobre ella.—**

**¿Dónde está Terry?**

—**No lo busques.**

—**Estoy empezando a cansarme de esa advertencia, Kat. Él no está aquí…**

—**Sé paciente, Candy.— Su tono era aplacado y calmo, y fastidiaba cada vez más a Candy.**

—**Estamos a la luz del día. Estamos en la claridad. ¿Por qué no está aquí con nosotros?**

—**¿Qué pasa si está justo detrás de ti ahora y te vuelves a mirarlo? Lo enviarías de vuelta al**

**infierno.**

**Candy presionó sus manos contra sus ojos queriendo llorar de frustración. Eso era cruel y**

**malo y hacía que odiara a los dioses por ello.**

—**No mueras, Terry, por favor.**

**Y entonces lo sintió. Era un toque frío contra su mejilla. Ligero y amable. Conocería esas**

**caricias en cualquier lugar. Bajando sus manos, ella vio a Terry cerca de ella, pero todavía estaba**

**pálido y demacrado.**

**Incluso así, él era la mejor cosa que ella había incluso tenido. Antes de que pudiese detenerse,**

**lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó sin más.**

**Terry gruñó al probar a Candace otra vez. Y mientras ella le besaba, el calor de él creció. La**

**mantuvo apretada contra él gozando de sentir su cálido cuerpo cerca del suyo. En toda su vida**

**nunca había sentido nada como esto.**

**Podría jurar que podría volar sin necesidad de alas, ahora mismo. Nunca ni una sola vez**

**habría soñado si quiera que ella iría a buscarle, y el hecho de que le hubiese salvado…**

**Era Increíble.**

**Candace se apartó para mirarle, entonces sonrió.**

—**¡Has vuelto!—Ella dejó caer una lluvia de besos sobre su cara.**

**El mismo disfrutó cuando saboreó cada toque de sus labios sobre su piel.**

—**No puedo creer que vinieras a por mí.**

—**¿Estás bromeando? Siempre iría a por ti.**

**Y eso era el por qué la amaba tanto.**

—**Uh, tíos,— dijo Kat, aclarándose la garganta.—no os ofendáis, pero esto me está resultando**

**embarazoso. Vosotros dos cuidaros y ya os veré por ahí.**

**Antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, ella se desvaneció.**

**Terry sonrió cuando levantó a Candy y la hizo girar.**

—**No puedo creer que estés realmente aquí y que esto no sea un sueño.—**

—**¿Yo? Mírate…— Candy frunció el ceño cuando un extraño pensamiento la atravesó. Esa era**

**una pregunta que no había pensado en buscar antes una respuesta.—¿Qué eres ahora?**

—**Él es humano.**

**Terry se detuvo ante el sonido de la voz de D´Alerian. Dejó a Candace en el suelo, esperando**

**una lucha.**

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**D´Alerian alzó sus manos a modo de rendición.**

—**Solo quería asegurarme que Candace salía de esto viva. Ahora que estáis juntos, pensé en**

**llevaros a ambos a su casa para que lo celebréis.**

—**¿Y por qué debemos nosotros confiar en ti?**

**Candy puso su mano sobre el brazo de él para calmarlo.**

—**No lo hagas, Terry. Le debemos todo. El fue el reclamó un favor a Persephone de modo que**

**yo pudiera liberarte.**

**El la miró confundido, después de volvió hacia D´Alerian, cuya cara estaba completamente**

**estoica.**

—**¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

—**Por que perdí lo que amaba, Terry, y no quiero que nadie conozca ese dolor. Vosotros dos**

**os habéis ganado el derecho de vivir en paz.**

**Terry bufó ante sus buenos deseos.**

—**M´Adoc nunca lo permitirá.**

—**Sí, lo hará. Nos aseguraremos de eso.**

**A Candy no se le escapó la nota ominosa en la voz de D´Alerian.**

—**¿Qué vais a hacer con él?**

—**No te preocupes. No lo lastimaremos. Vamos a enviarle a algún lugar donde pueda**

**aprender compasión. Es una emoción simple, pero se les escapa a demasiados. Él necesita**

**aprenderlo.**

**Entonces D´Alerian extendió su mano y un brillante haz de luz los envolvió. En un momento**

**estaban fuera del Inframundo, y al siguiente estaban en el piso de ella.**

**Candy miró alrededor con incredulidad. Parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la**

**última vez que había estado allí.**

**D´Alerian les dedicó una amable sonrisa.**

—**Atesoraros el uno al otro.**

**Candy asintió.**

—**No te preocupes. Lo haremos.**

**Él inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, entonces se desvaneció.**

**Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Terry bajó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con sus cálidos**

**labios.**

—**Te amo, Candy.**

**Ella sonrió cuando él usó su diminutivo sin que ella lo obligase a ella.**

—**También te amo, bebé.—Ella se estiró para coger su mano en las de ella y tirar de él hacia**

**su habitación.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Ella lo miró significativamente.**

—**Voy a hacerte sufrir como no ha sufrido ningún hombre por las mentiras que me has**

**contado y por hacerme pasar por tanto.**

**Él abrió y cerró la boca mirándolo un poco atónito. Finalmente, apretó los dientes y**

**entrecerró los ojos sobre ella antes de que su cara mostrase resignación.**

—**¿Y qué has planeado hacerme?**

**Una lenta sonrisa cruzó por la cara de ella.**

—**Primero voy a desnudarte y después voy a doblarte igual que una pretzel y lamer tu**

**cuerpo hasta que supliques que me detenga. Te tendré suplicando piedad sin parar.**

—**Hmmm,— suspiró él.—Eso suena positivamente increíble.**

—**No tienes idea… Mi lengua es conocida por hacer sangrar en cuatro continentes.**

**Él se rió profundamente cuando ella tiró de él hacia su habitación.**

—**Bueno, en ese caso, dejemos que comience la tortura.**

**#################**

**D´Alerian se detuvo en el pasillo donde M´Ordant le esperaba. M´Adoc estaba también allí,**

**todavía envuelto por el diktyon.**

—**¿Están a salvo?—preguntó M´Ordant.**

**D´Alerian asintió antes de moverse hacia M´Adoc, quien los miraba amenazadoramente.**

—**No puedo creer que vosotros dos me hayáis traicionado.**

**La hostilidad lo entristecía.**

—**No estamos traicionándote, Adarian. Vamos a ayudarte.**

—**¿Qué estás planeando exactamente?—preguntó M´Ordant**

—**Voy a llevarlo con Acheron. Hay un Dark-Hunter que necesita bastante ayuda con sus**

**pesadillas.— Él miró a M´Adoc.—Unos pocos meses con Zarek en Alaska y creo que verás por qué**

**es tan importante el que dejes ir tu odio.**

—**Tonterías. No puedes enviarme allí de todas maneras.**

**M´Ordant frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Por qué enviarlo a Alaska? Puede atender al Dark Hunter desde aquí.**

—**No, no puede. Aquí supone una amenaza para nosotros. Sus emociones están fuera de**

**control. Si alguno de los otros dioses ven la manera en que nos hemos estado comportando,**

**seremos polvo. Podemos encargarnos de Wink y conocemos a Hades. Pero si Zeus sospecha… en**

**Alaska, nadie lo sabrá.—D´Alerian volvió a mirar a M´Adoc.—Puedes quedarte allí un corto**

**tiempo, y una vez que te controles mejor te traeré de vuelta.**

—**No quiero quedarme allí.**

—**¿Te vas a convertir entonces en Skoti?**

—**Nunca.**

—**Entonces ese es tu destino. Tómalo o déjalo.**

**La mandíbula de M´Adoc tembló con furia, pero al final aceptó.**

—**Bien. Iré. Pero sólo por un corto tiempo.**

**D´Alerian asintió retirando el **_**diktyon**_**. Entonces los teletransportó fuera de la cámara y**

**entraron en el reino humano. Ellos se materializaron en el salón de la casa de un Dark-Hunter en**

**Nueva Orleáns.**

**Kyrian Hunter. Un antiguo general Griego, era ahora uno de los Dark-Hunters que ayudaban**

**a mantener la humanidad libre de los Daimons, o vampiros como se les conocía mejor, que hacían**

**presa de la humanidad. D´Alerian hacía sido asignado al general desde el día en que Kyrian había**

**vendido su alma a Artemisa para vengarse del hombre que lo había asesinado. Las pesadillas lo**

**habían inundado desde entonces.**

**Pero D´Alerian podía mitigarlas la mayor parte del tiempo.**

**A D´Alerian le tomó un momento ubicarse en la casa de Kyrian cuando Acheron entró en la**

**habitación y se detuvo. Con más de dos metros de alto y el pelo verde, vestido con pantalones de**

**cuero negro y una camiseta hecha jirones de los de los Sex Pistols, Acheron era un hombre difícil**

**de olvidar.**

—**Saludos, caballeros,—dijo él, su voz espesa con acento atlante.**

**Antes de que D´Alerian pudiese hablar, un chico sobre monopatín atravesó la habitación y**

**casi colisiona con ellos. Él resbaló para detenerse no lejos de Acheron, entonces maldijo ante la**

**larga marca negra que sus ruedas había dejado en el suelo.**

—**Estoy muerto,—susurró Nick Gautier en alto antes de golpear el monopatín con el pie para**

**levantarlo y agarrarlo con la mano.**

**Acheron resopló.**

—**Relájate, Nicky, no estás tan muerto como yo.**

—**Eso el lo que tu crees. Kyrian va a destrozarme cuando vea esto.— Intentando borrar la**

**marca con la suela de su tenis, se encontró con la mirada de D´Alerian.—¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**Kyrian no está herido,¿verdad?**

—**No.**

**Acheron le ofreció una especie de sonrisa al chico de dieciocho años.**

—**Están aquí por mí. ¿Por qué no vas a ver que está cocinando Rosa y nos das un minuto?**

**Nick frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Estás herido tú?**

—**No.**

—**Entonces por qué—**

—**Nick, espacio. Ahora.**

**Nick refunfuñó ante Acheron.**

—**Ve, Nick, recógelo. Aquí, chico, aquí.—Gruñó él.—Deberías dejarme uno de esos collares**

**de cuero que usas y darme una placa con el número de Kyrian en él. En caso de que me pierda,**

**llamar a mi dueño.**

**Acheron bufó.**

—**Créeme, Nicky, no tendremos bastante suerte como para perderte.**

—**Claro, claro.**

**D´Alerian frunció el ceño cuando Nick los dejó solos.**

—**Ese niño tiene respuesta para todo.**

—**No tienes idea.— Acheron acortó la distancia entre él y M´Adoc.—¿Realmente quieres ir a**

**Alaska a ayudar a Zarek?**

**M´Adoc miró con recelo a D´Alerian.**

—**Me dicen que no tengo elección.**

**Acheron asintió como si entendiera.**

—**Bueno, lo aprecio de todos modos. Los dioses saben que podría servirle de algo. Te llevaré**

**a él esta noche.**

—**Gracias, Acheron,— dijo D´Alerian antes de desvanecerse para volver a casa.**

—**Ah, jeezz, ¡Nick!**

**Ash se volvió hacia el irritado grito de Kyrian para encontrar al general parado en el umbral**

**cerca de la mancha negra que Nick había dejado en el suelo. Un poco más bajo que Ash, Kyrian**

**tenía el rubio pelo corto y vestía de negro.**

—**¡Voy a patearte en el trasero, chico! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes en monopatín**

**por la casa?**

**Nick se acercó por detrás de Kyrian con una cara blanca como la tiza. Ash había visto al**

**condenado hombre mirarle menos que aterrado.**

—**No es culpa de Nick—,dijo Ash rápidamente cuando Nick se detuvo detrás de Kyrian con**

**ojos agrandados.—Son estas nuevas botas de motorista. Lo siento. Estaba tan atontado cuando**

**M´Acdoc se presentó que patiné sobre el suelo.**

**Kyrian lo miró con sospecha, pero ya que no podía comprobar si Ash mentía o no, lo dejó**

**pasar.**

—**Bueno, entonces, ¿Podrías arreglarlo?**

**La marca se desvaneció instantáneamente.**

—**Gracias.**

—**Eres mi ídolo—,articuló Nick hacia Ash tras la espalda de Kyrian.—Te quiero, tío.**

**Kyrian se volvió bruscamente para mirar a Nick quien inmediatamente quien actuaba como**

**si se estuviese rascando la cabeza.**

—**¿Me llamaste, jefe?**

—**No. Te he llamado un montón de cosas, pero 'jefe' nunca fue una de ellas. Y nunca lo será**

**Nick pasó su mano a través de su largo pelo castaño.**

—**Demonios, él está de mal humor esta noche. Necesitas echarte, jefe.**

—**Cállate, Nick.**

**Decidiendo que el silencio sobre ese asunto era mejor que la parte de no patearle el trasero,**

**Nick se aclaró la garganta.**

—**Bueno, si vosotros tíos estáis por ordenarle a Fido que se vaya a dar una vuelta, él tiene que**

**ir a acompañar a su madre desde el trabajo de vuelta a casa. No quiero que nada le suceda, ¿Sabes?**

**Kyrian bufó.**

—**No sé por que te preocupas, Nicky. Eres el único que va a matarla un día de estos.**

**Ash volvió a burlarse de eso.**

—**Probablemente no. La mataría yo antes que Nick. Ese chico vive, respira y muere por esa**

**mujer.—Él le sonrió a Nick.—Salúdame a Cherise**

—**Lo haré. Buenas noches a todos.**

**Kyrian dejó escapar un pesado suspiro antes de tomar su abrigo largo del sofá y ponérselo.**

—**También voy a patrullar, Talon y yo vamos a hacer rondas extra. Os veré después tíos.**

**Ash se volvió hacia M´Adoc, quien lo estaba mirando de manera extraña.**

—**¿Por qué no le hablas a tus DaRk-Hunters acerca de los Spathi? Es algo que necesitan**

**saber.**

**Ash vaciló. Quizás M´ Adoc tenía razón. Durante siglos Ash se había mantenido en silencio**

**acerca del grupo de Daimons que vivían mucho más tiempo de lo que ninguno de los Dark-Hunter**

**sospechaba.**

**Los Daimons servían a su madre, Apollymi, y eran los que salían a cazar a sus enemigos.**

**Pero los Spathi habían estado aparentemente tranquilos desde hace siglos hasta ahora y esperaba**

**que permanecieran de ese modo.**

—**Todos tenemos secretos que no podemos contar, no es así, Adarian?**

**M´Adoc entrecerró la mirada cuando captó a lo que se refería Ash.**

—**Tú sabes lo que nos está sucediendo, ¿no es verdad?**

—**Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Los dioses griegos no son exactamente mis compañeros de**

**copas. No doy una mierda por ellos o sus maldiciones. Les debo demasiado a los Oneroi por**

**ayudarme con mis Dark-Hunters como para cuestionarte incluso a ti.**

**M´Adoc inclinó la cabeza como si él no pudiese concebir el razonamiento de Ash.**

—**Con esa información, podrías poseernos.**

**Ash se encogió cuando amargos y dolorosos recuerdos surgieron repentinamente a través de**

**él, pero los desterró.**

—**Contrariamente a la opinión de Nick, no quiero poseer a nadie, está mal arrebatarle la**

**independencia a alguien.—Y con eso intentó cambiar de tema.—D´Alerian dijo que tú y Zarek os**

**podéis ayudar mutuamente. Así lo espero. Z es un hombre demasiado decente para que siga**

**sufriendo. Si puedes quitarle algo de ese sufrimiento, entonces estaré en deuda contigo.**

**M´Adoc frunció el ceño ante él.**

—**Yo no diría eso si fuera tú. Deberle algo a un dios no es la manera de mantener la**

**independencia.**

—**Sí, créeme, lo sé. Pero está bien, M´Adoc. Puedo ver el futuro. Estarás bien.**

**M´Adoc echo un vistazo hacia la puerta por donde Kyrian y Nick se habían desvanecido.**

—**Puedes ver mi futuro con claridad. Es una lástima que no puedas ver el tuyo.**

—**¿Qué se supone quieres decir con eso?**

**M´Adoc se aclaró la garganta.**

—**No es cosa mía decirlo. Soy un dios del sueño. No uno del destino. Llévame a ese Zarek y**

**déjame ver que puedo hacer por él.**

**Ash se obligó a ello, pero incluso mientras lo hacía no podía sacudirse el presentimiento de**

**que había dejado de ver algo esa noche que él debería tener en cuenta. Como un dios del destino,**

**él sabía que de alguna manera acababa de poner algo en movimiento y, conociendo su suerte, era**

**más que probable que fuese algo que él no debiera tener.**

**EPÍLOGO**

**UN MES DESPUES**

**Candy estaba de pie sobre la cubierta de su nuevo barco mientras el agua se estrellaba**

**gentilmente contra él. Mientras miraba el cristalino azul del mar que era tan intemporal como su**

**búsqueda podía oír a Cynthia abajo poniendo un viejo álbum de Andy Gibb. Estaban exactamente**

**por encima del punto exacto donde descansaba la Atlántida. Donde Candy había sostenido la vieja**

**caja y había acariciado una pequeña porción de esa perdida y mítica ciudad.**

**Hacía dos semanas, ella, Terry y Kat habían recuperado todo lo que había marcado esa área y**

**habían destruido cada pieza de evidencia que Candy y su padre habían reunido.**

**Nadie sabría si quiera lo que habían encontrado.**

**Terry se acercó por detrás de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, y besándola sobre el hombro**

**que dejaba desnudo el tirante de su top.**

—**¿Estás pensándolo bien?—le preguntó él calentando su oreja.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió que su amor por él se derramaba a través de ella.**

—**¿Cómo podría?—Sonrió ella.**

**Él recline su mejilla contra su cabeza mientras la mecía suavemente en sus brazos.—Todo lo**

**que querías era salvar la reputación de tu padre.**

—**Y así lo hice. No me importa lo que piense el resto del mundo. Yo sé la verdad. Eso es**

**bastante para mí.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

**Ella asintió. Incluso Tory se lo había tomado mejor de lo que Candy esperaba. Cierto, la niña**

**no había estado encantada, pero no había discutido, tampoco.**

**Sentada sobre el sofá de la casa de Teddy, Tory había estado mirando a Candy con**

**incredulidad.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con que lo hemos considerado?**

**Candy se había encogido ante el tono irritado de la voz de Tory.**

—**Se acabó, Tor. Nosotras sabemos que nuestros padres no estaban locos y que no murieron**

**en vano. Es suficiente. La Atlántida no quiere ser descubierta por nosotros. Ella quiere quedarse en**

**el fondo del mar para siempre.**

**Candy había esperado que Tory gritara. En vez de eso la niña simplemente se calmó y recogió**

**sus libros.**

—**Ya veo. ¿Así que me envías de vuelta a casa a Nueva York.?**

—**No ahora mismo. Pensé que podríamos disfrutar del resto del verano juntas… ¿Estás**

**segura que estás bien?**

**Tory se había encogido de hombros.**

—**Estoy bien. El barco se ha ido. La investigación se ha ido, y tú te das por vencida. ¿Cómo**

**puedo cambiar nada de eso?**

**Incluso así Candy había esperado más pelea de su prima.**

—**Te lo estás tomando mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba.**

**Apretando sus libros contra su pecho, Tory simplemente había suspirado.**

—**Soy un persona sana y racional, Candy. Sé cuando no puedo cambiar algo. Si pensara que**

**dando una pataleta te convencería, lo haría. Pero te conozco mejor que eso. Si dices que se ha**

**acabado, entonces está hecho. Todo lo que puedo esperar es un día cambies de idea.**

**Tory había dejado boca abajo su libro de Platón y se había dirigido a la puerta.**

—**Voy a hacer que Thia tenga su día al decirle las noticias. Que os divirtáis los dos.**

**Y así su ferviente búsqueda había terminado con nada más que un susurro. Lo que había**

**parecido tan importante en aquel momento se había vuelto nada más que la diligencia de un tonto**

**cuando lo ponías en perspectiva. Sí, encontrar la isla era importante, pero ni de cerca tanto como**

**disfrutar la vida de las personas que realmente importaban.**

**La Atlántida siempre estaría ahí. Pero Tory, Thia, Scott, y los otros no lo estarían. Al final**

**Candy había llegado a entender el secreto de la Atlántida. No era el poder o la historia. Era valorar**

**a los que tenías a tu alrededor—una familia que atesorar. Para amar incondicionalmente a pesar de**

**sus fallos y sospechas.**

**Y como Tory había predicho, Thia había estado más emocionada por las noticias de lo que lo**

**había estado por la búsqueda.**

**Pero para Tory y Candy era agridulce.**

**Terry se movió hasta quedar frente a ella, haciendo que dejara sus pensamientos para volver**

**al presente.**

—**Cierra los ojos.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, Candy obedeció. Sintió sus manos en su cuello un instante antes de que**

**algo frío se deslizara entre sus pechos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hermoso collar. Era un**

**sol de oro, cuyos rayos estaban delineados por diamantes.**

—**Es precioso.**

**Él sonrió.**

—**Te lo envía Kat. Decía en su nota que es un regalo de Apollymi para hacerte saber que no**

**hay resentimiento por no liberarla.**

—**¿De verdad?**

**Él asintió.**

—**Apollymi ha dicho, `Victoria para la Araña ´. Ella esperó todo este tiempo para ser libre,**

**¿Qué son unos pocos siglos más?**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza, agradecida de que la diosa no les guardase rencor.—Extraño a**

**Kat.—Ella se había marchado hacía una semana para dirigirse a una nueva asignación de**

**Artemisa. Aparentemente había alguna mujer en Grecia que estaba siendo perseguida por**

**Daimons la cual Kat se suponía tendría que vigilar.**

—**Sip. Ella es muy divertida. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que la volveremos a ver.**

—**Así lo espero.—Candy se volvió y tomó las manos de Terry en las suyas. Era tan extraño**

**tenerle aquí con ella. Saber tanto acerca de él y los otros pero no ser capaz de compartirlo con**

**nadie, ni siquiera con Tory o Thia.**

**Pero eso estaba bien para Candy, Definitivamente podía vivir con ese secreto.**

**Terry levantó su mano y le besó el dorso de los nudillos.**

—**¿Así que cuando vas a decirme tus noticias?**

—**¿Y que noticias son esas?**

**Él arqueó una ceja y bajó su mirada significativamente a su estómago.**

**Candy jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Él le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.**

—**Todavía tengo muchos de mis poderes, pequeña. Lo sabes.**

**Ella suspiró en alto.**

—**Quería que fuese una sorpresa.—Ella hizo un juguetón mohín hasta que se le ocurrió**

**algo.—¿Crees que el bebé heredará tus poderes?**

—**No lo sé. Posiblemente.**

**Oh, eso podría ser divertido. De repente le vinieron imágenes de Tabitha de Embrujada a la**

**mente. Claro. Justo lo que ella necesitaba. Un bebé que tuviese los poderes de un dios. Pero eso**

**realmente no importaba. Ella amaría a su hijo de cualquier manera.**

—**Lucy22, tendremos muchas explicaciones que dar.**

—**Sí, así es, pero primero, Ricky tiene que hacer una mujer honesta a su Lucy.**

**Él calor la atravesó ante sus palabras.**

—**Me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a llegar a eso.**

—**¿Es un sí entonces?**

**Ella se le quedó mirando con diversión.**

—**No. Creo que he caminado a través del infierno para reclamarte y llevo a tu bebé solo por**

**el placer de hacerlo. ¿Quién necesita casarse?**

—**Yo.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Bien. Puedo dejarte vivir otro día.**

**Riendo, él la atrajo a sus brazos y la mantuvo cerca.**

—**Gracias, Candy.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Por darme una vida que es el mejor sueño que he tenido jamás.**


	9. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
